Come What May
by 4everklaine
Summary: When Kurt Hummel moved to New York with his boyfriend of two years, he didn't know what to expect. Meeting Blaine Anderson in a coffee shop hardly seemed like much. But falling in love, and helping Blaine through one of the biggest obstacles of his life became a life-changing adventure.
1. Week 1 - The Coffee Shop

He had been there three times that week. Every day, at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning, he had walked through the door, ordered himself a drink, and sat down in the far corner of the coffee shop. He had bent over a computer screen, no doubt finishing a last minute assignment or something important. He had never acknowledged anyone else in the coffee shop, but his distant gazes were enough for Kurt Hummel.

The move to New York from Lima Ohio had been long over-due. Kurt had been looking forward to this for so long. Now that he was in the city, he was grateful for the time he wasn't unpacking, or based in the new restaurant he had worked his way into. His mornings in the coffee shop were a chance to take a step back and enjoy a few solid moments alone.

But something weird had happened from day one. A short, well-built man walked through the door. He had curly, uncontrollable hair. His eyebrows were thick, and he carried himself so tall and full of purpose, it made Kurt stare for longer than he realized.

The man had turned to face Kurt, after receiving the drink he ordered and smiled, noticing Kurt watching him. He then proceeded to his back corner, hid behind his laptop screen, and occasionally snuck glanced in Kurt's direction. When he got up to leave, he gave Kurt a quick nod, as Kurt offered half a smile in his direction.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion, and Kurt was almost tempted to introduce himself. If this was going to be routine, he had to know more about the mysterious stranger.

And then Thursday hit, and the stranger vanished. He never came through the door. His usual table in the back corner sat empty, and Kurt waited a little longer than he should have, just to see if he'd show up.

The same thing happened on Friday, and Kurt felt himself grow slightly irritated. Why had he missed the last two days? He seemed to be well known by the workers in the shop. Surely he was a regular customer.

"Are you okay?" his boyfriend asked sometime later that day. "You seem distracted. They sat on the couch together, Kurt curled up against his side, but they had barely spoken two words to each other since Kurt got home from work.

"Do I?" Kurt asked, glancing up from the book in his hand. "I'm sorry, long day at work." A long day of thinking about those hazel eyes. Why was he so intrigued by those eyes? He didn't even know the person behind them.

"I guess you probably don't want to start unpacking? We're going to have to finish sooner or later."

"I know, Dylan. I just don't think I have the energy tonight. We've been at it for days, and it's been such a long week," Kurt set his book down and sat up, leaning in toward his boyfriend. The chocolate brown eyes staring back at him called for sympathy, and Kurt leaned in, kissing him gently. "You're too eager. Just take one night to relax."

"I can't. There's so much to be done," Dylan pouted. He was always on the move. There was never time to sit still.

"I can think of one way to relax you," Kurt said, his fingers finding the top button of Dylan's shirt and unbuttoning it.

Pushing his hand away, Dylan said, "no, I don't want to."

It was Kurt's turn to pout and Dylan shook his head in protest. "I'm going to unpack, end of story." He rose from the couch and set to work, finding the nearest box and tearing through it.

"Fine, I'll find someone more entertaining than you," Kurt picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

"Hey!" the soothing voice of Mercedes Jones came through the phone. "How are you?" It had been so long since they had seen each other. It was her visit to Lima for Christmas and that was months ago. Mercedes was the only person he kept in touch with after he graduated. Even then, she was so busy kicking her music career off the ground that she barely had time to talk these days.

"Tired. My boyfriend won't give me the night off from unpacking, so I'm feeling rebellious. Do you want to go out tonight?" Kurt said into the phone, waving off the annoyed look on Dylan's face.

"I'd love to. It's been forever since I've seen you, but I can't. It's date night for me and Sam. We made plans a while ago," she said apologetically. "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Wanna grab some coffee in the morning?" Kurt asked hopefully. He was hoping he could see someone at the coffee shop. Taking Mercedes was simply an excuse to get out of the house on a Saturday.

"Okay, would nine work for you?" Mercedes asked.

"No," Kurt said too quickly. He quickly thought of an answer at the puzzled look he got from Dylan. "I mean, I've got somewhere to be tomorrow, and I kind of need to go early. Can we meet by eight?"

"I guess so. See you then," Mercedes hung up.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Dylan asked, suspiciously, pulling a stack of books out of a box and setting them on the shelf. "I thought we'd spend some time together tomorrow."

"I picked up an extra shift at the diner tomorrow," he lied. "They're really swamped this week, and they needed an extra pair of hands, so I offered. With the rent around here, we could use some extra shifts."

"I guess so," Dylan stepped closer to Kurt and placed his hands on his hips. "I guess that means I can get more unpacking done tomorrow. We can have a little time together tonight." His smile widened and he forcefully kissed Kurt.

Surprised, Kurt's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he said, "good, we haven't spent enough time together since we've been here." He grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Are you looking for something?" Mercedes asked the next morning, as Kurt's eyes shifted toward the door as the bell rang.

"Huh? Oh, no," Kurt shook his head. He quickly took a sip from his cup. The swift motion caused him to dribble coffee down his front, leaving a small stain on his white scarf. He picked up a napkin and began dabbing at it.

The bell rang again, and he froze, his napkin still in hand.

Mercedes turned around and spotted the man Kurt was staring at. "Do you know him or something?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Kurt quickly dabbed at his scarf again to make his action look less awkward. He watched the man pay for his drink and turn toward his usual table. He froze when he saw Kurt and their eyes met. Kurt tried to smile, but he felt so nervous, his mouth simply gave an odd twitch. The man quickly turned from the counter, glanced at his table, and headed for the door.

When he took off down the sidewalk, Mercedes asked, "what was that about?"

"I'm about to find out," Kurt asked, jumping from his seat. He whipped the door open and tore off down the sidewalk after the man. "Hey, wait!" he called desperately. He had to know who this stranger was. He had already disappeared on him once. What if he did again?

The man turned around and stopped in his tracks. "Yes?" he said awkwardly, when Kurt paused in front of him, clutching the stitch in his side.

I... um...' he suddenly realized he had no idea what to say to the man.

Raised eyebrows, the man turned to go and Kurt said, "No, wait."

"You know, I might have somewhere to be," he said, annoyed.

"Might?" Kurt asked at the odd statement.

"I'm just saying, you wanted to say something, so say it. You don't know what kind of hurry I'm in," the man shrugged.

"Except I know that a couple days this week you had plenty of time to dawdle in the morning," Kurt said stupidly. He wished he hadn't said that at all. It made him sound like a stalker.

"Fair point. What can I do for you?" the man asked, his expression more relaxed..

" I just... felt like you didn't have intentions of leaving at first. I... wanted to make sure i didn't do something to offend you. You seemed to leave in a sudden hurry," he said. Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot. This guy probably thought he was crazy.

To Kurt's horror, he gave a soft chuckle, "I've never even spoken to you in my life. Why would you offend me?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered lamely.

The man nodded, "I'll make you a deal. Are you going to be there Monday?"

"Where?"

"The coffee shop," he laughed.

"Yes."

"I'll buy your drink for you," he said. "Don't thank me. You don't even have to talk to me. We can sit on opposite sides of the shop like we always do. Just let me buy your drink," he said, taking a sip out of the drink currently in his hand.

"Why?" Kurt asked, startled.

"Because if you're going to be in there as often as I am, we might as well get used to each other. We don't have to talk. I just don't want you to feel guilty every time I don't hang around."

"Sorry about that," Kurt said. He felt so stupid. Why did he feel like he did something wrong? This man had every right to leave when he wanted. Kurt was foolish to run after him. It was just those eyes...

I'll see you around... I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"K-kurt," he stuttered, pulling his gaze away from those eyes. They were so damn mesmerizing.

"My name's Blaine," he held out his free hand and Kurt shook it. "I'll see you later, Kurt." He turned on his heel and headed down the sidewalk without a glance back..

Kurt watched Blaine until he blended with the rest of the crowd. He glanced down at his hand and smiled. He had been really uncertain about coming to New York. The idea of starting over, making new friends, and having everything be so different seemed scary. But at least there was Blaine. It was only a drink, but the generous thought from a stranger seemed so promising for a bright start.


	2. Week 2 - All Morning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a story I started writing on scarvesandcoffee about a month and a half ago. I just decided to add it here. If you want to read ahead, you can check it out there. (Please feel free to leave feedback there or here. Reviews are a great way to help me with this work in progress.) but if you're going to read it here, I wanted to let you know that I'll be uploading a new chapter every couple of days to catch up with S&amp;C. Once I do, updates might be a little slower. **

**This story takes place over a time period, and it moves a little slow, so please keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

Blaine made his way into the coffee shop that Monday morning and told Bella at the counter that he was ordering his usual, along with a drink for someone named Kurt. He asked her to hold the order until he came. He then made his way to the far corner, pulled out his laptop, and began working.

His schedule had been hectic since classes started a couple weeks ago. Between that, his time at the hospital„ and the extra time he spent volunteering, it was like he couldn't catch a break. Blaine looked forward to his quiet mornings away from school and the apartment. The time he was home was spent with his girlfriend. Blaine loved her, but he still needed time alone.

And the coffee shop seemed to be such a good place to spend time. He knew everyone that worked there. On mornings when the shop was empty, Bella would talk to him, and it felt good to talk to someone who didn't know him as well. She had nothing to judge. And then there was the boy that showed up a week ago.

Blaine had never seen him before. It was like he came out of nowhere. All of a sudden he showed up every day. He was alone. He walked in, sat down with his cup of coffee, and like Blaine, enjoyed his time alone. Sure, Blaine usually took the time to catch up on homework, but this stranger just took the time to get lost in his thoughts. He had noticed Blaine. Every once in a while, Blaine would catch his eye and they would both look away, embarrassed. But there was something about those blue eyes...

He felt humiliated that Saturday, when he had made it obvious by looking at his table and seeing Kurt there with his friend. Girlfriend? He didn't know, nor his business. It was better to leave than linger. Why had Kurt confronted him? What did it matter to him? He didn't know Blaine. Even so, the gesture sparked something in Blaine that brought him to this moment, buying Kurt a drink.

It made Blaine smile, as he watched Kurt approach the counter. Bella glanced in Blaine's direction and he gave a slight nod. Bella than asked, "Kurt?"

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One moment," she made a drink and handed it to him. "On the house," she smiled.

Kurt turned around and caught Blaine's eye. "More like on you," he said, marching over to Blaine's table and setting the cup down. He dug into his bag and found his wallet. He began fumbling through it.

"Don't even bother," Blaine warned him. "I will walk away and leave that cash on the table for someone else to find."

This time, Kurt's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline, "No, you wouldn't. Who does that?"

"Me," Blaine shrugged.

Hesitating, Kurt placed his wallet back in his bag and sat down. "What are you? So far, I've collected that you buy coffee for strangers, and leave money on the table for strangers... Who's that generous to people they don't know?"

"I know you," Blaine replied. "Your name is Kurt, you really like coffee, and you enjoy spending time in your own mind."

"That's creepy," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine chuckled, "No, it's not. I watch you sit by yourself drinking coffee every day, and you told me your name. It hardly counts as creepy. It's just a matter of observing. You've observed that I'm generous to strangers, and I like coffee so we're even."

"You're weird," Kurt commented.

"Also a good observation," Blaine replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I could also guess that you look about twenty. How accurate is that?"

"Your streak is over. I'm twenty-three," Kurt nodded. "What are you, like, eighteen?"

"Your better at facts than guesswork," Blaine laughed. "I'm a year younger than you."

"Twenty-two," Kurt concluded.

"See? Better with facts," Blaine noted.

"You're insane," Kurt said.

"That's not a fact," Blaine shook his head. "If it were, I should be tested instead of testing."

"Testing?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'm in medical school. If I'm going to be a doctor, I'll have to deal with insane people. I can't be the insane person," Blaine took another swig from his drink and stared at Kurt.

"Blaine, twenty-two, medical school, kind to strangers, likes coffee and weird," Kurt counted on his fingers. "Well, now that I know six things about you, we're halfway to being best friends."

"Not unless I knew six things about you," Blaine reminded him. It surprised Blaine how easy it was to carry a conversation with him.

"Kurt, twenty-three, likes coffee, sits alone," Kurt counted. "Shoot, I'm behind. Okay, I just moved here from Ohio, and I'm currently working at a diner to pay rent."

"My number seven is that I'm also from Ohio," Blaine said. "Westerville. My number eight is that I went to Dalton Academy and pretty much led the Warblers to every show choir competition."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Lima, McKinley High. I was in the New Directions. We competed against the Warblers more than once. If you are only a year younger than me, that means we've competed before."

"Ah, so we're natural enemies," Blaine snapped his fingers. "Darn, there goes the "twelve facts and we're best friends" rule. I can't be friends with you at all." He rose from his seat.

"Would you stop," Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, laughing. "I almost transferred to Dalton, which means we would have been a team, so I think that cancels it out."

"Almost," Blaine winked. "Your number eight is telling me why you almost transferred and changed your mind."

Kurt hesitated, thinking his answer through. "I was bullied. I really wanted to go, but we couldn't afford it. My dad was offering to pay for tuition with the money he had saved for his honeymoon, because he had just gotten married, but i couldn't do that to him. He just had a heart attack, and he really needed the time away from everything. He runs a car shop, so it's stressful enough. My step-brother and I ran the shop for a while, and I just accepted that high school was going to be miserable."

"I lost count," Blaine admitted.

"What?"

"You just told me, like, ten things," Blaine smiled.

"I'm opening up to you, and that's all you can think about!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.".

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really wish things had worked out for you. We could have been friends by now, and I'd know a lot more than fifteen things about you."

"I'm just glad to finally be away from Lima," Kurt said.

"Why'd you stay so long?"

"I wanted to go to NYADA, but I didn't get in," Kurt paused, before he said, "I went to community college for a year, and then my step-brother died... It was really hard on my family, and I couldn't leave. I stayed behind and helped my dad run his tire shop for a while. He knew how unhappy I was though, and finally told me I had to come here. So my boyfriend and I packed up one day and just came here."

"Oh," Blaine replied. It was so much to take in. What could he say? It wasn't like he knew Kurt. He didn't know how Kurt would handle what he said, or if he'd say something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous," Kurt blushed.

"Don't be nervous," Blaine gave him a small smile. He reached out and touched Kurt's hand. His skin felt so soft, so smooth. Blaine glanced up and met his eyes. To his surprise, Kurt smiled. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, pulling his hand away from Blaine. "I don't really know, and I'm sitting here telling you all of my problems... Maybe you think i'm weird."

"I'll add it to my list of things I know about you," Blaine joked. When Kurt's expression remained serious, Blaine said, "Look, I don't know you any better than you know me. You obviously seem to have a lot on your plate. If you just want an outsider to vent to, I'm your guy. You can come sit here every morning, and I will listen to how terrible your last meal was or about a fight you had with your boyfriend... Whatever you like, without judgement.."

"Why are you so interested?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine shrugged, "You seem like a decent person carrying a burden. You know I'm a sucker for helping strangers, so I want to help, if that's what you need from me."

"I'm hardly a stranger anymore. You know too much," Kurt took a drink of his coffee. "We'd be best friends if I knew a little more about you."

"Now who's curious?"

"Spill," Kurt said.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head, and he said, "Good. Come with me." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out the door. On the sidewalk, he let go of Kurt and began walking, in hopes that Kurt would follow.  
"Should I be that trusting?" Kurt asked. "What if you're taking me somewhere dangerous?"

"I didn't poison your drink, did I?" Blaine asked, as Kurt took a drink.

He stared at the cup in his hands and said, "I don't know... I'm starting to feel a little funny."

"That's the nerves we talked about. Come on," Blaine urged, and to his delight, Kurt followed. They headed down the sidewalk and Blaine said, "I've been in New York since I was eighteen. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I wanted to come out of high school," Kurt said.

"But you didn't get in to NYADA, I get it," Blaine nodded. "I wish I could have gone to a place like NYADA. Music is something I hold close to my heart, but my parents wouldn't approve."

"It's your life," he commented.

"I know. My brother, Cooper, is an actor. My parents are so disappointed in him. My dad was about ready to disown him the day he came home with his first gig. " Blaine led Kurt through a busy crowd. People pushed in between then and Kurt reached for Blaine's arm. "My parents are strict. They expect the best and it's intimidating. They've had this goal set for me for years, and they made sure I applied to NYU."

"Good choice," Kurt released his tight grip on Blaine's arm, as the crowd thinned.

"So I decided that I was going to medical school. They've planted the idea in my head for years that performing is a far-fetched dream, and I'll never be good enough. I need to have a future that's set in stone," Blaine said.

"Well, medical school is certainly more promising than Broadway or something," Kurt stumbled on the side of a curb and Blaine caught him. "My dad's always encouraged me to follow my dreams though. I really want to get into Broadway, but fashion's also a dream of mine. I'm thinking, now that I'm so far from NYADA, I really want to get into fashion."

"That helps your job search," Blaine smiled. "I wish I could have done something like that. But that's not the plan, and I'm so far into it, that I don't know if i can change my plan now."

"You can always change your plan. You're young," Kurt said. "You have plenty of time to discover who you are."

Blaine hesitated, unsure how much he should tell Kurt. There was so much he wasn't comfortable mentioning yet. He finally said, "I don't mind medical school. At least I can help people, and that's what I really want."

"But if you're not satisfied," Kurt continued.

"My girlfriend is looking for work on Broadway. She's a really excellent performer. She's been auditioning for shows, and it's really exciting for her. It's nice just watching her get the chance to live her dream," Blaine said, changing the subject. He wasn't sure it was something he wanted to talk about anymore.

"My glee club and I came to New York for Nationals my junior year. My best friend and I snuck into the Gershwin Theater and got a chance to sing on the stage. That was an incredible feeling. Broadway has always been her biggest dream, and that was the best moment of my life," The memory brought a smile to his face.

"Wanna do it again?" Blaine grinned. Just the thought of doing something unpredictable and daring sounded tempting to him.

"What?! No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine, I was lucky I didn't get arrested for breaking into the Theater, I can not do that again."

Blaine continued to grin at him. It sounded like an incredible opportunity. Blaine was so used to being uptight all the time. He wanted the chance to let loose a little. "Come on, if you've done it before, you know how to get away with it again."

"Kurt hesitated, placing his hands on his lips. "Blaine," he said.

"Kurt."

"No."

"Please?" Blaine gave him the best puppy eyes he could muster, and he could see Kurt's own eyes melting before him. It worked.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed, dodging toward the curb and hailing a cab. "You are officially my best friend."

Kurt paused, his expression frozen. He studied Blaine for the longest time, and then he smiled. "I'll take it," he said.

When they reached the Gershwin Theater, and Blaine stared at the front entrance, he started to regret suggesting this. "You know, we could get in to a lot of trouble for doing this. I'm pretty sure my parents would kill me if I got arrested and blew my entire future just for this."

"Relax, Blaine, you're too uptight," Kurt nudged him with his elbow.

"I don't even know you. This could be a setup," Blaine suggested.

"It's not a setup! I wouldn't have time to plan a setup in the time that I've known you," Kurt shook his head. "Come on, just go." He gave Blaine a push, and Blaine slowly reached for the handle.

"It's unlocked?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, people have to get to the box office," Kurt pushed him forward. "When my friend and I came in, we made it right to the stage and sang with no problem. The security guy was totally cool with it."

"What if he doesn't work here anymore? What if he's mean now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"We'll deal with it when we get there," Kurt said, still hovering behind Blaine.

"If we get arrested, we' will no longer be best friends," Blaine said, pulling the door to the main hall open. It was eerily quiet, and no one seemed to be around at all.

"Come on," Kurt took his hand and ran down the aisle to the stage.

"This is insane," Blaine laughed.

"Hey!" a thunderous voice yelled from behind them and they froze. "What are you doing in here?"

Clearing his throat, Blaine gave the man the saddest eyes he could muster and said, "I'm so sorry, sir. It's just that... my friend has a terrible disease, and he's been so sick for so long. This is the first he's ventured out of the hospital in quite some time. It's always been his dream to..." Blaine let his voice falter. He bowed his head, before he continued, "He's always dreamed of singing on a Broadway stage, and we don't know if he'll ever be able to now... We just thought - "

"Hmm..." the man hummed, and Blaine stopped talking. He continued to look as distressed as he could. Meanwhile, Kurt squirmed behind him, like he wasn't sure how to react, since he was suddenly diagnosed with a terrible sickness.

"Are you messing with me?" the man finally asked.

"Would it change your answer if I was?" Blaine said bluntly.

He continued to eye them suspiciously, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. Finally, he said, "I'll give you ten minutes, but if you're not out of here by then, I'll make you leave."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "This means the world to us."

"You are the craziest person I've ever met," Kurt laughed, as Blaine pulled him toward the stage.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "What do you want to sing?"

"It was so thrilling to sing a song from Wicked last time, that I think I want to sing Defying Gravity," Kurt smiled. "But we don't have any music, and i might sound terrible without it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stood there a minute, looking for something. And then, the song began to play. Setting the phone on the edge of the stage, he smiled at Blaine and began singing, "something has changed within me, something it not the same."

He motioned Blaine to join him, and for a moment, Blaine couldn't. He was mesmerized by the angelic sound of Kurt's voice. His eyes and his sweet face had been one thing, but to hear that sound come out of his mouth was haunting, in a good way.

Kurt finally took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the center of the stage. Blaine stared out at the empty seats and felt overwhelmed. This was something he couldn't do. He had been told countless times that he'd never make it to Broadway, or to have a music career. Being on that stage felt like a dream and Blaine felt his throat grow dry. He couldn't do it.

Taking a step back, he shook his head, and Kurt snatched his phone off the floor. He stopped the music and asked, "what's wrong?"

"I..." he paused. "This was a mistake." Blaine made his way to the edge of the stage and took off down the aisle in a hurry.

He heard Kurt call his name but continued out the door.

* * *

Blaine walked by the coffee shop the next morning. He paused by the window and glanced in. Kurt was sitting at his usual table, and Blaine hesitated. Part of him wanted to go in. The part of him that felt something flutter in his stomach every time he looked into those blue eyes. That morning he spent with Kurt had been something completely different. He had never done anything like that before, and it made him feel so alive.

But the other part of him, the one that knew this charade was too good to be true, made him take several steps away from the window. He couldn't be with Kurt. He knew his limitations. He knew that, despite the desires he tried so hard to hide, his feelings for Kurt would never work. He had a girlfriend. He had his life planned out. he never should have skipped his class to fake a silly dream on a stage. It would be wrong to let someone he hardly knew step in and ruin this for him.

He had to stay away.

Friday came, and Blaine finally returned to the coffee shop. He had tried so hard to fight the desire to return all that week, but he couldn't anymore. He had enjoyed his morning with Kurt, and Blaine couldn't leave him hanging any longer.

"Hi," he said, sitting down at Kurt's table.

Kurt jumped, startled by the action. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry for running out on you the other day," Blaine said, staring down at his drink. "I've just got a lot on my mind, and it's been a weird couple of weeks... Can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have somewhere to be today?" Kurt asked.

"I usually volunteer at the hospital on Friday mornings, but I can make an exception. I want to make it up to you... I already missed my class Monday morning, I planned on making it a sick day with you, until I ran out." He reached out across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand. When Kurt looked up at his touch, Blaine said, "I like you, Kurt. I don't know you that well, but I think we could be friends."

"I could use a friend," Kurt admitted sadly.

"Then, as my friend, can you understand that I'm dealing with a lot right now, and I might need space sometimes?" he said into those blue eyes. Blaine felt his nerves kick in, but he forced himself not to look away.

"Sure, Blaine, I understand," Kurt nodded. "I also understand that your time volunteering must be important to you. I'm not going to keep you from it." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pen. "Come here," he pulled Blaine's hand closer and wrote down his phone number.

"You know, I could have just let you put that in my phone," Blaine suggested.

Kurt shrugged, "we're taking things slow." He smiled and placed the pen back in his bag. "I've got to get to work anyway. I'd like to spend more time with you... Call me when you're free. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat or something, but only if you're ready to."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'll see you later."

"See you, friend," Kurt smiled.


	3. Week 3 - And All Afternoon

When Blaine made his way into the coffee shop the following Tuesday morning, he went and sat down at Kurt's table. He wasn't there, but Blaine wanted to let him know that he was going to stick to his word. They were friends. Blaine couldn't sit in the corner anymore and act like Kurt wasn't there.

"This is new," Kurt smiled, setting his bag at his feet moments later. he slid into the chair across from Blaine and folded his hands on the table.

."A drink for you," Blaine slid it across to him, smiling.

"Wait, hold on. You can't keep buying me drinks," Kurt pushed it away from him. "I'm not a stranger anymore, Blaine. We've established that you are kind to strangers, but we never said you had to do anything like that for a friend."

"Technically, we are still in the process of getting to know each other, so I think it still counts," Blaine pushed the cup back toward him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gave in. "You always have to be right, don't you?"

"Pretty much," Blaine nodded.

"I'll add that to my list of things I know about you," Kurt chuckled.

"Well, now you have to tell me something else," Blaine urged him.

"Does cutting our time short today count?" Kurt asked. "My boyfriend's birthday is next week, and I really need to buy something nice. We've been together for two years, and I want to get him something really special. I'm trying to find the perfect gift," Kurt twirled his cup in his hands.

"Two years, that's impressive," Blaine nodded. He felt a twinge of nerves in his stomach. Was it nerves? Was it jealousy? He had no right to be jealous. Kurt was his friend, his new friend. He never had a chance with Kurt anyway. He couldn't be jealous.

"Yeah, he's great," Kurt smiled thoughtfully. "Dylan really helped me out of a dark place, and I'm so glad I have him."

Blaine was feeling more uncomfortable with this conversation now. He was feeling jealous, and he couldn't let those feelings continue. "Um, I've got class to get ot, and you should get shopping. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt said, disappointed. "See you."

Blaine dodged out of the coffee shop and into the rainy streets of New York.

* * *

Going to the coffee shop seemed like such a challenge anymore. It wasn't as easy as stealing glances at Kurt from across the shop. This was becoming real, and Blaine wasn't sure he could handle his feelings anymore. The thought of seeing Kurt made him nervous, and it was ridiculous to feel that way, because Kurt was nothing but his friend. It's all he would be. There was no reason to be nervous.

And yet, Blaine couldn't show his face in the coffee shop the next two mornings. he felt so ashamed for running out on Kurt again. It wasn't Kurt's fault. He just had to learn to control his feelings.

Maybe a nice distraction would help.

**New Message To Kurt: **

_Instead of meeting at the coffee shop this morning, can you swing by the pediatric ward of the hospital around ten? - Blaine_

Blaine skipped the coffee shop that morning and went straight to the hospital, like he did every Friday morning. Volunteering with the children was his favorite part of the week. It wasn't like studying for classes or dealing with medicines. The best medicine he could give the children was happiness, and it made Blaine feel so alive for a little while.

**New Message from Kurt:**

_Uh-oh. Should I be that trusting?_

**_New Message To Kurt:_**

_Always_.

Blaine spent the next hour with his favorite kids. Some of the children had been there for a long time. One little girl in particular always appreciated Blaine's visits. He would walk in on a Friday morning, and she would sit down on his lap, staying there through Blaine's whole visit. She was diagnosed with Leukemia two years ago, and she was slowly growing weaker, but she was so full of life, of happiness.

"Thank you for coming today, Blainey," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Will you come back next week?" She always asked, but he didn't mind.

"I'll always be here, Savannah," he gave her a hug and turned toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Do you know her?" a soft voice came from his right, the moment he left the room.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. The sad tension that clung to his chest every time he was in that room lifted at the sight of Kurt. "Thank you for showing up. I was hoping you would."

"Who's the girl?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling with tears. Apparently this place gave Kurt the same reaction it gave him.

"Savannah. She's seven," Blaine glanced back at her, now coloring on a piece of paper: her favorite thing to do. "I've been coming here a long time, and she's been here since I got here. Her parents are too afraid to let her go home. Her grandparents offered to pay for her to get taken care of at home, but they want her here... I suppose they're too afraid of what will happen if she..."

"That's so sad," Kurt finally said, when Blaine couldn't finish his thought.

"I'm glad I get to see her though. She's the sweetest little thing. I'd like you to meet her sometime," Blaine said truthfully. Coming to the pediatric ward had always been something Blaine did alone. He had never even brought his girlfriend here. But something about Kurt made Blaine want to share Savannah with him.

"I thought maybe that was why you brought me here today," Kurt nodded toward the door.

Blaine shook his head, "no, not really" he began to walk down the hall and Kurt followed. "I wanted to apologize for the other day, if I seemed a little off to you."

"I didn't think so. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine nodded. "I just... got in a hurry and left I was thinking we had to make up for the lack of coffee shop time we have had this week."

"Why?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, glancing at Kurt, "Maybe you've had a busy week. I want to hear about it." he said, holding the door for him, leading him back out into the busy streets.

"It wasn't that eventful, actually," Kurt admitted. "Dylan and I have been unpacking, but he's been working at it so much that he's almost done. Thank God. I'm so over this."

"I'll bet," Blaine laughed. "Do you want to grab a hot dog and take a walk through Battery Park? If you're going to live in New York, you have to go see the Statue Of Liberty at least once. It's a gorgeous day. Probably one of the last nice days we'll have before winter comes."

"Hot dogs?" Kurt made a face.

"We don't have to," Blaine shrugged.

"No, it's okay," he shrugged it off. "I'm not a huge fan, but I'm so hungry that I'll eat just about anything."

"I'll add it to my list," Blaine walked to the curb and hailed a cab.

He followed. "Excuse me? Why do you need to know that?" Kurt asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Because if you were ever starving, I would know that you would at least eat a hotdog, but only because you were starving," he ushered Kurt into the taxi that had pulled up along the curb and followed him in.

When they reached the outskirts of the park, Blaine found a vendor and bought each of them a hotdog.

"Why do you have to pay for everything? it's annoying."

"Because I wouldn't want you to pay for a food that you'd hardly consider edible," Blaine handed his food to him. He motioned Kurt toward the walkway, leading them down to the water.

"Blaine, I can't even deal with you," Kurt shook his head.

"Do you know why I love the parks here?" Blaine asked. "This one isn't my favorite. I love Central Park, but it's the same sort of feeling."

"Why?"

"Because it's like a safe haven against the craziness of the city. Sometimes I feel so lost in the city. You're a little fish in a big concrete pond."

"How do you swim in concrete?" Kurt joked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Ah, now you're catching on to my sense of humor," Blaine laughed

"Too much time with you, I guess," Kurt bit into his food. He made a face, and when Blaine tried to hide a smile, Kurt blushed. "Shut up, I told you it's not my favorite."

"I know, it;s on my list."

The waited in line for a short while, before they boarded the boat to reach the Statue. Blaine glanced out across the water, watching the Statue grow closer with every minute. It was the only thing keeping him sane in that choopy water, as the wind began to pick up.

"This is really cool," Kurt muttered, standing near the railing of the boat. "Sometimes, I still can't believe I finally made it to New York. It's been a dream I've had for so long... This really puts it into perspective."

"Welcome to New York," Blaine gestured in front of them.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," Kurt said, taking his hand and leading him on to solid ground.

"I hate boats," Blaine admitted.

"Noted," Kurt nodded. They paused, as Blaine gulped in a few deep breaths. "Aw, wait. You hated doing this, but you brought me here anyway?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded.

"That's why you forced a hotdog down my throat! I don't know if i should thank you or hate you," he smiled. They began walking around the large walkway around the Statue. Kurt pulled out his phone and took several pictures. He gawked at, not only the sight of the Statue, but the view of the city from the island.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Blaine asked, motioning him toward a patchy area of grass. They sat down and Kurt continued to stare out across the water. "Thank you for bringing me here, Blaine. You really are too kind. I never expected to meet someone like you here."

"There's all kinds of people in this city," Blaine muttered.

"i know. Little fish, big pond," he nodded.

"That's the worst part," Blaine mumbled, glancing down at his hands.

"What?" Kurt tore his eyes from the spectacular view to focus on Blaine.

he frowned, still staring at his hands. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't know if i can make a difference as a doctor in a big city like this. There's so many people that need help, and I can't help them all, but I want to. I look at Savannah, and I just wish there was so much more I could do for her, for all the kids struggling with sicknesses. There's so many, Kurt."

"Making a difference in one life is far more important than not making a difference at all," Kurt told him. "As a doctor, you'll have plenty of chances to help some people."

"Or fail," he argued.

"Not if you're good at what you do. If you have the drive to make a difference, you will," Kurt placed a hand on his knee and Blaine jumped at the touch. He looked up at Kurt, who gave him a warm smile.

Blaine heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked away. "Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "That's why I try to be kind to everyone I meet. It's why I offered to by you that first coffee. I didn't know who you were or why you thought you had to chase me down like that. But after seeing you alone all week, you looked like you could use an act of kindness, and look where that led us."

"I'm really glad I chased you down," Kurt smiled. When Blaine didn't respond, he said, "I mean that, Blaine. You're so easy to talk to, and you have such a good heart... It's refreshing."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

In time, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the boats. Kurt reached over and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze, the moment he felt Blaine's body tense next to him. It was calming and Blaine felt more at peace. He focused on Kurt, instead of the waters below him, and it made him feel better.

When they exited the park, Kurt glanced down at his phone and said, "my boyfriend just got asked to stay late at work. Do you want to come over and let me make dinner? I'm sure you're hungry by now, and I already had plans for dinner. I'd hate to see that food go to waste."

"Should I be that trusting?" Blaine threw Kurt's line back at him. Although it wasn't a matter of trusting Kurt. He had spent enough time with him by now to be comfortable with him. If anything, Blaine wasn't trusting himself. He knew his stomach fluttered every time he looked at Kurt. His mind was racing just being with Kurt, it had been all day. but being alone in his apartment, could Blaine be that trusting?

"Always," Kurt dragged him into a cab, before Blaine could change his mind.

When they reached the building, Blaine felt even more nervous. What if his boyfriend's plans had been cancelled? Would he be angry that Blaine was there with Kurt? Would Kurt resent Blaine if his boyfriend got angry about it?

"Wow," Blaine said, entering the cramped apartment. Boxes were stacked against the far wall, items were tossed around the room and it seemed that they were still fairly unorganized.

"It's not much but it'll do," Kurt tossed his jacket in a chair near the front door. "I've always sort of wanted a New York box apartment, so this is my chance, you know?" He glanced around at the mess and added, "I'm sorry. I hate when he gets like this. He's a tornado when he's trying to organize. It drives em crazy, but it'll look better when he's done."

"I totally understand, because my apartment isn't much better. It's cleaner, maybe, but...," he smiled, reassuring Kurt that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone in New York lived in cramped quarters. It wasn't a big deal.

"I planned on preparing a chicken dinner tonight. Is that all right?" Kurt made his way into the small kitchen. "Dylan won't mind that I made it without him... I just wanted to get it out of the fridge, and I love preparing a nice meal when I get home."

"Because walking to toe of the many restaurants around here would have been so much work," Blaine followed him, leaning against the cupboard by the sink.

"Are you mocking me, Blaine?" Kurt paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, I just realized I don't even know your last name. I invited you into my home without even knowing your real identity."

"Anderson," Blaine confirmed.

"Oooh, Anderson, that's fancy," Kurt stepped closer. His eyes were full of a desire Blaine hadn't seen before. "Doctor Anderson," Kurt smiled, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Not yet," Blaine shook his head.

"Soon enough, You'll make a good doctor, Blaine." Kurt said quietly. His fingers gently rubbing the soft material of his shirt "I mean that. Seeing your love for helping others just shows how passionate you are, and it's something I wish more people in this world had."

"Thank you," Blaine said, his body tensing. Why did Kurt suddenly seem so close? Why did Blaine suddenly feel so hot? What was happening? Why wasn't he stopping this?

"I wish there were more people in the world like you in general. You just seem so pure, so honest and generous, and I really like that about you. You've given me a warmer welcome to this city than anything else so far," Kurt's soft voice made Blaine shift uncomfortably.

It was definitely too hot in the kitchen. Blaine's sweaty palms slipped off the counter he was gripping behind him and he nearly fell.

Kurt grabbed his arm and held him steady. "I'm really glad we're friends, Blaine."

"Me too," Blaine whispered. The desire he had been fighting back every time he looked in to those blue eyes seemed to slip away from him. He grabbed Kurt's waist, just as Kurt moved closer and their lips met. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't pull away. He had never kissed another man before. He had no idea how it felt. He fantasized about it, but kissing Kurt was far beyond his imagination.

His lips were so soft, so warm. His hands ran down Blaine's sides, tickling him slightly. Blaine reached up and cupped the side of Kurt's face. He deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more. He had never been kissed like this before. It wasn't like kissing his girlfriend...

His girlfriend.

"Shit,' Blaine pulled back from Kurt and looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Excuse me? All I did was kiss you. You were the one who got your tongue involved," Kurt's hands went to his hips, like they always seemed to do when he was defending himself.

"I did?" Blaine was shocked. He had gotten so lost in that kiss, he hadn't even realized it.

"We both knew this was going to happen, didn't we? I never should have invited you here, Blaine. We don't know each other that well, and we certainly can't be kissing like this," Kurt stepped toward the door and pulled it open.

He didn't move. He knew kissing Kurt had been wrong, but it felt so good. "I don't want to go," he said. His options were to go back to his apartment, where the strain of his relationship was reaching a new level, or stay here with Kurt. "Look, I know it's wrong, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted dot do that from the moment I laid eyes on you.

Kurt's face went red. He bit his lip nervously and said, "so what do we do?"

"I don't know," Blaine said truthfully.

Kurt slowly shut the door to the apartment and stared at Blaine, a hungry look in his eyes. "You know, my boyfriend hasn't kissed me like that since our first year we were together."

"We're just friends," Blaine said. "And we deserve to be kissed like that now and then, right?" He was such a fool for making excuses but he almost didn't care. He had been lying about who he was for so long. This could finally be his chance to get away from the lies.

Right?

"Blaine," Kurt stepped closer. He was so close, Blaine could feel his breath against his skin.

"I can't do this," Blaine whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. His blue eyes poured into his own eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. What was wrong with him? He knew he should't do this but those eyes...

Before Blaine could make sense of anything, he was kissing Kurt again. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck comfortably and Blaine latched on to his waist. Kurt deepened the kiss and his hands moved to Blaine's shoulders. He gave Blaine a shove backward and pinned him against the wall. Gripping the wall for support, Kurt broke the kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked, when Blaine let out a soft whine.

"Y-yeah," Blaine breathed heavily.

Kurt gently lifted the bottom of Blaine's shirt and grazed his fingertips against Blaine's small stomach. "Can i...?" he asked hesitantly.

Without thinking, Blaine slowly nodded. He lifted his arms up and Kurt pulled his shirt off. He licked his lips and let off a soft hum. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Blaine had never been put in this predicament before. He had never been with another man. He wanted to, but he knew his desires were wrong. He had heard his father for years saying that two men being together was a dirty act and anyone behaving in such a fashion was as good as dead to him. Because of those words, Blaine knew he could never act on the feelings he had toward other men. He had been taught that it was a choice. Although Blaine knew that the desire he had to be with Kurt now wasn't a choice. If he had the will, he'd walk away for his girlfriend's sake. He had been with her before, but it never quite felt like this. Blaine wasn't sure he had the will to walk away.

"Yes," he finally nodded to Kurt.

Then Kurt tore off his own shirt, threw it across the kitchen floor and began kissing Blaine again. He grabbed Blaine, lips still locked, and began ushering him toward the bedroom.

This made Blaine pause at the door. He gripped the door frame and Kurt froze. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's chest and shook his head. "I changed my mind," he said hoarsely. "I can't do this, Kurt."

"I didn't think so," Kurt said. "I'm surprised we even got this far."

"i have a girlfriend. I can't cheat on her. I can't lose her. That's not a part of the plan," Blaine pushed past Kurt and went to retrieve his shirt off the floor. "This was stupid."

"Screw your plan, Blaine! Life doesn't always have to go exactly as planned. We're not perfect. Nothing ever works out the way you want it to. You can't always expect to have exactly what you want."

"I can certainly try!" Blaine shot back. "What about your boyfriend? I thought you really loved him."

"I do, but we've been on the rocks," Kurt said quietly. His tone made Blaine snap his head up in curiosity. Kurt lowered his gaze and said, "I just feel the need to be close to you, Blaine. I really like having you around."

"Kurt, this was a mistake," Blaine said angrily. "I love my girlfriend, and I'm not throwing that away over someone I hardly know. We're not doing this again," Blaine quickly threw his shirt on over his head and stormed out the door without another word.

Leaning against the door, Blaine panted heavily. He bit his lip. Tears threatened to fall and he quickly wiped them away.

Kurt was wrong. This whole situation was wrong. It didn't matter that Kurt made Blaine feel like someone other than the uptight person he always had to be. It didn't matter that he had the urge to act reckless with Kurt, first breaking into the theater, and now tempting himself in an apartment. It didn't matter that kurt made Blaine feel more alive than he had in a long time.

Everything had been planned out. He couldn't throw his future away after working so hard for it.


	4. Week 4 - Happy Birthday

Two hours later, Dylan entered the apartment to find Kurt sitting in front of the cupboards in the kitchen, with his face buried in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" he came and sat on the floor next to him.

Wiping his tears away, Kurt looked into those chocolate eyes and almost laughed, He had been a wreck since Blaine stormed out, feeling guilty for kissing him. And yet, seeing his boyfriend again reminded Kurt how much he loved him, and how stupid he was for thinking he needed Blaine. He grabbed Dylan's hand and said,"I'm sorry. I've just been a little tired all week."

"That's my fault," Dylan said apologetically. "We've been working so hard the last couple weeks to make sure the apartment looks nice. I've been pretty whipped too. I think we need a break."

"I made dinner a couple hours ago, forgetting you weren't going to be here," Kurt lied. the chicken had bee ready, but it was because of Blaine, not because he forgot.

Dylan rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, and the guilt of having Blaine in the apartment began to set in. Kurt knew it had been wrong. He knew, from the moment he invited Blaine in, that something was going to happen. Kurt also knew he was going to regret it. He couldn't pretend that nothing had happened.

But the other part of him had hoped something would happen, and he wanted to keep that private moment with Blaine for himself. Dylan had been so distant with him lately, and Kurt was starting to feel alone in this big city. He thought starting over in a new city would bring them closer, but it was so hard. Blaine filled that empty space and Kurt was hoping that being with Blaine would make that space disappear.

Instead it left him feeling guilty, and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Unfortunately, he didn't get to confront Blaine until the following Wednesday. Blaine stopped coming to the coffee shop. Kurt knew Blaine was avoiding him, and he couldn't blame him, but it still bothered him. They both had made the mistake of kissing the other. Kurt was willing to admit it was wrong instead of hiding.

When Blaine walked in that morning, Kurt stood up and met him at the counter. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Blaine mumbled, handing over the cash for his drink.

"We need to talk," Kurt said slowly.

"I know," Blaine took his drink and sat down at his usual table. Kurt followed.

"Blaine, as far as I know, you're not even gay. I mean, you have a girlfriend. I don't know what happened the other day, but it can't happen again," Kurt folded his hands on the table and said, "Dylan has been so good to me for two years. Two years. That's a long time. i can't lie to him about you. I've never lied to him before, and I don't want to start now."

"I understand that," Blaine nodded.

"I'm not the kind of person who cheats. I told myself I never would," Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"I know. I feel the same way," Blaine nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He looked into his eyes, and Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of those hazel eyes.

"Me too," Kurt said, giving him a sad smile. "But I don't want that to stop us from being friends. I really do like you, Blaine, and I want to continue to talk to you and drink coffee with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blaine replied."You're gonna need someone to show you the other important sights in in this city."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kurt said, "I would be honored to have you as my tour guide."

"It's a plan," Blaine reached across the table and held out his hand.

Hesitating, Kurt took it and said, "This is our agreement that things stay platonic."

"That won't be a problem. I have a girlfriend, remember?" Blaine said, releasing Kurt's hand after they shook.

"So you're not...?" Kurt paused, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem," Kurt said, thinking of the plan he created the night before. If there really was no hope for him and Blaine, and what happened the other night was purely an accident, then Dylan had no right to be angry about any of this.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine craned his neck forward, unsure of what he said.

"I want you to meet Dylan," Kurt told him flatly. "We've been at this for a couple weeks now, and I think he should know about you. I don't want him to find out about you later down the road and hate me for lying for so long."

"Sure," Blaine simply nodded.

"So you'll meet him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, bring him in," Blaine said, sitting back in his chair. He had been so uptight this whole conversation, and he was finally relaxing.. "I've got nothing to hide. You're absolutely right. We have no chance of being together, and i want you to be comfortable with spending time with me, like we're just friends."

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm glad you can be so understanding," Kurt reached across the table and took his hand again. "And Blaine, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day... I've just been feeling a little alone, and I really do like spending time with you."

"It's fine, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine replied.

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?" Kurt asked Dylan later that night.

"Anything," Dylan rolled on to his side and wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and sighed.

"Will you come have coffee with me before work?" he said slowly. He really wasn't sure how Dylan would take this, but this had to be done. He couldn't lie about Blaine.

"Why?" Dylan asked suspiciously. "I hate coffee."

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said truthfully.

Dylan propped himself on his elbow to look at Kurt better. "Who do you want me to meet?" he asked. "I've already met Mercedes and Sam when they brought that meal for us the other night."

"He's a friend I met at the coffee shop a couple weeks ago," Kurt admitted.

"A friend?" Dylan pulled away from him, sitting up in bed. "Why am I meeting this friend?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Kurt sat up and placed a hand on Dylan's thigh. Dylan glanced at him and he continued, "I met him a couple weeks ago, and we've been talking ever since. He has my phone number, and we spent all day together the other day. But we're just friends, and I want you to meet him, because I think I'd be more comfortable with him, if you knew there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of." He bit his lip, afraid of how Dylan would react.

"You spent all day with him?" Dylan narrowed his eyes at this. He pushed Kurt's hand away from him and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you don't think I have a reason to be jealous?"

"It's harmless. He's not even gay," Kurt said. He wasn't going to mention that, regardless of his sexuality, Blaine had seemed to enjoy the kiss they shared the other day. Blaine said he wasn't gay, and Kurt had to trust his answer.

"If he's not gay, why do you care what I think?" Dylan asked.

"I just want to be comfortable about this friendship, and i want you t be okay with it. Please?" he batted his long eyelashes at his boyfriend. "I've never just had a guy friend to myself. All the guys at McKinley were in my glee club, so it's different."

"I just don't see why you're making a big deal out of this, if it doesn't mean anything to you," Dylan argued.

"Because it does mean something. He's my friend. I just want you to understand that," he crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Dylan's waist. "Please?"

"Fine, whatever."

Reluctantly, Dylan went along with him, and Kurt began to feel like this might have been a mistake. Dylan grabbed Kurt's hand the moment they entered the shop, claiming possession. He was jealous.

"He'll be here shortly," Kurt said hopefully. There was a chance Blaine would back out of this, and Kurt wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. At least they could hold off this meeting he was regretting. But Dylan would only get more suspicious, and it was better to get this over with.

In time, Blaine did come. He grabbed his usual cup and marched toward Kurt's table. His eyes widening at the sight of Dylan and Kurt holding hands. He cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Taking a seat, Blaine stared down at the table.

"Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Dylan. Dyl, this is Blaine," Kurt said awkwardly, gesturing between the two.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine nervously held out a shaking hand.

"Uh-huh," Dylan lazily took his hand for a second, before he quickly pulled away, His other hand never left Kurt's grasp..

"I wanted you guys to meet, because I want to continue to be completely honest with you, babe, and I like Blaine. He's a good friend. I want to continue being his friend without you feeling weird about it," Kurt squeezed his hand. Dylan had always been possessive, and he knew he wouldn't be thrilled about Blaine. That's why he had to do this.

"I promise, I completely respect your relationship with Kurt. I have a relationship of my own. In fact, I... I asked my girlfriend to come here too. I figured if we were going to be open in our relationships, she should know about this too," Blaine gave a hopeful smile.

"I'm not sure I am comfortable with this," Dylan said truthfully. "I understand that you have friends, Kurt. Sam is straight, and you didn't go out of your way to introduce him to me. We only met because he was with Mercedes. So I'm wondering why you had to specifically take time out for me to meet Blake."

"Blaine," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever," Dylan pulled his hand away from him.

"I told you, I want to be comfortable," Kurt turned in his seat to see his boyfriend's stoic face better. "Sam is different... I've known him for a long time, and you understand that. You know him. You know he's been with Mercedes for a long time, and there is no reason for you to be jealous at all."

"But I have a reason to be jealous here?" Dylan said hotly, banging his fist on the table in anger.

"No, that's my point," Kurt argued. "You just don't know Blaine, and I wanted to tell you before you had a reason to be angry, like not telling you I was friends with him."

"I wouldn't have cared who you were friends with. It's the fact that you think I have a reason to be jealous," he stood up and kicked his chair backward. "For the record, I don't like you, Blaine, and I don't think I want you hanging around with my boyfriend." He stormed out of the shop, the bell tinkling behind him

Blaine reached across the table and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I didn't mean for that to go so poorly."

"It's not your fault. You barely said two words to him. He's just sensitive," Kurt shook his head.

"I take it you didn't tell him we kissed?" Blaine laughed nervously.

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "can you imagine how he would feel if I did?"

"Fair point," he agreed.

"is your girlfriend going to have a similar reaction? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kurt sighed heavily. He sat back in his chair, letting go of Blaine's hand.

"No, she'll be fine. She doesn't have a reason to think I'd ever be with... a guy, so there's no reason to be jealous," Blaine shrugged "She'll be fine. I just think you two would get along so well, that I want you to get to know her. Also it keeps the relationship honest."

"Good for you," Kurt gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, here she comes now," Blaine stood up and moved toward the door. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the sight of Blaine's girlfriend. Blaine walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to the table. "This is my friend, Kurt. Um Kurt, this is my girlfriend - "

"Rachel Berry," Kurt breathed, rising from his chair.

"Kurt!" she exlcaimed. throwing her arms around him. Kurt hugged her back and for a moment, they stood there embracing each other. When they broke apart, Rachel grinned, "it's so good to see you!"

"Um, okay? Well, I guess you know each other," Blaine shrugged, confused.

"Kurt was my best friend in high school," Rachel said, her arm still around Kurt's waist. "We fought for all the solos in glee club. We helped each other audition for NYADA. We were practically inseparable."

"Practically," Kurt repeated. They had been inseparable, until she moved to New York and left him behind.

"I can't believe you two know each other," Blaine sat down and Rachel moved in to the chair next to him. Kurt took a seat across from them, not taking his eyes off his former best friend.

"Rachel was the friend I broke into the Gershwin Theater with," Kurt admitted, hoping that would break Blaine's shock a little..

"Are you serious? You never told me you did that, honey," Blaine exclaimed. He turned to look at Rachel and let out a laugh. "Kurt and I did that the other day."

"What?! You forgot to mention that to me," Rachel seemed ecstatic. She grabbed Blaine's hand and said, "Kurt, we were young and naive when we did that. Don't corrupt my boyfriend. I can't have him in jail now."

"How long have you been together?" Kurt asked.

"I met Blaine almost three years ago. We were just friends for about three months before we started dating," She beamed at Blaine. "I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again after Finn... but Blaine proved me wrong."

"Aw, that's wonderful," Kurt reached across the table and took her hand. A slight pang of guilt filled his stomach, knowing he had just kissed her beloved boyfriend a few nights ago. Still, they agreed it was a mistake, and knowing he couldn't hurt Rachel, it wouldn't happen again.

Blaine kissed her cheek and said, "I can't tell you how happy I am that my girlfriend and my friend are able to get along so well. It's a little weird but I guess that's okay.

"Weird? It's great!" Rachel clapped her hands together. "This is the start of something beautiful. Kurt, I'm so sorry we didn't stay connected after high school. I mean, after Finn died, I just needed to break ties with Lima. I couldn't do it anymore, and that included you... Seeing you, it reminded me so much of him... And then I met Blaine, and everything changed for me."

"Well, I'm glad you found peace," Kurt gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad I found you again. Well, Blaine found you," Rachel gave him another hug. "Unfortunately, we can't hang around today, but I would love to see you again, Kurt. Do you want to come over and have dinner with us this weekend or next week?"

"That'd be great," Kurt nodded. He'd have to figure out how to handle that with Dylan but he'd work it out.

"Awesome, see you then," she gently kissed Blaine and said, 'I'll see you at home later, honey. I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine said. He turned to Kurt and said, "then went better than I thought."

"Tell me about it," Kurt mumbled.

"I hope you can work things out with Dylan," Blaine told him.

Kurt stood up and shouldered his bag, "Me too, because it's his birthday and i - " he froze. "Shit," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's his birthday, and I did this to him," Kurt ran a hand through his hair and said, "I gotta see if I can get a hold of him before I have to work... He might already be at work. I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

With that, Kurt dodged out the door, dialing Dylan's phone number. He didn't answer, and Kurt tried again.

Nothing.

"Shit," he continued to phone Dylan on his walk to the diner, hoping his boyfriend would answer but he didn't.

Kurt didn't hear from Dylan until he walked through the front door to their apartment later that evening. He held a small cake in his hand that he had picked up on his way home. "Babe?" he called.

"Kurt," Dylan said. he sat on the floor in their bedroom, filing through a box.

"I brought you a cake," Kurt held it up for him to see.

"Not hungry," Dylan mumbled, not looking up from the box.

"I'm sorry about this morning and Blaine," Kurt started toward him.

"I don't want to hear about him," Dylan threw a book back in the box. "I can't stop you from being friends with him, Kurt, but I don't want to hear about it. Is that clear?"

"So you don't want to hear about me running into my friend from high school?" Kurt asked.

"I don't really want to hear about your day at all," Dylan stood up. "I had a shitty day. First, my boyfriend forgot it was my birthday, then I was forced to sit in this damn coffee shop, while my boyfriend gives me reason to think there's something going on with another guy. So I go to work, where I have a terrible day, and I can't focus, because I keep thinking about that ass in the coffee shop, and then my boyfriend comes home, and the first thing he does is mention that guy."

"I just wanted to apologize," Kurt said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't bother," Dylan pushed by him and marched into the living room. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and put it on. 'I think I'm going out by myself tonight. I don't need you bringing me down anymore."

The container in Kurt's hands slipped and hit the floor, splattering cake and frosting everywhere. "Please don't do this," he pleaded, following him to the door.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to be friends or whatever with Blaine," Dylan slammed the door shut behind him.

Kurt banged a fist on the door, resting his head on his hand. This was such a mess. He loved Dylan so much, and he wanted to keep Blaine as a friend. How was he supposed to keep that balance without hurting either of them?


	5. Week 5 - Funny Girl

**New Message From Blaine:**

_Can you come by for dinner Friday night?_

It was now Tuesday morning. Blaine had sent Kurt a text message the previous morning to tel him that he was skipping Fridays at the coffee shop to make it to the hospital a little earlier, and that's why he skipped the day after Dylan's birthday. It was easier with his hectic schedule.

But Kurt had noticed that Blaine's trips to the coffee shop were becoming less frequent. He never showed up after he sent Kurt that text message that Monday, and Kurt had a feeling the same thing would happen today.

**New Message To Blaine:**

_You couldn't ask in person? Are you standing me up this week, Doctor Anderson?_

Seeing Blaine in the mornings before he went to work brought a better change in his step than the coffee he drank. Kurt loved spending time with Blaine, talking to him, and getting a chance to be away from the chaos of his life. Kurt definitely missed Blaine on the mornings he wasn't there.

**New Message From Blaine:**

_I'm sorry. :( Rachel's supposed to find out this week if she got the role in this musical she auditioned for, and she's really anxious... I just want to be here for her as much as I can... So I want to make it up to you, if you'll come have dinner with us Friday night._

**New Message To Blaine:**

_That would be great, actually. Would 6 p.m. be all right for you?_

**New Message From Blaine:**

_That would be perfect. Have a great week, Kurt. See you then!_

A week without Blaine made Kurt realize how much of an impact Blaine had on his mood. Every morning, he'd go to the coffee shop, in hopes that maybe Blaine would be there anyway. If Rachel got the past, she wouldn't need a reason for Blaine to be there anymore, and he could join Kurt in the mornings. But without Blaine there, Kurt's mornings dragged a little more than usual.

But even the thought of that reminded Kurt how guilty he felt about Dylan. Blaine was there for his girlfriend, like he should be, and that had to be his priority. Unlike Dylan. He got up early every morning for work and took off without so much as three words to Kurt. He was still bitter about what happened on his birthday, and Kurt couldn't blame him.

On Friday, Kurt attempted to make it up to him. He woke up early to find Dylan in the kitchen, hunched over a bowl of Lucky Charms. He stared at the table with a tired expression on his face

"Hey," Kurt said quietly.

"Hi," Dylan glanced up. "You're up early."

"You ran out on me so quickly last week that I never gave you a birthday gift. I wanted to earlier this week, but our schedules really seemed to clash this week," Kurt held out a small box.

"That wasn't all accidental," Dylan took it from him. "I was avoiding you."

"I know," Kurt nodded, folding his hands. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't know," Dylan said, slowly unwrapping the box. "I've accepted that there's nothing I can do about Blaine, but the whole situation still bothers me, you know?

"I understand," Kurt sat down in the chair across from him.

Dylan opened the box and his mouth fell open. "Where did you get this?" he asked, pulling the item out. He twirled it around his fingers, staring at it admiringly.

"I called your mom, because I didn't know what to get you. I told her that I really wanted to do something special, especially after what happened the other day," Kurt admitted.

"This was my grandfather's watch," Dylan placed the watch around his wrist, still staring at it with wide eyes. "When he died, my mom tucked it away in a drawer, because she couldn't look at it anymore. It was his favorite thing. My grandmother gave it to him for their fiftieth wedding anniversary."

"Your mom told me that you were really close with your grandfather, and she knew you would appreciate this," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Dylan whispered. He reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you all week. I want to make it up to you. Let's go out to 'dinner tonight."

"Can we go tomorrow?" Kurt asked nervously. This wasn't going to go well. He could tell that from the surprised look on his boyfriend's face.

"Does this have something to do with him?" Dylan pulled his hand back. "is that what this was? You were buttering me up to tell me you were going somewhere with him tonight?"

"It's not just him. He's dating my best friend from high school. You've heard me talk about Rachel. She's been dying to see me, and she really wants me to come over for dinner tonight," Kurt rubbed circles on the back of Dylan's hand with his thumb, trying to reassure him.

"And he'll be there too," Dylan pointed out.

"He'll be with his girlfriend. You can't possibly think I'd do anything with his girlfriend there," he moved around the table and placed his arms around Dylan's neck. "I wouldn't do anything at all," he added.

"But we'll go out to dinner tomorrow?" Dylan asked. "We really haven't seen enough of each other lately."

"I promise," Kurt kissed his cheek. "And thank you, this means a lot to me."

* * *

When Kurt showed up to Blaine and Rachel's apartment later that evening, he felt a lot better about his situation. Yes, Dylan had hesitated about this at first, but knowing Rachel was going to be there made him feel better. Rachel might be the barrier that keeps Dylan from completely losing it.

"Hey stranger," Blaine opened the door to Kurt, who handed him a dish. "What is this?"

"It's a salad, Doctor Anderson," Kurt smiled, taking off his jacket. "I figured if you were going to invite me to dinner, the least I could do was contribute something. No need to thank me."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine smiled, moving into the kitchen. The counters were lined with pans , bowls, utensils, and empty containers. "Dinner might be a little late though."

"Why?" Kurt sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Blaine struggle to find empty counter space for his salad.

"Rachel got called down to the theater to meet wit the director of Funny Girl, the show she auditioned for. I have a feeling she's going to find out whether or not she got the part," he said, gesturing to his mess. "I wanted to prepare her a nice meal to celebrate. I'm sure she's got the part."

'That's been a dream of hers for a long time," Kurt smiled. He thought back to their high school days and how Barbra and Funny Girl were all Rachel ever talked about. If anyone deserved this, it was her. "They'd be crazy not to hire her. She's only been singing Don't Rain On My Parade since she was two."

"I'm worried though," Blaine admitted. "If she doesn't get the part, she's not going to fee like eating at all... I'll feel bad if she walks through that door and she's miserable... I wanted to just go with her and we could go out to celebrate after... She didn't want me to come though. She has been so high on her emotions this week. I think she's afraid she won't get the part, and I don't think she wanted me to see her that upset if she doesn't get it."

"Well, we're just gonna have to be here for her," Kurt said. "She'll be grateful you did all this for her."

"I hope so," Blaine said. He moved closer to Kurt and asked, "how was your week? I'm really sorry I never made it into the shop. I was gonna go Tuesday, but Rachel insisted that I stay with her."

"I understand. i know how passionate she is about Funny Girl," he let out a soft chuckle. "She was like that waiting for her NYADA letter. The moment I got mine saying I was a finalist, Rachel assumed she didn't get accepted, because she hadn't gotten hers yet, and she was distraught. When she choked on her audition, she was miserable for a long time. She couldn't even look at me without bursting in tears."

"Oh man," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "If she's that bad over not getting into a school, I can't imagine how she'll be over her dream role on Broadway."

"She'll be fine," Kurt reassured him.

"How's Dylan?" Blaine changed the subject.

"He's... not thrilled with me being here, but knowing Rachel was here made him feel a little better about it," Kurt admitted. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let him stop me from seeing you."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the front door made him freeze. "She's here," he whispered. He wiped his hands on his apron and moved to the door. "Rach?" he said quietly.

Kurt followed him and stopped at the sight of Rachel's face. She was pale. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. Blaine stepped toward her and gave her a kiss. "What happened?" he asked.

A smile appeared on her lips and she said, "I got Fanny! I got the part!" She threw her arms around Blaine's shoulders and he lifted her into the air, spinning her in a circle.

"I'm so proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed. Blaine gave Rachel a deep kiss, and Kurt quickly looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The sight of Blaine kissing Rachel, after having enjoyed his own kisses with Blaine, made Kurt feel like he shouldn't intrude on this moment.

When Rachel was gently set back on the ground, she ran over to Kurt and said, "Kurt, I've bee waiting for this my whole life. I'm so glad you could be here to celebrate with me."

"This is so exciting!" Kurt gave her a big hug.

"I know," she said, pulling away from him. Tugging a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've waited my whole life to hear those words, ' Rachel Berry, you are Fanny Brice.'"

"Good thing Blaine prepared this enormous dinner for you," Kurt smiled, leading her toward the kitchen.

"You did all this for me?" Rachel looked from the mess in the kitchen to Blaine. Tears formed in her eyes and she launched herself into Blaine's arms, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine beamed.

Once again, Kurt felt slightly out of place. He moved around to the living room and sat down on the couch. it was best to give them their time together. This was a moment for them as a couple, and Kurt didn't want to interfere with that.

When Blaine and Rachel finally broke apart, she said, "Can you guys give me a minute? I want to get changed and just get my emotions in check. I'll let you finish dinner and 'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said.

She gave Kurt a smile, as she moved into the bedroom, closing the door being her.

When Blaine moved back into the kitchen to check the oven, Kurt moved over to him and said, "it's too bad her dads weren't here to share this moment with her. They'll be so proud of her."

"Telling her parents won't be the problem. It's going to be my parents that will have quite the reaction," Blaine said, turning the oven off. He set the oven mitts on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Remember the plan we've talked about? The one where my family knows exactly what's good for me," Blaine rolled his eyes. When Kurt nodded, he continued, "They haven't exactly been thrilled about my choice in a partner. My parents want what's best for me, that's why they want me to have a stable job in a hospital."

"Right," Kurt nodded.

"Well, just because I gave up on a wild dream, doesn't mean my girlfriend shouldn't. They want her to. Broadway isn't going to bring our relationship a stable job. Sure, she has Fanny now, but she won't have it forever, and they are going to lecture me about that," Blaine sighed heavily. "She needs a stable job that will be good for a family someday."

"She's good at what she does though," Kurt said, his eyes shifting toward the bedroom door..

"Can you get a stack of plates out of the cupboard by the sink and set the table?" Blaine asked. He dug into a drawer to look for something and said, "I don't doubt Rachel's talent at all, and I think she can have a steady career on Broadway at the rate she's going. My parents know she's talented too, but they don't have the faith in her that I do."

"That's what makes you such a good boyfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have you," Kurt told him. He dropped the plate in his hand, when he realized what he said. Blushing, he bent down to pick it up.

Blaine rushed over and began helping him. "Careful, don't cut yourself," he warned.

"Do't worry about it. I got it," Kurt looked up and found his face inches from Blaine's. Blue eyes met hazel eyes and, for a moment, everything froze. There was something about those eyes that made Kurt's heart skip a beat every time. He hated it, because he knew it was too good to be true. His eyes found Blaine's lips and then he knew he had to pull away before he did something stupid again.

"Um, okay, I'll finish setting up," Blaine said awkwardly. He stood up, leaning the broom against the table.

"Blaine," Kurt stood up. He took a deep breath, when Blaine whirled around to face him. "We can't keep doing this," He leaned against the broom, watching his friend closely.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"This dance," Kurt admitted. "I know you felt that."

"What?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised.

"The energy, Blaine," Kurt moved closer to him.

"Please don't do this," Blaine whispered. His eyes were wide and his hands were slightly shaking. "My girlfriend's right in the other room. There was no connection. We... don't have a connection, Kurt. Stop trying to make something out of nothing."

"I'm not trying to, because I don't want to," Kurt shot back. There definitely was something between him and Blaine. He could feel it every time he looked in those eyes. It didn't mean he wanted to act on it, but it was still there, and Kurt couldn't keep up with his own emotions.

"Let's just get through dinner," Blaine said, turning away from him to pull silverware out of a drawer..

"Fine," Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "But I think we need to talk, Blaine."

"Why?" Blaine asked, straightening up.

"Because you can't kiss a person like that without it meaning something," Kurt said. It was something he had been holding back since the kiss happened.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Blaine hissed.

"Because I think there's something you aren't telling me, and i think I know what that something is. I think you're too afraid to admit it to me, and to Rachel. I don't even think you're willing to admit it to yourself."

Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes flickered with fear, and for a moment, he couldn't speak.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Rachel appeared in the room a second later. "It's been a long day, and I'm starving. Let's eat," she announced, not noticing the tension between the two men.

Blaine continued to glare at Kurt, who pulled a chair out for Rachel. The statement Kurt had made set something off in him, and Kurt could sense that Blaine was no longer comfortable. He remained oddly quiet through dinner, while Rachel and Kurt discussed the idea of Rachel being on Broadway. And even after, when the three of them sat on the couch to watch a movie, and Rachel was curled up between them, Kurt couldn't help notice that Blaine squirmed in his seat quite a bit, or that he seemed distracted from the movie.

Was Kurt right? Was Blaine hiding something? And if he was, how was that going to impact the future for the three of them?


	6. Week 6 - Coming Out

Sunlight streamed in through the window, and Blaine had to squint against it. He rolled on to his side and wrapped his arms around Rachel's body. She moaned next to him and he smiled slightly. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder..

"I'm going to get in the shower. I want to make sure I stop by to see Kurt today," he told her. He wasn't thrilled about the idea, especially after what Kurt had told him Friday night. Blaine didn't want to have the discussion Kurt claimed they needed, but he knew he couldn't avoid Kurt anymore. He made it too obvious by skipping the coffee shop for days at a time. He had already missed Monday this week, and he couldn't miss anymore.

She sat up quickly and said, "actually, can I get in their first."

"Why?"

"I just remembered that I have a meeting at the theater first thing this morning. I'll be late if I don't get in there now." Rachel got up and made her way into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'd hate to make you late for your meeting," Blaine called after her.

He waited a moment, and she poked her head back out of the bathroom door and said, "you could always join me if you wanted to."

This was exactly why he did need to talk to Kurt. The thought of joining Rachel in the shower should have been more appealing, but it never was. He always knew that it should have felt like more, but the thought had been on his mind constantly since Friday night, and it was driving him crazy. If Kurt had already guessed why, then maybe it was time Blaine told him what he had been afraid to admit for a long time.

"Rachel, quit playing around or you will be late," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared again. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's phone number.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I can't make it this morning, but could we meet up after work. I think you're right... We do need to talk," he said quietly.

* * *

"Central Park this time? What are you showing me today?" Kurt nudged him with his elbow hours later, as they made their way through the park.

"I wanted that safe haven against the rest of the world feeling, when we had this discussion," Blaine said. His hands were nervously twitching, and Blaine finally stuck them in his pickets so Kurt wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt gave him a worried expression.

"You weren't lying when you said I had been hiding something," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you - "

"When did you start dating Dylan?" Blaine asked. He decided to just get this over with, before he changed his mind. He couldn't come out and just say it, but if he worked his way into it.

"Two years ago. I was at this store called Between The Sheets... It was a music store, and he came over to me and asked my opinion on something... We connected right away, and we've been together ever since," Kurt chimed, a smile on his lips.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend before that?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I hadn't even been kissed before that, at least not one that counted. This guy at my school bullied me, and he kissed me once, but it was kept secret. He threatened to kill me, and he eventually left the school. I saw him later down the road and he seemed to be doing all right for himself. But kissing him was the only contact I had with a boy."

"Did you always know you were...?" Blaine hesitated.

"Gay?" Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I did. I didn't tell anyone until my sophomore year of high school. it was a hard transition, and it's why I was bullied, but I got through it. In high school, everything seems harder. The pressure from kids in school makes it harder."

"What was it like coming out to your parents?" Blaine asked, as they continued walking down one of the roads through the park. He kept his gaze on the pathway in front of him, a little afraid to know what Kurt's reaction to all of this was.

"Well, my mom died when I was a kid, so I never told her," Kurt said quietly. "But my dad took some adjusting to get used to it. He knew. When I came out to him, he wasn't surprised at all. But now that i had been labeled as his gay son, it was harder for him to get used to the idea. The bullying was hard on him. We struggled to find the perfect relationship, but he tried so hard, and he was there for me. That was more important to me."

"You were lucky then," Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess I was. I know some people have a hard time accepting that their child is gay, but my dad reminded me that he loved me all the time," Kurt said.

"How did you know that you were? Was there ever a moment where it hit you and you told yourself, 'oh, i think i'm gay.' Did you just always know?" Blaine asked.

At this, Kurt stopped in his tracks and grabbed Blaine's arm. "does this have anything to do with what I told you Friday?" he asked. "Is this about the kiss we shared? If it is, you don't have to do this, if you're not ready."

Running a hand through his curls, Blaine let out a long sigh, "You have no idea what it's been like."

"What?" Kurt asked.

Spotting a bench nearby, Blaine led Kurt to it and sat down. He glanced down at his hands and took another deep breath. "When I was about thirteen, I got really nervous around this boy went to school with. His name was Tony Williams. At first, I thought it was because he was the coolest kid in our class and I was intimidated by him. But the more I thought about him, the more I realized that I just thought he was really cute."I didn't act on it, because I didn't care about dating anyone, when all the other kids in my class just wanted a girlfriend."

He paused and Kurt urged him, "Go on."

Another deep breath, Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "When high school came around, the issue of whether or not someone was gay was a big topic. I didn't really understand it, and the idea scared me anyway. I had heard my dad talk about how wrong it was and he couldn't believe parents let their children run around with such foolish thoughts in their head... And then my junior year, prom came around. I was at Dalton, which is an all boy school There was this guy that I liked in the warblers, but I couldn't show up to prom with him. I'd be humiliated and my dad would kill me."

"What did you do?" Kurt's body tensed next to him.

Looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine told him, "I asked Melissa Roberts. She was a girl from my neighborhood. We basically grew up together, and i didn't have anyone else... My parents were so happy that I finally had a girlfriend that I just stayed with her for the rest of my high school career. She was a decent girl and it wasn't like I didn't enjoy her company"

"So what happened?"

"Well, I moved o New York, and I broke up with her, because long distance relationships don't work anyway. She was upset, but to me it was just like moving away from a friend," he shook his head. "I met Rachel sometime after that, and we connected."

"Connected," Kurt whispered.

"I mean, she was really nice, and she seemed so level-headed. She was in a rough state of mind, considering her boyfriend had recently passed away, and I was there for her. We were just friends. It was innocent," he shrugged, glancing down at his hands again.

"That boyfriend was my step-brother," Kurt said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine placed a hand on his knee.

"It's okay. Please continue," Kurt gave him a weak smile.

"Well, one night, she was really upset over him. She came to me in hysterics about how she missed Finn so much, and she just didn't know what to do anymore... And that was the first time she kissed me. I think she was just lonely, and i didn't know how else to comfort her," he nervously an his hand through his hair again. "It's not that I didn't like it. I mean, she's a good kisser and we were really close."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He wasn't pushing. He was just listening, and Blaine was so grateful for that.

"And then, it was like we were dating. We were together all the time, and kissing became a normal thing. My parents were really happy that I had found a new girlfriend, and Rachel introduced me to her dads," Blaine took a shuddering breath. He watched a group of girls walk by their bench, giggling. As he watched them walk away, he quietly said, "But the first time we... did it, i wasn't sure it was what I wanted. I couldn't tell her that. I really cared about her, and it seemed like my life was falling into place. I was in a great school with such a nice girl. It was everything my parents wanted for me."

"And you've been with her since," Kurt concluded.

"Yeah. i've been comfortable with her, you know? What else could i do?" Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "I know I lied to you and told you I wasn't gay but I've never admitted it to anyone... I never really considered it as an option for me."

"Until now?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have admitted it at all, but this stupid kiss keeps cropping up, and I can't seem to avoid it," Blaine buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Stupid," Kurt said. He shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"No, no, that wasn't right," Blaine looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "You are the first guy I have ever kissed... Seeing you in the coffee shop that first week, something drew me in, and I wanted to know so much more about you. When you confronted me, I took it as an opportunity. I didn't think we'd get this close... And when we kissed, it was like... fireworks. I had never enjoyed a kiss that much, not with Melissa, not with Rachel."

"Oh stop," Kurt's cheeks turned red.

Turning on the bench to face him better, Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and said, "Ever since that kiss, I haven't been able to get you off my mind, and that scares me. I have had my future set and planned for so long... I just don't know what this will do for me. I really like you, Kurt, and that wasn't in my plan."

"Why does there have to be a plan? Life isn't about planning. It's full of surprises, it's messy, and it never goes according to plan. If you're not happy Blaine, you should do something about it," Kurt squeezed his hand gently.

"I am happy," Blaine said quietly. "I mean, I thought I was." He shook his head. "I don't know. I was so comfortable with Rachel that it didn't honestly bother me. You're the problem. You came in to the picture and now I don't know what I'm doing. I love Rachel, I do. I don't want to hurt her, but aren't I hurting her by not being honest with her?"

"It's going to hurt her if she ever finds out the truth," Kurt slid closer to him. "Blaine, you have to do what's best for you. I know you don't want to hurt her. No one ever wants to hurt someone they love. But it's not fair to Rachel to lie to her, and yes, that is going to hurt her later down the road. it's going to hurt you as well, and you'll both just end up broken-hearted and it might be too late by then."

"I was brought up with the idea that it's wrong. How am I supposed to disappoint everyone I love?" Blaine choked out, as more tears formed in his eyes. "My dad would kill me if he knew."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Blaine, hey, listen to me," His voice was soft and soothing. His eyes were full of compassion. "No matter what you decide to do, I'll be right here by your side. It's not going to be easy. If you stay with Rachel, you're going to struggle. If you choose to come out and change your future, it's going to be very difficult, but I am going to get you through whatever life throws at you."

A sob escaped Blaine's throat and he lowered his head. Kurt pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine placed his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his head in his shoulder. Kurt began rubbing circles on his back, and Blaine gave in to his comforting action. He cried into Kurt's shoulder, until his tears ran dry.

When he finally pulled away from him, Kurt wiped Blaine's cheek with the sleeve of his sweater and said, "I know it doesn't seem possible right now, but you're going to be okay, Blaine. I promise. "

* * *

Blaine spent the next two days lost in thought. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, Kurt was with Dylan. Kurt had told Blaine countless times that he loved Dylan, and Blaine wasn't going to get in the way of that. Not to mention, he really did care about Rachel. She had been so busy all week, making runs to the theater and busying herself around the apartment. He was so happy for her. He didn't want to ruin this for her, not in the prime of living her biggest dream.

But Kurt was right. He couldn't live in his own unhappiness anymore. It hadn't bothered him before he met Kurt. However, now that he had Kurt, he couldn't help but notice how real his situation with Rachel was. If they spent their lives lost in a lie, they'd end up resenting each other later, and Blaine cared too much about Rachel to resent her.

What was he supposed to do?

"Hey," Rachel came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"it smells good," she sniffed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I was out at the theater. I had a costume fitting this afternoon. One of the designers was running late. I thought I was going to be home an hour ago. I'm sorry, sweetie," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it," he said, stirring his sauce. He felt really anxious, thinking about what he was going to do.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You've been a little quiet this week."

"Yeah, I'm fine,' he said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the table.

"That doesn't sound good,' she squirmed in her seat.

Reaching out across the table, Blaine took her hand. He stared into those brown eyes. The same brown eyes that had been there for him the last three years. The same brown eyes he had planned to spend the rest of his life with...

Panic filled Blaine's mind. He couldn't do this. He couldn't come out to Rachel. He couldn't even admit to cheating on her, guy or girl. It would break her heart. It would change so much. He wasn't prepared for this. He needed more time.

"What is it?" Rachel urged him.

He gulped. Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach. There was no way he could do this.

Instead, he gave her a smile, squeezed her hand and said, "I'm really proud of your accomplishments in the last year... Graduating from NYADA, getting the role of Fanny, and you're really becoming the star I always knew you'd be. I made you dinner last week, but I think we need to celebrate, really celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want to take you to Lima to give the news to your dads. We'll go spend the weekend there, and you can tell everyone. All your friends from McKinley and we can have a big celebration," he said, forcing a smile.

Her intense expression broke and she smiled at him, "you are truly the best boyfriend ever. Thank you," she came over and planted herself on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

"Why do people say 'you look blue' when someone is sad? Because you don't look blue, but you do look sad," Savannah told Blaine the next morning, while they colored a picture together.

"I don't know. It's a silly expression, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," she set her crayon down and observed the piece of paper in front of her. "Here, I want you to have this," she slid the paper over to him. "It's Cinderella, and you could learn a lot from her."

"Why is that?" he chuckled.

"Because she was sad too, until she met Prince Charming. After that, she lived happily ever after," Savannah informed him. "If Cinderella can be happy, then you don't have to be sad forever either."

"Thank you. I'll hang this up on my fridge when I get home," he gave her a hug. Glancing at his watch, he said, "I gotta go, but I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Blainey„" she kissed his cheek and wandered off, leaving him alone.

"Sort of fitting, isn't it?" Kurt stood in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cinderella?" Blaine tucked the piece of paper in his pocket, reminding himself to put it on his fridge later. He joined Kurt in the hallway and asked, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I hadn't heard from you in a couple days and got worried. I knew I'd find you here," he nudged Blaine with his elbow."Was this a lesson about Prince Charming this week?"

"Weird, I know," Blaine glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "It's like she knew I was in pain. I've been struggling all week with the idea that I could be happy if I found the right guy, my Prince Charming."

"How'd it go with Rachel?" Kurt asked, turning serious.

"Instead of breaking up with her, I bought train tickets to take her to Lima next week," he shook his head. "I got scared, Kurt. I couldn't do it. This is a big deal for me, you know? Once I..." he hesitated. "Once I come out there's no going back in, and I'm not prepared to deal with the consequences of that. It's not - "

"In the plan, i know," Kurt rolled his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Do you want to be happy, Blaine? Do you want to live your life in fear? Or do you want to find Prince charming?"

"I don't know... Cinderella wasn't a bad person," Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I've been with Cinderella this long. Is it really so wrong to settle for that, when I've been okay?"

Pushing Blaine against the wall, Kurt held on tightly to his shoulders. He stared at Blaine with a determined look on his face, before he leaned in and kissed him forcefully. It wasn't like the kisses they shared in the apartment. This kiss was passionate and deep. Kurt put all his energy into that kiss until Blaine felt dizzy.

When they broke apart, Blaine stared at him, breathing heavily.

Deep, blue eyes poured into him and Kurt's soft voice said, "Do you want to spend your whole life kissing with fireworks or kissing with sparklers? Because, damn it, Blaine, you could have fireworks if you wanted to."

"Cinderella only uses sparkles?" Blaine croaked.

"Every time," Kurt breathed. "Prince Charming has the fireworks locked in a closet."

"In the closet," Blaine confirmed. A place he knew all too well.

"That's where he stores it, but you have to come out to see the show," Kurt winked.

"I have to tell her, don't I?" Blaine buried his face in his hands.

Pulling Blaine's hands away from his face, Kurt informed him, "start out slow. If you aren't ready to just break up with her, tell her about the kiss... Better yet, tell her I came on to you."

"That will get you in trouble," Blaine shook his head.

"Dylan won't know. I'll only be in trouble with Rachel, and I can handle that," Kurt said. "But, if you want fireworks, if you want Prince Charming and happiness, you have to tell her something."

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

"I can come with you if you want"

"No," Blaine said firmly. "I have to do do this alone."

"It's not going to be easy, but I'll be here for you, when you need to talk," Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'll... call you when I do," he said, before leaving.

Kurt was messing with his head and, until he did tell Rachel the truth, it was better to avoid any more situations like that one. He was right, it wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

Blaine couldn't hide in the closet forever.


	7. Week 7 - Not In The Plan

The idea ran through Blaine's head constantly. It was maddening. He was starting to have trouble sleeping at night. He hardly seemed to have an appetite either.

What was he supposed to do?

Break up with Rachel? Tell her the truth? Set her free, so she could find someone that could love her unconditionally. It would have been the right thing to do, even if it hurt her in the process. She'd eventually get over it. She would find someone, and forget that Blaine had ever hurt her. She'd leave him behind, probably hating him in the process, and he'd be free to love unconditionally.

But the thought of ruining everything. Everything came back to the plan. What would he do without Rachel? If he told his parents he was gay, they'd probably disown him. Then where would he be? They wouldn't pay for his share of the apartment anymore, He'd be so far behind on school bills, and he'd send his future into the toilet. Blaine owed his parents so much. They had agreed to help him financially, as long as he stuck to the plan. But where would he be without that financial support? He'd be out on the street.

He'd be unhappy, but could he stay with Rachel just to receive the financial support from his parents? Was he a bad person for staying with her for his own good?

He had battled the idea for so long, but that following Sunday night, he thought he had made up his mind.

Rachel was lying next to him in bed. Her arms wrapped around his waist, She gently drew her finger around his stomach, breathing slowly. "Blaine?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I really love you," she said, her voice shaking.

"I know," Blaine kissed the top of her head.

"Will you make love to me?" she asked softly. Her hand froze and she squinted at him through the darkness. "I just... I really want to be close to you right now." She shuddered next to him, clinging to his waist. Blaine was sure he felt a tear fall from her cheek to his cool skin.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, pulling her tighter. Blaine cupped her face with his hand and glanced at her through the dim light from outside. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Blaine felt so helpless.

"Nothing," she said, gently pressing her lips to his. "I just want to be close to you."

Blaine brushed her hair behind her ear and held her tightly. "I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here."

* * *

"How'd things go with Rachel?" Kurt asked the following morning. He seemed surprised to see Blaine in the coffee shop. He should have been surprised, because Blaine didn't want anything to do with Kurt until he had come clean. It was obvious that coming out wasn't going to be that simple for Blaine. He already held it off for so long.

"Not like i planned," Blaine mumbled.

"See? Life never goes according to plan," Kurt nodded. "You didn't tell her?"

"How could I, Kurt? She's been so weird since she found out she got the role of Fanny. it's like she's been extra clingy, and it makes it that much harder to tell her. I don't want to ruin this for her," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "I don' t know what to do."

"Would you tell her if she hadn't gotten the part?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I mean, then she would have been devastated, and it'd be even harder to say anything. At least she has Fanny now."

He shrugged, "You're right, she'd probably be too upset. I wouldn't want to give her anther reason to cry."

"What if she didn't audition at all, and she had nothing to be emotional about?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know," Blaine said bitterly. "Why does it even matter to you? It's my problem, not yours."

At this, Kurt folded his hands on the table and stared into Blaine's eyes, "I think you better add this to your list of things you know about me... I'm a very passionate person. I know what I want, and I know what's important to me. I care about the people I'm close to, and I would do anything to help them."

"Noted," Blaine nodded.

"That includes you and Rachel. I haven't known you that long, but I do care about you, Blaine, and I care about what happens to you. You've obviously been dealing with this for a long time, and it's only going to break you the longer you keep it to yourself... I don't want to see Rachel get hurt, but I think it would be best for both of you to tell her the truth."

"i know you're right. It's just that I've always been that person who knows exactly where they're going, and I like it that way. I don't like having an uncertain future," he glanced down at the cup in his hands.

"Take it from someone who didn't get into the college he wanted," Kurt said quietly. "I had no idea what to do with my life. I spent the last few years resenting myself because I didn't have a backup plan. i know how that feels, Blaine." He reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hand, causing him to loop up. "But look where it's gotten me. I'm here in New York. I have a wonderful boyfriend. I have you to drink coffee with every morning. I have Rachel. I also have an interview at next week. Did I tell you that/?"

"No, you didn't, but that's so exciting," he gave Kurt a small smile.

"The way I see it: If I had gone to NYADA, I could have missed my chance at Vogue It's something I've always wanted to do. I used to feel that way about Broadway, but after losing out on NYADA, I don't think it was my destiny. Vogue could be that destiny, and I could have missed that window by following that sure plan of being on Broadway."

"And if my destiny is to find Prince Charming and possibly lose out on being a doctor, because I can't financially support myself, then I need to accept that?" Blaine looked at him with an uncomfortable expression.

"We'll work something out, I promise," Kurt gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Dylan won't mind?" Blaine questioned.

"I know it seems weird that I'm so concerned with your relationship, but I've been in the closet. I know it feels, so I want to help you. I'm sure he'd understand that," Kurt rose from his seat and tossed the remainder of his coffee in the trash. "Let me know how it goes with Rachel. You can do this. I believe in you."

* * *

Making dinner later than evening, Blaine stood in the kitchen, humming a tune to a Katy Perry song. He busied himself, trying to keep his mind off of what he was about to do.

Kurt had been right. It was better to end this now, regardless of what Rachel was dealing with. She had Fanny. It wasn't like she was losing everything around her. This would be better for them in the end. He had to keep reminding himself of that, or he might back out of telling her completely.

When the front door opened, Blaine called out, "hey, babe, I'm in the kitchen."

"Hi," Rachel said quietly, standing near the front door. She leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh. Making a sour face, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, noticing how pale she looked.

She stood there staring at him for a long moment, and then, slowly, she shook her head. A sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in her hands.

This was unexpected.

Blaine dropped the pan he was holding and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"Blaine rubbed her arms soothingly.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," she said, sobbing into her hands. "I had been afraid of this for a couple weeks now, but I didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't sure what to do."

"What?" his heart felt like it was in his throat. She couldn't possibly know that he had planned to break up with her. She didn't know about him kissing Kurt, unless Kurt told her. But he wouldn't do that. He had been pushing Blaine to tell Rachel himself.

"We had it all planned out. I would be on Broadway, and you would be a doctor, and then we'd get married and have kids and we'd live happily ever after, and now it's all been thrown out the window," she cried even harder. her body began to tremble. She swayed on the spot and Blaine pulled her close to his chest, rubbing her back gently.

"Did they fire you?" he asked nervously. This would really put a cramp in their situation, if Rachel had been fired before her first Broadway show even hit the stage. She would be devastated. She certainly would need a shoulder to lean on, and Blaine would feel obligated to be that refuge for her.

"We had a costume fitting today, and that's when I knew I had to tell you," she cried harder, clinging to his shirt.

"Wait, i thought you had a costume fitting last week," Blaine said, puzzled. it seemed silly to worry about, but in Rachel's current state, with her job on the line, he had to know what went wrong for her to act like this.

"I lied," she whispered, sniffing. her sobs began to subside, and she let out a small hiccup.

"You lied," Blaine grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her tear-stained face. "What did you lie about?"

"The costume fitting wasn't last week... It was this week. i wasn't at the theater when you asked the other day. i should have told you and I didn't, and I'm so sorry," she broke into tears again, burying her face in her hands once more.

Blaine didn't know what to do. Had she cheated on him? Was Rachel with someone else, when she had told him she was at the theater? Was Rachel breaking up with him? Would he not have to do this at all? If so, how was he going to feel about that?

"Rachel, tell me what's going on," he said firmly.

Taking a deep breath, she let out another hiccup. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she looked at him and said, "You have to know that I wanted to tell you sooner. Every time I tried, I got scared."

"Scared of what?" he said, feeling his temper rise slightly. Why wasn't she coming out and telling him the truth?

"I went to the doctor, when I told you I was at the theater," she said, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't bare to tell you where I had been, because it'd freak you out."

"Why did you go to the doctor?" Blaine asked. His anger ebbed slightly. If this was something serious, he'd feel guilty about snapping at her. He softened his expression and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the couch.

"i was late," she said softly, staring at her knees.

"For your appointment?" he asked.

"No," the corners of her mouth twitched. Taking a deep breath, she said, 'I was late for my period, Blaine... I had taken an at home pregnancy test the week I found out about Fanny. That's why I was so emotional all week, because I already had guessed."

"You're not - " his words caught in his throat.

"And then last week, I went to the doctor. I hadn't been feeling well, but because I had already suspected, I tried to hide it from you, and you didn't even seem to notice," she rambled.

"You're not - "

"And when I had the costume fitting today, I realized I wouldn't be able to fit in the costume for long," she continued

"You're not - " he stared at her with wide eyes..

"I'm pregnant," she breathed.

"You're not - " he tried again.

"I was supposed to have Fanny, and you were supposed to finish medical school first, and now it's too late," she cupped her hand over her mouth, letting out another sob.

Pulling her into a hug, Blaine clung to Rachel tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He gently rocked her, whispering to her that it would be okay.

But Blaine knew it wasn't okay. Rachel was right, it was over. She'd never have Fanny now. They would struggle to make ends meet with Blaine's schooling. And now, there was no chance of letting Rachel find someone that could truly make her happy, because she would always have her child with Blaine. He couldn't back out of this relationship now.

Kurt was right about one thing: Life never goes the way you plan.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So here's a couple things for you.**

**1\. This was planned from the beginning, (and now you know why the chapters count weeks) and although Rachel's role has taken a bigger part in this story, it's not going to be the only focus. This is still a Klaine story, and it's mostly for drama. It obviously will play a part, but don't let it turn you away from the story, because this is still about Klaine. I wasn't going to make coming out this easy for Blaine, and I mean theat, because now something else stands in his way.**

**2\. Although a lot has happewned in the last couple chapters, it's still kind of a slow moving story, mainly because it's takes place week by week, but please continue to have patience with me, because there's plenty more coming, and i can't wait for you to see how this new plot twist changes things.**

**3\. And final note, please continue to review. I really do appreciate your feedback. It helps keep me motivated and it helps develop the story. Because even though the story is planned out already, your imput still makes a difference.**

**Enjoy! :) **


	8. Week 8 - Vogue

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I've been into fashion my whole life. I really think I'd do well here, because I truly believe that this is what I'm meant to do," he said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Your whole life?"

"I set up a demonstration of some of the outfits I've put together for you to see. I hope you'll take interest in them," he handed the iPad over to Isabelle Wright, the woman sitting before him. He stared at her nervously, hoping she'd have some sort of a decent answer.

She stared at the pictures before her for so long, that Kurt could feel his nerves wearing off. He now had the sensation that she hated what she was looking at, and there was no hope for him.

"Kurt... these are amazing," she finally said, setting the iPad on her desk. "I've never seen anything like it before. I think could use someone like you on board."

Cupping his hand over his mouth, he squealed "are you serious?"

She laughed, "of course I'm serious. I wouldn't say that to anyone walking through my door. I think you could be the next greatest thing in my project... There's no other option to consider. I want you to start first thing Monday morning."

He did the math in his head. Monday was six days away. He had six days to prepare for his new career. Certainly, he would have to tell his boss at the diner without a two week notice, but that was hardly losing much.

"Thank you so much," he shook her hand fiercely. "I will see you Monday." Scooping up his iPad, he dodged for the door, nearly knocking someone over in his excitement.

Out on the street, Kurt dialed Dylan's phone number, eager to tell him. Of course, Dylan was already working, so he didn't answer. But Kurt was so excited, he had to tell someone.

His fingers hovered over Blaine's name in his phone. "Blaine," he whispered. He hadn't heard from him in a week. The last time they talked was the day Kurt suggested he tell Rachel the truth. Blaine promised to call as soon as he had, but Kurt hand't heard anything since.

It meant two things. Either Blaine hadn't told Rachel, and he was too ashamed to face Kurt and admit that he couldn't do it. Or Blaine had told Rachel, and he was definitely too ashamed to face him. Unless something bad happened to him, but that was unlikely, because Rachel would have told him.

He had to know why Blaine was avoiding him.

**New Message To Blaine:**

_Blaaaaaine. I just had my interview with and you won't believe what happened!_

It got absolutely no response. Kurt waited all day, checking his phone regularly, but Blaine never replied. So Kurt decided to take further action.

"Kurt?" Rachel questioned, when she opened the apartment door to him later that evening.

"Is Blaine home?" he went straight to the point. He tried peering around her but couldn't see anything.

"N-no, I'm sorry, he's not," she replied, shaking her head. "But if you want to come in - "

"Do you know why he's been avoiding me all week?" he tried. He knew he could trust that Rachel would be honest with him. After all, they had once told each other everything.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kurt, maybe you should come back another time. We've had a really busy week, and I'll let Blaine know you came by, okay?"

"But - "

"I'm sorry, Kurt," she shut the door in his face.

Muttering to himself, Kurt went back to the street. It didn't make sense. Blaine wouldn't answer, and Rachel wouldn't give him details. Maybe he had told her and left, and she didn't know where he went. Maybe he really wasn't going to find Blaine.

He went back to his own apartment, feeling more anxious about Blaine now than he had been before. If something bad had happened, Kurt would feel guilty for suggesting that he tell Rachel anything.

Dylan greeted him at the door. "Hey. how's it going?" he smiled.

"I got the job!" Kurt said happily, temporarily putting Blaine from his mind. This was supposed to be his time to celebrate his step in the right direction. He couldn't let Blaine bring him down.

"You did?" Dylan rushed oven rand kissed him. "That's wonderful. We should celebrate. Let's get our coats and head out to dinner."

They made their way to a restaurant not far from their apartment. It was a place they had been to many times before, but the gesture still made Kurt feel happy. Getting a job at was truly a dream, and Kurt couldn't believe he had walked in and gotten it that quickly. Isabelle barely even took the time to consider anything about him. It was his designs that won her over.

He was so glad that he had Dylan to celebrate with, but something was nagging at the back of his mind.

Blaine.

Why wasn't he answering his phone calls or text messages? Why was Rachel acting so strange? She lived with Blaine, surely she had to know why he was avoiding Kurt. Unless Blaine hadn't come out to her, and he was being secretive with her too. Either way, Kurt was worried, and he kept checking his phone to see if Blaine had replied.

"Are you expecting a call?" Dylan asked, just as their food arrived.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up.

"You've basically had your phone in your hand since we got here. What's wrong?" he eyed Kurt suspiciously.

"Oh... um, it's my dad. I called him earlier, and he never replied. I just wanted to check up on him and see how he's doing. And I wanted to tell him about my job," he lied. it was the safest answer, because Dylan would have a fit if he knew Kurt was ignoring him for a text from Blaine.

"Maybe you should call him again," Dylan suggested, cutting into the steak before him.

"Now?" Kurt asked. How awkward would that be, if he called his dad and had to act like he had already tried getting a hold of him? He stared at his phone nervously.

"Sure, tell Burt I said hi," he smiled.

"Okay..." Kurt dialed his father's phone number and waited.

He answered almost immediately, "Hey, kiddo. How's it going?"

"Great. How are things with you?" Kurt asked. He sighed in relief. This was easy. Dylan hadn't even looked up from his steak, to question why Burt had answered so quickly, when he couldn't call back before.

"I'm good. Keeping busy," he answered.

"Dad, I got the job at ," Kurt told him.

"Kurt, that's wonderful news! Why didn't you start the conversation with that?" he laughed. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so proud of you. Carole and I are both proud of you. This is wonderful. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you, kid."

"I'll see you soon enough. Maybe we'll come for Thanksgiving or Christmas. I don't know. We'll figure something out, I promise. I miss you guys," he admitted. He had only been away from home a little over two months, but this was the first time he had really been away from his dad, and sometimes he missed him like crazy.

"I miss you too, Kurt. We'll see each other soon, don't worry," his father's soothing voice reassured him.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "Well, listen, I'm out to dinner with Dylan right now, but I'll call you again later this week, okay?"

"All right. I love you, Kurt," he replied.

"Love you too," Kurt hung up and turned back to Dylan. "I guess he just forgot to call me back earlier. He's busy, so I understand. At least I got to talk to him, you know?"

"Yeah," Dylan replied. "Now can you please put your phone down and enjoy your meal?"

* * *

When Friday came, and Kurt still hadn't heard from Blaine, he began to feel sick with worry. In the two short months Kurt had known Blaine, he had never done anything like this. It was so unusual, and Kurt was tempted to go back to his apartment and demand a better answer from Rachel. But he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Instead, Kurt went to the hospital, in hopes that he would find Blaine there. He always went there on a Friday morning. He wouldn't miss something like that unless he was in trouble.

Kurt made his way into the same room he had found Blaine in the day he first saw Savannah. She was there, with a sheet of paper in front of her. Crayons lay on the table next to her hand, and she stared at the wall aimlessly.

"Savannah?" Kurt asked timidly, kneeling down next to her. "Hi, my name's Kurt. I'm a friend of Blaine."

"He's not coming today, is he?" she asked miserably.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"He didn't come last week either," she stared at him with large, green eyes. They were full of disappointment. "Now he made you come here to tell me that, didn't he?"

Blaine hadn't been there last week. it was only a couple days after Kurt had spoken to him last. What had happened in those two days that made Blaine skip his time at the hospital? And why wasn't he here now? Fear began to settle in. If Blaine was really this silent, something had to be wrong, and Kurt didn't know what to do.

"I don't know, sweetie. I haven't talked to Blaine," he gently touched her arm. "But I can spend a little time with you if you want. What are you coloring?" he asked, glancing down at the picture in front of her.

"Snow White," she said quietly. "Blaine and I drew Cinderella two weeks ago, so I wanted to draw someone else for him today."

"I like Snow White. She's really cool. Do you mind if I draw with you?" he gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay," she smiled sweetly, handing him a yellow crayon. "But I hope you can draw as well as Blaine can."

Part of Kurt wanted to stick around because he felt bad that she had felt abandoned for the second week in a row. She obviously looked forward to her visits from Blaine, and he didn't want to leave such a sweet little girl disappointed. But the other part of him was hoping Blaine would show up while he was there. Kurt would have him cornered, and he could finally get information out of him.

For the first time in over a week, he finally got his wish.

After half an hour of coloring with Savannah, someone placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, causing him to jump. He looked up and found hazel eyes staring at him. Quickly pulling himself off the chair he was in, he said, "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing I do here every Friday morning. I came to see Savannah," he pointed toward her.

"Blainey!" she tossed her crayon. Blaine bent down to give her a hug and she said, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't make it last week. I was sick, and I couldn't come," he knelt down beside her, placing his hand under her chin. "But I'm here now. I was just a little late today. Will you forgive me?"

"Duh," she nodded, giving him another hug.

"I see you met my friend, Kurt," Blaine smiled, glancing at him. "Isn't he nice?"

"Yeah, but he's not an artist like you," she winked at him

Holding up his own picture of Snow White, Kurt said, "you may need to fix this for her."

Holding back a laugh, Blaine said, "I don't think there is help for that picture, but I'll make my own, and then we'll see who the better artist is?" Pulling up a chair, he began drawing his own picture.

Kurt stayed with them, hoping he'd still get the chance to talk to Blaine. His excuse for not coming the week before had been that he was sick. If he was sick, he had gotten over it, because he looked perfectly healthy. But was he so sick that he couldn't answer his phone at all? Or was his illness just an excuse to satisfy Savannah?

By the time Blaine was ready to leave, he told Savannah, "I promise, I won't be late next week, okay?"

"Okay," she said, giving him one final hug.

It was nice meeting you, Savannah," Kurt handed her his poorly drawn picture of Snow White. "I hope you'll hold on to this for me. I know Blaine's came out better but I tried."

"It's beautiful, Kurt," she gave him a hug as well, kissing him on the cheek. "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe. I can't come every Friday like Blaine, but I'll come see you when I get the chance," he told her. He enjoyed spending time with her, but his new job with Vogue would keep him from making the weekly visits Blaine put in.

"Okay, bye," she waved, satisfied with his answer.

Kurt and Blaine made their way out into the hallway, and the high energy that came with being around Savannah decreased, and Kurt suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked, making his way toward the elevator.

"I was hoping I'd run into you," he said truthfully. There was no pointing lying to him, not after the stress Blaine had put him through that week. "It's a good thing I came, because she was really worried that you weren't going to come today, like you didn't last week. You know, she was really bummed out that you didn't come."

"You were here last week too?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but you weren't either," he said bluntly. Stepping on to the empty elevator, Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "I'm gonna get right to the point, Blaine. You've been avoiding my phone calls for over a week. Is there a reason you've been ignoring me?"

"Do I have to reply to every text message I get?" he said harshly, firmly gripping the bar next to him. Blaine kept his focus on the doors, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"There's no reason for you to ignore that many," Kurt placed his hands on his hips. Giving Blaine the best bitch-face he could muster, he said, "I don't think you were sick last week."

"Why does it matter to you?" Blaine said, his temper clearly rising. He stormed out the elevator and Kurt followed him. he was avoiding this. There was something more to his story that he wasn't telling Kurt.

"Because I told you that I care about you, Blaine," Kurt grabbed his arm and stopped him. Blaine turned around to face him, rolling his eyes and Kurt said, "Last I knew, you were about to tell your girlfriend one of the hardest things you were ever gonna have to tell someone... You told me that you would call me, and then I didn't hear from you for over a week. I was worried about you."

"You weren't worried about me," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest .

"Of course I was," Kurt said hotly. "I only showed up at your apartment, sent you several text messages, called you more than enough, and showed up here to make sure you were at least sticking to some sort of routine. You never showed up at the coffee shop. Rachel practically shut me out the other day. I spent most of my morning here to make sure that you were okay."

"That seems a little crazy," Blaine said flatly.

"Why is it crazy?" Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "because I called you too much? Because I told you I would be here for you, and I wanted to hold that end of the deal."

"We don't even know each other that well, Kurt! I don't have to tell you everything," Blaine's voice began to rise.

That stung. Kurt felt his heart drop. He wasn't expecting it to turn into this. "You know, i thought we did know each other pretty well. I thought we knew each other well enough to consider ourselves friends. When I got my job with Vogue the other day, you were one of the first people I wanted to tell, because I value our friendship."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. He closed it again and hung his head. Staring at the floor, he took a deep breath, before he said, "I do too. It's just that..."

"You know you can tell me anything," Kurt said quietly. "I care about you, Blaine, and I have been worried."

"You mean that?" Blaine whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Why was this so hard for him to understand?

Blaine stared at Kurt with a hard expression on his face. he stayed in that same position for so long, Kurt began to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why Blaine was acting like this. It didn't make sense. But in time, Blaine's expression softened and he quietly said, "no."

"No?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine's lip began to quiver, and tears formed in his eyes. He let his arms drop and he began shaking his head. "That's the worst part, it's that you do care," he said. "It's that I care so much too."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. How did Blaine go from anger to tears?

Tears began to roll down Blaine's cheeks and his voice shook as he said, "I wasn't trying to push you away. I've just been so stressed, and I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay. We all get a little on edge when we're stressed," Kurt reassured him.

"I didn't know things would turn out like this," he said, burying his face in his hands.

"Come here," Kurt led him into a small waiting room and guided him over to a seat. Blaine's hands were shaking, as he continued to cry. Kurt sat down with him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Blaine. I know it's not an easy thing. I've been there, and it's a long difficult road. But you're gonna get through it, and you'll find someone that loves you, and you won't need to feel ashamed about it."

Blaine's tears turned into sobs, and his body began to tremble. Kurt held him tightly, rubbing circles on his back, trying to shush him. He understood now. Blaine had obviously come out to Rachel, that's why he wasn't at the apartment the day Kurt showed up. She probably kicked him out. Blaine was so distraught over the whole thing. Kurt felt guilty for being angry with him. He knew this would be difficult for Blaine.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, and he didn't care. No one seemed to notice. They were in a hospital. People were bound to be upset sometimes, and people respected their privacy. Kurt continued to comfort Blaine, until he was ready to calm down.

When Blaine's body went limp, and Kurt felt that he was finally done crying. He pulled back and stared at Blaine's red face. He wiped a tear off his cheek and said, "I wish I had known you were having such a hard time. I told you that I would be here for you."

"You wouldn't understand," Blaine mumbled, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Of course I would. I've been there, remember?" Kurt gave him a smal smile. "I want to be here for you." Blaine just stared at him with wide eyes and Kurt added, "I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"What?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at this.

"You told Rachel, didn't you?"

Again, Blaine just stared at him.

"Did she kick you out?" Kurt pressed for information. "You can always stay with me. I know Dylan would have a hard time, especially if he found out you are gay, but we'd make it work."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "No, she didn't kick me out." He stared down at his hands.

"She wasn't upset?"

"No," Blaine whispered.

"You did tell her that I kissed you, didn't you?" Kurt was beginning to wonder if Blaine was talking about the same thing. He seemed so lost in thought. It was like he was having a different conversation than Kurt.

"Um," he started.

"Please tell me you did, because you can't keep playing games, Blaine. Sooner or later she's gonna have to know," Kurt gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I told you I can help you."

Shaking his head, Blaine cleared his throat and said, "No, yeah, um... I definitely told her."

"And she was okay?"

"She...was't thrilled, but I mean, I'm still living with her so..." he stared down at their linked hands.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. Something about this conversation felt wrong. Blaine was acting so strange. How could he be completely honest, when he was acting like that? "Are you sure?" Kurt asked. He had really expected Rachel to take it hard. How does someone say they're okay, when they're boyfriend of three years just admitted to kissing someone else?

He nodded, "Yeah, um, I'm definitely sure." he bit his lip. "Listen, I should go. I"ll talk to you later."

"Do you mean that?" Kurt asked, standing up with him. He couldn't handle letting Blaine walk away, with the possibility of Blaine ignoring him again. It'd drive him crazy.

"Yeah, you're right. I should have come to you... I won't avoid your calls anymore," Blaine quickly dodged out of the room, leaving Kurt standing there alone.

Blaine had never acted so strange before. This wasn't like him at all, and Kurt got the feeling that Blaine wasn't being totally honest with him.


	9. Week 9 - Empire State Of Mind

Blaine was a mess.

He couldn't get the image out of his head. He couldn't get the sound out of his head. Seeing his baby and hearing it's heart beat for the first time was what put Blaine into perspective. Hearing Rachel tell him that she was pregnant didn't feel all that real. He knew she meant it. He knew it was happening, but getting the proof from a doctor, and having that doctor refer to him as "dad" reduced him to silent tears later that evening.

He hid his emotion well from Rachel. She had either spent her time at the theater or sleeping, because she was so exhausted. She hadn't realized that Blaine was on edge all that week, and he was going to keep it that way. It was hard enough that she still had to find a way to break the news to her director about leaving the show. She didn't need the extra stress.

He had no one to talk to about it. He felt helpless. They had already agreed to tel their parents near the end of the first trimester, just in case something went wrong. Blaine was too afraid to tell them anyway. If they had known he blew the plan, before he finished medical school, they might not take it well.

And then there was Kurt. He had been such a good friend to Blaine. It was so nice having Kurt there to understand his sexuality situation. Kurt was willing to help and that's all Blaine could really ask for. When Blaine had broken down that Friday in the hospital, Kurt thought he was comforting him for the right reasons, and the gesture was enough to make Blaine appreciate his friend that much more.

But it was the fact that Kurt was comforting Blaine for the wrong reason. Blaine wasn't upset because he broke up with Rachel. He was still with Rachel. He always would be, now that they had the baby. And he didn't know how to tell Kurt that. Kurt was so set on Blaine getting out there and finding his own Prince Charming. But how was Blaine supposed to do that when he had a baby to take care of? How was he supposed to tell Kurt he couldn't go through with this new plan?

Blaine knew he couldn't hide from Kurt forever. He had already skipped his mornings in the coffee shop for over a week If he didn't want .Kurt to suspect too much, he would have to start showing up again.

"Hi Bella," he greeted the girl behind the counter that Monday morning. "I'll have my usual."

"Oh, hey, it's been a while since I've seen you," she smiled, preparing his drink.

"Busy week, you know?" he brushed it off.

When he had his drink, he searched the shop, until he found Kurt. With his head in his hands, Kurt stared at the table, barely noticing that Blaine sat across from him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt sat up. "I 'm starting my first day at and I'm really nervous." He studied Blaine's face and asked, "How are you? You seemed a little... shaken up Friday."

"i just had a rough week, but I'm okay. I think the worst of it is over," Blaine stared down at his hands. "The next step will be to tell my parents." And that was true. He wasn't lying about that. He just wasn't admitting that he was talking about the baby, not his sexuality.

"That'll be tough. I know you said they won't take it well," Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. He reached across the table and gave Blaine's arma soft pat. "But I'm always here if you need support."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine nodded.

Kurt glanced at his phone screen and said, "I should get going... Don't want to be late my first day." He stood up and hesitated, "Can we meet up later? I think we should talk. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Um, yeah... I'll text you later," Blaine nodded. "Good luck, Kurt."

He smiled, "Thanks.

* * *

Blaine didn't hear from Kurt until ten o'clock that evening.. All Kurt told him was that he had been swamped his first day, and he totally forgot to text Blaine. They would discuss it tomorrow.

Unfortunately, Kurt got to Rachel before he got to Blaine. She greeted Blaine at the door, when he came home from his class that evening and said, "I have good news for you."

"What's that?"

"Kurt invited us over for dinner," she smiled. "He said that he knew we had been through a lot in the last couple weeks, and he wanted to do something nice for us. I guess he's inviting Mercedes and Sam too."

"Oh," Blaine grunted.

"You didn't tell him about... the baby, did you?" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's just that, when he called, he seemed really sympathetic, and I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet."

"Of course not," Blaine shook his head. But that also meant that Rachel couldn't act clingy around Kurt, or he'd know that Blaine had lied. "We won't act weird at all. No hints about the baby."

"This is so exciting. I'm dying to know who Kurt's dating these days," she threw on a large sweater and Blaine stared at her. "What? I know they wouldn't notice, but it's just to be safe."

They made their way to Kurt and Dylan's apartment. Blaine felt more nervous now than he did before. Would Kurt get suspicious if Blaine arrived with his supposed ex-girlfriend? They were still roommates. Why couldn't they agree to be friends?

"Hey, hot mama," Mercedes greeted Rachel, when they entered the apartment.

"Who? Me?" Rachel said nervously.

"Of course. We're surrounded by a bunch of dudes. You didn't think I was talking to Blaine, did you?" She gave Rachel a hug and turned to Blaine, "but hello, Blaine."

"Good to see you, Mercedes," Blaine smiled. He had known Mercedes and Sam for a couple years now. They were the only people Rachel had stayed in contact with, after she broke ties with Lima, and that was only because they were already living in New York.

"Hey, dude," Sam came over and punched Blaine's shoulder. "Come on in the living room. Dylan's got a football game on. He figured we could hang while Kurt and the girls gossip in the kitchen.

"Okay," Blaine followed Sam into the living room.

He could hear Mercedes asking Rachel, "so how's Funny Girl coming?" And Rachel stutter to find the right answer. It looked like this was going to be a long night for the both of them. Hiding secrets.

"Blaine," Dylan nodded, when Blaine entered the living room.

"Dylan," he returned the gesture.

Sam led Blaine over to the couch and Blaine sat down, feeling nervous. He could hear voices in the kitchen, but Dylan had the television up so it drowned out what they were saying. It set him on edge, because if Rachel said anything that might hint she was still with Blaine, his whole cover would be blown, and Kurt would be so angry.

He jumped up and said, "I'll go see if they need help in the kitchen."

"Dude, come on, they've got it," Sam pushed him back in his seat. "Don't worry about it."

"Isn't it Tuesday? Why is there a game even on?" Blaine asked.

"It's on my DVR. Kurt and I had a date Sunday night, so I missed the game," Dylan said proudly. Blaine could sense that Dylan still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Blaine, and he was no trying to make him jealous..

"Oh, well, I'm still going to see if they need help in the kitchen," Blaine stood up, hoping that added to Dylan's discomfort. He didn't like Dylan. He was too possessive of Kurt, and it drove Blaine crazy.

In the kitchen, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were all laughing about something. They quit the moment Blaine entered and Mercedes asked, "What? Bored with the game already?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"We were just talking about the time in glee club, when we all slushied our teacher, because he admitted that he had never bee slushied," Rachel smiled. "I've had my days of slushies, but to get twelve at once."

"It was funny though," Mercedes laughed.

Kurt's smile faded and he looked into Blaine's eyes. It was like he was trying to read Blaine's expression and Blaine quickly looked away, hoping Kurt couldn't guess too much.

"What's for dinner?" Blaine asked.

"I made a lasagna," Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine. "If you don't mind setting the table, Blaine?" Kurt pointed to the cupboard near the fridge. "Plates are up there."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. He grabbed some plates and a handful of silverware, while Mercedes began talking about the time that they all dressed up like Lady Gaga.

He caught Rachel watching him from her spot in the kitchen, clearly not interested in the conversation anymore. Her face was pale, and her eyes were begging with him. She quickly looked away and muttered, "bathroom," before she swiftly moved down the hall.

Blaine froze, a fork clattering to the table, as he watched Rachel make her way down the hall. He caught Kurt staring after her, before his eyes shifted to Blaine, who tried to act like he didn't notice. But on the inside, he was freaking out. Rachel had been throwing up quite a bit, and no doubt, she had gone into the bathroom to vomit again. He wanted to check on her, and make sure she was okay, but he knew it would look weird to Kurt, if Blaine was that concerned with his ex-girlfriend.

He quickly dodged back into the kitchen and said, "All set." If he at least acted like all Rachel did was go to the bathroom, then there was no reason to make anything look suspicious.

"Let's eat," Kurt said.

Blaine sat between Rachel and Sam., with Kurt across from him, in between Dylan and Mercedes. He could feel his nerves increase, the longer he sat there. Kurt continued to look between Blaine and Rachel every so often, and Blaine just couldn't figure out why.

Conversation during the meal came easy enough. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel continued their glee club discussion, and before long, Mercedes asked about Blaine. "You were in the Warblers though, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were always up against the New Directions for Regionals, but we never could beat you guys."

"That's because Rachel was our secret weapon," Mercedes glared at her from across the table. "Girl, I resented you for your constant solos, but looking back, it probably was our best option.. I mean, we made it to Nationals twice."

"We could have won Nationals twice, if Rachel and Finn hadn't decided to kiss in the middle of our set," Kurt pointed out, giving her a small smile and she flinched next to Blaine.

Rachel dropped her fork and bit her quivering lip, "I'm sorry," she said, taking a napkin ad dabbing the tears in her eyes. "it just feels so long ago, you know? So much has changed since then."

"I know, honey, and you've been through so much since," Kurt's eyes shifted from her to Blaine. "But the important thing is that we're all here, and we're all still friends, and that's all that matters."

"You're right," she said, reaching over and placing a hand on Blaine's arm. He almost pulled back but forced himself not to. He could just be comforting her. Was that really so wrong?

Dinner continued with further discussion of high school and where all that classmates ended up after that. Blaine and Dylan didn't have much to contribute, since neither of them went to McKinley, but it was still a decent evening with a good group of people.

When dinner broke up and Mercedes left with Sam, it left the four of them alone, and Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could take the awkward tension in the room.

While Kurt cleaned up the table, Rachel cornered Blaine and said, "I'm really tired. I'm ready to go home, but you can stay if you want to. We need as much time with our friends as we can get right now." She kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you later, babe."

Blaine moved into the kitchen after that, and Dylan followed. "Well, it was nice of you to come by, Blaine, but uh - " he was cut off by his phone glance at the screen and he said, "I'm gonna take this outside."

When he stepped out, Kurt dropped the plate in his hand into the sink and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Come on," he said wearily. He pulled Blaine to the nearest window and opened it. Once Kurt stepped out on to the fire escape, Blaine followed. "He won't even notice. He'll be on the phone for a while. He always is."

"I hope so," Blaine muttered, knowing Dylan would want to kick his ass for staying longer than necessary.

"I like it out here," Kurt said quietly. "It's peaceful. i mean, there's traffic, and the sounds of the city, but being above it all, gives you a sense of watching the world carry on. It's like you can sit here for hours, and the amount of stuff that happens underneath you can vary. Some days not much happens. Some days, a dog might pee on someone's shoe, or someone might give a stranger directions... it's endless possibilities."

"You never know what can happen from day to day," Blaine concluded, thinking about Rachel and the baby. He avoided Kurt's gaze. Blaine hated lying to him about this, but he was so deep in this hole he dug himself that he didn't know how to come clean.

"Exactly," Kurt nodded. He turned to face Blaine and said, "I still want to talk to you about what happened Friday, Blaine... I thought I was worried about you before, but after you broke down like that, i know you're not okay."

"Kurt - " he started.

But Kurt held up a hand to silence him. "I get that you had a bad week, because I knew breaking up with Rachel would be hard for you. But I can't figure it out. If you're so upset about what happened between you and Rachel, why were you two so comfortable tonight? It's like there was nothing wrong."

Was now the time to tell Kurt the truth? He couldn't tell him about the baby, Rachel didn't want that, and he couldn't go against her wishes. But he didn't want to lie to Kurt completely. Blaine had never been the type to lie, not intentionally.

On the other hand, he had already told Kurt that Rachel knew the truth. How angry would Kurt be if he took that back now? If he just told Rachel the truth, it wouldn't be a lie anymore. Kurt wouldn't have to feel like he couldn't trust Blaine.

But could he tell Rachel the truth? She didn't need more stress, and Blaine didn't want to endanger the baby... Sure, the baby had been a difficult concept for him to grasp, but it was still his child.

"You know, I do have an understanding of where you're coming from," Kurt said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's not like I've told Dylan that I kissed you or anything. He still thinks we're just friends... I tried telling myself we were just friends, after the first time we kissed, because I thought you were straight and it was an accident..." he shook his head. Kurt'a gaze followed Dylan's shadow, pacing the sidewalk several stories below. "But then I kissed you again, and I realized how much I liked kissing you. I didn't do it just to prove to you that you deserved to enjoy a kiss like that from a guy... I did it because I wanted to kiss you."

"You did?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"I understand, if you didn't tell Rachel. I'm at a point where I can't tell what you've done, because I know you were really upset at the hospital the other day, and yet, you and Rachel seem okay... I can't even blame you for doing the wrong thing, because I was wrong to invite you here tonight... I just didn't know what was happening with you, and I wanted to see how you and Rachel were for myself, so I called her to invite you, because I knew she'd say yes."

"Kurt, things are just really complicated right now," Blaine said, looking into those blue eyes. Guilt settled in his stomach. He wanted to tell Kurt everything. The more he looked into those eyes, the more he wanted to be honest with them, but he couldn't.

"I don't blame you, because I don't even have the guts to tell Dylan. I'm scared to ruin this relationship I've built for the last two years, because I do love him... And I know you're not straight, but you do still love Rachel anyway. She's a good person, and I know you can't lose that friendship," Kurt gently placed a hand on his knee.

"So where does that leave us?" Blaine asked, looking at the street below, where Dylan's shadow had disappeared. he was, no doubt, on his way back to the apartment.

Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine for a long time, and when he spoke again, it came out in a whisper. "I don't know, because I still want to kiss you."

"I still want to kiss you too," Blaine replied. He felt his heart drumming against his ribcage, as Kurt moved closer to him. His hand reached up and cupped the side of Kurt's face, the moment their lips locked. Blaine felt the warm, familiar sensation of Kurt's kiss. It felt so calming, so right. He felt all of his worries wash away, and for the first time in two weeks, Blaine forgot how badly damaged he had felt.

He deepened the kiss, and Kurt's hands found his waist. It was like all the horns honking, the sound of voices below had gone mute, and all Blaine could hear was the ragged breathing of the boy in front of him. Kurt's gentle touch, his sweet kisses took Blaine right of the reality, and all he could focus on was blue eyes.

When they broke apart, Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes. Their breathing slowly became normal and Blaine could feel his senses returning to him. Horns honked, a group of people below laughed, and a loud bang from the apartment inside made Kurt rise to his feet.

"You should go," he said. "If he knows you're out here with me..." he pulled Blaine back through the window

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he apologized..

"Don't be," Kurt shook his head. "I don't regret kissing you."

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine said, pinning his finished drawing of Elsa on the bulletin board near Savannah's bed. "You're getting quite the collection of Princesses, you know?"

"She's beautiful. it's my favorite thing in my room," she beamed at the picture. "What's your secret/? You can tell me anything."

Blaine knelt down next to her and looked into those innocent green eyes. "I'm gonna be a daddy," he whispered. The words sounded so foreign to him, and his stomach flipped.

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled, "A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet," he shook his head. 'I won't know for a while."

"I hope it's a girl," Savannah said happily. "She could be a princess like Elsa or Cinderella. I hope you name her Rose, because I really like roses, and it'd be a good name for her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine chuckled. "Can I tell you another secret?" he leaned in closer to her. Now that he had finally told someone about the baby, he could confide his other secret to her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm scared to be a daddy," he continued to stare into those green eyes. they were so young, so innocent. And he'd soon have his own pair of innocent eyes to look into.

"You'll be a great daddy," she said warmly. "You can draw the baby pictures or play it a song on the piano. It'll be the happiest baby in the whole world."

"How do you know?" he laughed.

"Because I'm the happiest girl in the whole world when you come here and draw pictures with me," she told him.

"Or when I take you down to the lobby and play a song on the piano for you?' he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Can we go now?"

"Let me ask Penny first," he held up a hand. Quickly heading down the hallway, Blaine found the nurses station, where Savannah's nurse stood looking over a file. "Mind if i take Savannah for a walk?"

"I think she'd like that," Penny nodded. "Her mother said she'd be back around eleven though, so have her back in half an hour."

"Okay,' Blaine nodded. Savannah's parents had given Blaine permission to take her around the hospital at his leisure. They trusted Blaine and liked that he gave her a little freedom.

Blaine went back to Savannah, lifting her into her wheelchair. He wheeled her down to the lobby, where a grand piano sat in the middle of the floor. It was available for anyone to play, and Blaine could easily attract a crowd.

"Will you play Part Of Your World from the Little Mermaid? I love that song," Savannah sat beside Blaine at the piano. She watched him intently, as his fingers began moving across the keys with ease. He had learned almost all of the classic Disney songs for Savannah's sake. When he finished that song, Savannah had him play several more Disney songs, and a few curious people made their way into a circle around the piano.

By the time Blaine was playing When You Wish Upon A Star, his heart felt light at the sight of one person in his audience. He finished the song and rose from the bench. Giving a slight bow, he thanked the audience and beamed at the one person who didn't leave afterward. "I thought you had to work this morning?"

"Turns out, I don't. Isabelle had a family emergency and gave me the day off, so I tho gut I'd come see my new favorite little princess," he smiled at Savannah.

"Is that all?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You've been avoiding me in the coffee shop since we kissed," Kurt mumbled. "I've been a little curious about that as well." He followed Blaine toward the elevator, to take Savannah back upstairs.

Blaine avoided the subject until they had dropped Savannah off and made their way back out into the busy streets. His mind had been buzzing for days, since the kiss, and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it in front of Savannah, especially since she knew about the baby. Kissing Kurt made Blaine realize how much he did care about him, and he couldn't give that ip so easily.

"Have you ever been to the Empire State Building?" Blaine asked, hailing a cab.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "We're not going there now, are we?"

"Yeah, we are," Blaine opened the door for him when the car pulled up and ushered him inside. "I want that feeling we had on your fire escape again... It helps me think."

"Is that all?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, that's all," Blaine shook his head. "You wanted me to be your tour guide, and you wanted to have a serious talk. I'm pretty sure Dylan won't be able to interrupt us up there."

"We can't just hang around and talk. They'll expect you to go up and come right back down," Kurt pointed out.

"We can take a minute," Blaine entered the building with Kurt trailing behind him.

"What if I'm afraid of heights?" Kurt asked.

"You better get over it pretty quick," Blaine answered. He led Kurt over to a line and waited. Once they had gotten tickets, they had to wait for the elevator to take them up. it was a forty-five long wait, but they were eventually on their way up.

Blaine led Kurt to the wall of the observation deck. He gestured to the city before him and said, "I think this beats the view from your fire escape. Instead of one dog peeing, there's probably hundreds of dogs down there... Not to mention the amount of people."

'Wow," Kurt said, taking in the beautiful view of New York City below him. "Blaine, this is incredible."

'I feel like I'm alone against a world of people down there. The first time I came up here, it made me realize how small and insignificant I can feel. Like, if I died today,it wouldn't change anything that happened down there, because there's so much happening," he glanced at Kurt.

"It'd change my life," Kurt said quietly. "And for me, that counts more than anything else happening in that city."

"But Dylan's down there. Dylan and Rachel... And we're up here. You'd never find them standing up here. It's like, you can never pinpoint exactly where they're standing or what they're doing... All that matters in this moment is me and you," Blaine reached over and took his hand.

"Blaine, I'm not the type of person who cheats," Kurt said, still observing the scene below him. "Yes, I've kissed you and I'll admit I've enjoyed kissing you... but I'm just not sure I can do that to Dylan."

"You said you didn't regret kissing me," Blaine pointed out.

"I don't... At least not when it comes to you, only you," Kurt moved back toward the wall and looked down. "It's him. I don't know what to do about him. He's been so good for me. Even though I don't regret kissing you, I do feel guilty about it."

"Then tell me honestly, if we were trapped up here and nothing that happened down below ever mattered to either of us... would kissing me feel different to you?" Blaine stepped closer to him.

"I'd feel less guilty about it," Kurt admitted.

"Then can we just forget about the world down there for a minute?" Blaine asked. "Doesn't being up here make you feel like you can do almost anything? Being here with you, it makes me want to forget all the hell that's broken loose down there," Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "I really care about you, Kurt. I know I shouldn't, because there's too many obstacles in my way."

"Blaine, i really think you're just confused right now," Kurt pulled his hand away.

Of course he was confused. He was confused because he knew that he had feelings for Kurt. He knew that he shouldn't act on those feelings for Kurt because of Rachel and the baby.. But something burning inside him made him long for Kurt in a way that he didn't care. "If we didn't have those obstacles in our way, things would be so different."

"But they are in our way, Blaine. Being up here is like that escape feeling you get when you're with me. It takes you from the world, but only for a little while. Sooner or later, we're gonna have to get back on that elevator. I have Dylan and you have Rachel. Unless you've broken up with her, I don't know. But I do know that you're in the middle of trying to figure out who you are."

"You said you'd help me," Blaine reminded him.

"As your friend, I will help you," Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him back toward the elevator. "I want you to remember that I'll always help you, but until you figure things out, we can't keep spinning in circles like this."

"So what does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"It means that you need to come up with a new plan, because yours isn't working anymore," Kurt told him.


	10. Week 10 - Sweet Dreams

Rupert Campion stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrowed, he seemed lost for words. He almost looked like a statue, until he finally opened his mouth and said, "I don't understand."

"i should have come to you sooner and I'm so sorry," Rachel's voice shook. She squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want it to end like this."

"Do you just expect me to find a new Fanny tomorrow and act like i didn't lose the lead in my Broadway show?" his voice grew louder, and Blaine noticed an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"I didn't even have the pregnancy confirmed until after I got the part. We were already in rehearsals, and at the time, I wasn't sure. When i did find out, it took me enough strength to wrap my head around him. I should have prepared you better for this and I really am sorry," Rachel's voice cracked. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted this role more than anything. Fanny was my dream. No one has more regret about this than me."

"I do. I never should have hired someone like you. You're fired. Get off my stage," he ordered.

Rachel let out a soft hiccup. "I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Get off my stage!" he yelled.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and led her down the stairs, toward the back of the theater. When they left the house and entered the front entry to the building, he stopped her. "Are you okay?"

Bowing her head, Rachel scrunched up her face as more tears began to fall. She buried her face in her hands and Blaine pulled her into a tight hug. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," she cried into his chest.

"I know," Blaine whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"I c-can't believe it's just o-over," she sniffed. "I had been looking forward to Funny Girl for s-so long."

"I know, babe," Blaine muttered. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Maybe you'll get another chance some day."

"I doubt that," she pouted, staring at the ground. "Rupert will make sure of that. I'll always be known as the girl who got knocked up and ditched the show in the middle of rehearsals."

"Well, when you put it that way," Blaine placed his hand on her stomach. "Listen, we are going to get through this. I know Fanny was your main priority, but we have a new priority now. You're going to fall in love with this baby, and you'll realize it's more important than some Broadway show anyway."

"Do you really think so?" she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I hope so," Blaine wiped a tear from her cheek. "I've had my doubts about being a parent. In fact, neither of us knows what we're doing, but we'll get through it. I promise. We'll get through whatever life throws our way, broken dreams or new dreams... We'll make it."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he hugged her again, holding her close to his body. Blaine knew he had to be there for Rachel, no matter what happened, . But in the back of his mind, he still wondered how long he could keep up with act.

* * *

When Blaine entered the coffee shop the next morning, he found Kurt sitting there with a newspaper sitting before him. The expression on his face was unnerving. He knew something, and Blaine had a feeling he knew what that something was.

"Hi," Blaine said awkwardly, sitting down across from him.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, pointing to the paper.

"News spreads fast, doesn't it?" Blaine muttered, at the picture before him. The photo they used of Rachel to promote Funny Girl sat on the front page with a large X through it. The headline read **Funny Girl's Not So Funny Moment. **

_Upcoming Broadway star, Rachel Berry, walked out of rehearsals yesterday for good. Director Rupert Campion tells us that for personal reasons, The Funny Girl star has been fired from the show. In an attempt to regain composure, Campion is now on a search for a new lead in his musical. Will Funny Girl be able to make the cut upon its debut in a few short months? Or will it flop due to losing it's original Fanny?_

_"Well?" Kurt asked._

_Blaine sighed heavily, "She changed her mind,"_

Setting the paper down, Kurt folded his hands and asked, "why did she change her mind? I know Rachel Berry, and I know that she would never do that. What's going on?"

"I told you things were really complicated," Blaine replied.

"I can see that," he said shortly.

What was he supposed to say? Rachel didn't want anyone to know about the baby. He couldn't give it away, no matter how much he was dying to tell someone that wasn't seven years old.

"Look," Blaine said. "Rachel's been dealing with a lot more than you realize. The pressure of the show just got to her, and she was losing focus in rehearsals, so the director fired her. He said she wasn't living up to her potential and he couldn't have that." he hated himself for lying, but what else could he do? She had been fired, and she no longer could live up to her potential as Fanny, not in her condition.

"That doesn't sound like Rachel," Kurt said.

"You can ask her, she'll tell you the same thing," Blaine insisted. He knew Rachel wasn't going to admit she was having a baby. She would lie to protect that dignity.

"Maybe i will ask her," Kurt folded up the paper and shoved it in his bag. "But right now, I want to talk to you about something else, and I bet you can guess that as well."

"Um, no?"

"What happened on that building the other day," Kurt concluded. "I wasn't trying to push you away, I just wanted to be clear that we can't escape from things every time we think we should... Kissing you on that fire escape felt really good. And the other day, I went back to the fire escape and I did a lot of thinking. It was where I realized that I can't kiss Dylan behind his back, and I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"No, it's okay," Blaine replied. He knew Kurt was right. After being with Rachel to break the news to her director, Blaine realized that he had to make Rachel his main priority. He had to figure out where he was going like Kurt suggested. "You're absolutely right, and I'm sorry i came on to you. I've just been really lost in my head lately."

"I understand," Kurt nodded. "And I'm willing to help you in whatever way I can, as long as we make the deal that we can't kiss anymore. Is that a deal, Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. He would have to bury his feelings for Kurt, until he could work everything out. it was the only way he was going to keep Kurt on his side.

"Good. I'll come by tomorrow after work and see how Rachel's doing," he rose from his seat.

* * *

Just as he promised, Kurt came by the next evening to check on Rachel. Blaine answered the door and let Kurt in. He moved over to the couch next to Rachel, while Kurt sat in the chair across from her. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi, Kurt," she said, a cup of tea in her hand. She gave him a small smile, before it faded and she glanced down at the cup in her hands. "I'm sure you've already heard the news."

"I'm sorry you got fired," he said sympathetically.

"Me too. I guess it just wasn't mean to be, you know?" she said, tears forming in her eyes once again. She had been so emotional the last two days, and Blaine didn't know how to handle it. "He just said it wasn't working out. Apparently he was wrong about my talent and wanted to go a different direction now, before it was too late."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. It was close enough to his answer that Kurt would have to believe her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"What any Broadway artist would do. I'll have to just get back out there and start auditioning again," she shrugged. "I can't dwell on this too much, because I already feel like I have a broken heart." She turned her head toward Blaine and rested it on his shoulder.

"Aw, sweetie, you'll find something even better than Fanny. Don't ever give up, because you were born to do this," Kurt leaned forward, gently touching her knee. "That guy doesn't know what he just gave up.'

"Thanks, Kurt," she sniffed. "Um I just need a minute,' she said, pulling herself off the couch and shutting herself in their bedroom. The moment the door shut, silence filled the room.

Kurt finally stood up and said, "I was wrong about you."

"What?"

"She's obviously dealing with a lot, and you should be here for her, friend or boyfriend. It's obvious that she needs your support. Maybe your plans don't have to change, at least not yet," he put his coat back on and said, "I care about Rachel, and I want to see her happy. Make sure you take good care of her, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

Rachel reappeared from the bedroom, wiping her puffy eyes on her sleeve. She curled up next to Blaine, who didn't know how to respond. He compromised for placing his hand on her knee and giving it a small pat. "Oh, Kurt, before you go, I have something I want to ask you, Kurt."

"What's that?"

"Well, Blaine and I talked about doing our own Thanksgiving dinner in a couple weeks here. We wanted to stay home this year, but I really want to go see my dads, and I bought us tickets to go next week. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us? It'd be good for you to head home and see Burt and Carole," she reached over, taking Blaine's hand.

"Really? Thank you so much," Kurt moved over to the couch and hugged her. "I've been looking for an excuse to see my dad again. it's been so long. I can't wait to tell Dylan."

Biting her lip, Rachel hesitated, "well, I didn't get Dylan a ticket. I only got one, because I figured we could at least bring someone, and if you didn't want to go, I'd give it to Mercedes or Sam."

"Oh, well... that's okay. It's not like it's actually Thanksgiving, so we can still celebrate with him when the time comes," Kurt smiled. "I could probably use the break from him anyway." He met eyes with Blaine and quickly turned away.

"Exactly, but we can still have like a pre-Thanksgiving with our parents. It'll be great," Rachel said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I'm really glad you're coming. It'll be great for the three of us to spend time together."

"Let me just run the idea by Isabelle. I'm sure she won't mind giving me a couple days off," Kurt headed for the door after that. When Rachel was out of earshot, he mumbled to Blaine, "At least this will give you a chance to talk to your parents, if you think you're up to it."

"Uh yeah," Blaine nodded. He knew that wasn't going to be the case at all. He had more pressing matters to deal with, and that was already going to surprise them.

"So we're really doing this?" Blaine asked Rachel once Kurt had left.

She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest, "They're gonna have to know eventually. He'll be here sooner or later, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret."

"He?" Blaine asked. They weren't supposed to find that out for weeks.

"I just have a feeling it's a boy," she smiled. "I could be wrong, but it's just a feeling." She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. "I want our families to be involved as much as they can. I know it's earlier than we thought, but my dads are gonna be so happy to be grandparents, and I know your parents will be too. What parent doesn't dream of their children having babies."

"Maybe," Blaine mumbled.

"Word's already getting around about Funny Girl, and I want to tell my dads the truth, before too much gossip hits the fan. I promise, everything will work out.," she reassured him.

"I hope so," Blaine said.

The thought of telling his parents about the baby in a few short days was nerve-wracking. Blaine would have to mentally prepare himself for their reaction, because this wasn't going to go well.


	11. Week 11 - No News Is Good News

The train ride to Lima Ohio was a long journey. Rachel slept most of the way, Kurt had his nose buried in a book, and Blaine stared out the window with too much on his mind.

This was such a delicate situation. On one hand, Kurt was with them. Kurt was alone, without Dylan, in another state. With Blaine. It almost seemed too good to be true.

On the other hand, Blaine was still lying to Kurt. He didn't know anything about the baby. He didn't know Blaine was going there to discuss the baby with his parents, because Kurt thought Blaine wanted to tell them the truth about his sexuality.

He noticed Kurt nodding off on the ride. His head eventually dropped and the book in his limp hand hit the floor. Blaine smiled slightly, watching him peacefully sleep. Until he shifted his eyes toward Rachel, who was curled up next to him, with her hand resting on her stomach. She wasn't quite showing yet, not enough for anyone else to realize. Blaine only could tell because he knew her body so well.

This whole situation was turning into a big mess, and Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together.

Kurt and Rachel woke up as the train was pulling into the station some time later. They grabbed their belongings and headed out to meet Kurt's father, who agreed to pick them up.

"Dad!" Kurt called, the moment he found his father in the crowd. He dropped his suitcase and threw himself into the man's arms. His father picked him up and spun him in a circle.

Rachel smiled, "That's Burt. He's a sweetheart."

"Burt and Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, it's cute," she made her way toward the pair. "Hi, Mr. Hummel," she said, as Burt pulled her into a hug. "You're looking good these days," she informed him.

"So are you," he smiled.

"I - um, thanks," she said awkwardly, making sure her jacket was covering her small bump.

"Who's this?" Burt motioned toward Blaine.

"This is our friend, Blaine," Kurt said. "I met him a couple months ago. He's been dating Rachel for a couple years now." Kurt's eyes shifted toward Blaine, reminding him that Kurt still wasn't really sure what was happening in his relationship with Rachel. Blaine had never given him a straight answer, but Kurt didn't press for information.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Burt held out a hand and he took it.

"You too, sir," Blaine responded.

"Sir?" Burt laughed. "Please, call me Burt." He then clapped his hands together and said, "well, shall we pile up and head over to the Berry household to drop you off?"

"Please," Rachel smiled.

When they had reached the Berry's house, Rachel's fathers were already waiting to greet them. They were so thrilled to have their daughter home again that they couldn't wait to greet her.

On seeing Blaine, Leroy walked over and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again. And Kurt, we're happy you could make it for this little reunion. We've prepared a special dinner for tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to bring your family along."

"Thank you very much," Kurt nodded.

"I hope to see your family here as well, Blaine," Leroy added. "It's not a fancy dinner without the Anderson bunch. It's been so long since we've seen Michael and Pam," he clasped Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hoped to stay here tonight and have them drive up from Westerville tomorrow. It's late and I didn't want to see them make that drive at this hour," Blaine told him.

"Well, you're always welcome here," he replied.

* * *

Rain lashed against the window of Rachel's room the next morning. Blaine stared at the window for a long time, until he felt Rachel shift in the bed next to him.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach.

She smiled, "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked, gently kissing her forehead.

"Mm..." she mumbled. "It feels good to be back in my old bed." She placed her hand on top of Blaine's and entwined her fingers with his. "I was thinking we tell our parents about the baby today."

"And you're sure that's what you want," Blaine asked, feeling his stomach flutter. He wasn't sure he was ready. It seemed so early in their trip to be doing this. What if things went wrong?

"Blaine, people are going to notice sooner or later," she ran a hand over her stomach. "I mean, I'm sort of blowing up already. I'm sure no one's noticed yet but I sure can tell... Besides, I want our parents to be involved as much as they can. It'll be good for them. They'll be thrilled to know they'll be grandparents for the first time."

"If you're sure, then that's what we'll do," Blaine nodded. Thinking about the fact that Kurt would be there that night, He wasn't sure he wanted this dinner to happen at all, but what else could he do?

Rachel's dads spent the day preparing for the dinner. They were determined to prepare the best meal they possible could, but they wouldn't let Blaine and Rachel help. Every time Rachel offered, they chased her out of the kitchen and told her to spend more time with Blaine. This was meal was for them.

A few minutes before six o'clock, a knock came on the door, and Rachel answered. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson! It's so good to see you again," she shook their hands and led them inside.

"Hello, Blaine," Pam Anderson found him standing in the living room. She walked over and gave him a warm hug, and Blaine felt himself relax in her arms a little. He turned to his father, who simply shook his hand and gave a nod. Blaine's nerves returned and he knew they had to get this over with before dinner was ruined.

"Dads, can you come here, please," Rachel called. She took Blaine's hand, leading him over to the couch. She sat down, gripping his hand tightly, and Blaine whispered to her to take a deep breath. When everyone sat down, Rachel took several deep breaths and said, "Blaine and I have an announcement for you."

"Are you engaged?" Leroy asked eagerly.

"No, no," she shook her head. "We haven't discussed that yet, but I'm sure it's something we'll consider in the near future because..." she paused, looking into Blaine's eyes. He gave her a weak smile, encouraging her to continue. Taking another deep breath, she looked at her dads and said, "Blaine and I are having a baby."

Silence.

Pure silence.

Only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner made noise.

Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach. Rachel's hands began shaking. She gripped Blaine's hand so tightly that he felt like his circulation had been completely cut off.

In time, Rachel's dads jumped up and walked over to her. They pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "That's wonderful news, darling! We're going to be grandparents!"

"I had to give up my role in Funny Girl for this, but... we're going to be a family," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "We're really going to be a family. All of us."

Blaine glanced down at his lap, aware of the fact that his parents stared at him with judgmental eyes. Their expressions remained stoic. Impossible to read. He waited, while Rachel's dads continued to coo over her and their new grandchild. In time, they moved into the kitchen and Blaine was left alone with his parents.

Pam stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "i'll be a grandmother?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How far is she?"

"About eleven weeks," Blaine said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It's a lot to have on your shoulders," she placed a hand on his arm.

"I don't really have a choice," Blaine shrugged. "We weren't expecting this, but we'll have to make something work... I don't know what we're going to do, but we'll figure it out."

The doorbell rang and Rachel came back through. She ushered in Kurt, Burt, and a woman Blaine could only assume was his step-mom. They entered the living room and she introduced her, "Blaine, this is Carole. This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," Carole waved.

Blaine was worried that the baby would come up in conversation during dinner. He spent the whole meal with nerves running through him, afraid that Kurt would know more than he was willing to admit. He noticed Kurt watching him from his seat down the table, but he couldn't read the expression on his face, any more than he could read the solemn look on his father's face.

When dinner passed, and Rachel's dads were discussing dessert, everyone moved from the dining room into the kitchen. Blaine was near the doorway, when he heard his father clear his throat. "Blaine, hang back for a minute."

He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming, and this wasn't the time or the place to discuss this. "What?" he said, turning to face his father, who stood on the other side of the table, clenching the chair in front of him.'His knuckles white from gripping so hard.

"Do you really think raising a child with this girl is the best thing for you right now?" Michael said sternly. "You're still in medical school, and she just lost her role in that show."

"It's not like we planned this, dad," Blaine snapped back. "It was an accident. Sometimes things like this just happen. But now that it is happening, I do plan on raising that child."

"You can't support a child in New York," Michael replied. "You're lucky we're helping you with that expensive apartment. You've got to think about clothes, diapers, food. There's a lot to raising a kid. And then you'll need to buy it a crib and who knows what else."

"I know that, dad," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest "You don't think I've thought of that?"

"Have you thought about finding better work? You both are going to have to find a way to come up with more money. She needs to stop playing around on those silly little stages and you can't afford to lose focus on your studies," his tone was cold, harsh.

We've got time to come up with a plan. She's only eleven weeks. We still have - "

"You'd better come up with a plan soon then, because that baby will be here before you know it. You'll run out of time, and then you won't be ready," his father's voice grew louder. "Your mother and I aren't going to raise this baby for you."

"i know that!" Blaine shot back, his hands shaking with rage. "I never asked you too. it's my child. I have to he the one to take care of it. I know that it's my responsibility, and I've made that my commitment."

"And if you're not ready?" his father began moving around the table. He was now feet from Blaine, who could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. "Tel me what you want, Blaine, but you're not going to be ready."

"What do you want me to do? Give it up for adoption?" Blaine stepped forward, determined not to back down. He always lost an argument whit his father, but that wasn't happening today. This was more than protecting himself. It was protecting his child too.

"It's an option," he shrugged.

"No! It's not an option," Blaine felt tears form in his eyes and he felt so weak for breaking in front of his father. "This is my son or daughter you're talking about. I refuse to give it away to someone else, just because you don't think I can handle it."

"I'm not saying it's your only choice. There are other options," his father said coolly.

"What like abortion? Do you want me to just toss my child aside, like it doesn't matter, because you don't think I can handle it?" Rage wracked Blaine's body and he began to tremble all over. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Be reasonable, Blaine," Michael held up a hand. "Don' you dare put words in my mouth."

"You be reasonable!" Blaine shouted. "You act like you know me so well. You think you can show up here and tell me how to live my life. You always have thought you knew what was best for me. But if you really knew me at all, you would know that medical school was never something I wanted. I loved music, and I wanted to follow a career pursuing music, but you scared me shitless, because you were so cold to Cooper after he came home with his first gig in a commercial. You can't tell me what's best for me and my family, because you didn't even think I should be with Rachel You don't know what I want, and you don't know what's best for me child, because you don't even know what's best for me."

"Blaine - "

"I'm not giving my baby up, not for you. If you really knew me at all, you would know that I so desperately want to be a better father to that child than you ever were to me," Blaine quickly brushed another round of tears away.

"Now, hold on, Blaine," his father began to protest.

"No, I'm done holding on. I'm through with letting you tear me down, because you think you know what's best for me. I won't stand for this. I'm a man now. I have my own family to take care of, and you can't control me anymore," Blaine stormed toward the front door, tears still threatening to fall. He whipped it open and headed out into the cool, rainy night.

He stumbled his way down the street, Anger was burning in his chest. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the lies, the secrets, the judgement. Where did things go so wrong? Why was everything falling apart?

Everything was a mess.

Blaine had lied to his family about his sexuality for so long. He still hadn't been honest, and at this rate, he didn't know if he ever could be. If his father was willing to have Blaine get rid of the baby so easily, he'd never accept Blaine for being gay. He'd throw him out the door like he did with Cooper. And that's exactly why Blaine hadn't been honest with Kurt. How could he ever come forward to his family, no matter how much Kurt said it'd be good for him? He was stuck. He would always be tied down with Rachel, the baby, and his father that would never accept him for who he was.

It wasn't fair.

A horn honked behind him and he went to move out of the way. The car pulled up next to him and the window rolled down. "Did you really think you'd get far?" Kurt's voice broke through the rain.

Blaine let out a sigh and dodged around the car, hoping into the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" he asked, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"I noticed you weren't in the kitchen when your dad came fuming in. He told your mother they were leaving, and I knew you two must of had a fight," Kurt turned sideways in his seat. "I came looking for you."

A sob escaped his throat and he bowed his head. He felt Kurt's arms pull him closer and he buried his face in his shoulder. He could hear Kurt whispering that it was okay but it didn't mean anything. It wasn't okay. Not even being in Kurt's embrace could make him feel better, because being with Kurt would never be okay. Nothing was okay.

When they broke apart, Kurt wiped a tear off Blaine's cheek and said, "why don't we head over to my dad's house. We need somewhere to talk and I don't think going back to Rachel's is a good idea."

Blaine simply nodded, feeling too numb to speak, as Kurt put the car in drive and headed down the street. They rode in silence for a few minutes and when they reached the house, Blaine remained in his seat. Kurt climbed out of the car, made his way around to Blaine's side and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the car. "Come on, Anderson. It's okay. My dad and Carole are still with Rachel."

Feeling his feet drag beneath him, Blaine let Kurt lead him into the house. They made their way upstairs and into a white room full of pictures and knickknacks on a shelf. This had to be Kurt's old bedroom. Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed and took his coat off. He kicked off his shoes and sat down next to Blaine. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey," Blaine forced a smile.

"Did you tell him?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's knee.

That's when the next round of tears started. This was such a mess. Kurt still thought Blaine was referring to his sexuality. It was an issue Kurt was still trying to help him through, when Blaine had temporarily put the matter on the back burner. The baby was more important that Blaine's happiness. How was he supposed to tell Kurt that? Kurt had been so kind to him, doing the best he could to be there for Blaine. And Blaine was still lying to him.

"Blaine," he whispered. he placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes were level. Guilt settled in when those blue eyes stared at him with concern. He had to tell Kurt the truth. He couldn't keep secrets anymore.

"You're not making this any easier," Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Blaine choked out.

"Being here for you. I told you I'd be here no matter what, and I don't know how to be a help. You're in pain, and that makes my heart hurt. You're such a good person, Blaine, and I hate seeing you in pain," Kurt didn't break his gaze.

'It's nothing," Blaine shook his head. "You being here is enough."

"It's everything," Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. That warm, familiar touch sent chills down Blaine's spine. Kurt's other hand found Blaine's waist and Blaine clutched his shoulder for support, as his arms began to tremble. He deepened the kiss, and the arm holding him steady against the bed gave way. Kurt moved with him, until they were lying side by side. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist nd pulled him closer.

Kurt broke the kiss and said, "I feel bad, because I don't know how else to comfort you."

"No, this is... this is perfect," Blaine whispered. "In spite of everything, I just... I just want you."

"We agreed not to kiss anymore," Kurt whispered.

"I don't care," Blaine said, leaning in and kissing him again. Kurt's body rose slightly, hovering over Blaine. He positioned his arms on either side of Blaine and deepened the kiss. At Blaine's moan of pleasure, Kurt moved his lips down his neck.

Blaine tipped his head back, letting out a soft grunt. "Kurt," he whispered.

"Shut up," Kurt muttered in between kisses. His hands moved to Blaine's waistline and grabbed the end of his shirt. He pulled on it and Blaine sat up slightly, letting Kurt take it off. Kurt then pushed him back down and started kissing down his chest. "Are you okay? I wish there was a bettet way to comfort you," he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I just want to be close to you," Blaine met Kurt's lips and Kurt made a small "mmph." sound. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and said, "You're all I want right now."

He didn't want to think about Rachel or the baby. He didn't want to think about the fight with his father. Blaine just wanted to escape again, to have that feeling of being high above the rest of the world, where nothing bad can happen. Kurt was the only thing that could give him that feeling. In this moment, Kurt was all that mattered.

* * *

Deep, slow breathing filled the silence in the room. In the distance, a car alarm was buzzing through the neighborhood, and somewhere downstairs someone was clattering plates. Someone... downstairs...

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the white room and remembered where he was. Kurt's house... with Kurt... in his bedroom... in his bed.

He moved his head, resting on Kurt's chest, and glanced up at the sleeping man next to him. Kurt's arm was settled underneath Blaine, and he moaned softly at Blaine's movement. His eyelids fluttered open and he groggily said, "hey."

"We fell asleep," Blaine whispered.

"Yeah..." Kurt mumbled.

"After we..." Blaine hesitated.

"Shit!" Kurt jumped, causing Blaine to topple off him all the way. Kurt glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and said, "it's seven in the morning. We slept all night."

"That's not the only thing we did," Blaine glanced down at Kurt's naked chest,

"Oh shit," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, knowing this would lead to nothing but regret for the both of them. Kurt didn't even want to kiss Blaine anymore, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Oh shit," Kurt said, climbing off the bed. He raced into his bathroom and shut the door.

Blaine sat there, feeling vulnerable. He didn't know what to do. Kurt was obviously regretful of what happened the night before, and this might be his chance to push Blaine away. And Blaine knew he had to leave before he let himself get hurt like that.

Quickly throwing his clothes back on, Blaine felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He slowly moved toward the bedroom door and pulled it open. He crept downstairs and to the front door.

just as his hand reached for the handle, he heard a voice behind him, "Leaving so soon? I made breakfast."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine turned around to face Carole.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked.

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Blaine stuttered, his hand still on the handle.

"Because your girlfriend is pregnant and you just spent the night with my step-son after having an argument with your father?" Carole stepped closer. Either she was a really good guesser or she knew something.

"She's not - "

"Blaine, I was there after you left. Your father was angry. He practically dragged your mother out the door and when Rachel's dads asked what happened, Rachel explained that he was probably upset about the baby," Carole placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm guessing she's right, after you ran out on your argument."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Does Kurt know?" he asked nervously, glancing toward the stairs.

"No," she shook her head. "But I think you need to be the one that tells him. I won't say anything to him." She took another step closer and said, "just don't hurt him, okay? He's sensitive."

"Right," he said shortly. "I... um better go. I need to talk to my parents."

"Good luck, sweetie," she shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Blaine showed up at Rachel's house some time later, she was overwhelmed to see him. She embraced him and asked, "where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I just needed some space to think," Blaine admitted.

"Are you okay?" she brushed her hair behind her ear.

He shrugged.

The truth was: his night with Kurt made Blaine realize something. In the time that he had known about the baby, Kurt had been there for him more than anyone. His own father didn't think he was ready, his mother was firm but decent, and Rachel was dealing with enough on her own.

Giving up Funny Girl had been hard enough for Rachel. She was also dealing with many changes in her body, and the though of being a mother for the first time. Doctor visits, stress, her constant desire to sleep or vomit. She was a little too occupied to know that Blaine felt overwhelmed, and he didn't want to put that burden on her.

Kurt was the one who still didn't know about the baby, and yet, he had been there through some of Blaine's breakdowns, He had comforted him and made Blaine feel safe. He took Blaine's fears away, and Blaine felt a constant desire to be near Kurt. His feelings toward Kurt were becoming too real, and if he didn't do something about it soon, they were all going to get hurt in the end.

So where did he draw the line? Did he break up with Rachel and hope that she understood? Would he still be a part of his child's life? Would things work out with Kurt? He was still with Dylan. He was still with Dylan, and yet, he slept with Blaine. He willingly slept with Blaine. Was it comfort? Was it guilt? Blaine didn't know but he did it.

And what if Blaine stayed with Rachel? He'd have his child. He'd have the life he wasn't sure he was ready for, even if he did tell his father differently. But he'd also never have a chance with Kurt, and he wasn't sure his heart could live with that either.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked.

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "I think we need to talk."


	12. Week 12 - Living A Lie

The hardest part about going to Lima had been leaving. For Kurt, he told his dad that he had to head home for work early, because Isabelle wanted him to make up for time lost. Really, Kurt couldn't live with the guilt of sleeping with Blaine.

He had been afraid of losing Dylan since the first time he had kissed Blaine. They had been together for so long, and Dylan had saved Kurt in so many ways, that he couldn't imagine ever hurting someone so dear to him.

But being with Blaine brought him to a new level. The truth was that Kurt liked being with Blaine. He liked the feeling of embracing Blaine and kissing his soft lips. At first, that night, Kurt thought it was sympathy. He thought he could justify what he was doing by comforting Blaine. It should have been enough.

However, the moment he locked himself in the bathroom and sat with his back against the door, waiting for Blaine to leave, Kurt knew that he was in over his head. It wasn't comfort. He could have stopped himself if he had wanted to. Kurt could have handed Blaine a bowl of ice cream and said, "here, drown your sorrows in ice cream."

But he didn't.

He slept with Blaine. And now he was going to have to live with the consequences of his actions. What would those be? Surely, Dylan would break up with him. If he did, where would that leave Kurt? He couldn't run to Blaine, because he was still with Rachel. He hadn't bluntly told Kurt that, but it was pretty obvious at this point. Rachel even introduced Blaine to Carole as "my boyfriend." And that left Kurt stuck between losing the boy he loved and never having the boy he liked.

"I thought you weren't coming home for a couple more days," Dylan stated, when Kurt entered the living room. He rose from the couch and gave Kurt a small peck on the lips.

Guilt. He felt nothing but guilt.

"Isabelle wanted me back a day early," Kurt lied. If he was going to continue with his story, he had to keep it the same. "So I came back today. Rachel is still there though."

"Did you have fun?" Dylan asked, dragging Kurt's suitcase to the far wall of the apartment..

"Yes," Kurt said shortly, as more guilt settled in. The horrible thing was that Kurt hadn't even told Dylan that Blaine was going in the first place. Part of him was hoping to spend time alone with Blaine. He knew Dylan wouldn't approve if Blaine was going and he wasn't. Kurt basically set himself up for disaster.

"That's good," Dylan smiled. "It was rather boring here without you. It was quiet. I got some work done though, so at least there's that." He grabbed Kurt's hand and said, "but I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt said quietly.

"It was kind of weird having that big bed all to myself," Dylan winked.

Images of Blaine lying next to him flashed through Kurt's mind. Here Dylan was, alone and missing him every night, and Kurt was in bed with another guy... Not just a guy, Blaine.

"Now that you have your family's Thanksgiving out of the way, we need to make plans for the real thing. I'm thinking we keep it simple this year, just the two of us," Dylan pulled him closer, as he began kissing Kurt's neck. "I missed you so much."

"Why can't we have our friends over? I really liked having dinner with Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, and... Blaine," Kurt puled away from him, as more guilt settled into his stomach.

"Are you all right?" Dylan asked.

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from my trip, that's all."

"Why don't you go lie down for a while," Dylan pointed toward their bedroom door. "I can join you if you want me to," he added, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"Ah, no. that's okay. I think I'd rather rake a nap without a distraction," Kurt said. He headed toward the bedroom door and shut it behind him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began fidgeting with a string on the blanket. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Why did you leave so soon?" Rachel's voice came through the phone the next day. "I went to your house to talk to you, because I really needed you, and you weren't there. Carole said you went home."

"I did," Kurt replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Long story," he mumbled.

"Aw, well, I'm sorry you left so soon. I was hoping we'd head back to McKinley together today and see Mr. Schue. I really wanted to go with you. I have some news I wanted to share with everyone."

"Are you sure you can handle being back there?" he asked. Rachel had taken very few trips to Lima since Finn had passed away. He couldn't see her facing McKinley without him.

"I'll never know until I try," she replied.

"Take Blaine with you. I'm sure he'd love to see his old rival school," he said, pulling his teapot off the stove. "Maybe he could even show you Dalton, and you could let me know what I missed when I didn't transfer there."

"Ah... no, I think I'll just go to McKinley by myself. It's not the same when it wasn't your school," she said quickly. "Um, look, Kurt, I should go. I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he simply said. Her answer seemed rushed. It made Kurt wonder if she knew anything about him or not. Would she really want to see him if she did? He asked, 'Are you two okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be?" she said.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Okay. I want to see you when I get back to the city. Mark it in your calendar! I'll talk to you later. Love you!" she hung up, leaving Kurt to stare at his phone in curiosity.

There was definitely something weird going on between Blaine and Rachel. He first noticed it when Blaine started acting emotional that day at the hospital when Kurt met Savannah. Blaine went from admitting that he told Rachel about his sexuality, to acting like nothing had happened between them. He wasn't denying it, and Rachel had recently introduced Blaine as her boyfriend. So what were they/? How did that make Blaine feel knowing he slept with Kurt?

Kurt dialed Blaine's number, knowing he'd have to talk to him sooner or later, but he didn't answer. He tried an hour later and there still wasn't an answer. It seemed that Blaine was, once again, avoiding Kurt.

He sighed in frustration. It seemed like the closer he got to Blaine, the more Blaine resisted him.

* * *

**New Message To Blaine:**

_You know, you've been in New York for two days and I still haven't heard from you._

**New Message From Blaine: **

_Sorry._

Kurt had tried contacting Blaine for the next three days and nothing happened. When Blaine finally replied, Kurt immediately dialed his number and he still didn't pick up,. Normally Kurt didn't press for a response. He knew, if someone didn't answer their phone, they probably had a good reason. But this time, he knew Blaine had his phone, because he had just replied to his text message. This meant he was avoiding Kurt.

Kurt left a voicemail.

"What the hell, Anderson? You sleep with me, and run out the next morning while I'm in the bathroom. I don't hear from you for days, and when I confront you, all you can come up with is ' sorry'? I get that you're upset, because I've been a train wreck for days, but you can't go on avoiding me like this. We're eventually going to have to talk."

He hung up angrily. Before this, he let Blaine's absence slide, because Kurt was shaken up over what happened. It was that he liked it so much that he hated. He had to keep it from Dylan, and that was something he couldn't take much more of.

Nothing. Kurt didn't hear anything from Blaine, and he knew that if he wanted to get a hold of him, he would need to find him.

"Hey, Savannah," Kurt went straight for the hospital that Friday morning, because he knew it was the only place he was going to find Blaine, without actually showing up to his apartment.

"Hi, Kurt!" she grinned when she saw him.

"How are you?" he asked, bending down to give her a hug.

"Bored," she said bluntly. "Blaine wasn't here last week,because he went home for a few days, and he hasn't been here today either. But It's great that you're here." She handed him a piece of paper and said, "you need to practice your drawing."

"You really like coloring, don't you?" he smiled.

"I want to be an artist some day," she said.

"Maybe you will," he said reassuringly. "Maybe that picture of Cinderella will be hanging up in a museum someday. Maybe you'll have even better pictures by then."

"Maybe," she frowned. "But probably not." She pointed toward the picture of Cinderella and said, "That's one that Blaine drew anyway. She's my favorite princess."

Blaine. It seemed like so much had changed since that day Kurt found him drawing that picture with her. It reminded him why he had really come to see her. "Did Blaine say he'd be back today?" he asked.

"i guess so," she shrugged.

"I really wish I could stay today, but I've got to get to work. I was hoping to see Blaine here, but I guess he hasn't come yet. He might still come though, so don't worry," he gave her a warm smile.

Kurt turned to leave, when he realized someone was standing in the doorway.

"Hello," a tall woman with long red hair and a light blue dress entered the room. "Can I help you?"

"Mommy, it's my friend Kurt. I told you about him," Savannah told the woman.

"Ah, you're Kurt. Blaine's friend?" she reached out a hand and he shook it. "I'm Savannah's mother, Beatrice. It's nice to finally meet you. I heard you've been up here to visit my daughter."

"Sorry about that," Kurt blushed.

"Oh, no, it's wonderful. She doesn't get too many visitors. Her greatest company is the other children in the ward, but she loves spending time with Blaine, and he's great company for her. Please, come back any time to visit."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded, heading out the door. "I'll see you later, Savannah."

He spent the day at work worrying too much about Blaine. He always seemed to hide when something was bothering him and it drove Kurt crazy. How was he supposed to know if Blaine was okay, when he couldn't even get a hold of him?

"Why are you so quiet?" Dylan asked that night at dinner.

"Long day at work, I guess," Kurt muttered. That was true. It had been a long day. A long day of waiting for Blaine to call, waiting to hear something from the boy he had grown to care for.

"You like the job though?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Kurt said. "No, it's wonderful. I don't think I could ave fallen into a better job by luck. It's the best thing for me right now. Some days are just really busy and it's tiring."

A loud bang came on the front door and Kurt jumped.

"I'l get it," Dylan glided toward the door. Kurt waited, his fork halfway to his mouth. When he heard Dylan ask, "What are you doing here?" Kurt's fork clattered to his plate and he dashed for the door. Dylan didn't usually care a heavy tone like that with many people, unless he wasn't fond of them, and he certainly wasn't fond of -

"Blaine," he breathed.

"Hi," Blaine said breathlessly. His face was red and he looked a little unsteady. "Can I come in?"

"No," Dylan said shortly.

"Yes," Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He led Blaine over to the couch and sat him down. "Wait here a minute, okay?' he said, hoping Blaine wouldn't change his mind and run away.

"Kurt," Dylan said sternly.

"Listen," Kurt grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen. "I don't know what's going on but he's dealing with a lot right now. I can't just chase him away because he's here."

"His breath smelled like alcohol, Kurt .You know how I feel about that," Dylan crossed his arms over his chest. "You know how I feel about him. I don't want him here. This was supposed to be a night for us."

"Just let me deal with him, please," Kurt begged. "I'll see why he's here. I'll get him a cab home. But please, give me a minute. I'm not going to throw him back out on the street. He's my friend."

Dylan threw his hands up in the air and said, 'whatever." He stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. His way of letting Kurt know that he was angry. Kurt waited a minute, making sure he wasn't coming back out, before heading back toward Blaine, who was fumbling with magazines on the coffee table in front of him..

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, standing next to him. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing him to jump.

He stood up and moved toward Kurt, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Come with me," Kurt grabbed his hand. He wasn't going to have this discussion where Dylan could hear them so easy. He led Blaine to the fire escape and sat down with him. When they were seated, Kurt crossed his legs and looked at his friend, "Blaine, you ignored me all week. After what happened I wasn't sure how I'd feel the next time I saw you, but I'm not happy that you ignored me," he started.

"I said I was sorry," Blaine replied, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. "But I want you now."

"I know I didn't do you any favors by hiding in the bathroom, but you actually left, and it made me feel a little useless. Like, maybe, that was all you were looking for," Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"No, I want you. I always want you," Blaine's hand began rubbing Kurt's thigh.

"Blaine, you're drunk," Kurt said, pushing his hand away.

"I had to," he shrugged.

"You had to drink?" Kurt asked.

Blaine began rambling, "Everything's so jumbled in my head, Kurt. It's so jumbled. Do I stay with Rachel? Do I leave her for you? Do you leave Dylan for me? Do I love you like I think I do?"

"Stop. Stop," Kurt snapped. He had been thinking the same jumbled mess for days, but to hear it come out of Blaine's mouth only made it sound that much worse. They were in over their heads.

"I think I choose you," Blaine leaned over and tried to kiss him. Kurt pulled away and Blaine's lips barely brushed the side of his face. "Kurt, come on, I know you want me to. You slept with me."

"That shouldn't have happened," Kurt informed him.

"But it did," Blaine laughed. "And trust me, it was nothing like sleeping with Rachel."

"Stop!" Kurt said loudly. "Blaine, we can't do this. First of all, Dylan still doesn't know anything, and i'm terrified of telling him. I feel sick just walking around with this lie on my shoulders, but I haven't had the guts to tell him yet.."

"It's okay, I've been lying about a lot lately," Blaine brushed off the comment.

Kurt smacked his hand to his forehead. That wasn't reassuring at all. He didn't know if he really believed Blaine. After all, he was drunk. But if Blaine had been lying, Kurt didn't know what to believe at this point. What had he been lying about? "Look, we can't have this conversation while you're drunk."

"Kurt, sleeping with me meant something to you, I know it did," Blaine moved closer. "It's okay, I want you sober just as much as I want you when I'm drunk. Sober me would agree."

'I'm not responding to that," Kurt stood up.

Blaine followed and grabbed him by the arm, "and I know this means something too." He forcefully kissed Kurt hard, and Kurt pushed him away, knocking Blaine into the railing.

"You're drunk. It doesn't mean anything," he climbed back through the window. "I'm calling you a cab. You're not in the right frame of mind. I want to have this discuss with you sober."

"Don't cal a cab," Blaine yelled, seizing his wrist.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want me home," Blaine slurred.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told her, Kurt," Blaine sank to the couch. "I told her that I cheated a few days ago, and she's been on pins and needles since. She's angry with me, and I don't think she wants me there anymore... Can I just... stay the night here?"

Kurt glanced toward the bedroom door, knowing Dylan would be angry."I don't - "

"I'd stay with Mercedes and Sam, but they went back to Lima for Regionals. Mr. Schuester wanted some extra help, and they figured they'd stay through Thanksgiving next week. Please, we had another fight tonight, and I can't deal with it. That's why I drank." Blaine buried his face in his hands and slouched his shoulders.

How could he say no to that?

Sighing, Kurt sat down on the couch next to him. "I'll make you up a bed on the couch. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay? I told you I'd be here for you. Come here," Kurt pulled Blaine close and gave him a hug, Gently patting him on the back, Kurt added, "And in the morning, you're going to give me some real answers."


	13. Week 13 - Thanksgiving

_"I was with someone," Blaine had said, when he sat Rachel down on the bed in her old bedroom. He knew this moment of truth would come sooner or later, but he didn't know it would come this soon._

_"I don't understand," she shook her head. "Why would you do that? Blaine we're having a baby." Tears formed in her eyes and she said, "are you saying that you don't want the baby?"_

_"No, no, that's not it at all. Of course I do," he knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her small bump. "I want this baby so much it's tearing me apart. I love you and I love our son or daughter."_

_"Then why would you cheat on me?" she pushed his hand away from her stomach. Protectively placing her arms around it, she stood up and crossed the room. "If this baby means anything to you, why would you do this?"_

_"It started before I knew about the baby," Blaine told her sitting back on his feet._

_"Excuse me? It started?" Rachel said fiercely. "How long has this been going on, Blaine?"_

_"No, it's just that - " he paused. How could he tell her this without hurting her too much? "I... accidentally kissed someone, and then, I don't know, it recently just... happened. I thought I might have feelings for them, but I didn't want to act on them because of you and the baby, so I thought I'd let it go, but then we... uh..."_

_"Had sex," she said bluntly._

_"Well - "_

_"Who was it? Is it someone I know?" she began pacing the floor._

_"No, no, you don't know them," he said quickly. He was already in enough trouble. There was no point dragging Kurt into this too, or he'd really be in for it._

_"Then who?" she persisted._

_"Does it matter? The point is that it happened, and Rachel I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or the baby," he stepped closer to her. Placing his hands on her waist, he said, "I just wanted to be honest with you."_

_She pushed him away, turning her back to him, "you should have been honest with me a long time ago." Covering her hand with her mouth, she stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_He felt so helpless. Coming up behind her, Blaine placed his arms around her torso and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I never meant for anything like this to happen."_

_Her shoulders began to tremble and she said quietly, "but it did happen. Oh my gosh, you really cheated on me." She turned back to face him. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red, and more tears continued to fall. "We were supposed to be a family. I thought we would consider marriage and the best way to raise the baby together."_

_"We can still raise the baby. Don't push me out of its life just because I made a mistake, Rachel," he pleaded with her._

_Shaking her head, she said, "I'm too upset right now. I can't make that kind of decision. Just... go, please. I need to be alone right now." She turned her back on him again, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve._

_"Rachel, please," he begged._

_"Ged. she turned on her heel and shut herself in the bathroom. The same way Kurt had shut him out after they had slept together. Everything was coming apa_

_"_Blaine, wake up," a gentle voice whispered in his ear.

"What?" he glanced around groggily. He couldn't figure out where he was or who was even talking to him. He found the television off to his right and the coffee table full of magazines. Ripping off the green blanket over him, he sat up and met Kurt's clear, blue eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. "Ugh. I have a headache."

"I'll bet you do," Kurt said. "Come on, I want to go for a walk, before Dylan wakes up. I think we should talk about what happened last night. Do you remember showing up here?"

"Yeah," he thought back to the previous night. He had another fight with Rachel. Since Blaine had told her about cheating on her, she had been distant with him, only speaking to him when she needed to. And then, the previous night, they had another fight. Her dads had called to see how she was doing, and it brought on a whole new wave of tears. When she hung up with them, she started yelling at Blaine, telling him that this was all his fault.

His response had been that she needed to settle down because the stress was only going to make things worse for her and the baby. And that's when she told him that if he cared about the baby at all, he never would have done anything to hurt her in the first place. It left him feeling so terrible that he had to get out for a while.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," Kurt folded his hands in front of him. "I know you said that you told Rachel that you cheated on her, so I'm just wondering where that leaves you... or us... or everything, I guess."

When they made their way out on to the street, Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently he had run out of his apartment without a coat the night before. The wind was bitter and he had nothing to protect himself. "I lied to you that day in the hospital when i... sort of broke down," he started, already feeling anxious.

"I had a feeling. I've already added it to my list of things I know about you: You're not a very good liar," Kurt nudged his arm.

"I thought you were right. Maybe telling Rachel the truth would do some good for me," he continued. "But every time I tried, I just couldn't get the words out... And when you confronted me about it, there wasn't anything else I could do. You were trying so hard to help me, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"That's why you were so upset? You didn't want to disappoint me?" Kurt stopped. He stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "Blaine, you were a mess. Are you sure that's everything? I'm hardly worth that many tears. I'd rather have you be honest with me."

"Things with Rachel have been complicated. You know she lost her role in Funny Girl, and we were just at a point where I felt like I couldn't leave her," he said. "I was scared, Kurt. I knew that, once I told her, everything would change, and I don't do well with change. That's why I had my whole life planned out, because I hate uncertainty."

"But now you've told her," Kurt concluded.

Blaine shrugged, looking across the street. He couldn't face the disappointment in Kurt's eyes. "Sleeping with you made me realize that I had to tell her. I couldn't keep you a secret anymore."

So she knows it was me?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head, '"I told her it didn't matter who it was with, only that it happened. Telling her it was you would have meant coming out to her, while I was admitting that I cheated. It just seemed like too much at once."

"And she's really upset," Kurt nodded.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. "I don't know what to do. I know that being with her doesn't do anything for my own personal happiness, but... I don't know if I can walk away from her either."

"What's holding you back? People break up, Blaine. They grow together and then they fall apart. It;s a part of life. She'd move on in time. You can't stay with her because you're afraid of confrontation," Kurt said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll eventually move on too. You're only going to hurt her that much more the longer you hold on."

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, as he began walking down the street again.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Kurt followed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a similar position as you. I haven't told Dylan anything. He gets angry just hearing your name. After you passed out last night, Dylan and I argued. He told me that he didn't want you staying over. He said I'm too involved with you already. " he stopped again and Blaine stared at him. Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and he said, "If I told him that I slept with you, he'd never speak to me again. And I'm just... I'm so damn confused, because I love him, but the more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you."

"Kurt- " Blaine stepped closer.

"And when I'm not with you, I miss you, and I want you to be here. I was so angry with you for ignoring me all week. I thought when I saw you next, all I would do is yell at you," he shook his head. "But instead, I felt like I died at the sight of you. I felt so relieved that you were here and okay, and I shouldn't have those feelings."

"I know how that feels," Blaine said, placing his hand under Kurt's chin and meeting his eyes. "Because I feel the same way about you. I need you, Kurt."

"The thought of needing you scares me," Kurt's voice shook.

"I know. It scares me too," he admitted.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Where does that leave us?"

Wiping a tear off Kurt's cheek with his thumb, Blaine whispered. "I don't know." He leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt, moving his hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

Breaking the kiss, Kurt asked, "What about Rachel and Dylan?"

"Can you give me time to sort things out with Rachel?" Blaine asked, staring into those longing, tear-filled eyes.. "I need to talk to her and figure everything out. Don't mention anything to Dylan yet. I don't want to ruin things for you, if I don't have to.."

"Are you breaking up with her?" Kurt sniffed.

He shrugged, "I don't even know where we stand now. I need to figure some things out, but once I do... I'll let you know," Blaine gave him a weak smile. "Even then, what happens between you and Dylan is your business... I need to do this for myself more than anything... I'll let you know how it goes."

"Promise you will?" Kurt reached out and touched his arm, holding him back. "Please don't disappear on me again, Blaine. I can't stand not talking to you."

"I promise," Blaine replied.

* * *

Rachel and Blaine continued to dance around each other the next two days. No matter how hard he tried to talk to her, she just pushed him away. She didn't want to hear it.

Late Monday afternoon, on his way home from classes, Blaine stopped by the store near their apartment to grab a couple things. He raced home before she got there and began preparing dinner.

"What's all this?" she asked, when she entered the kitchen a while later, setting a few bags o the kitchen counter. Now that she didn't have Funny Girl to depend on, Rachel spent most of her time wandering the city. Blaine assumed it was to keep herself occupied and away from the apartment.

"Dinner for you," he gestured to the table in the corner. A vase of roses sat in the middle and the food was already set, waiting for them to sit and have the discussion she had been holding off.I'm not hungry," she said.

"Don't do this," he stepped in front of her. "Please, we really need to talk."

She rolled her eyes, "fine, whatever." Blaine went to pull out a chair for her, but she moved around the table and sat in the other seat, determined to do it herself.

"With Thanksgiving being three days away, I wanted to tell you how thankful I've been for you,' he said, taking a seat across from her. He slid the salad bowl in her direction.

"Oh, please," she huffed.

"Listen," Blaine reached across the table and took her hand. She didn't pull back. "We have been together for three years. You have given me so much, and I can't thank you enough. I don't know where I'd be without your love and support."

"Hmm," she bit her lip.

"And this baby is so important to me. I already feel so attached, so in love with it, that i could never imagine walking away from it. I don't want to," he watched her stoic face in alarm. Afraid something would set her off.

She simply stared with wide eyes.

"The affair had nothing to do with you. i was beginning to feel like I was losing myself, and I took refuge elsewhere, because i knew you wouldn't understand," he paused, taking a deep breath. "If I had known about the baby before things had taken that turn, I wouldn't have bothered feeling like we were falling away from each other."

"If you had just talked to me and told me that you felt that way," Rachel said, pulling her hand away. "You should have talked to me instead of running to someone else with our problems."

"I know that now," Blaine replied. "I'm sorry."

"I get that you're sorry. You've said it a hundred times, but I can't trust you. That's the worst part. How am I supposed to raise this baby with someone I can't even trust?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Don't say that. Rachel. I need to be a part of the baby's life. I have to be. I don't want to be the father that walks out on their child and never sees them again," Blaine begged.

"I would never push you away like that, Blaine," she said calmly. "i care about you, and I want you involved in his or her life as much as possible, because I know what it's like to go years without knowing a parent..." She bowed her head. "Things never did work out between me and Shelby, not like I dreamed they would. "

"Thank you," he whispered.

"But I also don't know if I can do this anymore. Maybe, in time, I can forgive you and move past this, but right now, I just need a little break. I need to clear my head," she stood up.

"Rachel - " he rose from his own chair.

"Blaine, please, just give me a few days to think," she said.

"What about Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Please, Blaine, just... just go," Rachel snatched the roses off the table, crossed to the kitchen, and dumped them in the trash can. She turned on her heel and shut herself in the bedroom.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Dylan said from his chair in the corner of the living room. "You choose the week of a holiday to crash here. I think that's kind of rude, don't you?"

"Dyl," Kurt said harshly.

"It is," Dylan threw his hands in the air. "It was one thing that you crashed here drunk the other night, but I never agreed to having you stay through Thanksgiving."

"Everyone deserves a place to stay for Thanksgiving," Kurt replied.

"But here?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, if you can't be nice to our guest, I will ask you to leave," Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Thanksgiving is about family and friends, and Blaine is my friend."

Blaine tried to hide a smile. It was nice that, despite Dylan's cockiness toward Blaine, Kurt was willing to stand up for him. Kurt seemed surprised when Blaine told him he'd need a place to stay, but he didn't turn him down. That was what first set Dylan off. Kurt almost seemed a little too willing to let Blaine stay.

The tension only built throughout the week. Dylan seemed to lose his patience with Kurt, as well as Blaine. He didn't bother hiding his anger either.

On Thursday, Blaine woke up to find Kurt already preparing a turkey in the kitchen. He smiled at Kurt and asked, "already cooking this early? Did you even sleep last night?" he asked, glancing around at the load of food scattered across the counters.

"Of course I did. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have snored through that," Kurt smiled.

"Do I snore?" Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine. You're very cute when you sleep," he said. Once the words were out of his mouth, his face fell. He cleared his throat and quickly went back to prepping the turkey.

Blushing, Blaine changed the subject, "do you need help with anything?"

"That would be lovely. I can't get Dylan to help for anything. Cooking isn't his strong point. He'd rather be in the living room watching football... In fact, that's exactly what he did last year. I spent the day in the kitchen with Carole and he spent the day with my dad."

"I don't mind football. Maybe Ill join him," Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know what's worse, you being in here with me, or you actually trying to bond with Dylan," Kurt opened the oven door and set the turkey inside.

"He'd probably rather have me on the fire escape all day," Blaine replied.

When the turkey finally came out of the oven, Blaine and Kurt began setting the table. The television could be heard from the living room, and Dylan had only surfaced for snacks.

"Want to cut the turkey?" Kurt held out a knife to Blaine.

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "I don't think so. You're the expert."

Kurt shrugged, taking the knife to the turkey. he kept his focus on it, and Blaine stood by, watching. "Really, it's not such a big deal. You just have to know what you're doing."

"Which I don't. You make it look easy," Blaine said.

"You think so?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one that slaved over this thing. It's going to be amazing. It looks amazing," Blaine stepped closer."Seriously, Kurt, is there anything you can't do?

Kurt stopped, looking up into Blaine;s eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly. He held his gaze for a moment until his hand slipped and he jumped in pain. The knife clattered to the floor and Kurt hollered, "Ahhh, shit!"

"Here, come here," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, studying the cut on the side of his finger. "It doesn't look too deep. We can just get this cleaned up and it should - "

"Back off, Anderson!" Dylan came rushing in. He shoved Blaine out of the way, taking Kurt's hand. "What's wrong, babe? Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"It's not that serious," Blaine told him. "He should be fine with a little - "

"Shut up, Anderson. You can't make that judgment," Dylan glared at him.

"I trust him, Dylan," Kurt pulled his hand back, cradling it with his other hand. "He's in medical school. I think he would know whether or not it needed stitches."

"I'm not letting him make the call, when my boyfriend is hurt. Come on, why don't we take you to the emergency room. It looks pretty bad," Dylan ran to get Kurt's coat.

"Help me," Kurt muttered to Blaine.

"It's a wasted trip," Blaine shrugged. "But what do I know? He could be right. Maybe you'd better go."

"You can't tell him that," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Will you at least come with me to keep me sane? He could make this a really long evening." He pleaded with his eyes.

Dylan came back, helping Kurt into his coat. Kurt hissed as his sleeve brushed his cut. It set Dylan into an even bigger rush, ushering Kurt out the door.

Once at the hospital, Dylan sat Kurt down in a chair and began insisting to the woman behind the desk they get help as soon as possible. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, who looked rather pale. "Thanks for coming," Kurt said.

"Ah, I still don't think you needed to come, but I'm always here when you need me," Blaine shrugged.

"I know that doesn't mean much to Dylan, but I appreciate that, Blaine," Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Blaine glanced down at his hand. "I feel like this is my fault."

"I'm okay. It was your fault, but that's only because you're so distracting," he said, winking. He frowned and said seriously, "Please don't feel guilty, Blaine. It's not a holiday without a disaster anyway, right? If it hadn't happened to my hand, Dylan would have caused a drama disaster anyway... I'd rather be in physical pain than to see you emotionally hurting."

"Well, I'm sorry I intruded on your holiday. I should have left when Dylan made it clear he didn't want me," Blaine stared down at his lap.

"I'm not sorry," Kurt replied. "I really am thankful for you, Blaine. I wanted you to be here for Thanksgiving. I care about you too much to worry about what Dylan thinks of our friendship."

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking up at him.

"Really," Kurt smiled.

"They said they would get to us as soon as they could," Dylan sat down on Kurt's other side, placing his hand on his arm. He glared at Blaine, clearly claiming his posession.

Kurt was taken back in the emergency room a little while later, and Dylan went with him. On his way, he turned back to Blaine and said, "you' might as well head home, Blaine. You're no longer needed here."

Blaine watched the doors close and turned to leave. He paused on his way to the door and changed his mind, making his way upstairs to the pediatric ward. If he couldn't go home, there was only one other place he could go.

"Blaine!" Savannah's grin made his heart feel slightly lighter.

"Hey, kiddo," he waved. "Your family isn't here with you today?"

"They'll be here soon," she informed him. "my mommy said she had a special surprise for me today."

"That's exciting," Blaine replied.

'Where's your family?" she asked.

Sitting down next to her, he shrugged, "I already had Thanksgiving with my family a couple weeks ago, so I'm not worried about eating again. i was spending today with my friend, but that didn't really work out."

"Why not?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "you wouldn't understand."

"Because you're all alone on Thanksgiving?" she asked.

She was so mature for her age. She could always understand Blaine on a level that most people couldn't figure out. "Something like that. That's why I came to see you. I felt like I didn't have a place to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like I belong anywhere," he sad truthfully. He didn't belong with Kurt, because he had Dylan. After all, Dylan had been there for him tonight, making sure Blaine knew that hie was no longer needed. And Blaine didn't belong with Rachel, because he didn't love her, not the way he should love the mother of his child.

"Where did he belong?

"Elsa felt that way too, when no one accepted her ice powers, but then she learned that she could use her ice powers for good and then she belonged somewhere," Savannah informed him. "So I'm sure you could find a place somewhere too."

"Your princess analogies are always my favorite. You know how to make me feel better," Blaine gave her a hug. "I can't really stay, because I know your family will be here soon, but I'm really glad I came to see you."

He left her room, feeling like he wanted to head back to Kurt, just to make sure he was okay. But knowing that Dylan wouldn't approve, Blaine headed for the streets.

Maybe Savannah was right. If he wasn't going to find his place with Rachel or Kurt, he'd have to find it elsewhere. But was that what he needed, when he felt like he had a place with both of them? Where did he belong?


	14. Week 14 - Losing Hope

"Apparently, you will make a good doctor someday," Kurt announced, when Blaine entered the coffee shop on Monday morning. He held up his bandaged had. "You were right. I didn't need stitches."

"That's good," Blaine sat down across from him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I wanted to tell you when I was released, but you were gone. Dylan said you decided to go home, and I never heard from you again. I was surprised you showed today," he glanced down at his drink. "I was starting to think maybe you were avoiding me again."

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't do that anymore," Blaine replied. He gave Kurt a small smile and said, "I don't break promises."

"Never?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I try not to," Blaine shrugged.

"I know, but I was bummed that you disappeared like that. It made me feel guilty. You put so much work into helping me Thursday, and I know Dylan was the reason you left," Kurt glanced up at him. He felt so terrible about what happened the week before. Dylan had been so on edge with Blaine all week. It wasn't fair. "Please don't let Dylan bring you down, Blaine. He can be a little... verbally expressive. He's not afraid to give his opinion."

"I've noticed," Blaine shrugged.

"Did you really go home after you left the hospital?" Kurt asked. "I know you've been fighting with Rachel."

"No. I sent Sam a text, asking if they really stayed in Lima over Thanksgiving, and he told me that if I really needed a place to stay, they had an extra key hidden in the plant by their front door to the apartment," Blaine sighed heavily.

"You stayed at Mercedes and Sam's apartment all weekend?" Kurt was surprised.

Blaine flatly said„ "I couldn't go home. She didn't want me there. I need to give her the space she needs."

He tried reading Blaine's expression. He seemed so calm about everything, like he had just accepted that things had fallen apart, and there was nothing he could do about it. it was so unusual for Blaine.

"You're a very devoted person, aren't you?" Kurt asked curiously. It was one of the things he admired most about Blaine. He was devoted to the things he cared about, like Rachel. Even though he wasn't sure he wanted to be with her, Blaine was still willing to look out for her.

"Do I have another choice?" Blaine asked. He buried his face in his hands.. "I'm sure Dylan's happy that I'm out of the apartment anyway. I shouldn't have overstayed my welcome."

"You didn't. I liked having you there," Kurt reached across the table and pulled Blaine's hand away from his face. "If anything, I was disappointed that you left. When we finally went home, I made a comment that it was too bad you had prepared dinner and didn't even get to enjoy it. Dylan was pissed. He said that you were the last thing I needed to worry about and insisted that your name doesn't get brought up the rest of the night."

"I'm sorry," Blaine let his other hand fall to the table.

"Don't be," Kurt squeezed his hand. "He can be a little stubborn at times, but I'm not letting that stop me from seeing you. You are a part of my life, and if he wants to be with me, he's going to have to accept you."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine gave half a smile.

"I think staying with Sam and Mercedes is a good idea. I think Dylan could use a break. However, if things get a little too cramped there, feel free to come back. It won't make him happy, but I don't mind," Kurt stood up. "I have to get over to Vogue, but I'll see you later, okay?"

'Okay," Blaine nodded. Kurt turned to go, but paused when Blaine's chair scraped the floor and he called, "hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?" he turned around to face Blaine.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I managed to find a friend like you."

* * *

"Where were you?" Dylan asked, when Kurt entered the apartment from work two days later.

"I had to stay late at work. I'm sorry. I meant to text you, but my phone died," Kurt said, holding up his useless phone. "Did you make dinner?" he asked, glancing around the empty kitchen.

"I already ate," Dylan said shortly, rising from the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. A hard expression on his face. Kurt knew Dylan wasn't going to let this go without another fight.

"Without me?" Kurt asked hotly.

"Why should i have waited?" Dylan gestured to the table. "I figured you were out with him. I wasn't going to make dinner for someone who'd rather spend their evening with someone else."

Dylan had referred to Blaine as "him" since the night he chased Blaine from the hospital. He was so jealous, he couldn't even use Blaine's name anymore. Kurt didn't know if more had gone down between Dylan and Blaine while he was with the nurse or not, but he sincerely hoped that Dylan hadn't caused more damage than Blaine was admitting. After their meeting at the coffee shop two days ago, Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine. He was, more than likely, keeping his distance for Dylan's sake.

"I worked late. I wasn't out with anyone. I'm sorry. I told you my phone died," Kurt argued, tossing his phone on the kitchen counter. "Do you need to know where I am every minute now?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were working?" Dylan began to raise his voice. "How was I supposed to know that you weren't at that damn coffee show with him again? You spent weeks with him before you even told me you were meeting every morning."

"Because it was innocent!" Kurt shouted. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. If there had been something to worry about, don't you think I wouldn't run and tel you like it was no big deal?"

"Does that mean there's a chance you're hiding something from me now?" Dylan said coldly. "How do I know this work story isn't a cover up? How do I know you're being honest with me?"

For a moment, Kurt's heart stopped He was faced with the opportunity to tell Dylan the truth about Blaine. He could admit that he slept with Blaine. that he's kissed him more times than he can count now. That he had feelings for Blaine.

But the more Kurt stared into the eyes of the man that he was so afraid of losing, he realized that he couldn't do it. His mouth was dry. His hands were shaking, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. This would ruin so much. It would throw everything away like it didn't matter. And for what? Blaine was still playing this game with Rachel. He still hadn't admitted anything to her. What would Kurt gain from this? The future without Dylan seemed like such a scary place.

Running his hands over his face, Kurt took a deep breath, "Dylan, you're getting out of line. I don't like that every time I'm not here or at work, you get jealous because you assume I'm with Blaine."

"Well, what am I supposed to think, Kurt? You spend a lot of time with him. When the three of us are together, you're always defending him," Dylan's voice grew louder.

"Because you start bashing him the second he walks in the door!" Kurt's voice began to tremble. Tears formed in his eyes. the thought of Dylan hurting Blaine anymore left him feeling so angry. He wasn't going to stand for this. "You don't exactly make him feel welcome, Dylan. I won't have you talk to my friends like that. I'd defend anyone."

"It's different with him," Dylan said shortly.

"Because you don't treat my other friends that way," Kurt snapped. "Sam walks in here and you act like his best friend. Why? Because you know damn well that you don't have a reason to be jealous of him, so you welcome him with open arms. It's Blaine. You're so jealous of Blaine that he drives you crazy."

"If you didn't give me a reason to be jealous - " Dylan started.

"What? Like Thursday? Because he was willing to help me with our dinner, while you sat in the living room watching football. He was helping me!" Kurt quickly brushed the tears off his cheeks.

"But when I came in here the last time - "

"I had just cut myself. Did you expect him to sit back and tell me to get over it? He was trying to help, and you pushed him away, making him feel guilty," Kurt stepped closer. He jabbed a finger in Dylan's chest. "Dylan you really need to control yourself around him, because I'm not going to stand for this anymore. Blaine is welcome here any time he wants to, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"So you're choosing him," Dylan pouted.

"I'm not choosing anything!" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you? I'm not going to run out of here for him and act like the last two years didn't mean anything."

"Did they?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they did!" Kurt snarled. "You know they did. But if you honestly want to be with me, you need to understand that I can be friends with anyone I want to be friends with. It's my life. I make the choice, not you. And I choose to be friends with Blaine."

"Fine," Dylan mumbled. He turned on his heel and made his way into the bedroom. Kurt made his way to the front door. If he wasn't going to make things right with Dylan, there was someone he could clear things up with.

* * *

"Kurt? what are you doing here/?" Rachel opened the front door to him.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Sure, come in. I've been meaning to spend time with you anyway. It's been a long couple of weeks, and I could really use a friend right now," she shut the door behind him and motioned toward the couch.

"i know the feeling," he mumbled, sitting down.

"What's going on?" she asked, planting herself next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel so confused. My head hurts," Kurt admitted. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I know the feeling," she sat back and looked him over. "Is everything okay with you and Dylan?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he told her.

"I'm listening," she said..

"I know you're dealing with a lot," he started. "I know that Blaine came clean to you about cheating, and I know that you're probably hurting right now. I thought, maybe, you could help me figure out how Dylan's feeling and what to do about it."

"Wait. Blaine told you all this?" she sat forward. "Does he just go blabbing my business to everyone?"

"It's okay. I'm in a similar boat as you. That's why Blaine and I have talked about this," he said. He had to be careful about how he worded things, because he didn't want to be the one to tout Blaine. that was his business.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My boyfriend doesn't like that I'm friends with Blaine. He seems to think that every time Blaine and I are together, I'm tempted to run away with him or something," Kurt said casually. "It's really bothering him, so I'm sure he understands that you feel kind of like that... maybe not quite the same way but i can see how much it's stressing him out."

"Except it's totally different," she placed a hand on his knee. "Blaine actually admitted to cheating on me. If you didn't cheat on your boyfriend then there's nothing to worry about." She gave a soft laugh. "I don't see why he'd be jealous of Blaine anyway. it's not like you would cheat on your boyfriend with Blaine, because Blaine doesn't play for your team."

"It's silly, I know," Kurt gave her a little smile. "I've tried telling him that it's no big deal, but he can't let it go, and now we're fighting all the time. I don't know what to do about it, because I hate fighting with him, but I don't want to stop being friends with Blaine."

"He should respect that. Blaine's not a threat," Rachel replied. "I don't know how it feels to suspect cheating, because I never would have guessed with Blaine. But i know how it feels to be cheated on, and it really sucks, so I can imagine that Dylan's on edge. It's why you're fighting, because he wants you to give in and ignore Blaine."

"I can't let go of Blaine. He's been such a good friend to me since I've gotten to New York... I don't know how to change his mind about Blaine. What do I do?" Kurt looked at her hopelessly.

"Well, what makes him think Blaine is such a threat?" Rachel asked. "If you figure that out, maybe you can find a way to show him that it's not a big deal."

"I don't know. I guess because we're together quite a bit. Blaine and I have become really good friends," Kurt hoped that answer would satisfy her, but the hungry look in her eyes made him think otherwise.

"I didn't know that," Rachel said in a higher voice. "To be honest, Blaine doesn't tell me much of anything anymore. It's a little overwhelming. I suppose that comes with cheating though... Dylan' doesn't know our drama, does he?"

"No. Why?" Kurt asked.

She shrugged, "If he knew Blaine cheated, maybe he would worry that he cheated with you, and that probably would leave him feeling a little unsettled and threatened."

"But he doesn't know," Kurt said. "He's been weird since I introduced him to Blaine."

"I don't know what to tell you, honey," she shook her head. "I can't even handle my own problems right now. All this crap with Blaine cheating has left me so conflicted."

"I'm sorry about that," he mumbled, feeling his stomach clench. After all, it was his fault that things started falling apart between Blaine and Rachel. She just didn't know that.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear it. I'm sure Blaine's told you everything," she waved it off.

"I don't know," he shrugged, afraid of where this was going.

Rachel looked at him longingly and asked, "Do you.. know who he cheated on me with? He won't tell me, and I don't know why it's such a secret. It's not like I'd find her and rip her throat out. I honestly just want to know."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. How was he supposed to answer that?

"You do know," she concluded eagerly. "I know you, Kurt Hummel. And that's a guilty face. Please tell me. i'm dying to know." She gripped his arm tightly, staring at him. "I swear I won't tell Blaine that you said anything."

"It's Blaine's business to tell you that, not mine," he replied, still hoping to find a way out of this.

"Yes, but I know you know. It's not like he's ever going to tell me." Rachel scooted closer. "I won't tell him I know. Come on, I won't be mad. it's not like it was you or anything."

Kurt's body stiffened. His eyes shifted to the wall in front of him, "uh..."

"It... it wasn't you, was it?" Rachel's face became more serious. She remained silent for so long, that Kurt wasn't sure what do to. She seemed to be connecting the dots from their conversation. Dylan being jealous of Blaine. Blaine telling Kurt everything about Rachel. Kurt and Blaine becoming so close...

"Oh," she whispered.

"Look..." he still couldn't speak.

"Oh my gosh. Did Blaine cheat on me with you?" her mouth fell open.

"Rachel- " Kurt started but she interrupted.

"But I don't understand. Blaine's not gay. Why would he sleep with you? I know he said he felt like we were falling apart, but what does sleeping with you prove?" she stood up and began pacing. "And you have a boyfriend. Why would you do that to him?"

"it's complicated," Kurt said helplessly. There was no way of backing out of this now. Staring at his shoes, he said, "Rachel, you have to understand that I didn't mean to get anyone hurt. It just sort of... happened."

"Yeah, that's what he said too," she mumbled.

"Blaine's felt a little confused, and I was just trying to help him. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know he didn't want to hurt you either," he stood up as well. "In fact, he's been trying to hold on to you for as long as possible, and I don't understand that, considering he knows now that you're not what he wants."

"What do you mean?" she stopped in front of him. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Blaine..." he hesitated, knowing he'd regret saying this "Blaine... is gay. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but it looks like i don't have another choice. I tried telling him to break up with you before you guys get any more involved but he won't."

Tears began rolling down Rachel's cheeks, "It looks like you're too late there."

"Why?" Kurt asked his heart hammering quickly in his chest. How could there be more bad news? What else could possibly be standing in his way when it came to Blaine?

"Because we already are too involved," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Biting her lip, she glanced down at her hands. They moved toward the bottom of her sweater and she pulled it over her head, revealing the tighter shirt she had underneath. Kurt's eyes found the small bump of her belly and stared at her with an open mouth. "You're not telling me that this is -" he paused, still staring.

"We're definitely in over our heads now," Rachel said.

"But - "

"Blaine and I are having a baby, Kurt," she finished.


	15. Week 15 - Empty Promises

"I don't understand," Kurt said, after staring at Rachel's bump for what felt like a long time. The small bump and the words that came with it didn't sit right in his brain. Blaine and Rachel couldn't be having a baby. It didn't make sense.

And yet... her stomach was definitely swelling, and it definitely made sense that Blaine would be the father. He knew she wouldn't lie about this, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I found out a couple months ago. it was right around the time that I got the lead in Funny Girl," she placed her hand on her stomach, looking down at it with a frown.

"You mean, Blaine has known about this for a couple months?" Kurt said shortly.

"Yeah, I told him shortly after I got the part, because I knew I couldn't keep it from him forever. We talked about having kids someday, but this was unexpected," Rachel gently rubber her belly. "Once I got over the shock of losing my dream Broadway role, before I found out Blaine cheated on me, I was very happy that we were starting a family. Even in the last week, I thought maybe we could move past him cheating and still be that family."

"But..." Kurt said weakly.

"But now you're telling me that he's gay and I have no chance of things ever working out," she said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I don't understand. We were so happy for three years. Three years."

"I know," Kurt mumbled. He felt numb. This wasn't happening. He couldn't take his eyes off her stomach. He saw it. He heard it. But understanding that Blaine had lied to him about something like this seemed impossible.

"And now you're telling me that he sleeps with you and decides that he was wrong about his feelings for me the last three years," Rachel said, her voice growing louder. "How does that happen?"

"Because he's been confused for a long time, Rachel. He was just too afraid to admit it," Kurt said. He tore his eyes from her stomach and looked at her face, taking a deep breath. She looked so tired, so helpless, standing there cradling her pregnant belly. He could understand why this was hard for her, and he began feeling guilty that he had put his friend in this predicament.

Well, really, Blaine put her in this predicament, but Kurt contributed. He knew he couldn't defend Blaine, because he was the source of all of this He had lied to both of them. "Look, I'm sorry about this, Rachel. I really am."

"You knew he was dating me," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You knew you were sleeping with my boyfriend, and you went ahead and did it anyway. I don't want to hear an apology from you, Kurt Hummel, because that means nothing to me. I trusted you."

Kurt knew how that felt, because he had lost his trust in Blaine too. He couldn't blame her, but he didn't want her angry with him either. He honestly wasn't trying to hurt Rachel when he slept with Blaine.

"I told you, it just sort of happened," Kurt said quickly, moving closer to her. "Rachel, please,. We're in a similar situation here. I didn't know any of this was going on with Blaine,. I thought he was going to break up with you. For a while, he led me to believe that you had broken up. But when we went to Lima, and you introduced him as your boyfriend, I thought otherwise. But he had that fight with his dad, and he was so vulnerable, and it just went from there."

"Wait, wait, you slept with him while we were in i Lima?" she froze.

"Yes."

"The night of the dinner?"

"Yes."

"Kurt, he was upset because he had a fight with his father about the baby. _My_baby," she placed a hand on her hips. 'He came to you, because he was upset about my baby."

"I didn't know! I thought maybe he came out to his dad," Kurt shot back.

"That's the least of Blaine's problems at this point," Rachel moved toward the door. "Kurt, I want you to leave."

""We're not done here," Kurt stood his ground. He was still in shock over this whole thing, and he wasn't going to walk away this easily. There was too much to discuss.

"I don't want you here anymore, Kurt. You lied to me. You hurt me in the worst possible way. We promised we would always be there for each other. I never expected anything like this from you," she opened the door.

"But Blaine lied to both of us," Kurt reminded her. "Don't play the victim with me when you've been keeping secrets from me as well," he gestured toward her abdomen.

"I don't care," Rachel said flatly. "I was going to tell you about the baby. In fact, I was excited to tell you about it, because I didn't suspect that you were involved. But you... you lied to me, and I can't forgive you for that."

"Rachel - " Kurt started.

"Get out!" she shouted.

Kurt brushed past her, hot tears stinging his eyes. He heard the door slam behind him and leaned against the wall. Sinking to the floor, Kurt buried his face in his hands and cried.

* * *

**New Message From Blaine:**

_"You know, you haven't been at the coffee shop the last couple days, and that's unusual for you. Are you okay?_

_**New Message From Blaine:**_

_Kurt? Please answer me. I'm getting worried._

_**New Message From Blaine:**_

_Kurt. come on, seriously. What's going on?_

Days went by with texts like this from Blaine, and Kurt ignored every single one. He felt so numb that he couldn't even face Blaine through text messages. He wanted to confront him. When he finally picked himself up off the hallway floor, Kurt considered storming over to Mercedes and Sam's apartment and telling Blaine off, but he couldn't. Every time he thought about Blaine after that, it left his heart aching.

Dylan was starting to notice something was wrong with him. Kurt told his boyfriend that he simply didn't feel good, but he knew that Dylan suspected there was something else going on.

"Do you want some tea?" Dylan asked that Thursday night.

"No," Kurt said, staring at the wall in front of him. He had been miserable for days, still avoiding Blaine's texts and calls. However, avoiding Blaine was becoming too much. As time went on, he began feeling less numb and more angry. At times, he wanted to answer Blaine's calls and tell him off.

but he couldn't will himself to do it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Do you want to go in the bedroom?" Dylan asked, hopefully, since Kurt had avoided being intimate with him since he found out about the baby. Blaine's baby.

"No," he said quietly. "I think i want to go for a walk."

"It's kind of late, Kurt," Dylan said, glancing out the window.

"No, I need to," Kurt said miserably. He stood up and moved toward the door to put his shoes on. Grabbing his coat, he turned to Dylan and said, "um I'll be back soon, okay? Don't wait up."

"You're not... sneaking off to be with _him_, are you?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I am„" Kurt admitted. "But don't worry, I think this is a conversation you would approve of."

"Okay, just so I know," Dylan came over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I know," Kurt whispered.

He spent the cab ride over to Blaine's trying to come up with the best way to confront Blaine about this. He didn't know if Rachel had already talked to Blaine about this. Maybe she had ignored Blaine like he did. He wasn't sure what to expect or how to handle this. Would he get angry enough to tell Blaine off? Was he too hurt to confront Blaine?

"Hi, Kurt," Mercedes said, greeting him with a hug when she opened the door a few minutes later. "Come on in."

"Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Blaine! Kurt's here to see you."

Blaine came rushing to the door. He stopped next to Mercedes and his face fell at the sight of Kurt. "Hey, are you okay? You look rather pale... I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"We need to talk," Kurt said firmly.

"Do you guys need some space?" Mercedes said at Kurt's tone.

"Please," he answered.

"Sam, come on, we're going for a walk," Mercedes called. She waited until Sam came over with a coat on and left with an anxious glance at the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Blaine frowned, when the door shut behind them.

"Will you sleep with me?" Kurt asked, stepping near Blaine.

"What?" Blaine chuckled. This clearly wasn't where he thought this conversation was going.

"If I told you that I wanted to sleep with you right now, would you do it?" Kurt insisted.

"If that's what you need," Blaine said awkwardly.

"Even though you're girlfriend is pregnant?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine's jaw dropped and he stared at Kurt with wide, fearful eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. "Excuse me?" he choked out, when he had pulled himself together.

"You didn't know?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt - " he started.

"Because according to her, you've known for two months," he felt his hands shaking, and he had to force himself to calm down, before he lost it completely. He had the upper hand here. He couldn't break down now.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, clearly stunned.

"Because I went to talk to her, and it came up in conversation. I guess she had the guts to tell me what you didn't bother telling me for two months," Kurt said angrily.

"I was going to tell you," Blaine stepped forward. "I promise you, I was going to tell you. I just hadn't gotten around to doing it yet. I was afraid of what you'd think."

"Oh really? You took my feelings into consideration?" Kurt raised his voice. "You knew you were having a baby, and you turned around and slept with me. You led me to believe that you cared about me, knowing you had a bigger commitment."

"Is that so different than when you knew I had a girlfriend?" Blaine shot back. "I mean, come on, Kurt. You were all over me before I even told you I was gay. You knew I had a girlfriend, and it didn't bother you."

"We had temptations, Blaine, but we stopped ourselves. We agreed to keep things platonic. Things changed when I thought you broke up with Rachel, You lied to me about that too," Kurt said.

"Don't act like 'm the only one with commitments," Blaine said harshly. He narrowed his eyebrows and said, "This is not all my fault, Kurt. I never forced you into anything."

"Oh?" Kurt said.

"You slept with me while you were with Dylan. Hell, you're still with Dylan, and I know he's a commitment to you. It's only been mentioned a hundred time," Blaine pointed at him. "How the hell do you think that makes me feel, Kurt? I care about you so damn much, and I want to be with you, but all I hear about is how much you're afraid of hurting Dylan."

"Because I didn't know where I stood with you! We've been playing this game for so long, and it's gotten us no where. You told me you were gay, but you hung around with Rachel,and I couldn't figure out why. i couldn't leave Dylan for someone who didn't honestly know what they wanted," Kurt felt his body tense/ Now that Blaine was turning this on him, he knew he had to stand his ground.

"Because I had the baby! How was I supposed to choose between you and my own son or daughter?" Blaine was now so close, Kurt took a step backward into the wall, feeling too close for comfort.

"You slept with me, Blaine. I tore down my walls and gave myself to you," Kurt said hotly. tears stinging his eyes. He cursed himself for breaking like this. "And you lied to me. You took advantage of me, because you were upset over problems I didn't even know existed, and that was a really shitty thing to do."

"That's not what it was," Blaine said.

"Then what was it?" he snapped.

Blaine took a deep breath and continued, "I had just told my dad about the baby, and he told me that I was in over my head. He told me that I didn't know what I was doing. And I knew he was right, especially because I knew I had you to deal with. And when you came to find me, it all happened so fast, and I was so fed up with all the secrets that I just wanted to be with you and escape from everything,."

"Deal with me?" Kurt pointed out. "I am not something to _deal_ with, Blaine. This may have been a choice of what is right and wrong for you, but you're dealing with my feelings, and I don't like that I put my heart in your hands, because you're not treating it with gentle hands," Kurt's voice cracked and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"it's now what I meant. I didn't want to hurt you," Blaine said quietly. "I just had some things in my head that I needed to sort out, and I wasn't ready to face reality yet. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

He stood there, tears falling, feeling completely drained. Now that he had started crying, he couldn't seem to stop. He didn't know what to do, and he hated that Blaine reduced him to this. It was too much to deal with, and Kurt knew what he had to do.

He glanced up at those hazel eyes and cleared his throat. trying to sound stronger than he felt, Kurt said, "You told me from the day you bought me that coffee that I could always trust you, and I hoped I could believe you. I hoped it so much that I gave myself to you. I cheated for you. And you broke the promise that I could trust you," Kurt turned to leave. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kurt, please," Blaine's voice was so quiet now. He grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him back. "You don't understand what it's been like for me. If you would just hear me out."

"For you/? I don't know what it's been like for you?" Kurt cried, turning back to face him. " You don't know what it's been like for me. Do you know that I've been fighting with Dylan for a couple weeks now. He's been so on edge since you stayed with us. And I've gone out of my way to defend you. I wanted so badly for him to accept you, even though I knew all of this was wrong. I never should have let you so close. I knew I had feelings for you, and I was so stupid for not pushing them away."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "No please. I don't want regrets, because being with you has made me so happy. You've given me so much, Kurt, and I don't want to regret that."

"You're too late," Kurt snarled. "You should have done something about this a long time ago. But you led me on, and you lied to Rachel, thinking she was going to be with you. You're a fraud, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt, please. I've been so conflicted," Blaine pulled at his curls, growing frustrated. "I knew I couldn't stay with Rachel. I knew it from the moment I admitted to you that I was gay, because I liked you, and I wanted you to know that. But when she told me about the baby, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't walk away from my child. I'm not going to be the type of father that abandoned their child. How was I supposed to walk away from Rachel during the most difficult time in her life? She's pregnant, Kurt. I didn't want to hurt her or my baby."

"So you kept it a secret from me," Kurt scoffed. "You couldn't hurt her, and you were too noble to be honest with me."

"i wasn't trying to be noble," Blaine said flatly.

"But you couldn't tell me."

"She didn't want anyone to know in case something went wrong!" Blaine said loudly. Tears now forming in his eyes "And I knew you would freak out, and I was so scared of losing you. I know I haven't known you for that long but I... I can't lose you. You've been so good for me, and my heart longs for you when you're not here, and i.. I was terrified of telling you. I knew i should have told you sooner. I tried. there were so many times that I wanted to tel you, but every time I thought about it, i panicked, because you were so right for me, and i knew I couldn't lose you, because i... i love you, Kurt."

Kurt froze. His heart pounding quickly. Of all the things he expected Blaine to say, this wasn't it. He couldn't handle this. It was all wrong. He was so angry with Blaine.

"I know it sounds crazy, and maybe it's not even in the way I hoped it was. But you've been such a wonderful friend, and you make me happy when I'm around you, and it's why I was so afraid of losing you, because I don't ever want to feel the way I did before I met you," Blaine stepped closer. His tone was more gentle now.

Kurt stared at him, keeping his expression hard. He had so many thoughts running through his head, he didn't know what to do. He had grown to care for Blaine, but this was too much. The Blaine he knew wouldn't hurt him like this. Kurt always wanted to picture Blaine as the sweet boy from the coffee shop, not this lying mess before him.

"Please say something, because I feel like I'm going to die," Blaine admitted.

"I don't trust you," Kurt said quietly.

"I know," Blaine hung his head.

"I knew you were too good to be true," Kurt said, feeling some of his strength coming back. His voice sounded stronger now.. "You made me feel like shit, Blaine. I' have spent days feeling devastated over you,"

"I never wanted to hurt you," Blaine sighed, clearly thinking he could turn this around.

"You're not the person I thought you were, Blaine," he continued. "You're never going to be the person I hoped you were, because you have your own life to live. You have a family, and this new plan you need to follow. And I don't belong in that plan."

"I can't lose you," Blaine whispered..

"I can't hurt over you anymore, Blaine," Kurt shook his head. "I never should have let myself close to you, and I'm not going to anymore. You've been battling with this decision for long enough, and I'm going to make the decision for you."

"Kurt - "

"be with Rachel. Be with your baby. I'm not going to wait for you anymore," Kurt turned on his heel and headed back out the door. Letting out the sob he had choked back, Kurt made his way back to the street, afraid that Blaine would follow him. He had made his decision, and seeing Blaine's face again would make the decision that much harder to face.

.Turning from Blaine had been hard enough, and he couldn't go back now.


	16. Week 16 - Frantic Fears

If things hadn't been complicated before, they definitely were complicated now. This had become a nightmare and he couldn't wake up from it. Blaine ran over the facts in his head again and again.

Kurt knew about the baby. Kurt knew that Blaine had lied to him, and he was now ignoring him all together. Rachel knew Blaine had cheated on her. What he didn't know was how much more she knew. Did she know he cheated with Kurt? Did she know that Blaine had lied to her about her best friend? What had they talked about when they were together?

He didn't know. He probably wouldn't ever know exactly what happened. But he did know that he had to talk to Rachel and find out what Kurt told her, since she had been honest with Kurt.

Unfortunately, Rachel seemed to be ignoring Blaine, as much as Kurt had been. He called her. He went to her apartment twice, and she never answered. It was like she had disappeared completely, and Blaine was beginning to grow anxious. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? Or was she simply ignoring him?,

"Dude, take a break from studying and come play a video game with me or something?" Sam asked the next Monday evening. He sat across from Blaine at the kitchen table.

Since his fight with Kurt the other day, Blaine had drowned himself in his school work. He was down to his final week of the semester, and studying had been the easiest way to take his mind off everything. "No, thanks,'; he told Sam, not glancing up from his book.

"Come on, please. You've been in that book for days," Sam reached over and shut the book.

Blaine glared at him, "Sam, I told you that I don't want to. Leave me alone," he snapped. Grabbing the his book, Blaine made his way down the narrow hall and shut himself in the bathroom, locking the door. Staying with Sam had given him no didn't have an extra room, so Blaine was forced to sleep on the couch. When he wanted to be alone, he resorted to locking himself in the bathroom.

Leaning against the door, Blaine sighed heavily, and pulled out his phone. He stared at Kurt's name for a long moment and dialed the number, knowing Kurt wouldn't answer.

He didn't.

He then dialed Rachel's phone number and waited. When she didn't reply, he left a voicemail, "Rachel, please... please call me back. We really need to talk."

After an hour of trying to study on the bathroom floor, someone knocked hard on the door. "Blaine, open the door. I have to pee," Mercedes called from the other side.

He slowly stood up and opened the door for her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Blaine,' she said, before she shut the door behind him. "This whole hiding in the bathroom business is getting a little out of hand. I think we need to talk about this living arrangement."

Kurt had told him before that if things got cramped with Sam and Mercedes, he could come back to the apartment, but that offer probably didn't stand anymore. "I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'Honey, we don't mind having you here, but you're a hot damn mess right now, and I don't think hiding in our bathroom all day is going to make it any easier for you... or us," she said., leaning against the doorframe

"I know," he said. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch Rachel at home. See you," he quickly turned to leave, feeling embarrassed. .

Nothing worked anymore. Rachel and Kurt hated him, Sam and Mercedes were getting tired of him, and he simply had no where else to go. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas this year?" Blaine asked Savannah the following afternoon. He usually stuck to visiting her on Fridays but things had gotten so tight at the apartment that he just needed to get out.

"Blaine, you don't have to get me anything," she smiled. "You already draw for me every time you're here."

"What kind of kid doesn't want anything for Christmas?" he asked softly.

"This kid," she sighed. "I wouldn't have anywhere to go with it."

"What if I told you that I was giving you something anyway?" he pulled out a Cinderella barbie doll from his bag. "I know it's early, but I wanted to give it to you now, because I booked a flight for the end of the week to spend Christmas in Ohio with my family."

"You're leaving?" she pouted.

"Not until the end of the week, but it's Saturday night, so I don't know if I'll be by Friday to see you," he handed her the doll. "I decided I'd be better off at home, since my friends are a little mad at me here."

"Oh," she ran her hand across the plastic front to the box and smiled, "she's very pretty. Thank you, Blainey." She leaned over, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"She reminded me of you, because you told me that Cinderella found her place, when she didn't think she could. i don't know if I have a place, but you remind me that there must be somewhere for me," he touched the back of the box.

"Like being a daddy," she smiled

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"I'll keep my Cinderella forever," she said softly. "Will you open it for me?"

"Sure," Blaine tore the box open and pulled the doll out. Running the frail hair through his fingers, He stared at it for a long moment and said, "just think, this time next year, I'll have to buy toys for my own kid." The thought didn't even occur to him until they came out of his mouth, and he felt his stomach flip.

"I would wait to buy the baby a barbie though," she giggled. "Kids shouldn't have barbies when they're a baby."

"Maybe by the time the baby is ready, you'll be too old and want to give up yours and the baby can have your doll," Blaine held the barbie out for he rand she took it.

"If it's a girl. You can't give it to a boy," a smile spread across her face and it made Blaine smile. Most of his discussions about the baby had involved fights with Rachel or Kurt. But with Savannah, it gave Blaine a chance to see things through easier eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "I'll know soon enough if it's a boy or girl, and then we'll make that decision." He couldn't wait to find out either, because it would bring this situation to a whole new level. After his fight with Kurt, Blaine needed to be reminded that the baby was the right choice for him. It had to be.

His phone began vibrating in his pocket and Blaine pulled it out. He saw Rachel's name appear on the screen and held up a hand to Savannah. "Rachel?" he asked quietly.

"Hi,' she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said shortly. "Look, Blaine, we... we really need to talk. I know I've been avoiding you. I just wasn't ready to face you yet, but i know I can't avoid you forever."

"Should I come over?" he asked.

"No, no, not tonight." Rachel was quiet for a moment and then said, "I'll make dinner for Friday night, okay? I just need a couple more days to clear my head before I face this."

"Okay," he nodded.

It wasn't the perfect answer, but it was a start.

* * *

If Blaine was going to discuss things with Rachel, he had to see Kurt first. He didn't want to push, because he knew that would only drive Kurt away, but he had hoped that he could find a way to corner him.

On Thursday morning, Blaine waited in the coffee shop, hoping that Kurt would make an appearance. He hadn't been in the shop all week, but Blaine had a feeling he'd be lucky today.

Shortly before eight o'clock, a figure slowed down outside the window. Passersby quickly hurried around him but that figure stared into the coffee shop, searching the tables. When his eyes landed on Blaine, they widened in fear. He turned on his heel and strolled down the sidewalk.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, the moment he was out the door. "Kurt, I need to talk to you!" He started down the sidewalk but stopped when Kurt turned on the corner and disappeared. Blaine sighed helplessly and threw the rest of his coffee in the trash.

So much for that.

So when Friday came, Blaine made his way to see Savannah that morning. He was completely nervous, not knowing what he was about to face with Rachel, and decided he needed a little color to his day after all. She was thrilled to see him one final time before Christmas and gave hima gift of her own. She handed him a new bow tie and said, "I had my mommy pick it up for you. it reminded me of you," she gave him a warm smile.

"This is amazing," he said, staring at the blue bow tie with little crowns in the design. "Is this to remind me of Cinderella and Prince Charming?' he asked, giving her a hug.

"Yep," she smiled.

Blaine spent the rest of the day in decent spirits, considering what he was about to face that evening. He was still nervous, but seeing Savannah again reminded him that he head to be positive, because anything short of that would cause more trouble.

When he rapped on his old apartment door some hours later, he took a deep breath and waited patiently. Blaine knew this could end in a number of ways and he wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Hi," Rachel said, ushering him inside.

"Rachel, you look - "

"Fat?" she finished for him, placing her hand on her growing belly. It was definitely more noticeable than the last time Blaine had seen her. How could that much have changed in a couple weeks? He felt like he was missing so much.

"No, you look beautiful," he said quietly.

"Don't try to flatter me," she mumbled, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not," Blaine said truthfully. "You're carrying my child, you look anything but fat or terrible. Trust me."

"Well, thanks, I guess," she said awkwardly. Gesturing for him to take a seat at the table, She sat across from him and began shoveling salad on to her plate and said, "so here wee are again..." Knowing they had plenty of discussions at this very table in the last few weeks, he was sure she was nervous about this particular discussion..

"What happened between you and Kurt?" Blaine asked was no point beating around the bush..

"He didn't tell you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Blaine said. "He was sort of distraught the last time I talked to him and he's been avoiding me ever since... Just like you. Rachel, please, I need to know what happened."

"I told him about the baby," she started. "And he was upset, no doubt. Apparently he had reason to believe that it was something he should know, and he was right, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Blaine admitted.

"How could you not tell me you slept with him?" she said, her fork clattering to the table.

"It took everything in me to even tell you i cheated," he replied.

"But Kurt? Of all people, you slept with Kurt," she stated, staring at him with wide eyes. "Even more than that, how could you not tell me that you're gay, Blaine? You lied to me for three years."

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, startled.

"He told me this wasn't some experiment you were doing. He told me. Kurt told me that you had been confused for a long time and just stuck out our relationship, because you thought it was the right thing to do," she stood up. "You lied to me for three damn years, Blaine Anderson," she cried. Tears formed in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. Standing there for a moment, she let the tears fall and Blaine didn't know what to do. When she was calm enough to speak again, she placed her hand on her hip, and said in a higher voice, "Three years. You led me on for three damn years. You told me you loved me. You gave me the hope that we had a future together, and then you went and got me pregnant,"

Pushing aside the anger that burned toward Kurt for telling Rachel all of this, Blaine stared at her with an open mouth, too stunned at her words. This couldn't be happening.

Rachel bowed her head and said, "And now that I'm all fat and hideous, you turn around and admit that I'm not what you want. You couldn't even tell me. You told my best friend and then slept with him." Her shoulders began to tremble and she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," he said, rising from his chair. He made his way around to her side of the table and placed his hand on her stomach. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I never planned for things to go like this."

"Don't even bother telling me about that stupid pan of yours. We talked about our future for so long, and we had it all planned out," she shoved his hand away from her abdomen. "You threw it out the window in one night."

"I didn't know what to do, Rachel, okay?" Blaine's voice grew louder. He could feel his temper rising. Yes, he had been wrong, but she was too busy wallowing in her own anger to stop and listen to him. "I spent years trying to push my feelings away. I didn't want to be gay. I tried so hard to tell myself that I could love you enough to push those feelings away. I thought I had myself convinced, because I do love you, Rachel. And I got to a point where I couldn't imagine my life without you. I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

"But Kurt came along and I got really confused. I tried pushing my feelings toward away and I just couldn't," he continued, balling his hands into fists. "And then you told me about the baby and i knew I couldn't leave you. I didn't mean to sleep with Kurt. I was vulnerable and it happened. I can't tell you any other way than it just sort of happened. I never wanted to hurt you and I didn't want to jeopardize my chances with this baby. I can't tell you how horrible I feel."

"And what? I'm just supposed to accept that as an apology?" she cried, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I don't know. I don't think you'll ever be able to forgive me. It was wrong, Rachel, and I am so, unbelievably sorry." Tears formed in his eyes and he reached out his hand to touch her stomach again. "I love this baby, and I love you. I don't want to lose this."

"But you can't be with me," she said, hanging her head. A sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in her hands once again. When Blaine pulled her close to his chest, she didn't pull away. She clung to his shoulder and cried into his shirt

Blaine let his own tears fall silently, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to dig himself out of this hole he created. He knew his chances with Kurt were over, but he also knew that his time with Rachel was over. He had to be there for her, but how could he do that when she was hurting so deeply over him?

In time, Rachel pulled away from him. She clutched her belly and stared at Blaine with red, puffy eyes. "I promised you that I wouldn't keep the baby from you and I meant that..."

"Thank you," he whispered, stepping closer.

She took a step away from him. "But I can't be with you anymore, Blaine. I can't pretend that we still have a chance at being a perfect family, because I know now that I will never be able to trust you. I know that you'll never be able to love me fully, and I can't live with that heart ache, not after the way I loved you."

"i know," he whispered.

"I want you to get the rest of your stuff out of this apartment as soon as possible. I don't want you here anymore." She pointed toward the corner of the room, where a stack of boxes stood. "I made up my mind a few days ago and collected these for you."

"Rachel, please," he said quietly, feeling like the remainder of his world had crumbled at his feet..

"I can't do this," she shook her head.

"What about the baby? I can't leave you alone and pregnant with my baby," Blaine said. She had to know that there was no way he could walk away from this.

"I will keep you updated. I will be a part of your life as much as i can, when i'm ready, and I don't feel like i have this big empty hole in my chest. But right now, I need my space so please just go," she said, her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered.

* * *

There was two things Blaine was absolutely sure of at this point.

One: He now felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He hurt Rachel in the worst possible way he could, at the worst possible time. Not to mention, he hurt Kurt in the process. Everything he had known and loved was falling away from him. It was out of his grasp, and he wasn't sure there was a way to get any of it back.

Two: Something Rachel said had struck a chord with Blaine. IN all this guilt of feeling sorry for Kurt, he realized that Kurt had outted him to Rachel. Kurt had spilled one of Blaine's biggest secrets to his pregnant girlfriend, causing her more pain than she should bare at this point in her life.

So that Saturday afternoon, before he went to the airport, Blaine made a stop at Kurt's apartment. He banged on the door and waited, his pulse beating quickly through his body.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan greeted him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to see Kurt," Blaine answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dylan responded, attempting to shut the door.

"Dylan, please," Kurt's quiet voice came from behind him. He appeared at his boyfriend's shoulder a moment later, and brushed by him. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "What do you want?" he asked, leaning against the wall behind him with a stony expression on his face.

"You had no right to tell Rachel my secret," Blaine started.

"What? Like you had no right to keep the pregnancy from me? Like you had no right to keep me from your pregnant girlfriend?" Kurt said harshly. "I expected better from you, Blaine."

"I expected better from you," Blaine shot back. "I know what I did was wrong, and I've told you that I'm sorry. But telling Rachel that I'm gay was none of your business."

"Don't you think she would have figured it out once I told her that you slept with me? It was only a matter of time before she knew. You can't lie forever about anything. The truth always comes out," Kurt kicked off from the wall. "I didn't mean to tel her anything. It came up and I did't have another choice. I don't believe in outting people, and I'm sorry that it happened, but you had your chance, you had three years of chances and you could have spared yourself a lot of embarrassment."

"So now it's just back to being my fault?" Blaine said hotly.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "All of this is your fault. I know that I've left holes in my relationship, and I know that I've made mistakes. But this drama between us and Rachel is your fault. You could have been honest with both of us from the beginning, and you chose to lie. You could have told her the truth from the beginning, so don't you dare turn this on me, Anderson."

"Kurt - "

"I won't stand for you blaming your problems on me. You acted on your feelings for me. You got Rachel pregnant. You lied. Not me," Kurt stepped toward him and said, "I don't like that you showed up to my place and pointed your finger at me, accusing me of your problems. I made my decision and I'm not making you my problem anymore." He turned on his heel and headed back toward his apartment.

"Kurt, please - " Blaine pleaded.

"Don't come back here, Blaine. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore," Kurt said coldly, before he slammed the door in his face.

Blaine made his way to the airport, feeling empty. In the busy crowd of passengers heading to and from different gates, Blaine felt like a lost speck in the traffic. He felt like another number as he got shoved through security and boarded on to the plane. He felt like a tiny speck as he rose higher and higher above the earth, leaving behind the people he couldn't imagine losing for good. He was lost and alone, and he knew that he had to find a way to turn all of this around, before Rachel and Kurt cast him aside, losing him in the shuffle completely.


	17. Week 17 - The Question

Regret was now making Kurt feel sick to his stomach. It was in everything he saw, everything he did. There was no way to escape. How could protecting his heart hurt so much?

That's really all he was doing. He told himself that over and over again. It was better to have Blaine out of the picture. There was too much drama between them, and Kurt simply couldn't hurt over him anymore. It was hard enough telling him to leave him alone the first time. And then Blaine showed up and told him off for outting him to Rachel. Kurt knew it was wrong, and he knew that Blaine had every right to be angry with him, regardless of what Blaine had already done to him.

Seeing those hazel eyes again had broken Kurt into more pieces than he already thought possible. He was so torn between Dylan and Blaine, and the best thing he could do was push Blaine far away. At least this way, things could go back to normal.

But he hated himself for doing it, and he so desperately wanted to see him again.

Shaking his head, Kurt reminded himself than Blaine had lied to him, and he should keep away from Blaine. It was healthier for him to be away from Blaine.

He stopped outside the coffee shop. It was a little after eight that Monday morning, and Kurt glanced through the window. He wasn't expecting Blaine to be there, and part of him was grateful when he didn't spot that curly hair, but it still made his heart skip a beat.

Blaine was upset, no doubt. Finding out about the baby had been so difficult for Kurt, but he couldn't hate Blaine for it. He was caught between Rachel and Kurt, what else could he do? Kurt still hadn't told Dylan about Blaine. Were their situations really so different? Blaine had been right, Kurt was just as guilty of lying as he was.

And now, seeing that Blaine had disappeared from his regular routine was frustrating. Blaine only did that when he was hurting, and Kurt hated knowing that Blaine was hurt.

Two more days passed and Kurt began to worry. This was definitely something Blaine would only do in a bad situation. Maybe he was just giving Kurt his space, but Kurt couldn't handle this much space. The guilt was tearing him apart.

"Hi, Kurt," Mercedes answered the door later that evening.

"Hey," he stepped through the door and glanced around the apartment. "Is Blaine home?"

Mercedes glanced at Sam on the couch, before she awkwardly said, "um, no. Blaine went home for Christmas."

"What?" Kurt gaped at her.

"He went back to Westerville for Christmas. He said he decided it'd be best to be home," she shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought maybe you knew, but then again, you two have been fighting, haven't you?"

"Oh... yeah," Kurt simply said.

"His flight left Saturday night," Sam informed him.

"Oh," he said again. He took off after his fight with Kurt. He had left New York all together, and now Kurt had no chance of making things right with him before Christmas.

But it was better that way.

Why make things more complicated? He already had pushed Blaine away. Now he could be with his baby and not worry about Kurt anymore. He was probably happier that he wasn't caught in the middle anymore.

"I can tell him you came by," Mercedes told him.

"Uh, no," he said too quickly. He cleared his throat and added, "Um, that's okay. If I really need to get a hold of him, I can call him. Don't even worry about telling him I came by."

"Honey, are you okay? I know you two have been a little..." she made a sour face.

"No, yeah... Yeah, I'm great," Kurt nodded. He backed toward the door and said, "Um, I should go."

Are you sure?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Yes," Kurt nearly tripped over Sam's shoes by the front door. "I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and whipped the door open.

He felt so stupid, so terrible for pushing Blaine away, enough to make him fly home for Christmas. He wasn't just avoiding the coffee shop or anything now, he was avoiding everything.

Maybe that's how Blaine wanted it. Maybe it wasn't that he was upset, maybe he was only avoiding Kurt. It wasn't like there was a chance of fixing things now, and maybe that's how it should have been.

* * *

"Hey, Savannah," Kurt entered her room sometime later that afternoon.

"Hi, Kurt," she smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you," he said, waving to her mother in the corner. "I was sort of wondering if you'd like to take a small walk with me."

"Okay," she said, nervously glancing at her mom.

"Please do," she said.

Once Savannah was settled into her wheelchair, Kurt pushed her down the hall and over to the elevator. They went two floors down and Kurt stopped, sitting on a bench in the hall. "Have you ever been down here?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you about Blaine," Kurt said truthfully. "Has he mentioned anything to you about Rachel or his... family?"

"Oh yes," she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "He told me he's having a baby."

"He told you that?" Kurt asked, watching her intently.

"Yeah, he says he's scared but I told him he'd make a good daddy," Savannah said.

Standing up, Kurt pushed her toward the window in the wall and glanced through. Several rows of small infants lay before him. A couple nurses were tending to them, and Kurt watched for a long time.

"Blaine will make a good daddy, won't he?" He said quietly.

"Yeah," Savannah said.

"He's good with you, isn't he?" Kurt asked.

"The best," she smiled.

Kurt continued to watch the infants, looking at the small, innocent people before him. It was amazing that something so small, so innocent could come between him and Blaine. Not even an infant like the ones before him, because this one was only seventeen weeks in the womb. So helpless.

How could Kurt even imagine coming between Blaine and the baby? How could he come between Blaine and someone that so desperately needed its father?

He was right to push Blaine in that direction. He had to be. That's why Kurt had come to the nursery, because he had to convince himself it was best for Blaine. All that week he had tried teling himself that, but he still had doubts.

But this was enough proof.

"You'd make a good daddy too. Are you a daddy? " Savannah asked.

"No," Kurt said quietly, shaking his head. "No, of course not." He turned to face Savannah and smiled. "But I think you're right about Blaine."

He soon took Savannah back to her room and left feeling slightly better about his predicament.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Dylan asked, coming through the apartment door two days later.

"Cookies," Kurt said, just pulling them out of the oven. "You know, cookies for Santa." He set the pan on the counter and moved toward the one waiting to be put in the oven.

"Why do that. He's not even -"

"Because it's been my family's tradition for years. My mom and I always used to bake cookies on Christmas Eve." He slid the pan into the oven and set the oven mitts down on the counter. Turning to his boyfriend, Kurt added,. "My dad and I kept it up for years... It's not the same without him but it's not Christmas Eve without it."

"I see," Dylan nodded.

"You can join me if you want," Kurt said hopefully.

"No way," Dylan said flatly. "I hate baking." He made his way toward Kurt and placed his hands on his hips. "I have a tradition of my own I like to keep though."

What's that?" Kurt asked.

"We each get to open a present the night before. It's been a tradition in my family for as long as i can remember," Dylan took his hand and said, "Come on, yours is too big to fit in the living room. I want to show it to you."

"Now?" Kurt glanced at the oven door. "My cookies still have like eight minutes."

Dylan sighed, flipping the oven off. "I can't wait to give it to you any longer." He stopped by the door, while Kurt threw on his shoes and coat, bundling against the cold weather.

They caught a cab down to Rockefeller plaza. It was packed full of people rushing to or from somewhere. Shoppers were hurrying along the streets, for an last minute items they could find at this point. Kurt didn't know why they had stopped here, and he was a little uncertain about where Dylan was going with this.

"We manged to get a spot for the ice rink," Dylan informed him.

"You're taking me ice skating as my Christmas present," Kurt stated. Disappointment flooded through him. This was so typical for Dylan/ He tried having good intentions, but he wasn't very good at giving the right gift or proving he could give more than he had to.

"Well, yes, and no," Dylan said. "There's a little more to it," he said, "but for now, yes, I want to take you ice skating." Dylan led him over to get skates and Kurt felt even more disappointed. This was really his idea of a gift. Ice skating.

"I'm terrible on skates," Kurt pointed out.

"I'll be there to catch you when you fall," Dylan said.

"I doubt that," Kurt mumbled, putting his skates on. He slowly made his way out on to the rink and steadied himself. Once he had his balance, he began gliding across the rink. He had only been ice skating a handful of times, and he still couldn't fully get the hang of it.

"Hey, stranger," Dylan came up next to him and placed his hand on Kurt's waist, gliding with him. "You look good. Keep going. I promise it'll be with it."

"Yeah, right," Kurt laughed. He turned to sharply and slid on the ice, losing his balance. Reaching out to stop himself, Kurt's wrist buckled beneath him and he fell on to his side. Rolling over, he stared o=up at Dylan and hissed, "Ah, see? I told you I was bad at this."

"Here, give me your hand," Dylan said. Kurt grabbed his hands ad Dylan pulled him back up. "I told you I'd be here."

"I'm lost. What kind of gift is this anyway?" Kurt asked, after they made their way around a few times. The more times he went around the circle, the more stupid he felt. He couldn't believe Dylan could be so tacky.

"Well, once we're done here, I have somewhere else I want to take you," Dylan replied. "If you're done skating, we can move from this portion of your gift to the next part."

"Please," Kurt said flatly, rubbing his cold hands together. He was fuming by now, baffled that Dylan would do this to him. Why couldn't he put a little more thought into gifts? Was it because he had been so angry with Kurt lately?

They took their skates off again and Dylan took Kurt's hand. He guided him through the crowds until they reached the base of the large tree in the square. "This one is always my favorite," he said, glancing up at the tree.

"It's nice," Kurt nodded.

"It's nice to know that I'll see it every year. It's something I look forward to. I know it will always be there, just like you knew that i'd be there to pull you back to your feet when you fell," Dylan nudged him and smiled.

"And you had to take me ice skating, so I could fall on my ass to prove you'd be here for me, the way this tree is here for the city every year? Kurt raised a eyebrow at this.

"No," Dylan shook his head. "I was just really nervous about this portion of your gift, and I needed a little time to clear my head, before I brought you here. But I did want to bring you to this tree, because this tree resembles Christmas as much as you resemble me."

"Okay," Kurt said, glaring at him nervously. Where was he going with this?

"I want you to know that I'm always going to be here. I'm always going to pick you up when you fall. I'm always going to show up when you expect me to, and even when you don't... I saw the disappointment when your eyes landed on the ice rink, and I want you to know that if you ever feel like I won't hold my end of things, I will do my best to turn it around, because I never want to disappoint you."

"I know you do what you can," Kurt said, feeling his chest tighten. He was a little afraid of where this speech was going.

"I love you, Kurt," Dylan said calmly.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

"And I want to be here for every Christmas to bring you light and joy, like this tree, " Dylan stepped closer, taking his hand. "I don't want to be a part from you."

"Dylan - " Kurt choked out

Getting down on one knee, Dylan pulled out a box from his coat pocket and Kurt felt his heart stop.. "I want to be here for every Christmas, every birthday, every struggle, and every happy moment. I don't want to miss anything in your life... I want to be with you in everything, and I want to take your hand in marriage... Kurt, Hummel, will you marry me?" he glanced up at him with a bright glow in his eyes.

Kurt couldn't breathe.

The ring in the box. The amount of people that stopped to witness this scene. Dylan's loving eyes. He was put in the spotlight and he didn't know what to do.

Thoughts flooded his mind.

Why was Dylan' doing this? Why now? Things had been so rocky between them. Especially because of Blaine. Was Dylan doing this to spite Blaine? Was he doing this to claim his territory? How long had he been planning to do this? Was this a last minute decision because of Blaine? Was it something he had been thinking of for a long time? Was this the right step in the direction during their current situation?

And what about Blaine? Was this Kurt's chance to push him out of the picture completely/? It's what he told Blaine he wanted. But could he really do that? It didn't matter what he saw at the nursery now, because he had a bigger issue on his hands: Could he really act like he didn't have feelings for Blaine, when he knew that he still did? He knew that the thought of those hazel eyes, those warm, gentle lips seemed so clear in his mind, it seemed so familiar and something he missed, no matter how angry he was with Blaine.

He hadn't even told Dylan about Blaine, and it was all in Dylan's head that anything was even happening with Blaine. Maybe he was doing this because he simply loved Kurt more than anything, like he didn't need to claim his territory. Maybe Dylan just wanted Kurt.

But was Kurt wrong to say yes when he had cheated? Did cheating mean he didn't love Dylan fully, the way Dylan loved him? Hadn't his heart fluttered when Blaine said he loved him? How much did Kurt care for Blaine? How much did he honestly care for Dylan when he was still lying to him? How fair was this to Dylan? How fair was it to Blaine?

What was the right choice?

Feeling dizzy, Kurt cleared his throat and stared around at the hopeful faces around him.

Part of him wanted to say yes, because he loved Dylan and he knew that he could comfortably live with Dylan for the rest of his life. Dylan' had been the best part of the two years they had been together, and Kurt couldn't imagine life without Dylan.

The other part of him wasn't sure he should say yes, because even if he could push Blaine out of the picture, he hadn't been honest with Dylan, and he didn't know what would happen if he did commit to Dylan. Commitments didn't mean anything when one person awns;t being honest. That's what had happened to Blaine and Rachel.

But Blaine did have the baby, and that was more than a commitment in a relationship. He couldn't walk away, and Kurt wasn't sure he could ever fully be with Blaine anyway. Why shouldn't be be able to commit to Dylan?

His eyes found Dylan again and for a moment, he thought he might faint. Too many choices, too many feelings, too much swayed on the spot and Dylan rose to his feet.

Taking his hand, Dylan looked at him with concerned eyes, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kurt shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Will you marry me?" Dylan asked again.

Kurt glanced into those brown eyes he had so desperately clung to since this mess with Blaine had started, and that's when the answer came to him. He knew what he had to do.

"Kurt?" Dylan whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt gave his answer.


	18. Week 18 - Kurt's answer

"I can't," he whispered.

A disappointed groan from the crowd rang through his ears and the people around them began walking away.

"I'm sorry?" Dylan's face hardened. The hand holding the box fell to his side.

"I can't," Kurt shook his head. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it actually came down to this, but he knew it was best. He had to be fair to Dylan, and saying yes wasn't fair.

"You can't." Dylan repeated.

"I haven't been honest with you, Dylan, and I can't start a marriage on a lie," Kurt choked out. His body began to tremble and the tears came more quickly now.

"I don't understand," Dylan took a step backward, shaking his head.

"You were right about Blaine," Kurt said.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Dylan," Kurt cried, his vision blurring through his tears. he stepped toward his boyfriend but Dylan backed away. "There were so many times that I wanted to tell you."

But - what? You were too embarrassed to admit that you had feelings for someone else?" Dylan snapped. "What exactly was I right about, huh? How long have you been lying to me?"

"I - " Kurt started.

"Did you kiss him? Are you secretly seeing him? Did you... sleep with him?" Dylan's voice eyes were side with shock.

Kurt bowed his head, "I didn't mean to."

"Holy shit," Dylan said quietly. He stared at Kurt, reaching up and pulled at his hair. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm so sorry," Kurt choked out.

"You cheated on me," Dylan said flatly.

"I did," Kurt said. He felt like he could hardly breathe. He knew, sooner or later, this moment would happen, but he still wasn't prepared for it. The agonized look on Dylan's face brought Kurt more pain than he could handle. He felt so terrible for doing this to him.

"And you lied to me," Dylan stated.

"I know," Kurt said.

"Why did you lie to me?" Dylan asked fiercely.

"I didn't want to," Kurt stepped closer and took his hand. "Dylan, you have to know that I am so sorry. I didn't want to lose you. I was scared to tell you, because I can't lose you."

Pulling his hand away, Dylan said coldly, You never would have cheated on me if you really felt that way."

"I didn't mean to. It just happened and I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry," Kurt longed for Dylan to understand. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"I bet you're sorry," Dylan said harshly. He turned to walk away and Kurt felt his heart stop.

"No, Dylan, please," Kurt pleaded. He reached for Dylan's arm and Dylan shoved him backward, causing him to stumble over his own feet. He stared at Dylan in fear..

"I trusted you, Kurt," Dylan started, tears now forming in his eyes. "I would have given you everything, because I loved you."

"Dylan, please," Kurt barely whispered.

"Why? Because you think somehow we can make this work? Like I'm supposed to pretend that I can forgive you for doing this to me?" Dylan's voice grew louder.

"No, I don't know," Kurt said quickly. "I know there's no hope for us as a couple but Dylan I just can't lose you."

You know, Kurt," Dylan was now inches from his face. He snarled, "You should have thought of that before you broke my trust." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Dylan!" Kurt called after him desperately, feeling his heart sink to his stomach.

Without turning back, Dylan yelled, "Screw you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Kurt had never felt so lost. There was an empty place in his heart where Dylan should have been. He had known for a while that he'd never be able to keep Blaine a secret forever, and he had known that Dylan would be angry when he found out, but he didn't know losing Dylan would hurt like this.

What was he going to do now? He had moved to New York with Dylan. As a couple. They wanted to start a new life together, and Kurt had ruined that new life from day one.

What would life be like without Dylan? Rachel was angry with him. Blaine was angry with him. And it wasn't like he could turn to Sam and Mercedes, because Blaine was staying there. He had no where to go.

He had been so angry with Blaine, maybe even unfair, considering Kurt had been living a lie as well. He felt guilty, and knew he had to give Blaine a chance. But could he turn to Blaine now that he was having trouble with Dylan? Was it fair to do that? He now knew that he had been harsh on Blaine, and if he couldn't fix things with Dylan, maybe he could try to understand where Blaine was coming from.

But would Blaine accept his apology?

Knocking on the door to the apartment, Kurt waited for someone to answer. He knew that Blaine was still in Ohio, so he hoped his friends could give him a temporary refuge.

"Hey, handsome," Mercedes smiled. Her smile vanished when she looked Kurt over. "Damn, Kurt, what happened to you?"

"Dylan and I broke up," he mumbled.

"What?" She gasped. "What happened?" She ushered him inside, where Sam sat in the floor near the small Christmas tree. With her hand on his arm, Mercedes pulled him into the living room.

"We were just putting presents out for tomorrow morning," Mercedes explained. She sat Kurt down on the couch and asked, "So what happened? Why did your boo break up with you on Christmas Eve?"

"He proposed," Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes again. he felt so ashamed for breaking so easily, but the pain had become too unbearable to deal with on his own.

"What?" Sam said loudly.

"He proposed and I said no, because of B-Blaine," he buried his face in his hands. "I've been so stupid. I never should have let things get this far out of hand." A sob escaped his throat and he felt Mercedes wrap her arms around him. She rubbed his back, shushing him.

"Kurt, you were in a bad situation. Anyone would have tried to hide the fact that they cheated," Sam said from the floor.

That did nothing to comfort him. If anything, he cried harder, hating himself for letting things fall apart like this. Burying his face in Mercedes;s shoulder, Kurt let her gently rock him.

"Shut up, Sam," Mercedes mumbled.

They remained silent, until Kurt had finally calmed down, He didn't know how long the three of them had sat there, but in time, his body felt limp, and he stared at the wall across the room, feeling drained.

"Baby, why don't you stay here for a couple days?" Mercedes asked. "I'd let you stay longer but with -"

"Blaine staying here that could be super awkward," Sam concluded.

She glared at him, "well, yeah."

"Thanks," Kurt said lamely.

"Get some sleep, Kurt," Mercedes gently pushed him backward. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over him. Gently kissing his forehead, she whispered, "I can't promise it'll be okay, but I'm always going to be here for you."

He was too tired to respond, emotionally and physically. In no time at all, Kurt had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

hristmas was the worst holiday Kurt had ever lived through. Sam and Mercedes hadn't been prepared for Kurt to be there. They had enough food but it still wasn't the same. This was supposed to be His first Christmas in his home with Dylan, but instead he sat in someone else's apartment, with nothing to remind him of his own traditions..

Sam and Mercedes did their best to make Kurt feel welcome but it wasn't enough. He was too miserable to care about anything. He spent most of the day sulking on the chair in the corner of the room.

Three days later, Sam and Mercedes sat cuddled on the couch, watching a movie, while Kurt sat in his chair, pretending to read a magazine. His thoughts were running wild, and he couldn't concentrate, but Mercedes had given him enough worried looks to know that he had to at least try to act less miserable.

The front door opened and Blaine came in, trailing a suitcase behind him. Flakes of snow rested on his jacket and in his curly hair. His cheeks were red and his eyes went wide at the sight of Kurt.

"Let's finish our movie in the bedroom," Mercedes stood up, pulling Sam's arm.

"But -" Sam started but she shook her head, pulling him from the room.

Kurt glanced at his magazine again, unsure of how to start a conversation. He wanted to apologize to Blaine, but he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since the night he left for Ohio, ad it hadn't been a pleasant conversation.

Blaine set his suitcase down, moved to the couch and folded his hands. "Have a good Christmas?" He asked casually.

"Not really," Kurt said numbly. He could feel tears welling in his eyes and he shut them, hoping they'd go away. He couldn't break in front of Blaine. He had to keep his walls up, no matter how much he wanted to tell Blaine everything.

Over the last couple days Kurt longed for Blaine's embrace. Blaine had been a safe haven for him in the past. Kurt had a similar sensation of security that Blaine had on the Empire State Building. And now that Kurt's heart had been broken, he so desperately needed Blaine's embrace. He needed to know that he wasn't going to lose Blaine completely too.

But this awkward tension was enough for Kurt to know that he had to stand his ground. He had been angry with Blaine before. Despite his need for Blaine, he was still a little hurt about everything, and Blaine needed to know that.

"Me neither," Blaine replied. "Kind of a lousy Christmas, really."

"Why?" Kurt asked. At least he could keep conversation light, if that's what Blaine wanted.

"My dad is convinced that I need to marry Rachel before the baby comes," Blaine shrugged. "It's all he could lecture me about while I was there. Made a long weekend of arguments."

"Oh," Kurt said, the idea of marriage made him think of Dylan holding the ring box before him and his stomach turned from the guilt. He gripped the magazine tightly in his hands..

Blaine stared at him for a long moment and then asked, "Why are you here, Kurt?"

"Because my friends live here," Kurt felt his lip quiver. He bit it hard, trying to will himself not to cry. The taste of blood hit his tongue. He let out a soft whimper, turning his head away from Blaine.

"How's Dylan?" Blaine asked curiously, watching Kurt's movements. Kurt knew that Blaine could sense something was wrong.

Kurt fumbled with a page, trying to turn it but it stuck. Feeling the tears roll down his cheeks, he carelessly rumpled the magazine and tossed it on the ground. Taking a shaky breath, he said, "Fine, I guess."

Blaine tilted his head sideways and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Okay," he nodded. Leaning forward, Blaine touched Kurt's knee and said, "if you need anything, you know where to find me." Giving his knee a pat, he added, "I'm going to get settled in."

Kurt watched him get up, grab his suitcase and move across the room. He knew he had to do something, before this road with Blaine became too rough. "Blaine, wait," he called.

"Yes?" he turned back to face Kurt.

"I need you," Kurt said quickly. When Blaine raised an eyebrow, he added, "I need you to hear me out for a minute.". He felt more tears fall and his shoulders slumped. "I wasn't fair to you, Blaine, and I'm really sorry."

"You've changed your tone," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"I finally realized that I was an ass to you, and I can't figure out why you're being so nice to me, after what I said to you," Kurt stood up and moved closer to Blaine.

"I wasn't the one who kicked you out of my life," Blaine shook his head.

"I panicked," Kurt shrugged. "I was hurt and scared and I just thought I was protecting myself."

"So what changed your tone?" Blaine asked.

"Dylan and I broke up," Kurt said truthfully

"Ah," Blaine nodded. His face fell and he turned to his suitcase, bending over to unzip it.

"I didn't realize how much of a mess I made until I told the truth... This wasn't all your fault. I lied to Dylan. I made excuses. And I accused you of everything," he said, stepping closer.

"I know," Blaine said coldly, fidgeting with the zipper..

"I'm still not totally over this baby thing, and I know I don't stand a chance with you, but I know now that I was wrong, and I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He knew Blaine was only using his suitcase to avoid Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I think we let things get too complicated," Blaine replied, standing up straight.

"Yeah," he nodded.

This time, Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "I know you've had feelings for me, but I think right now, you're just vulnerable and upset," Blaine reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm very sorry that I ruined things for you and Dylan. We both knew what we were doing was wrong, and I'm willing to take some of the blame for that. You had every right to be angry with me."

"Blaine," he whispered.

"But my dad was sort of right. I'm not going to marry Rachel, but I have a future I need to be a part of. I know you think my plans are silly, but I have to do what's best for my child," Blaine said, pulling his hand away.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, preparing himself for another heart break. He didn't want to lose Blaine too.

"You were so angry the last time I saw you that I believe you're doing this out of spite for Dylan," Blaine said. He softened his tone and his expression. "I really, really care about you, Kurt, and I missed you like hell this week. I hated knowing that there was a chance you'd never speak to me again, and I was very overwhelmed when I walked in to find you here."

"But?" he knew it was coming.

"But I think, for now, you need to pull yourself together and figure out what it is you really want without Dylan in the picture, You've been with him for so long, and I understand that it won't be easy for you to know what you want" Blaine said quietly. "If it's me, I'll be willing to embrace you, but I can't do that until you have time to decide what it is you really need."

Kurt stood there, staring at Blaine. It seemed fair enough. After all, Kurt did have anger burning toward Blaine until the drama with Dylan happened. He desire for Blaine probably was coming from the feeling of being overwhelmed, and it wasn't right to do that to Blaine. He didn't know how sincere it really was.

"Okay," he nodded.

""Come here," Blaine pulled him into a hug and Kurt held him tightly. Blaine said, "I know things have been rough, and I'm sorry. We made this mess together and I don't want to face it apart."

Kurt pulled away and looked into his favorite hazel eyes. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry for playing games with Dylan for so long, and I'm sorry I told Rachel your secret."

"Well, I've certainly made mistakes too. Lying about the baby and everything, and I'm sorry too," Blaine smiled weakly.

"Where does that leave us?" Kurt asked.

"I think we need to start being honest with each other. No more lies," Blaine held up a hand. "Pinky swear."

Kurt looked bewildered, "What? Are you five?"

"Kurt, the first thing that should have ever gone on your list of things you know about me is that I take pinky promises very seriously," Blaine said in an honest expression.

Kurt choked out a small chuckle through his tears and Blaine smiled.

"I've missed your laugh," he said quietly.

"I've missed you," Kurt admitted.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine entwined their pinkies and said, "And I missed our friendship, so I'm promising you know that I will be honest with you. I will value your friendship. I will incorporate you into my plan for the future, because I don't ever want to lose you as a friend. Can you make me the same promise?"

"Ditto," Kurt nodded.

Blaine dropped his hand and glared at him. "Kurt Hummel, at least try to take this seriously."

"Blaine, you pinky promised," Kurt said flatly, feeling slightly better that he had Blaine again..

"So you know you can trust me," Blaine said.

"When you hold up your end of the deal, I will take you seriously," Kurt said, truthfully hoping that this meant things were going to be better with Blaine.


	19. Week 19 - Facing The Problem

A pounding in his head caused him to bury his face in his pillow, moaning loudly. He felt something shift next to him on the couch and he reached for it blindly, pushing it away from him.

"Stop pushing me," a soft voice said.

"Leave me alone," Blaine mumbled.

"Can't, sorry," the voice replied. "Mercedes wanted me to tell you that you better get your butt up for work or you'll be late." The person pulled Blaine's pillow off his face and he groaned loudly.

"I can't. I have a terrible hangover," Blaine replied.

"I noticed," he said.

Squinting against the brightness from the windows, Blaine found blue eyes staring at him. Kurt was seated next to him, with a glass of water in his hand. "You weren't going to dump that on me, were you?" Blaine sat up.

"No," Kurt chuckled softly. "Although it'd probably do you some good."

Since their agreement to be honest with each other, Kurt's mood had improved slightly, according to Sam anyway. He told Blaine that Kurt had moped around the apartment for days after the breakup, but having Blaine back seemed to have done him some good. Occasionally, their was a little tension between Kurt and Blaine, and sometimes Kurt's mood snapped over nothing, but Blaine did his best to keep things friendly.

This whole situation had been hard on him. Lying to Kurt, going through the process of Kurt finding out the truth, Kurt getting angry, and finally realizing that he had made mistakes too had been a long rollercoaster ride. But now that they had come to terms that they both had made mistakes, and the only way to get past that was to remain open seemed to do their friendship some good.

"How long do I have until work?" Blaine asked.

"About forty-five minutes," Kurt told him.

"Damn," Blaine moaned, lying back on the couch. He reached for his pillow again and buried his face. "I think I might just call in today, because I don't think I can get off this couch."

"Fine, your choice, but you were the one who decided to go out drinking last night," Kurt reminded him.

"It was our fake New Years. What did you expect from me?" Blaine asked. Every year since he had lived in New York, Blaine made it his goal to celebrate New Years on January second, because the real New Years in New York was far too overwhelming for his liking. So he would go out to the bar on a separate night.

"You know, that 's really a poor excuse for anything," Kurt told him. "You guys still sat around here and drank half the night on New Years Eve. Did you really have to go out and do the same?" Kurt smiled weakly.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"i see," Kurt stood up. He picked up Blaine's phone and tossed it at him. "By the way, Rachel called. You might want to call her back." He moved across the room and into the kitchen.

Setting his phone down, Blaine put the pillow back over his head, too exhausted to worry about anything.

A moment later, Kurt grabbed it and pulled it back off his face. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked seriously.

"Sure," Blaine moaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He sat up and stared at Kurt, his eyes full of a gray sadness. "Hey, cone on, I thought you seemed better this morning."

"I know, but... I want to go retrieve my belongings from Dylan's apartment, and I'm sort of scared to do it alone," Kurt said, his fingers winding around a string on Blaine's blanket. "I know he'd be pissed if I brought you along, but will you go with me after work today? I can't face this by myself."

Staring at Kurt's tired face, he nodded," Yeah, of course." After all, he had helped create this mess with Dylan, the least he could do was give Kurt some support through it.

Blaine worried about the situation all day, slightly nervous himself. Dylan had a temper, and he wasn't going to be pleased at the sight of Kurt or Blaine, especially Blaine. And he just wasn't sure how to handle this.

He met Kurt outside Dylan's apartment shortly after six o'clock. Kurt was leaning against the side of the building with his phone in his hand. He glanced up at the sight of Blaine and smiled weakly. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm aright," Kurt nodded, leading him to the front door of the building. "How's your headache?" he nudged Blaine with his elbow, before he entered the building.

"Better," Blaine said.

Kurt knocked on the door and waited a moment. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Blaine squeezed his shoulder and Kurt looked at him with a sad smile on his face. "I really do appreciate you coming," he said. "I couldn't do this alone."

"Yes?" Dylan opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he immediately started shutting the door again, but Blaine stuck his foot in the doorway, before he had a chance.

"You're going to here what he has to say," Blaine said harshly.

"Don't try to act tough with me, Anderson. I don't have to do anything you tell me to do," he snarled. He tried pushing on the door again, but Blaine forced his way in. Dylan stepped backward and shouted, "what the hell?"

"Blaine, please," Kurt said quietly. He placed a hand on Blaine's arm and said, "He's just here to help. I wanted to come get a few things I need. I don't care about most of it, but you can't have everything of mine."

"Fine, whatever, take what you want," Dylan stepped aside. "I don't need your shit anyway."

Kurt moved toward the bedroom, leaving Blaine in the room with Dylan. He wasn't sure if he should follow Kurt or not. He stood there, staring at Dylan, feeling really awkward.

"Don't ever bring him back here," Dylan said coldly, when Kurt was our mr of earshot. "I don't want to see him anymore. I had a feeling he'd be back, but i wasn't looking forward to it. I don't want this happening again."

"Are you really going to be that big of an ass, Dylan?" Blaine crossed his hands over his chest. "I mean, you were with the guy for two years, and now you're going to act like it never mattered?"

"That's exactly why I can't have him here. He isn't the person I thought he was, and I don't want anything to do with him anymore," Dylan stepped closer. "And I really don't want to see your face ever again. You ruined this for me, Anderson."

"You know, Dylan, your relationship falling apart wasn't entirely my fault. There's a good chance that your relationship already had holes in it, or your boyfriend wouldn't have turned to someone else," Blaine snapped. Now that he didn't have to worry about watching what he said around Dylan for Kurt's sake, Blaine was ready to speak his mind,

"How dare you come in to my home and talk to me like that," Dylan yelled.

"You had it coming from day one, Dylan. You have been rude and selfish from the moment I met you. I just haven't said anything because of Kurt, but you gave him up, and I'm not afraid of you anymore," Blaine snapped, clutching his hands into fists.

"Oh yeah?" Dylan was now inches from him. "What do you have for me, Anderson? Huh?"

Shaking his head, Blaine took a step back and took a deep breath. He said, "You're not worth it, Dylan. You're not worth any of this. You had your chance with Kurt, and you lost it, and I thought I felt sorry for you, but I think it's best that Kurt isn't around you anymore."

A hard blow to the left side of Blaine's face, caused him to stumble backward. He clutched his face, staring at Dylan with wide eyes. "Did you just punch me in the face? What the hell, man?" Blaine barked.

"Dylan, Blaine, please," Kurt stepped back into the room with his arms loaded. He dropped his items on the floor and rushed over to Blaine, inspecting his swollen face.. "I just wanted to get my stuff and go without an argument." He hissed, "are you okay?"

"Then you shouldn't have brought this piece of shit with you," Dylan scolded him. "You break up with me over him, and then you bring him back here to have him insult me."

"That's not why he's here," Kurt said.

"I don't care why he's here. I don't care about you anymore. Just get the hell out of my apartment, because I never want to see your face again, Kurt Hummel," Dylan walked over and picked up Kurt's things off the floor. Thrusting it into Kurt's arms, he hollered, "Get out! Now!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and guided him out the door. Blaine kept his focus on the ground in front of him while the left side of his face throbbed painfully. He heard Kurt breathing heavily next to him, but remained silent, knowing this was going to break Kurt once more.

* * *

In the dark of night, Blaine heard a soft rustling from the floor of the apartment. He rolled over on the couch and stared at the silhouette on the floor. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

A shaky voice replied, "N- nothing."

"Kurt, are... Are you crying?" He asked.

Silence.

Blaine sat up and turned the lamp on from the table next to him. He stared down at Kurt. He was sitting on the floor, staring at Blaine, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He knew he didn't have to ask. Kurt had been quiet since they returned from Dylan's apartment. He still wasn't over what happened.

"Nothing. It's silly," he sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"If it's bothering you, it's obviously something, and I can't let that go," Blaine said, patting the couch next to him. "Come sit with me. I think we should talk about this. "

"Blaine..." Kurt hesitated.

"Come here," Blaine insisted.

"Okay," he pulled himself up next to Blaine. He let out a shaky breath and glanced down at his hands. He stayed like that for a moment, clearly not up to talking at all, but Blaine felt differently.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked quietly. He gently placed a hand on Kurt's knee.

"I don't know," he whispered, shaking his head. "I guess I'm just... scared."

"Of what?" Blaine moved closer.

"You. Me. This... " he paused, looking up at Blaine. "What I'm capable of doing. I didn't know anyone was going to get physically hurt over me. I'm not worth that, and I feel so terrible that he hit you."

"It's not your fault. I pushed his buttons, knowing it'd lead to disaster," Blaine said. "I just couldn't help myself. The guy's a total jerk, and I've bit my tongue long enough."

"I never pictured myself to be this kind of person, Blaine," he said quietly, not reacting to that statement He was lost in his own mind. "I never wanted to lie or cheat. I've hurt the only three people I care about in this damn city, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm not angry with you," Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. "I mean, I know I gave you a hard time about telling Rachel my secret, but honestly, there's nothing we can do to change what happened now."

"You should be angry with me anyway," he sniffed. He reached up and gently brushed the skin under Blaine's bruise. "I was so unfair to you, Blaine. Not just tonight. This whole mess. I was just so upset that you lied to me about the baby that my mistakes didn't matter. I battled between you and Dylan for so long. And I was wrong today to take you over to Dylan's. He was my problem, not yours."

"Dylan was my problem, because i helped lure you away from him," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gently kissed it. "I'm okay, I promise. It was kind of worth getting hit just to tell him off."

Kurt chuckled through his tears, "I didn't want confrontation Blaine."

"I had it coming. I ruined things for you two. If anything, you still have a right to be angry with me about ruining things with Dylan... and lying about the baby," Blaine said, staring into his sad eyes.

"My relationship with Dylan was my fault. I never had to give in to you," Kurt shook his head.

"Okay, but you still have a right to be mad about the baby," Blaine said quietly. "I was just as unfair to you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that, Kurt. Like you, I was just so torn."

"I don't even think it was just that you lied to me," Kurt admitted. He squeezed Blaine's hand and gave a sad smile. "I think I realized that the baby was just another roadblock between me and you."

"Yeah?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, startled by this.

Leaning in toward him, Kurt said, "I like you, Blaine. And I don't just mean that I like you. I mean, that I care about you, and I can't stop these feelings I have for you. But being attached to Dylan for two years, and you having this baby with Rachel, I knew we didn't stand a chance, and I was too overwhelmed to know what to do about that."

"You didn't just break up with Dylan for me though, did you?" Blaine asked, feeling guilt settling in. It wasn't Dylan he felt sorry for, it was Kurt's feelings. He hated the idea of hurting Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, it wasn't just you... I mean, a lot of it was, because I couldn't lie to him anymore. It wasn't fair. But Dylan was a deep part of my Lima life, and we just seem to be growing apart here."

"What are you going to do without him in the picture?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Sighing, Kurt said, "Who knows? You think I'm using you as a rebound and you've got the baby and everything... I guess I just need to give myself some time to figure it out."

"Let's not think of it as rebounding. Let's just say you're relying on a friend in need," Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. "I think what we have works, and I don't want to push you away. I just want you to be happy with where you are in your life, before you start a relationship."

"What about where you stand with the baby?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

At this, Blaine buried his face in his hands and said, "I haven't even spoken with Rachel since I left for Ohio. I need to give her a call. I still need to be a father to this child, but it's not like I'm going to marry Rachel, so I don't want you to feel like you can't be around me."

"But... "Kurt started. When Blaine peered at him through his fingers, he quickly said, "Never mind."

"What?" Blaine sat up.

"Are you just going to move forward, let Rachel raise the baby, and try to stay active in his or her life?" Kurt asked. "I mean, what about your future, you know, romantically?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. That's why I need to see Rachel, I might go visit her tomorrow," Blaine smiled. "We've got a lot to figure out as first time parents."

"Yeah... Yeah, I suppose," Kurt stood up and moved to the floor, rearranging Sam's old sleeping bag. Blaine could hear the disappointment in his voice, and knew he couldn't leave the conversation like that.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor," Blaine patted the cushion next to him.

"You crashed here first so..." Kurt fluffed his pillow.

"Then come join me," Blaine watched him closely. He was still messing with his sleeping bag to avoid looking at Blaine. "Kurt," Blaine said firmly, when he couldn't stand watching it anymore.

Sitting back on his heels, Kurt's expression changed to a surprised look and he stuttered, "y- yeah but you... Um..."

"Said we have to stay platonic until you sort your thoughts out, I know," Blaine smiled.

"Then why are you -" Kurt began.

In a serious tone, Blaine interrupted, "Kurt Hummel, do not question this. We've done more personal things as friends, so this is nothing. Get up here and sleep on this couch."

Sitting next to Blaine, Kurt mumbled, "I feel like you're trying to make things more complicated for me."

Blaine let Kurt find a comfortable position, before he curled up on his side next to Kurt. He hesitated, before placing his arm around Kurt's waist. A moment passed and Kurt's arm curled around him, pulling him closer.

"Thank you, Blaine," he whispered softly into his ear. "I know things aren't perfect, but you're the safest place for me."

Feeling his heart leap, Blaine smiled, "I'm always going to be here for you."

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

"Always."

* * *

Rachel's body continued to change every time Blaine saw her. Her belly had grown a bit in the short time he had been gone, and it was overwhelming to Blaine.

"I feel like you're staring at me." She said defensively, rubbing her hands on her belly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this," he shifted his eyes to her face. "You've changed. I mean, you look good, it's just different. I feel like you're constantly changing."

"I am, because the baby is constantly growing, but, you wouldn't know, because you're hardly around," she set her teapot on the stove hard, making a loud noise.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Placing a hand on her hip, tears formed in her eyes and she said, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to go through a pregnancy alone? Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, stepping toward her.

"I have been miserable for weeks. I've been alone and heart broken and pregnant. And it's been so stressful. I was lucky my dads flew in so I didn't have to spend Christmas alone," she continued.

"You said you needed your space. So I gave it to you. I'm sorry this has been so hard for you. That's why I came here to talk to you," he said, trying to remain calm.

"I just feel so helpless," she buried her face in her hands.

"I want to be here for you," he reached up and pulled her hands away from her tear-stained face. "I told you before that i had to be a part of this baby's life and that includes getting you through this pregnancy.

"We aren't going back to the way things used to be. We broke up for a reason, Blaine," she said harshly.

"I know," he nodded. "But you also promised that I can be a part of the baby's life, and I so desperately want to be here for you, Rachel. " Placing a hand on her belly, Blaine smiled at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

Rachel gave a soft, "Oh," and glanced down at her belly.

Blaine felt it too. A flutter in her stomach. "Is it? -" he breathed.

"Kicking your hand? Yeah," she stared at Blaine's face. "I started feeling it kick last week. It's pretty remarkable, isn't it?" She watched Blaine's face closely, but he hardly noticed.

Tears formed in his eyes. This brought the situation to a whole new level. This really was his baby, and he felt so overwhelmed with love for it. Running his hand across Rachel's bump, he whispered, "This is our baby, Rachel."

Rachel set her hand on top of his hand, and whispered back, "Yeah, it is."

He placed his other hand under her chin, looking into her sad, brown eyed and said, "I know I hurt you, Rachel, and I will never fully be able to forgive myself for this. But we are in this situation, and there's no backing out of it now, so can we please just get through it together."

"I - " she paused.

"Please. You're right. You shouldn't have to go through this pregnancy alone. And I know it's not going to be easy after the pain I caused you, but we're going to be on this baby's journey for the rest of our lives," he placed his other hand on her stomach.

With a shaky breath, she said, "You know, when I found out you cheated, I really thought this was the end of everything. I thought I'd be left alone with this baby and nothing else, and I was so angry with you for abandoning me."

"I'm sorry you felt that way," he said.

"I'm just so glad you're still around," she cried, tears flowing once more. "I'm glad I don't have to be the single parent in his life. As much as I didn't want to admit it before, I do need you, Blaine."

"I appreciate you letting me in his life. Wait -" he stopped, "do you know it's a boy?"

"No, it's still just a feeling I have, or maybe I'm just hoping. I was sort of hoping we could find out the sex together," she smiled through her tears. "Will you go with me?"

"I would love to," he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she said, giving into the hug and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're okay?" He asked.

Pulling back, Rachel's expression became more serious and she said, "I'm going to take a long time to fully forgive you for lying to me for three years and cheating on me with my best friend."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said.

"But I have loved you too much to be willing to fully let you go. I know that this baby needs you, and I do too," she said firmly. "I've had enough time to think this through, and I know that we have to do what's best for the baby.

"It's more than I expect from you," Blaine said.

"Let's just take this slow. First and foremost, we have a relationship as the parent of this child. And if I had to have anyone as the father, I guess I'm glad it's you," she said.

"Right."

"You're also my ex-boyfriend, and being here with you gives me this pain in my chest," she continued. 'Not to mention, the idea that you are now with my best friend is still sort of painful too."

"My guilt is almost unbearable," he informed her. "But you don't have to worry too much about Kurt. Right now, we're still sort of... just friends, I guess. It's complicated."

"So let's just focus on our relationship as parents. We have so much to discuss concerning the child, and you should be a part of the process," she took his hand and placed it back on her stomach. "We'll cross deeper paths of our own relationships or whatever else when we hit that bump in the road. Right now, we just need to be a family."

"Thank you," he said, feeling truly grateful that she was so understanding through all of this. "You know, with how mature you"re handling this, I think you're going to make a great mom."

"I've just been trying to keep it together for the sake of the baby," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "We can't afford too much stress. I've been taking this one day at a time."

"Yeah," he said, once more feeling guilty for causing her so much tension through her pregnancy. "But you're trying, and that's why you're going to be great. I know the baby is important to you, and that's all I can really hope for in my baby's mother."

She smiled, "Thank you. I think you're going to make a great dad."

Feeling another kick from the baby, Blaine felt his heart swell with pride. Things weren't perfect. He didn't know where he stood with Kurt, and Rachel was going to take time to get used to once again, but at least things were looking a little more promising for Blaine. Maybe they could make their dysfunctional family work after all.


	20. Week 20 - It's A

**Author's Note: You guys are officially caught up with Scarves&amp;coffee, which means I'm still in the process of writing the rest of this story. So unfortunately, I won't be updating daily. I'll have a couple chapters up every week, but that's the best I can do. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Xoxo**

* * *

"Why do you think Rachel was so easily willing to forgive me/" Blaine asked, as he strolled through Central Park. Snow was falling steadily, like it had been all day, and the park was fairly empty.

"Didn't she tell you? You said she was trying to stay calm for the baby y's sake. I mean, I can't you imagine how hard it must be to handle that much stress, especially during a pregnancy," Kurt walked next to him, holding a cup of coffee tightly to his chest, doing his best to keep himself warm against the cool temperatures..

"I know, and I definitely understand that, because I feel terrible for causing her this much pain, but it's just weird to me. She was hurt in the worst possible way, and after a couple weeks of silence she's just over it," Blaine took a sip from his own cup, letting out a long sigh. "Am I missing something here?"/

"Blaine, I know sometimes Rachel Berry can be selfish and only want what's best for her, but you have to understand that she's in a new position. Everyone changes when they become a parent," Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him. Staring into his eyes, Kurt said, "You've changed. Your concern for that baby proves that you're not the person I met in the coffee shop."

"I'm not?" Blaine asked, startled. He hadn't noticed a change.

Kurt shook his head, "All you cared about was your stupid plan to finish medical school, marry Rachel, and live your life in misery, because you were too scared to tell her the truth."

"I guess you're right," Blaine nodded, thinking back to how different things had changed in the last few months. His life had completely turned upside down since Kurt came in to the picture.

"And now you've come clean to Rachel. You set her free to live he own life, and find someone she can love fully, and you're still taking responsibility for your actions and your child," Kurt's hand moved down his arm and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "I have to admit that I've been slightly jealous of that baby, because I told you before it's a roadblock for us, but I really am glad that you're doing the mature thing and not abandoning Rachel. even though she's angry with me, she's still my best friend, and I would hate to see her alone like that."

"So you think, like me, she's just being responsible," Blaine concluded.

"Yeah, I do," Kurt smiled. "I think being a mother is one of the most life-changing things for a woman, especially when she's carrying the child and has to do everything in her power to keep it safe from harm, and that includes taking care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine nodded. "I'm honestly just glad she has taken this seriously enough to know that it's more than just our relationship on the line. It's this baby's entire future."

"You'll make good parents, no matter what happens," Kurt said. He tugged on Blaine's hand and began pulling him along the path again. "I have faith in both of you."

"You know, that means a lot coming from you, especially since you've only known me for five months," Blaine nudged him with his elbow.

Kurt laughed, "it's hard to believe we've known each other for five months."

Blaine's heart fluttered, like it did every time he heard Kurt's pure laugh. He said, "That's because we have put each other through a ton of shit in those five months. Seriously, I'm amazed you've dealt with me for this long,"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, as he grabbed Blaine's jacket and pulled him close. "At this point, I wouldn't give you up for the world. I've fought for you too hard to let you go."

"I feel the same way," Blaine whispered. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's soft lips. Kurt let out a soft whimper, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine's hands found Kurt's waist.

After a long kiss, Kurt pulled back and stared at him. "Blaine?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, leaning in for another kiss. He forgot how truly magnetic Kurt felt. It had been so long since they had kissed like that, his desire to do it again was overwhelming.

"Are we sure about this?" Kurt pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked seriously, noticing the fear in his eyes. He kept forgetting that Kurt still seemed to be sensitive when it came to being too close to Blaine. It was like he was afraid Dylan would come after him or something, which Blaine related to the fight in the apartment the week before. He had to remind himself to be cautious with Kurt.

He slowly nodded, biting his lip nervously, After a pause, he replied, "I think so. I mean, I still feel like an open wound, but kissing you doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"So you'd do it again?" Blaine smiled. He had tried to be gentle with Kurt's feelings, but the desire to kiss Kurt again had consumed him entirely. If he could just kep Kurt's mood light, none of this would have to end.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "We were supposed to take this slow, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. That was my idea," Blaine apologized. He smiled at Kurt weakly. "I guess I'll have to take your mind off it." He bent down, scooping up a pile of snow next to the walkway. He tossed it at Kurt, hitting his shoulder.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear you are five," Kurt brushed the snow off his coat.

"Five and three quarters, actually, my birthday is in a month," Blaine laughed, throwing another snowball at him. This time, it hit him on the side of his cheek.

"That's it," Kurt bent down to throw his own snow pile at Blaine!'s chest.

Blaine dodged out of the way, laughing. "You missed! Ha ha!"

"Blaine!" Kurt called, running down the path after him.

"Come on," Blaine called, picking up more snow, rolling it into a ball and tossing it behind him.

"Hey!" Kurt hollered. Blaine turned to face him, still laughing. He grinned at Kurt, who's perfectly styled hair was now dripping with snow. He had dropped his cup of coffee in surprise and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to survive?" Blaine stepped closer to him.

Poking a finger in Blaine's chest, he hissed, "You crossed a line messing up my hair, Doctor Anderson." Kurt placed both hands on Blaine's chest and pushed him into the snow bank behind him, causing Blaine's coffee to fly from his hand, landing somewhere nearby. Kurt then straddled his legs and began tossing snow on him.

"Ahhh! Damn it, Kurt, that's cold!" Blaine laughed. He grabbed the collar of Kurt's jacket and pulled him down on top of him. "If I have to be cold, so do you."

"Hey, this fight was your idea," Kurt smiled. "You wanted to distract me from kissing you."

"Did it work?" Blaine asked.

"Not a chance," Kurt smiled. He bent his head down and kissed Blaine again. He moved his lips down to Blaine's neck and mumbled, "Nothing could distract me from kissing you."

"Could this cold snow stop you from kissing me long enough to let me stand up before my body freezes?" Blaine asked, feeling like his whole body was turning numb..

"Oh yeah," Kurt climbed off him, took his hands and pulled Blaine to his feet. "Come on, somewhere in that mess, we lost our warm coffee. Because I made you cold, I'll buy you a new drink."

"Thanks," Blaine gave Kurt a soft peck on the cheek. This was an improvement in Kurt's mood after the fiasco at Dylan's apartment the other day. Sure he was finally settling in to the crowded apartment they were all staying in and he had been civil. But now that he had kissed Blaine and broken another barrier, Blaine could only hope that things would continue to improve.

* * *

Squeezing his hand tightly, Rachel took several deep breaths, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. She stared at her stomach with wide, fearful eyes, occasionally whispering something to the baby.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, watching her in wonder. It was so fascinating for him to see the relationship she already had with her unborn child. His unborn child.

"Definitely. I'm always nervous before an ultrasound. I'm so afraid that I'll find out something's wrong, and it'll be my fault for not taking care of myself well enough," she frowned.

"I'm sure it'll be fine... Are you still hoping for a boy?" He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I mean, I'll be happy either way." She turned in her seat to face him, "are you nervous?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Blaine had only been with Rachel to the ultrasound the week after he had found out she was pregnant. It had been pretty realistic, just hearing the baby's heart beat. But learning the sex of the baby was also something huge. He could finally know if he was having a son or daughter.

"I think the baby gets pre-ultrasound jitters too. My stomach feels like it's in knots," she pouted. She continued to rub her belly. She whispered, "it's okay, little guy. We're going to be fine."

"Have you tried singing to it?" Blaine asked.

"No," she glanced up at him. "Should I?"

"Try it. Maybe your voice will calm it down," Blaine hinted.

She glanced around the empty waiting room, "Okay..." she took a deep breath. She began softly singing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." She paused, scrunching up her face. "I feel so silly."

"Don't. It's beautiful," he reassured her. Blaine had always loved Rachel's voice, and he knew the baby would to. He placed his hand on her belly and closed his eyes, while she continued to sing.

When she finished, she laughed, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, as the baby started kicking.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Thank you, Blaine. I don't feel so nervous anymore."

"Rachel Berry," a nurse appeared in the doorway. She waited, while Blaine helped Rachel out of her chair. "How are you doing?" She smiled at them.

"Fine," Rachel sighed.

Blaine sat patiently, while the nurse got Rachel settled in.

After what felt like forever, they were looking at the ultrasound. Blaine was once again overwhelmed at the image of his child before him. He couldn't believe this was really his son or daughter.

"Here's the baby's head..." they were shown the image of the baby. Blaine stared at it intently, feeling like he'd never be able to look away. He was so in love.

"Everything looks good," she said. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes," Rachel and Blaine said in unison.

She smiled, "You're having a girl."

His heart skipped a beat. A daughter. Blaine was going to have a daughter. He felt tears form in his eyes. Squeezing Rachel's hand, he looked down at her and smiled.

"A girl," she whispered, as her own tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Blaine said quietly. He leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead. "We're having a girl."

Blaine had thought that the sex wouldn't matter to him. But now that he knew he was having a daughter, he couldn't imagine having a boy. He was so thrilled, he couldn't stand it.

When He helped Rachel off the table, he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I.. I love you too, Blaine. Thank you for coming with me," she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

Blaine place a hand on her stomach and whispered, "and I love you, baby girl."

* * *

"I knew it!" Savannah beamed. "I told you it was going to be a girl."

"You said you hoped it was a girl," Blaine told her that Friday morning.

"Yeah, well, I still knew I'd be right. Just like I know you'll take my advice and name her Rose," she replied, finishing up the touches on her picture of Sleeping Beauty "Here, this can be for Rose," she handed it to him..

Blaine chuckled, taking the picture from her, "Honey, Rachel and I have to discuss baby names. That's a big deal. There are so many names to choose from."

"Yeah, but you'll think about it, right?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll think about it," he said.

"Have you talked about it at all?" Kurt asked beside him. He had come to visit Savannah with Blaine. "I mean, are you going to make that decision together? If you don't, that girl might name your baby Barbra,"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "We've got time though. "

"He'll listen to me. He always does," Savannah winked.

"Hey now," Blaine pointed at her. "I can't help that you give me these puppy eyes that make my heart - Yeah, those eyes," Blaine jumped from his seat. "Do you see that? She thinks she can win me over. She always does this."

"I'll keep that in mind when I need something," Kurt said and Savannah giggled.

"Thanks, Savannah," Blaine shook his head.

"We should get going. I have to get to work," Kurt looked at his watch. He rose from his chair and said, "It was nice seeing you again. And thanks for teaching me that trick to use on Blaine."

"Yeah," Savannah frowned. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Will do," Kurt gave her a hug.

"See you," Blaine hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I'll keep you posted on that baby name list." He folded up the picture she gave him and tucked it in his coat pocket.

He followed Kurt out the door and paused when he saw Kurt standing there with his hands on his hips, a determined look on his face. "What?" Blaine asked.

"Have you been to the nursery yet?" Kurt asked.

"No, have you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes. I brought Savannah one day, because I wanted to check it out." He took Blaine's hand and said, "Come on, you should see it. I think you'll like it."

They rode the elevator down to the nursery, where Kurt led Blaine over to a window in the wall. "There!'s so many," Blaine whispered, admiring the small infants before him..

"I know," Kurt replied.

Blaine scanned the room. Several rows of cradles lay before him, each holding a baby. "They're so small," he concluded. His eyes found a small girl, swaddled in a blanket, sleeping peacefully not far from the window. She looked so helpless, so innocent. Blaine thought of his own little girl, even smaller than this, even more helpless. His eyes filled with tears and he whispered, "I don't know if I can be responsible for someone so small."

"Sure, you can," Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I mess up? This little girl is relying on every choice I make, and I'm not very good at making wise choices," he said, continuing to stare at the little girl before him. How could he be that responsible for a human being?

"I know it seems impossible now, but once she's here, you'll adapt. She'll be your little princess and you'll just know what's right for her," Kurt replied, squeezing his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Blaine tore his eyes away from the baby and found Kurt.

"Because the moment you walked into that room with Savannah, everything about you changed. Your tension, your posture, and your attitude. You're different. You have a way with kids, Blaine, and the moment you hold your little girl in your arms, your outlook on life will change. Your decisions won't just be about you anymore," Kurt reassured him, and somehow it seemed convincing coming from him.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked, feeling a wave of gratitude toward the man beside him.

"I don't think, I know," Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek, He then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and let his eyes wander back to the little girl he had found before. He softly said, "I love that you notice every little detail... Thank you."

Kurt blushed, "Don't mention it."

* * *

"Are you awake?" Kurt whispered from beside him on the couch later that night..

"Yes," Blaine moaned next to him, opening his eyes. He felt so tired, but he shook his head, forcing himself to wake up a little more. "I was almost asleep though.".

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked two," Blaine buried his face into Kurt's chest, smiling.

"Shut up," Kurt said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Ask your question," Blaine propped himself on his elbow, trying to make out Kurt's face against the moonlight. He could only make out an outline, but it was enough.

"Are you scared to be a parent?" Kurt asked. "I don't mean, like, at the hospital, when you said you can't make good decisions, but where the rest of your future sits."

"Because I don't have a sure plan?" Blaine guessed.

"Yeah, I remember when we first met, and you swore that you couldn't survive without a plan," Kurt said, running his finger along Blaine's jawline., sending a chill down his spine.

"That part definitely scares me," he admitted. It was the first time Blaine had admitted this to anyone. "I hope to still finish medical school and everything. I just don't know what I'm going to do before that happens. Can we financially support the baby?"

"You won't be around her all the time though. It's not like living with the baby," Kurt replied. "I'm sure you'll be able to work and finish school without too much of a problem."

"Actually," Blaine hesitated. "It's too crowded here, and I thought about asking Rachel if I could move back in, just to help out with the baby and everything. She'll need an extra pair of hands at first."

"Oh," Kurt's hand fell.

"What?" Blaine groaned, knowing where this was going.

"It's just that... You two are sort of, like, together again, you know? I just don't want to see you fall back into your old habit. You don't have to spend your life with Rachel," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine grabbed his hand, "I know."

"I'm serious, Blaine," Kurt said shortly.

"So am I. Trust me, this is strictly baby business. I won't stay there forever. If I find a partner, I can't cling to Rachel," Blaine ran his thumb across Kurt's knuckles."It's just temporary. We can't stay here forever."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed.

"What?" Blaine snapped. He knew Kurt wouldn't be pleased with his answer, but this was still his decision, and he had already made up his mind. He just had to get Rachel's approval.

"Well, if you find this partner, how would he feel about... this? I mean, our very unusual platonic friendship," Kurt said, moving their linked hands into Blaine's face. "We can't keep this up forever either."

Blaine smiled, "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I was sort of hoping, when your heart is ready, that you would be my partner," Blaine kissed the back of his hand. He couldn't believe that Kurt was still trying to play this so cool.

"I - What?" Kurt jumped slightly.

"Kurt, come on," Blaine sat up, staring at him through the dark. "We sleep on this couch every night. We hold hands. We kiss... sometimes. We've both admitted we have feelings for each other. Hell, we've even had sex."

"Yeah..." Kurt slowly nodded.

"I know it's hard coming out of a relationship, but I like you, Kurt. I know I've told you before that I love you, and I didn't know if that meant as a friend or more but..." Blaine placed one arm on the other side of Kurt's body. Bending down to lean over him, Blaine said, "I do know that I truly care about you, and I can't imagine my life without you, and maybe that does mean I love you. There's so many different types of love that I don't know. But I do know that I want you. I want to be with you and call you mine, and I don't ever want to lose what we have. I want this, right here in this moment, to last forever."

"I care about you too," Kurt whispered.

"Can't that be enough?" Blaine asked.

"What about the baby?" he frowned..

"Weren't you the one who insisted I couldn't put my entire future on hold for her?" Blaine said. "I still need a life outside of Rachel and the baby, and I want that life to be with you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand. his thumb gently brushed Blaine's cool skin, and he stared into Blaine's eyes with a nervous expression. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"I said, when you're ready," Blaine reminded him.

"And until then, you'll just wait for me to be totally ready?" Kurt asked. "You don't want to have some other plan made for the future? Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I want you to be my future, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered.

Craning his neck forward, Kurt met his lips, placing his hands on Blaine's hips, he pulled Blaine on top of him. "I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I want you to be my right now," he said, before deepening this kiss.

"I'll be your now and always, as long as you'll let me," Blaine placed his hands in Kurt's hair, as Kurt let out a pleasant moan. "I want to be yours, and I want to give myself to you."

"I accept," Kurt said, reaching for the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulling it over his head. Kurt kissed him again and said, "I think I'm ready to take that step with you."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "What about Dylan? Are you ready to let go of him?"

"Blaine, I've been with you for five months. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to fully let Dylan go, and the only way I think I can do that is to move forward with you," Kurt said.

"So does that mean you'll be mine?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Always," Kurt whispered.


	21. Week 21 - Changes

"Well, here we are again," Rachel said, strolling across the large, open room. "I think this will be a nice, fresh start for us."

"It's going to work out," Blaine told her, placing his arm around her waist. "I just want to make sure you're not alone in this."

"I know," she gave him a hug. "I appreciate that."

"I can't believe we got to move in to this loft so soon. I found it a couple weeks ago, when my dads took me to look for a bigger place to live. It'll be great once we get my stuff in here and we start setting up a nursery."

"A makeshift nursery behind curtains," Blaine reminded her. It was obvious that he wasn't thrilled about the lack of privacy the apartment offered.

"For now, but it'll make it easier to hear the baby at night and even during the day while she plays," Rachel said, observing the large space.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

Kurt stood by in the empty corner, watching them closely. He felt so out of place, knowing Rachel hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Now that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, he didn't know how she'd feel about that. It wouldn't be easy for her to deal with.

"Is that everything of yours?" Rachel asked.

"I think so. I didn't take much with me to Sam's place," Blaine scanned the room. "Oh, you know, I did leave something in the car. I'll be right back."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, alone with Rachel. Was she going to tell him off? Would she ignore him?

She slowly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping Blaine move in. I wouldn't even mind if you helped me move in. Obviously, there's not much I can do."

"Sure, no problem," he said stiffly. He shrugged her hand off and slowly walked away from her, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey… Kurt?" Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah?" He turned back around to face her. Her skin was pale and her expression was sorrow.

"Just like I haven't totally forgiven Blaine for cheating, I can't fully forgive you for what you did to me, but…" Holding her belly, she stepped closer to him and said, "I guess if I had to see Blaine with anyone that wasn't me, I - I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks, I think," he said awkwardly.

She gave a soft laugh. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "I just mean that I want to see Blaine happy. There's not a lot of people I trust in this world, so I'm glad it's you. I think he'd be good for you as well."

"Thank you," Kurt said shortly. He didn't know why Rachel was trying to be this nice, but he wasn't sure what her angle was with this.

She rushed toward him and grabbed his arm, "Kurt, I - I'm not being fair to you. I'm giving Blaine a second chance, so I feel like I should give you a second chance as well."

"Only because it's fair?" He said, feeling slightly hurt that this was her only reason. He had longed for her friendship, but in her previous anger, could he believe this?

"I miss you, Kurt," she gripped his arm tightly. "Please, I want to give you a second chance as well. Your my baby's father's boyfriend. If you were ever to marry Blaine, you'd be a part of the baby's life too. I think it's only fair that we're kind to each other."

"I appreciate that," he said, patting her hand. "I value our friendship.

"I do too," she said. "I just needed time to hurt, before I could start healing."

He softened his tone and said, " I really am sorry that you were hurt. It was never my intention to hurt you. Blaine is just so…"

"Damn irresistible? I know," she smiled sadly. "But I know that it wasn't intentional. You're not that heartless."

"That means a lot coming from you," Kurt said, thinking of the Rachel Berry he knew in high school. She was so self-absorbed back then, she didn't care who she'd push aside to achieve her dreams. "We're growing up, aren't we?"

"Well, having my dream Broadway role pulled out from under my feet, getting pregnant, and dumped by the man that got me pregnant sort of forced me to grow up, you know?" She hugged herself.

"You didn't turn out half bad though… I'm glad we can still be friends. You were the best thing that happened to me at McKinley," Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Kurt. You were one of the best things for me too," she smiled. "We turned out to be a great trio with Finn in the end."

"Yeah, we did," he agreed.

"Can you imagine how different things would be if… If he was still around?" she blinked furiously. "Maybe you would have met Blaine on your own and the four of us could have been quite the team."

"Can you imagine how short Blaine would have been next to Finn?" Kurt smiled, thinking of his tall brother.

Rachel choked out a laugh against the tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Finn was pretty tall."

"And Blaine is really short," Kurt replied. His smile faded when he saw tears form in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath and said, "It's just not fair, you know? Finn and I came so close to getting married and then he slipped through my fingers forever. And then I fall in love with Blaine, and we get pregnant, and I lose him too. Not completely but…" She bowed her head, scrunching her face against her tears. She let out a sob. "And I lost Fanny… When will things work out for me, Kurt? When will I stop feeling so empty and heart broken every time something starts going my way?"

Embracing her entirely, Kurt rubbed her back and softly said, "shh, I know, honey. I know." He felt so guilty for tearing Blaine away from her, but there was nothing he could do. Things never would have truly worked with Blaine and Rachel anyway.

"I'm just so tired of hurting," Rachel cried, clinging to his shirt. "And I feel so terrible for pushing you away, when I so desperately need a friend"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here... I'm always here." Kurt cooed. He heard the front door shut quietly, and peered over Rachel's shoulder to see Blaine staring with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, setting the box in his hands on the ground.

"Oh," Rachel pulled away from Kurt. She wiped her eyes and clutched her belly. "Nothing, I'm just over-emotional with so many changes."

"Oh," Blaine nodded.

"Um, you guys, can I ask you something?" Rachel sniffed.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"Would you mind if Kurt moved in with us? I mean, he's your boyfriend, he can't stay with Sam forever, and it couldn't hurt to have someone else help with rent," she smiled weakly. "We could be the next trio."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Blaine nodded, shoving a couple boxes against a beamed at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked nervously. After all, she had only just accepted him into her life again. "Are you ready for more change?"

"It'll be the best way to get to know you again," she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm pretty sure Sam and Mercedes wouldn't object," Kurt joked. "I'm in."

* * *

Kurt didn't have much. Mostly, his possessions consisted of a portion of his wardrobe and a few items from his home in Lima. It didn't take him more than one trip to move everything to the loft.

Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine had spent an evening moving some of Rachel's items. Rachel helped pack some stuff into boxes, but Blaine refused to let her carry anything.

"Damn, I can see why you guys ditched us for this place. This loft is tight," Mercedes inspected the box-filled apartment.

"We'll miss you though," Kurt frowned at her. "We'll need to make plans soon."

"We will, don't worry," Mercedes kissed his cheek. "We'll see you guys later." She gave Rachel a hug and waved at Blaine.

When Sam and Mercedes left, Kurt turned to his new roommates, and said, "I guess we have some unpacking to do."

Rachel stepped forward and Blaine held out a hand to stop her, "Kurt and I will handle everything. Just relax."

Kurt smiled weakly. Blaine had been extra careful with Rachel, now that he had a chance to make up for the stress he had caused her. Kurt found it sweet, but slightly annoying. Blaine did too much.

"Guys, come on, let's not worry about anything tonight. Let's just sit down and watch a movie," Rachel said. "Then all you have to do is hook up the DVD player."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances. Kurt knew Blaine was just as tired as he had been. A movie sounded like a wonderful idea. "What are we watching?" Kurt asked.

"A musical?" Rachel asked.

"Is there another option?" Kurt teased.

"I'm pretty sure I only own musicals anyway," she moved to a box stacked with DVDs. Flipping through it, she tossed some aside, before she stood up with a case in her hand and said, "Moulin Rouge anyone?"

"Yes!" Kurt pumped a fist in the air.

"Okay," Blaine called from behind the television stand. "I've never seen it anyway."

Kurt gave Rachel the best bitch face he could muster and said, "You were his girlfriend for three years and you never forced him to watch Moulin Rouge?"

She shrugged, "It never came up."

"Sorry," Blaine resurfaced from behind the television and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him to the couch. Blaine sat down and curled up next to him. Kurt placed his arm around Blaine and held him close.

"Ready?" Rachel sat on the other side of Kurt. She glanced at Blaine, curled next to Kurt, and let out a shaky breath.

"Ready," Kurt reached over and took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. He understood that it must be hard seeing Blaine with someone else, but she had agreed to this living arrangement, so she had to expect this.

In time, Rachel had rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"I like this song," Blaine whispered, halfway through Come What May.

"Me too," Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "When I was younger, I swore to myself that I would sing this with my spouse at my wedding."

"That would be beautiful," Blaine hummed. He turned his head to see Kurt's face and said, "if we ever get married, I would be more than happy to sing this song with you."

His stomach flipped at the way Blaine said "if we ever get married." It was so natural, so casual. Like it wasn't hard to imagine. "I'm holding you to that, Doctor Anderson," Kurt kissed his forehead.

"It's a beautiful thing to tell someone. You should always show your love to the people in your life," he said.

"Yeah," Kurt blushed. He felt a rush of happiness toward Blaine, knowing that he had to tell Blaine how much he finally felt happy and welcome since he had been in New York.

Blaine stretched his hand across Kurt's torso and gently touched Rachel's belly. He whispered softly to the baby, "I will love you until my dying day."

Kurt smiled, "she loves you too, you know?" He placed his hand on top of Blaine's and said, "and I think I do too."

Blaine sat up quickly, his hazel eyes glowing. "You're serious?" He said a little too loudly, causing Rachel to jump in her sleep.

Shushing Blaine, Kurt waited until she repositioned and then said, "Yes, I'm serious."

"I love you too," Blaine placed his hand around the back of Kurt's head and kissed him. He shifted on to his knees and deepened the kiss. "I'm so happy we're all together, like a family."

"Like a family?" Kurt asked, knowing he wasn't really a part of their little family.

"You're close enough to family," Blaine placed his forehead against Kurt's and said, "That's good enough for me."

* * *

"Do you know I haven't even been near this part of the city since I gave up Funny Girl," Rachel said, looping her arm through Kurt's. Living together took time to get used to, but Rachel had accepted him like nothing had really changed.

"How do you just ignore an entire part of a city?" Kurt glanced at her.

Shivering, she hugged herself tightly and said, "I just haven't had any desire to be here. Broadway used to be so hopeful for me, and now it just feels like a big hole in my chest."

"Do you regret getting pregnant? I mean, I know it was an accident, but do you ever have second thoughts, between Broadway and Blaine?" Kurt wrapped his arm around her, trying to shield her from the cold.

She huddled close and said, "Some days are harder than others. When my body starts aching or I feel so overwhelmed from this, I curse myself for getting so caught up in too much, for not knowing better." She placed her hand on her belly and smiled, "But then I feel her kick or I see the longing look in Blaine's eyes every time he touches my stomach, and I know that we're going to be okay." She rubbed her belly and said, "We're not a perfect family in any way, but I love her so much, and I know that Blaine does too, and that's really all I can ask."

"I'm really happy for you," Kurt smiled at her. "You've come a long way from Lima, and I know Finn would have been proud of you."

"Thanks, Kurt," she smiled sadly. Then she stopped abruptly and gave a quiet, "oh."

"What's wrong?" Kurt glanced down at her stomach, hoping something wasn't wrong with the baby.

"Look," she pointed. A few buildings down was the theater for Funny Girl. An image of a thin, brown-haired girl sat on the billboard. She resembled Rachel in so many ways: Her long hair, and her bright brown eyes.

But it wasn't Rachel.

"We should go," Kurt tugged on her arm. This was obviously going to be too much for her.

"No," she said quietly. Her eyes burning brightly. "No, I have to go in."

"Rachel, sweetie, don't do this to yourself," he warned her. "You've put Funny Girl behind you. Don't open a closed wound."

Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him backward slightly and begged, "Kurt, please, I need this. I need to find peace with my choices."

He hesitated and Rachel gave him the saddest eyes she could. He couldn't really say no, so he nodded, "okay."

Dragging him by the hand, Rachel led him into the theater, where rehearsal was taking place. She slid her coat off and paused near the back and gasped.

The girl from the billboard stood on the stage singing I'm The Greatest Star. She had a powerful voice, and she moved with ease, almost like she was made for the part. It was mesmerizing, and Kurt felt like he could stand there and watch through the whole rehearsal.

Kurt shook his head. Who was he kidding? Yeah, she was good but Rachel was born for this part.

"How did I ever get this role when she's so much better than me?" Rachel ogled from next to him. "I wasn't hard to replace at all."

"They lost s

omething great," Kurt hugged her.

"Hey! No trespassing!" someone called from the front of the theater. "Security!"

They had been spotted.

"Wait!" The new Fanny called from her spot on the stage. Squinting across the theater, her eyes widened. The girl began moving down the steps from the stage, with a hand on her hip, and she called, "My, oh my, if it isn't little miss Rachel Berry. I'd recognize the face I replaced anywhere."

"Um, thanks I guess," Rachel scuffed at her. It was hardly a compliment and Kurt gave her his best bitch-face.

"I was so hoping to meet you and thank you for giving me your part. When I got the call saying Rupert wanted to see me, I was thrilled. I knew it had to be a mistake when he originally told me he was going in a different direction. I mean, I've been singing Don't Rain On My Parade since I was two."

"Rachel didn't give you the part," Kurt replied. He didn't like this girl's attitude. "She didn't come here to hear you boast."

The girl strolled down the aisle until she was only a few rows away. "Why are you here? Did you come to see what you gave up, Rachel Berry? Did you come to admit that I deserved this role over you?" She said with a prideful tone to her voice.

"Watch it, lady," Kurt growled beside Rachel. There was no reason to be this rude. Rachel wasn't a threat to her anymore.

"The name is Penelope Marsh, and I don't believe I asked your foul opinion, skinny hips," she lifted her chin proudly in the air.

"Leave Kurt alone," Rachel snapped, stepping forward. "He's my friend."

"Like I care," Penelope hissed, examining her fingernails lazily. "He probably sings like a girl and has a less chance on a Broadway stage than you."

"Just remember who got hired as Fanny first, honey. You were only picked as a last minute resort," Rachel growled, and Kurt felt proud of her for standing up for herself.

But then he panicked, because Penelope's eyes flickered dangerously, as she stormed toward her with a hand in the air. "How dare you walk into my rehearsal and say that, you bitch."

Kurt dodged forward and seized her wrist, inches from Rachel's flinching face. "Don't you even think about slapping a pregnant woman," he said harshly.

Penelope's mouth dropped and her widened eyes found Rachel's protruding abdomen. Something she had over-looked. "Wait, hold on," she laughed. "The Broadway gossip just said you got fired. I figured you just sucked or something. I had no idea I replaced you because you're a whore."

Rachel's face was full of unsettled surprise, but Kurt felt his body pump with a rage toward this girl. He stepped in front of Rachel defensively, still holding on to Penelope's wrist. "Don't you ever talk to my friend like that again," he said in a low growl.

"Don't you bring that bitch into my work space again. Fanny is mine, and I don't need her fat ass getting in my way," she yanked her hand away from his grasp, cradling it in her other hand.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Rachel still would have had this part without the baby, so you're not better than her. Fanny isn't a competition. You lucked into this job," he snapped. He could feel Rachel's shaking hand touch the back of his arm but he didn't budge.

"Oh please. It is a competition. I can't wait for this news to hit the fan, the public already loves me, babe. But you're Broadway reputation will be ruined. Quitting the show because she got knocked up. No one will want you after this, Penelope laughed. "More leading roles for me, I guess." She turned on her heel to head back to the stage.

Kurt grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone."

Penelope smiled nastily, "Why not? She's nothing to me." She then turned toward the stage and called, "Security, remove these idiots from my presence immediately. The tall one is harassing me."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said loudly, pulling his hand off her arm.

"Kurt," Rachel's soft voice caused him to stop and look at her nervously . "Please, let's just go. I need to get out of here."

Two security guards came thundering down the aisle and Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand, rushing her away from them. He slipped into the entrance hall, just as Penelope called, "I always win, Rachel Berry! Don't forget that!"

Shoving the main doors open, Kurt dragged Rachel out on to the street and nearly ran into a man standing near the doorway. The man winked at Rachel, and Kurt scowled at him, pulling her down the sidewalk.

When they reached a store front, Kurt led her inside to get out of the cold. "Are you okay?" he turned to face her, cupping her tear-stained face in his hands.

Leaning against the glass window behind her, Rachel panted heavily, Her face was pale and she shook her head furiously. "I'm so stupid, Kurt. I'm so stupid," she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"You're not stupid," Kurt pulled her close to his chest. "You're not stupid. Penelope Marsh is just a bitch."

She choked out a sob, "I've never been that difficult to deal with, have I?"

"No, you would never try to hit someone," Kurt held her away from his body and stared intently into her eyes. "Don't you let her bring you down. You are ten times the woman she will ever be."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I mean that, Rachel. You are an incredibly talented performer, and seeing you glow carrying that baby, you've never looked more beautiful. Penelope has nothing on you.," he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Reaching up to touch his hand, she whispered, "This is why you will always be my best friend. I couldn't have done this without you."

* * *

Blaine trudged in from the cold, his cheeks bright red. He took his coat off and shivered, "Holy crap."

"Do you need me to keep you warm?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly, the corners of his mouth twitching. He hung his coat up and kicked his shoes off. Curling on the couch next to Kurt, Blaine placed his icy hands on his cheeks.

Kurt jumped, "You do need to be warmed." He grabbed Blaine's other hand and kissed it.

"It's a blizzard out there," Blaine simply replied. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Well, Rachel and I nearly got in a fight with the lead role from Funny Girl, Penelope Marsh," Kurt shook his head.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Blaine bolted up in his seat.

"She's fine. She's in bed right now. She said she just needed time to herself and went to take a nap," Kurt nodded toward her partition curtains. "I think she's just shaken up by the whole thing."

"Why'd you go there?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "she said it was something she had to do. I don't know." He squeezed Blaine's hand, "how was your day?"

Blaine sighed heavily, "I was distracted all day. I went to see Savannah but her mom met me outside the pediatric ward and said today wasn't a good day for visitors."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"What could I do? I left. I told her to let Savannah know I'd be back next week. So I went to the lobby and tinkered on the piano for a while," he placed his head back on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm just bummed. Now I know how that girl feels when I stand her up. I missed not spending the morning with her."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kurt kissed the top of his head. "You'll see her soon enough."

"I know," Blaine looked up and smiled at him. "It's nothing like going a week without you. I missed you today too, and I saw you this morning."

"Blaine, please," Kurt blushed.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Blaine batted his long eyelashes at him, and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Of course I did," Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his finger and dipped his head to meet his lips. "I always miss you."

"Same here," Blaine clambered to his knees and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, humming softly.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Climbing on Kurt's lap, Blaine straddled his hips and ran his hands through his hair. "I could spend every minute with you." He moved his lips across Kurt's cheek.

A rustling from the kitchen, caused Kurt to pause, pushing Blaine away from him. "Rachel?" He asked.

"Sorry, don't mind me," she appeared in his line of vision. "I was just hungry. Eating for two, you know?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine cleared his throat. "Kurt, told me about what happened earlier."

She shoved the spoon in her hand into the ice cream container she held and clutched her belly. "We're fine. Kurt was a real knight in shining armor today."

"Are you okay emotionally though?" Blaine toppled off Kurt's lap and got to his feet. He stepped toward her.

Rachel backed up, fear in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "I just, um… I just have a lot of adjusting to do. Funny Girl, the baby, you two… I'll be fine." She turned on her heel and went back to her room.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged nervous glanced. Kurt could hear her sniffing from behind her curtain and he said quietly, "you know, we should probably be more careful around her."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kurt asked, hoping to give Rachel some space.

Blaine smiled, "as long as you promise not to push me in the snow again."

"I can't make that kind of promise," Kurt replied.


	22. Week 22 - The Hardest Goodbye

The Aroma of bacon waffled through the apartment, along with the popping sound of it cooking. The toaster popped to slices of bread and it was quickly buttered.

When the bacon was cooked, Blaine scooped it on to a plate, just as the eggs finished. He quickly poured a glass of orange juice, and set it on the tray. "Okay," he whispered to himself. "Eggs, bacon, toast, juice, fork, napkin, and flowers. All set." He then lifted the tray and carried it into Kurt's room.

He was lying on his side, with his blanket twisted around his legs. When Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, he moaned and buried his face in his pillow. "Go away... Too tired," he mumbled.

"Oh, okay. I'll just eat your breakfast for you," Blaine set the tray on his legs.

Kurt jumped, startled by the action. "You made me breakfast in bed?" His blue eyes lit up.

"Sure, I wanted to show you how happy I've been that you're living here," Blaine said.

"I thought you did that every night, by hogging this bed from me," Kurt winked.

"Shut up and eat your eggs," Blaine pushed the fork toward him.

Taking a bite of his eggs, Kurt moaned pleasantly, "This is so good, Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"Did you make Rachel breakfast too?" Kurt asked, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Uv, no. She took off first thing this morning. She said she wanted to register at Baby's R Us today. She said, when we get a chance, she wants us to go get a crib she picks out for the baby," Blaine informed him.

"Oh, okay," Kurt nodded, fidgeting with the napkin in his hand. He placed it on his lap and cleared his throat.

"Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You are comfortable with being here, right? I mean, being in an expecting home can be overwhelming, especially once she's here, but when it's not your baby..."

"Blaine," he reached over and took Blaine's hand, giving him a reassuring smile.. "I am very happy to be here, because I get to spend every day with you. Nothing else matters."

"It's not weird having Rachel so close?" Blaine asked, feeling slightly guilty for putting him in this predicament.

"She's not here now," Kurt set his tray on the night stand. "Look, we're all a little stressed, and we're all a little uncomfortable. But we'll make this work."

"Are you sure?" Blaine insisted. "I mean, you just lost, like, all your privacy."

"It's more private that Mercedes and Sam's couch," Kurt grabbed the collar of his shirt. "And we have the times Rachel isn't here."

"I guess," Blaine nodded.

Blaine„" Kurt stressed, his eyes lighting up. "Rachel, isn't here."

"Oh," it finally clicked in his head. He climbed in the bed next to Kurt and placed his head on his chest, listening to the gentle sound of his heart beat.. "She's not here."

"Then will you stop talking and start kissing?" Kurt licked his lips hungrily.

"Yeah," Blaine said, quickly leaning in to meet Kurt's lips.

Running his hand down to the bottom of Blaine's shirt, Kurt pulled it over his head and hummed softly. "Moments like this are what make this living arrangement worth it," he said, staring at Blaine's torso.

"What happened to shutting up and kissing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine, pinning him to the bed, and dipped his head down to kiss Blaine's neck. He moved his lips down Blaine's torso and paused near his waistline, tilting his head up to meet his gaze..

"If you're not ready..." Blaine assured him, thinking he might still be too broken from Dylan. His mood had been better since they had gotten together, but they hadn't been intimate since the night in Ohio.

"No, I... I'm ready. I love you, and I want you," Kurt sat up, resting on his legs, and reached for the button of Blaine's pants. "This time, your entirely mine, and I'm ready to embrace that."

Me too," Blaine breathed, just as Kurt's lips met his once again...

* * *

The clock ticked slowly, feeling like it hardly moved. He stared at it with wide, fearful eyes.

Since Blaine had gotten the phone call the previous night from Beatrice to meet him at the hospital, Blaine had a tight knot in his stomach. She rarely ever called him and she hardly ever sounded so tired. He was worried something might be wrong.

"Blaine?" Beatrice's soft voice said from the entrance to the waiting room. "I'm so sorry I didn't give you better answers the other day. It was wrong to chase you away."

"It's okay," he slowly rose from the chair. He gave her a hug, when she approached him. "How is she?" He asked.

Beatrice motioned him to sit and took the seat next to him. Taking his hand in hers, she patted the back of it gently and said, "Things took an unexpected turn last week. She hasn't been responding well to treatment."

"I don't understand. She seemed fine last time I saw her," Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

A tear fell from her eye and she quickly brushed it away. "She was doing fine, but she's been slowly getting weaker," she said calmly. "We didn't even fully realize it, because she's been handling it so well."

"Where Is she now?" Blaine gulped, fearing the answer.

"She's in her room. The doctors want to try a different form of treatment on her, something to hit hard," she shook her head miserably, "But she needs to be transferred, because they won't do it here."

"Will I still be able to see her?" Blaine asked. He had spent so much time with her. Blaine couldn't imagine his Friday mornings without Savannah.

"We're moving out of State, honey. I don't think there's much of a chance of seeing her again," Beatrice squeezed his hand. Her dad eyes poured into his and he looked away, unable to handle her sadness.

"So that's it?" Blaine choked out, feeling his throat tighten, his eyes water. She would be so far away. "We're done just like that."

"You have been one of the healthiest forms of medicine for her, and I can not express how grateful I have been for you, Blaine Anderson. You will be in our family's heart forever," she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?" he asked.

"She would be heart broken if you didn't," Beatrice said. "Come here," she pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear, "Thank you for everything... I fully believe that you kept her healthier than she would have been without you."

He opened his mouth to speak but felt it go dry. This was too much to take in. Instead he stood up and silently made his way toward Savannah's room. The long walk felt like it took an eternity, and Blaine felt like he was drifting against the bustle of nurses in the hall.

"Hi, Blainey," Savannah croaked from her bed, when he appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, hey," Blaine said, hearing his own voice tremble. He cleared his throat and took a seat next to her.

"I have something for you," she said quietly. "I asked my mommy to find you something special." She pointed toward the cupboard in the corner and said, "can you get me the pink bag in there?"

Feeling his knees wobble under him, he moved to the cupboard and dug inside, trying to mop his eyes without her seeing. When he resurfaced, he asked, "this one?"

"Yeah," she smiled. She took it with her little hands and began fidgeting inside. Watching her hands, it was the first time Blaine really realized how small she had always been. "Here it is," Savannah pulled out a box.

Opening it slowly, Blaine noticed the faint glow in her sad eyes. "It's beautiful," he said, pulling out a locket. Inside the locker was a picture of Blaine and Savannah that they had taken the first time he met her two years ago. On the outside, it was inscribed My Angel.

"You've been my guardian angel, Blaine," she said softly, as she began to cry. "You color with me and you sing songs with me, and you're my best friend. I don't have kid friends at school and I hate being here every day, but you bring me happiness every time you're here. I don't want to go."

Blaine's heart shattered at the sight of Savannah. He leaned in close to her and grabbed her hands, holding the locker between them. "I am always going to be with you, and when I get a chance, I'm going to come visit you. I love you too much to say goodbye."

"I love you too, Blaine," she cried, lowering her head,

"You have been an angel to me as well, and I am never going to forget you," Blaine wiped a tear off her cheek. "You have given me the encouragement I need to continue in medical school. Seeing you here is the reason I'm still going."

"Don't give up when I'm gone. Baby Rose needs you too much to give up. You can do it," she said.

"Thank you," he whispered, hooking the locker around his neck. He couldn't tell her that medical school was never his plan, and that she was the only reason he continued. But seeing her in this fragile state made him feel like it was too much to handle. He'd have to deal with illnesses every day, and after seeing it first-hand, he didn't know if he could continue.

"You didn't disagree. Does that mean you named her Rose?" Savannah asked, the corners of her mouth curling into a weak smile.

He chuckled softly, "i don't know yet, honey. Rachel and I haven't discussed names."

"I want to meet your baby," Savannah said, her expression becoming more serious.

Blaine thought about the last few months and how much strength she had given him. She was the one that comforted him, when he had no one to talk to about the baby. Savannah was the one person he didn't have to act strong with, unlike Kurt and Rachel, who's expectations for a father were high. Savannah gave him hope. She made him realize how important it was to be there for his own daughter. He knew that his daughter would face obstacles as well, and he had to be there for her, no matter how hard it was.

Beatrice had been so strong for Savannah. Blaine didn't know if he could ever be that strong in her shoes, but because of Savannah, he knew he had to try, for a similar reason that he had been there for Savannah..

"I'll send you a picture after she's born. I promise, we'll be in touch, because I'm not letting you go," he stood up. He couldn't last much longer without completely breaking, and he didn't want Savannah to see that.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" Savannah reached for his hand, clasping it with a weak grip.

Tears began to fall, and he felt his heart ache for the girl before him. Blaine had seen her act so brave for so long. Sometimes she seemed so happy that he forgot how sick she was. It wasn't fair that this was happening to her.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"What if I don't see you again?" She asked.

"This isn't goodbye. I won't say goodbye to you, because I will find a way to see you soon, I promise," he bent over and gave her the best hug he could. "Stay strong for me, okay?"

"Only if you promise to stay strong for me," she whispered.

Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Blaine nodded. "I will," he choked out, kissing her pale cheek softly. He didn't know if he could keep that promise, because life was too overwhelming, but he knew he had to put on a brave face for her.

She reached up and stroked his cheek, as she whispered, "you're gonna make a great daddy someday."

Chest tightening, he backed away from the bed, he said, "I'm gonna do my best... I'll see you later."

"Bye, Blaine," she weakly waved.

He turned on his heel, rushing into the hall. Feeling like everything hit him at once. Losing Savannah, taking care of Rachel, and balancing Kurt, getting through medical school, worrying about the baby's uncertain future, not even sure he could be a good enough father... It was too much. His vision began to blur and he moved faster down the hall.

Once he was outside of the pediatric ward, he leaned against the wall, panting heavily. His knees buckling beneath him, he slid down the wall, and buried his face in his hands, unleashing every emotion he had bottled up for the last five months.

* * *

The apartment was quiet. The only sound Blaine heard was the humming of the refrigerator. He wasn't sure if anyone was home.

He moved toward the couch and sat on the edge. A newspaper lay on the table and the image of Rachel caught his eye. Blaine pulled it closer and read the headline.

**Knocked Up And Knocked Out**

_During A Funny Girl rehearsal last week, tension broke out when Rachel Berry, Funny Girl's former star, showed up at the theater. According to the current lead role, Penelope Marsh, Berry showed up with a friend and harassed her in the middle of a rehearsal. "She brought this she-man of a friend with her, who insisted that I never should have gotten this role." Things took an even harsher turn, when Berry's friend announced that she left the show to due an unexpected pregnancy. "I mean, the girl was huge. She had to be six months pregnant, which means she knew about the baby before she even started rehearsals." _  
_Rachel Berry had walked out on rehearsals a few months ago, leaving director Rupert Campion with a tough choice to make. "As it turns out, she knew exactly what she was doing. It's like she was trying to sabotage the show. This pregnancy wasn't unexpected."  
Rupert Campion stated, "We've had to make adjustments, but Penelope is a wonderful addition to our cast, and I know we're going to open with a bang."  
It looks like Rachel Berry's plan didn't work after all. You can check out Penelope Marsh as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, opening March first._

"Oh no," Blaine said to himself. He tossed the paper back on the table and moved to her room. "Rachel?" He asked quietly, peering around her curtains.

Curled up in a ball, hugging her stomach, Rachel lay with her face squished into the pillow. Her body racked with silent sobs, she didn't reply.

"Rachel," Blaine whispered. He slowly walked toward the bed and sat down. Pulling her tangled hair off her face, he said, "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

She let out a whine and Blaine felt his heart sink lower than it had before. "Hey, it's okay." Blaine swung his legs up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her back, placing his hand on her belly. He curled up next to her, quietly holding her while she cried.

In time, she grew silent and still. Blaine ran his fingertips gently across her abdomen and whispered, "are you awake?"

"Mhm," she replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck," she said. She rolled over on to her other side and stared into his eyes. "My Broadway career died before it even started."

"I'm so sorry," he wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her tight against his body. "I wish I could make this go away for you."

Hiccuping softly, she buried her face in his chest, "I do too."

"We'll figure something out," Blaine rubbed her back gently. "I'm gonna be right here with you through it."

""I can't go back to Broadway. No one's g-going to want me, after they f-find out I got p-pregnant to sabotage a show," she cried, another round of tears started and she clung to Blaine tightly.

"Shh, you're going to be okay," he reassured her, rubbing his hand on her back. He continued to hold her, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

A distant sound of the front door shutting caused Rachel's body to tense. "K-Kurt?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied.

A moment later, Kurt's footsteps grew closer and he pulled the curtain back. "Hey," he said quietly. "Is she sleeping?"

"No," Rachel moaned into Blaine's chest.

Kurt shuffled around the bed and climbed in, curling up against Rachel's back. He wrapped his arm around her and touched his fingertips to Blaine's arm and he smiled slightly.

Rachel shuddered between them, before she let out a long sigh and her body relaxed a little. "I love you guys," she said quietly.

"We love you too," Kurt said, kissing the back of her head. "We're going to get you through this."

"I don't think I'll ever get through this. I might as well kiss my Broadway career goodbye after that article," Rachel said in a quiet voice. "I feel like the world is ending."

"No," Blaine said a little too quickly. Kurt popped his head up to glare at him and he added, "There's worse things than this. At least you can survive this." He thought of Savannah fighting for her life. Rachel's Broadway dilemma was nothing compared to that.

Kurt continued to observe him, until he finally asked, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"At least she can survive this. Why wouldn't she survive it? Is something wrong with the baby? I thought she was upset about the article," Kurt's eyes shifted to Rachel in concern.

"No, Rachel and the baby are fine," Blaine replied. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"But you know something," Kurt pressed, propping himself on his elbow.

"I -" Blaine hesitated. He felt guilty that Kurt didn't get to send Savannah off. He didn't know her as well, but he was fond of her. "Savannah's getting transferred tonight. She needs a stronger treatment."

"What?" Kurt sat up, making Rachel jump. "But she -"

Blaine shook his head, hugging Rachel tightly for comfort. "I didn't know, until her mom called me this morning and asked if there was any way I could come in, so I skipped class."

"You saw her?" Kurt asked.

He nodded, aware of the cool metal against his aching chest. "I told her we'd stay in touch, but I don't really know how possible that is."

"Poor darling," Rachel sniffed.

"It just got me thinking... I don't know what I would ever do if something like that happened to my child," he said, beginning to rub Rachel's back again. "I feel likt I'd be too scared to handle it."

"We'd be here for each other to keep one another strong," Rachel said, placing her hand on her belly. "But she's going to be okay, Blaine. You have to be positive. She's not Savannah."

"I know," Blaine nodded.

"Your daughter will survive anything, because she'll have great parents," Kurt said, still sitting beside Rachel.

"And her uncle Kurt," Rachel reached behind her and found his hand. "Come here."

Once again, Kurt huddled close to Rachel and stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry about Savannah. I liked spending time with her, but I know she meant so much more to you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt grabbed his hand and placed it on Rachel's stomach. When Rachel placed her hand on top of theirs, he said, "The three of us have been through a lot, and I know we're going to get through whatever life throws at us. We'll get through it together."

"You know, you guys make me feel guilty about wallowing in my own self pity," Rachel said.

"It's okay. There's always someone that has it worse than you, but sometimes it's okay to cry for yourself," Blaine told her. "I just need you to stay strong for me... For our little girl. You'll get through it."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I just need a night to feel sorry for myself," she said. "Can I have that?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. "We'll stay right here with you."

"Always," Blaine replied and Kurt smiled.

* * *

Deep breathing filled the silence of the apartment. Blaine slowly opened his eyes to see Rachel curled up next to him. He lifted his head to find Kurt sprawled on the other side of her, his left leg hanging over the side of the bed. He right hand resting on Rachel's chest.

Blaine smiled at the sight of the two people before him, the people he card about most. So peaceful, so safe from the world, lost in their own dreams. he wished they could always stay that safe.

They had all stayed in Rachel's be the previous night, talking for a while. Kurt and Blaine had lifted her mood slightly, but not enough to make her leave the bed. After some time, the three of them fell a deep.

Blaine considered getting out of bed when he heard a loud knock on the front door. Rachel's body twitched in her sleep but Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"What's that?" He sat up quickly.

"The door. I wonder who that could be this early in the morning," Blaine pulled the covers off him. Climbing out of bed, he gently tucked the blanket back over Rachel, kissing her forehead.

"I'll get it," Kurt groggily got up and brushed passed Blaine, who followed him. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a yawn, before he swung the door open. "Dad?!" he said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, sport," Burt Hummel entered the loft, pulling his son into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, Carole and I are fine. I just wanted to come see you. Can't I surprise my son?" Burt held up his phone. "I thought maybe you wanted to see me, since you emailed me your address the other day, in case I was every in town."

"Of course, I always want to see you," Kurt guided him to the couch. He sat sat down beside him and motioned toward Blaine, who was hovering near the couchl. "Dad, you remember Blaine."

"Oh yeah. Rachel's boyfriend. How are you two?" he shook Blaine's hand.

"F-fine," Blaine stuttered. He glanced nervously toward Rachel's room, before he exchanged a nervous glance with Kurt. He didn't know how much Kurt had told his father, but he was guessing it wasn't everything.

"You two still together then?" Burt asked. "She's a good girl. Deserves a nice guy."

"Uh, actually dad..." Kurt walked over and stood next to Blaine. He grabbed his hand and gave his dad the first piece of bad news, "Blaine and Rachel broke up, because Blaine is sort of my boyfriend now."

Burt took his baseball cap off, rubbed his head and placed it back on his head. He raised an eyebrow, watching them closely and said, "Am I missing something here?"

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other with wide eyes, and that's when they realized they had a lot to explain to their parents.


	23. Week 23 - Lean On Me

"Dad, Blaine came out a while ago, and it broke him and Rachel up," Kurt explained, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly. "And now we're together."

"So… Uh… You two are dating now?" Burt asked, looking at Blaine curiously, who shifted uncomfortably next to Kurt. "That doesn't make sense. I don't get it."

"Why?" Kurt asked, feeling his heart pound quickly in his chest. His dad didn't sound angry. He just seemed confused, but his opinion mattered so much. He had to make his dad understand..

"What happened to Dylan? I liked that kid," he said shortly, before he added, " Not that I don't like you, Blaine, but last I knew you were dating him." Burt's eyes shifted back to his son.

"Well, uh, Dylan proposed and I said no, and then I started dating Blaine," he tried to keep his breathing calm. This was not something he was prepared for.

Burt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He opened his mouth a couple times before shutting it again. Leaning forward, Burt rested his forearms on his knees and said, "So you denied a proposal and then just started dating Rachel's old boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said slowly.

"Where does that leave Rachel?" Burt asked.

"Right here," Rachel mumbled, pushing aside her curtains. She shuffled into the room, yawning, before she stopped a couple feet from Burt, placing her hands on her belly.

"What the -" Burt jumped from the couch, bumping his leg against the coffee table. He hardly seemed to notice. His eyes bulging at the sight of Rachel's pregnant stomach.

"Hi, Burt," she smiled weakly.

"You're… Uh, well, you're -""

"Pregnant?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah," Burt said.

"Carole didn't tell you?" Blaine asked innocently, causing the three of them to whip their heads in his direction.

"How would Carole know?" Kurt asked, placing his free hand on his hip. He eyed Blaine's tense expression carefully.

"She heard my dad fuming after our fight at the Berrys' dinner that night I left early," Blaine said obviously. His firm grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "She told me the next morning when I -" he stopped.

Kurt bit his lip. He knew what Blaine was talking about, because Kurt had been devastated that Blaine had walked out after their night together. "I get it," he whispered. There was no need to bring up that morning.

"But why is she pregnant?" Burt blurted out, still baffled at Rachel's appearance. He couldn't look away from her stomach. It was obvious that this was shocking news to him.

Blaine chuckled, "Uh, well, that would be my doing." He blushed.

Burt gaped at him, "Wait, so let me get this straight… You got Rachel pregnant, said you were gay, dumped her, and now you're dating my son, who gave up an engagement for you?"

"Uh -" Blaine started.

You're a gay guy with a boyfriend and a pregnant ex-girlfriend, and you're all living together like that's normal," Burt concluded.

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah," Blaine nodded awkwardly.

Running a hand over his face, Burt took a deep breath and said, "Why did we ever think you guys were ready for the real world? That's just screwed up."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged uncomfortable expressions, before Kurt rushed to his dad's side and tugged on his arm. "Dad, why don't we go grab some dinner and we can talk about this privately."

His eyes shifted from Kurt to Blaine and then to Rachel, where they fell back on to her round stomach. He shook his head and said, "That's probably a good idea."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, after putting his coat on, who mouthed the words, "good luck, babe."

Kurt and Burt made their way on to the snowy streets of New York. They walked a couple blocks in silence against the cold, before Kurt led his father into a restaurant.

When they were seated and Jenny, their cheerful waitress, had taken their orders, Burt glared at his son intently, who sighed and said, "Dad, I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't know what I'm thinking," Burt said harshly, setting down his glass. "I mean, what the hell are you doing, Kurt? Do you have any idea what you got yourself into?"

"Of course I do. It 's okay. There's no hard feelings. I mean, it's a little awkward at times, but we're making it work," Kurt reassured him. "It sounds worse than it really is."

Shaking his head, Burt said, You don't get it. This isn't about your childish drama. You guys are screwing with this kid's life before it even gets here. You're not being fair to him."

"Dad - " he started.

"I'm serious, Kurt," his father said sternly, holding his gaze. "His parents aren't even together to start."

"It's a girl, actually," Kurt offered, unfolding the napkin and placing it on his lap.

With a worn expression, Burt sighed, "fine, whatever. But where are you in all this, sport? You're dating Blaine now, and maybe you'll get attached to the baby. But what happens when you two break up?"

"We won't," Kurt said firmly.

"You don't know that," Burt shook his head. "I know you think you're into him now, but things always change. If that kid gets attached to you, and you do break up with Blaine, she's going to be hurt too. This is more than just a relationship with a guy."

Stretching his arm across the table, Kurt seized his father's wrist and said," I'm in love with Blaine. I know it sounds crazy, because I just broke up with Dylan a few weeks ago, but I really do love him. He makes me step out of my comfort zone, and my heart melts every time I see him smile or hear his voice. I miss him when he's gone, and I know we've been through too much to let go now. I want to make this work."

"What about Rachel and the baby?" He asked. "Doesn't that kind of interfere with your relationship? You have to look at the whole picture, Kurt. You can't just focus on Blaine."

"No matter who Blaine ends up with, they'll have to accept his daughter. I mean, you had to accept Finn, and Carole had to accept me," he pointed out. "I'm willing to sacrifice a little for the baby."

"That's different," Burt pulled his hand away. "Finn was practically a grown man. It's not like trying to raise a child."

"I already know Rachel so well, and I'm willing to accept this baby for what it is. I will be a part of her life as long as Blaine let's me," Kurt took a deep breath. "I love Blaine too much to let anything come in the way."

"How can you love someone that quickly after coming off a two year relationship?" Burt pressed.

Sitting back for Jenny to place his salad in front of him, Kurt bowed his head and admitted, "Because I cheated on Dylan with Blaine. That's why Dylan and I broke up."

A judgmental, stony expression crossed his father's face and he said, "You know, I feel like you're not the same kid that left Ohio."

"I'm not," he set down his fork and folded his hands on the table. "Dad, I've gotta grow up and make my own decisions. I never wanted to be the type of person that cheated but I… I fell in love with Blaine the moment I saw him in the coffee shop. I couldn't get him off my mind, and it just happened from there." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before he met his father's eyes and said, "I hated hurting Dylan, and I thought I'd resent Blaine for breaking us, but I love him, and I know that I was meant to be with Blaine, not Dylan."

"You believe in that soul mate junk," Burt concluded, taking a swig from his glass.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, but I believe in Blaine. I believe in the relationship we've built, even through its flaws. I believe we can make this work, and I want you to be happy for me."

Burt pulled his hat off his head, ran a hand over his scalp, and returned the hat. Something he often did when he was buying time. He sighed, "I want you to be happy, and I'd like to support your decisions. I just want to make sure you're making the best decisions for yourself."

"Blaine is my best decision," Kurt assured him, picking up his fork once again. Blaine would always be his best answer, and there was no point arguing that.

Running a hand over his face, Burt took a deep breath and said, "You're right. You are a man, and I need to let that be enough. I love you, Kurt, and I want to see you happy. If Blaine makes you happy, then good for you. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Kurt smiled.

* * *

Burt, Kurt, and Blaine stood before a white crib, looking over it carefully. The flowered design etched into the wood was a nice signature to the, otherwise, simple piece of furniture.

"This is weird," Burt commented, running his hand along the side of the crib. "It's like shopping for a grandchild that's not really mine."

"That's because you consider me like a daughter," Rachel stepped up beside Blaine with a set of small dresses draped over her arm. "I found a changing table over there that I want to look at as well. She'll need one."

"We'll get to it," Blaine told her. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's okay. We have time to look still. She won't be here for a while," Rachel turned on her heel and disappeared again.

"She's having too much fun here," Kurt chuckled, watching her turn down an aisle again.

Blaine stared after Rachel with large, worrisome eyes. Burt watched him for a moment. Placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder, he said, "Are you nervous, son?"

Kurt glanced up to watch Blaine, as he ran his hand along the side of the crib. He had been unusually quiet since Savannah's departure and Kurt was getting worried. It was enough that even Burt noticed.

"Little bit," Blaine nodded. "All this baby shopping is kind of over-whelming."

"Oh yeah, Kurt's mom went baby crazy when she was pregnant with him," Burt smiled at his son. "You gotta just let them go crazy, because it keeps them happy."

"Hmm," Blaine nodded.

"Do your parents know?" Burt asked quietly, and Blaine shook his head. Burt continued, "if you want my help telling them, let me know. I know your dad has a temper."

"Thanks," Blaine said, watching Rachel walk back toward them.

Kurt and Burt exchanged worried expressions. It was unsettling that Blaine had been so quiet, and Kurt wished there was something he could do for him. He whispered to his father, "let me talk to him."

Burt nodded and made his way toward Rachel, who had another outfit in her hand. She dropped it. Holding her belly, she bent down to pick it up and grunted in annoyance. Burt announced his exit„ "I'll go help her."

Hesitating, Kurt waited until his father was out of earshot. He stepped behind Blaine and placed his hands on his waist. "Are you okay?" He said softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek..

"Fine," Blaine said shortly, pushing Kurt's hands off him. He moved around the shelf and pretended to take interest in the bassinets before him.

"What's going on?" Kurt followed.

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged, feeling the material of the bassinet. He tapped the small elephant dangling and let out a long sigh. If he was trying to hide his attitude, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Blaine," Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sweetie, will you please just talk to me. I know there's something bothering you. If there's one thing on my list of things I know about you, it's that you're not a very good liar."

"I don't have anything to talk about," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged. "I'm worried about you."

"Fine, you really want to know?" Blaine said, slamming his fist on the shelf. "I am perfectly capable of telling my own father about my child's future. I don't need your dad to tell him for me."

"He's just trying to help, Blaine, We all know it's not going to be easy for you," Kurt started. This wasn't everything, because Blaine was on edge before Burt made the offer, but it was a start.

"Maybe I don't want help," Blaine shouted. "Maybe I want to handle this myself."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kurt took a step back. He was clearly over-whelmed and Kurt didn't want to push his buttons. Setting Blaine off would only stress him out more.

"I'll bet you are," Blaine mumbled, bumping into his shoulder on the way out the door.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked, coming up beside him, while Burt trailed behind with an arm load.. They watched Blaine hail a cab outside the glass window and quickly get it.

"I'm not totally sure," Kurt said wearily.

* * *

The Sound Of Music played quietly in the background. Burt sat reading a magazine. Rachel was dozing with her head on Kurt's shoulder. And Kurt sat aimlessly staring at the television, too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention

Blaine had been gone for hours and he hadn't contacted anyone. Out of respect for his privacy, Kurt hadn't called him until an hour ago, because it was getting late, and he was getting worried.

Around 10:30 that evening, the front door rolled open and Blaine's small figure trudged in.

Rising from the couch, Kurt lowered Rachel's body to lie down where he had been. He placed his hands on his hips and announced, "You've been gone for hours."

Blaine hung his coat up and said, "I'm sorry. I just needed some space to clear my head."

Kurt caught a raised eyebrow from his father and said, "Why don't we discuss this alone." In response, Burt scooped up Rachel off the couch and carried her to bed.

Wasting no time, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand and guided him toward their room. He sat down on the bed and said, "Did you clear your thoughts?"

He shrugged, "I guess." Blaine took the time to take his pants off and his sweater. He tossed his bow tie on the dresser and sat down on the bed next to Kurt, finally ready to face him. "Can we… lie down? I  
just want to be close to you," he said quietly.

"Of course," Kurt said soothingly. He crawled across the bed and waited for Blaine to position himself next to him. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, giving him the time he needed before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered sometime later.. Blaine was laying with his head on Kurt's chest. He had been so quiet, and Kurt wasn't sure he was awake anymore.

"Yeah," Blaine croaked.

"You're quiet," Kurt commented."Blaine, I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry if I pressed for answers earlier, I've been worried. I just want you to know that you can always come to me for anything."

"i know," Blaine said quietly.

"But I won't force you," Kurt reminded him.

Blaine sighed, "I guess I've just got a lot on my mind." He opened his eyes, staring into Kurt's and said, "I didn't realize how screwed up everything really has been, and I'm sorry that I've put you through hell."

"Where is this coming from?" Kurt asked. "I know you were upset with my dad earlier."

"You're really lucky that your dad took all of this so well," Blaine replied. "Rachel's dads haven't spoken to me since we broke up. I have a feeling their pissed."

"You did sort of leave their pregnant daughter hanging," Kurt replied. He stroked Blaine's hair and said, "But you're still here for her. I'm sure they'll come around in time."

"I know, but it's not the same," Blaine bit his lip. "I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

"How do you think your parents will handle all of this?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine's expression became more fearful and he said, "Kurt, I still have to come out to my parents. My dad wasn't even happy I got Rachel pregnant. He'd kill me if he found out I left her for a man in the middle of her pregnancy."

His hand froze. "But you are going to tell him, aren't you? I can't be a secret forever, sweetie," Kurt insisted. He didn't want to pressure Blaine, but this was something his parents should know.

"I'm terrified of telling him," Blaine whispered.

"I know," Kurt began stroking his hair again. He kissed Blaine's forehead and gently reassured him. "I know, but I will be here for you no matter what happens."

"And that's why I love you," Blaine smiled. He closed his eyes, when Kurt's lips met his. But once Kurt pulled back, his expression changed and he said, "Kurt, I might have more bad news for my dad."

"Is this bad news for me as well?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I don't know if I want to continue with medical school. It was never my dream, and after seeing Savannah so fragile and broken, I don't know if I can handle dealing with people like that all the time."

"You want to quit?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said quietly. "It'd just be another reason for my dad to resent me, and I've already put in so much work. I'd be taking a huge step backward if I quit now."

"But you're not happy," Kurt frowned, hating the thought of Blaine's unhappiness. He cared so much for Blaine that the idea of Blaine hurting caused him pain.

"I'm not thrilled," Blaine admitted. "I don't know if I'm just being over-emotional about Savannah. It was so hard saying goodbye to her and I miss her so much."

"But you don't have to be with sick children all the time. There's many other fields to work in," Kurt moved his hand down to Blaine's cheek and cupped it.

"You didn't see how broken she looked," Blaine said, glancing up at him with wide, sad eyes. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's just so overwhelming."

"If you're really that unhappy than maybe you should find something that makes you happy," Kurt replied. "What makes you happy?"

"You," Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed and said, "Okay but where do you see yourself outside of a hospital?"

"I've always wanted to play music," Blaine said. "When I was younger, I used to sing to my radio in my bedroom and pretend I was singing to a crowd but…" he shook his head. "That's an unrealistic dream."

"It doesn't have to be," Kurt replied.

"I loved being a part of the Warblers at Dalton," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "I loved being in front of a crowd at Sectionals or Regionals. I always felt terrible though, because I was never good enough to get us to Nationals. The New Directions beat us every year. If I can't even lead a show choir to Nationals, I'd never make a successful career in music."

"Okay, but it's difficult to win against Rachel Berry," Kurt nudged him. "We had a Diva off in glee club and I lost to her… Well, actually, I blew it because my dad couldn't take the pressure of kids calling me names for singing a girl's song."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Blaine said miserably, rolling his eyes.

"Probably not," Kurt sat up to face Blaine and said, "I think you should do what your heart desires."

"But what about the baby? At least with medical school, I know I can get a good job to support her, and that should be more important to me than my own happiness," he frowned. "I don't know what to do."

Leaning in, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and closed his eyes. Blaine moaned, his fingertips finding Kurt's waist. "I'll support you in any decision you make."

Blaine pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's. He said. "I guess it's something I really need to think about."

"You know, if you do drop out, you'll lose your privileges to have the nickname of Doctor Anderson," Kurt smiled, in an attempt to make him feel better.

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched and he shoved Kurt backward, lying on top of him. "Shut up, Hummel," he mumbled, meeting his lips once again.

Kurt turned his face to the side, and Blaine's lips caught his cheek. When he raised an eyebrow, Kurt simply said, "You know, whatever you decide to do, you're going to be okay. Everything's going to work out."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Because I have faith in you," Kurt said.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he stretched his arm next to him and felt nothing but empty sheets. He knew Blaine had been restless all night, but he was surprised to find him gone this early in the morning. He sat up quickly and looked around, "Blaine?" Climbing out of bed, he moved into the living room, where his dad sat with a newspaper in his hand.

"I was looking for something to read and I found this. I couldn't sleep any longer," he held up the paper that held the article about Rachel's pregnant attempt to sabotage Funny Girl. "Is this real?"

Slumping on the couch next to him, Kurt sighed, "unfortunately, there's some truth to the article, but it was stretched. I wish I could go tell Penelope off, but I'm the harassing, she-man friend so it would only cause more drama, and I can't do that to Rachel."

"Did she know about the baby before she got the part?" Burt asked. "I can't believe Rachel would ever intentionally give up this musical. This was her dream."

Kurt shook his head, "She suspected the week she got hired, but she admitted it to her director within a few weeks."

"She probably dreaded giving it up," Burt folded up the paper, tossing it on the coffee table. Placing his arm around his son, he asked, "Do you think she's accepted it now?"

"I think it's going to take time, especially after this article," Kurt admitted. "Honestly, I'm worried about her."

"Well, you just keep on supporting her. Between this, the baby, and Blaine that girl needs a friend like you to lean on," Burt said. "i know you can give her the encouragement she needs to get through this."

He nodded, "I know." Kurt then turned to look at his father and asked, "Have you seen Blaine this morning? He was upset when he finally came home last night, and already took off today."

"He checked out about half an hour ago. Didn't say where he was going. I don't think he even noticed I was here," Burt shrugged.

Kurt tried to think of where Blaine would be. He didn't have classes because it was Friday… "Oh!" He jumped up from the couch. He knew exactly where Blaine would be, and it wasn't the healthiest decision for his emotions.

"Got a hunch?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back. I want to spend our last day together before you leave tomorrow, but I need to take care of Blaine first." He kissed his father's cheek and said, " Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a little while."

He ran to his room, tossed a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt on, before rushing out the door and making his way to the subway. All he could do now was hope he could find Blaine before he left.

When he arrived at the hospital, Kurt rushed to the pediatric ward, where he stopped, letting out a long sigh at the sight before him, "Honey," he whispered.

Blaine sat on the floor outside of Savannah's old room. His face in his hands, his body racked with sobs. He didn't notice the bustle around him and he react when Kurt sat beside him.

"Come here," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, and his boyfriend curled into him, burying his head in his chest. Another round of sobs started and Kurt rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay," he whispered.

After some time, Blaine pulled back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, and i just needed to get out for a while."

"Why'd you come here? You know she's not here," Kurt asked, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"I missed her. I didn't know what else to do, so I just came," he said in a hoarse voice. Blaine shook his head. "I felt like I was in this trance, and I just thought she might be here. I walked in and there was this little boy named Wyatt, who looked terrified that he had no idea who I was, so I ran out and collapsed here."

"You can't do this to yourself every week," Kurt told him. "I know it's hard, but sooner or later, you need to move on."

"Yeah," Blaine bowed his head.

"Look, I know you've been going through a really hard time, but I don't want you showing up here and losing your mind," Kurt placed his hand under Blaine's chin and moved his head to meet his gaze. "I love you, and I want to be here for you."

"You don't understand," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, I figured that out yesterday. I didn't know you had so much bothering you under all those curls," Kurt said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm sorry," Blaine breathed. "I just felt like we didn't get anywhere in our discussion last night. I still feel really confused…. Normally, I would have come here and talked to Savannah, but that's out of the question now. I'm not going to start talking to Wyatt.

"You didn't come up with any solution during your long, restless hours last night?" Kurt asked.

"I thought about what you said last night… I don't have all the answers yet, but i need to tell my dad," Blaine admitted.. "I know your dad was trying to help, but I feel like this is something I need to take care of on my own. I dug myself into this mess with you, Rachel, and the baby. It's my responsibility to deal with the consequences of my actions."

"When are you going to tell him?" Kurt asked.

"I'm thinking of flying home for my birthday next week," Blaine said. "It would be a good reason to show up without causing too much suspicion. That way I can tell him when I'm ready."

"Do you want me to at least go to Ohio with you?" Kurt asked.

Taking his hand, Blaine kissed his knuckles and said, "You'll have to go, because I need you to keep me sane, and I can't imagine spending any amount of time away from you."


	24. Week 24 - When You're Not Strong

Embracing his father, silent tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"You'll see me in a couple days, won't you?" Burt asked, picking his duffle bag off the ground. "Did you guys say something about flying back to tell Michael and Pam about your relationship?"

Kurt shrugged, "We're going to head straight to Westerville. We'll see how it goes from there. I'd like to see you, but I just don't know if that's going to happen or not."

Stepping toward Blaine, Burt held out a hand and said, "Give me a call if you need any help."

"Yes sir," Blaine shook his hand. It wasn't likely that he'd make that phone call, but he wasn't going to mention that. "Thank you for being so understanding about all of this."

Burt gave him a pat on the shoulder, before turning to Kurt's tear-stained face and said, "All right, give me one more hug." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and patted his back. "I'll miss you, sport."

"You too," Kurt pulled back, wiping his eyes on his sleeve..

"Have a safe flight," Rachel hugged him. "We hope to see you real soon."

"Take care, Rachel," he nodded.

He began strolling down the hall, with one final glance back and a wave.

Kurt placed his arm around Blaine's waist and sighed, "Just think, we'll be back at this airport in a couple days."

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly, dreading their Ohio trip. It had been on his mind constantly. He tried creating the scene with his father over and over again. It didn't make a difference. It all ended in disaster.

A swift kiss on his cheek brought Blaine back to reality. He met Kurt's gaze and smiled weakly. "Let's grab something to eat," he said. "I don't want to think about Ohio yet."

When they found a place to eat and were quickly tucked into a corner of the restaurant, Blaine buried himself in his menu. His stomach was in knots.. The more he thought about the trip home, the more nauseous he felt. The airport didn't do anything for him. He could sense Kurt watching him, and did his best to take deep breaths.

"Have you guys thought about a name for the baby?" Kurt asked, trying to take Blaine's mind off the trip.

"I've thought about it," Rachel's face lit up. "We haven't actually talked about it though." She stole a nervous glance at Blaine, who hardly seemed to notice.

"Savannah insisted we name it Rose," Blaine set the menu down, giving in to the conversation.

"Too simple," Rachel scrunched up her face. "But you know, Barbra isn't so common any more, and she would be named after my middle name. It'd be my first pick."

"Rachel, honey," Blaine reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "I am not, under any circumstances, naming my baby Barbra. There's no way."

She pouted, "I had a feeling. "Digging into her purse, she pulled out a piece of paper and sprawled it on the table. " so I made a list of all the great Broadway stars, and maybe we'll come to a decision by the end of the list."

"Rachel," Blaine shook his head. "Get away from that Broadway list, before you get your hopes up." He hadn't thought about the baby's name much, but he knew it was an important decision, and Broadway wasn't going to make that decision for him.

Folding up her list, she tucked it back in her purse, and said, "Fine, dad, do you have any better ideas that you didn't get from a seven year old? Something we can agree on?"

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I feel like picking a name is something I could only do after I saw her and I just knew."

"That doesn't give you time to think. This child could be scarred with a bad name for life. She could be bullied for her name, and it'd be all our fault," Rachel told him. "Do you want her to resent you for her name?"

"You mean like having Barbra for a name?" Blaine laughed.

She narrowed her eyebrows, "Barbra is an iconic name."

"It's not a great name though," Kurt admitted. "I have to agree with Blaine on this one."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Fine, I guess we need to have more discussions about this to find something we agree on, but we are not waiting until she's here.."

"We have time, Rachel, it's okay," Blaine insisted.

She sat forward in her seat, resting her arms on the table. "I am now twenty-four weeks pregnant. She's due in four months, Blaine. If she came early, and we weren't prepared, we would have to come up with her name on the spot, and I'm sorry, but I don't want to do that."

"Okay, but you're not planning on going into labor tomorrow, are you?" Blaine picked up hismenu again. "I know it doesn't seem like a lot of time, but we do have time."

She pressed her lips together and said, "Well, just give it some thought, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine glanced at Kurt, who gave him a weak smile. Blaine was glad he had Kurt to help him deal with Rachel during her pregnancy, so he didn't have to deal with it alone.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me. I told you that these appointments always make me nervous," Rachel said quietly.

"Of course," Blaine squeezed her hand, just as she got set up for her ultrasound. The image of their baby appeared before him once again and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. Seeing her was still so thrilling for him.

After some time looking, the doctor turned to her and frowned, "Rachel, are you under any stress right now?"

Eyes widening, Rachel turned to Blaine and said, "I guess things haven't been perfect for a while now, and it's taken a toll on me emotionally. I've tried to stay reasonable about most things."

"Your blood pressure has been riding on the higher side in your last couple visits, and I'm slightly concerned," she scanned Rachel's chart without another word.

"Is - is something wrong with the baby?" Blaine asked nervously.

"No," she paused, her eyes still on the chart. Blaine watched her closely, until she set the chart down. "But it's something I want to keep an eye on. I don't want to see it get worse We don't want any complications down the road. You have to take it easy for you and the baby."

"I've just had so much going on," Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, take a break from everything. It's your responsibility to take care of you, and you alone," the doctor smiled sadly. "She's relying on you, mom."

"I know, thank you," Rachel shook her hand. When the doctor left, Blaine helped Rachel off the table and watched her put her coat back on. "I have tried to stay calm. I think I've done pretty well considering all the drama that's happened."

"I feel like I shouldn't even leave you," Blaine said, opening the as they made their way back to the streets of New York. "If you're that stressed out, you need all the help you can get."

"Blaine, please don't feel like that. There's nothing you can do," she turned to look at him. "I just don't want you feeling guilty. Losing Funny Girl was a hard blow, adjusting to being a mom is a huge deal, and losing you broke my heart, but it's only natural that I'm emotional about it. I'm doing the best I can to deal with it."

"Most of that was my fault," Blaine replied, looping his arm through hers as they moved down the sidewalk.

She bit her lip nervously, "I was starting to accept Funny Girl, but that article reopened that wound. I was starting to accept losing you, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss you sometimes. Seeing you with Kurt brings this longing for you that I need to push away, because it's never going to happen."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"I know you are. It's just that, when you spend three intimate years with someone, it's hard to let them go, even when they aren't around, so sometimes I just... miss you," Tears formed in her eyes and she stopped walking. "Sometimes I just see you and I wish i could kiss you or confide in you completely, but I know that I can't, and it hurts."

"Rachel, being with you meant a lot to me too, and I'm sorry this has been so hard for you," he said quietly. "You know I never wanted to hurt you, not intentionally."

"I know, it's just not fair, you know? You were a part of me, and you're still here, and you're still so close, but you're so far out of reach, and it tears me apart. I've tried so hard to keep it together for the baby. I have to, because I don't want to cause problems down the road," she shook her head. "i'm just sorry that I haven't tried hard enough."

"I think you've held yourself together pretty well, and sometimes that makes things worse too. You have to let your emotions go," Blaine pulled her into a hug. "You can't bottle it up forever or you'll break."

"I'm just so tired of hurting," she cried.

Rubbing her back, he whispered, 'I know. I'm so sorry, Rachel."

When she pulled back, Rachel reached over and took his hand. "But you've been so good to me, despite out ending, and I can't ask any more of you. I'm just still trying to heal, but I promise I'm going to be okay, and I don't want you feeling guilty.."

"So I should go?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, because I know this is important to you," she placed her hand on her belly. "And I promise I'll try to relax. Maybe Mercedes and I will go out for a girls' day."

"I'm still going to worry," Blaine placed his hand on top of hers. "Call me every day, okay?"

"If it makes you feel better, I will, but I promise that we'll be fine," she gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Pam Anderson swung her front door open to reveal her son and his current boyfriend, not that she knew it. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi, mom," Blaine stepped forward and gave her a hug. "I wanted to come see you."

'Is everything all right? How's Rachel and the baby?" she glanced behind him, like she might find Rachel standing there.

"Fine, they're both just fine, That's not why I'm here, don't worry," Blaine stepped by her and motioned toward his boyfriend, "mom, you remember my friend Kurt?"

"Oh yes, nice to see you again," she shook Kurt's hand.

They all stepped in to the living room, where Michael sat with a newspaper in his hand. "Blaine," he gave a stern nod to greet his son. Setting the paper down on the table next to him, he rose from his chair and gave Kurt a nod as well. "Kent," he said.

"Kurt," Blaine corrected.

"Uh-huh," Michael stopped in front of Blaine. He looked his son up and down before he made a low moan shook his head, saying, "This was an unexpected visit."

"I wanted to get out of the city for my birthday," Blaine told him, trying to keep his voice and expression calm. He couldn't give his enrves away. "I thought I'd come see you."

"And your friend" Michael asked.

"I didn't want to come alone. Rachel's too far along to worry about flying now," he explained.

"How far along is she now?" Pam asked.

"Uh, twenty-four weeks," Blaine bit his lip nervously.

"It's getting close to her due date. Have you thought about getting engaged before the baby comes?" Michael asked. "You two need security."

"We could plan a small ceremony. Your father and I have discussed this, and we hope you've been weighing the options as well," Pam sat down. "It'll be better for the child if you're already married."

"Wait, you're discussing my marriage plans before I've even had a say in the matter?" Blaine said hotly. He couldn't believe his parents were that set on having a perfect plan for their son.

"Well, it's not like you've jumped at the opportunity. Have you and Rachel even discussed marriage?" Michael asked. He was now so close to Blaine that he took a couple steps backward.

"I - what? No!" Blaine blurted out, not thinking about his reaction. "I don't think it's your business even if I have. I'm going to do what's best for my family in my own time."

"And what's best for your family?" Michael raised his voice. "You're not ready to take on a commitment like this when you're not married to the girl. Why wait any longer?"

"I can't believe I haven't been in the door two minutes and you're already deciding my future," Blaine said hotly, balling his fists into hands. "I actually have my own plans, and I was hoping to discuss it with you rationally."

Pam stepped between the two of them and said, "Why don't we finish the discussion over dinner tomorrow. I'll make you a nice steak dinner for your birthday and we can discuss marriage plans."

"Whatever," Blaine mumbled.

"Fine," Michael dropped back into his chair, picked up his newspaper and began reading again. Blaine stood there staring at his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe his visit had already started out so poorly.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him upstairs. "You can stay in Cooper's old room. My parents turned it into a guest room after they got fed up with his future plans."

"Isn't that reassuring?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine hoped his parents had heard him.

The rest of the evening went by slowly. Michael had work to do and hid in his study all night. Pam, Blaine, and Kurt sat in the living room watching the television. Pam hardly spoke two words to them the whole evening, probably afraid of what her husband would think if she started on something about Blaine again. She always followed his lead.

"Blaine?" A soft knock came on his bedroom door after he had been laying in bed for an hour, fuming in his own anger, nervous for his birthday dinner the following day. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. His body relaxed when he realized it was his boyfriend.

Kurt's silhouette entered the room and climbed on to the bed. He wrapped himself around Blaine and said, "I've gotten too used to sleeping with you. That bed feels empty without you."

Gently pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead, he said softly, "I know the feeling, because I was lonely without you. You felt so far away."

"That wall really did put a wedge between us," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, but it keeps my dad happy for one more night," Blaine said.

"I'll go back in a little while. I just wanted a little time with you. I don't like having to act platonic with you," Kurt said, running his finger along Blaine's jawline.

"You could barely act platonic when we were just friends," Blaine replied.

"So you see my dilemma," Kurt chuckled softly.

"Well, don't worry. Tomorrow, all of this will be out in the open," Blaine said bitterly.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt cupped his cheek. "I'm going to be right here."

"I know. You're the only thing that's keeping me sane," Blaine kissed his hand.

* * *

Dalton Academy was home. To Blaine, being at Dalton felt more home- like than his parents house. Dalton had been a safe haven for him all through his high school career. Even now, it felt like a safe haven against the tension in their house.

"This would have been a nice school to go to. Sometimes I would regret not transferring here, but I knew we could never really afford it. My dad was just trying to do me a favor," Kurt was fixated on every fine detail of the beautiful hallways.

"I wonder how different things would have been, if you had transferred," Blaine said.

"Do you still think we would have been boyfriends?" Kurt asked.

Opening a set of doors, Blaine said, "You never know. If I had been brave enough to come out, we could have dominated Dalton and moved to New York as a couple. It sure would have taken out some of the drama we've dealt with."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson," a voice said from the room before them, causing him to stop in his tracks. He had walked in to the middle of a Warblers meeting.

"You actually know who I am? I graduated a few years ago," Blaine scanned the room full of Dalton blazers.

"Everyone knows who you are," another Warbler said. "You're a Dalton legend."

"Thank you," Blaine blushed.

"What are you doing here, Blaine Anderson?" the head Warbler behind the desk asked.

"I came to re-visit my old school. I wanted to show my friend Kurt what Dalton's all about," Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I didn't realize anyone would be in here."

The latter boy moved swiftly from behind the desk, straightening his tie. He held out a hand for Blaine to shake and said, "I'm Josh Bruno, leader of the Warblers. It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh, please, I wasn't that great. I never even got us to Nationals," Blaine said.

"The brotherhood of the Warblers is so much more than a National trophy, and you carried the Warblers to great heights on your own," Josh offered a smile. "Will you do is the honor and sing with us, Blaine Anderson?"

"I don't know," Blaine hesitated.

"Of course he would," Kurt nudged him with his elbow. "Come on, in your current mind set, I think it'd be good for you." He leaned in closely and whispered in his ear, "Plus, I think you'd look really cute in a blazer."

Josh slid his blazer off and held it out to Blaine, "Be a leader, Warbler."

Taking the jacket, Blaine slid it on. It was large for him, but the smug feeling of a Dalton blazer took him back. He closed his eyes, soaking it in. "Okay, let's do this."

Kurt sat on the nearest couch and smiled at Blaine, giving him a thumbs up.

The boys behind him began forming an easy sound to Blaine's favorite Katy Perry tune. Blaine's eyes found Kurt and began singing, "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong..."

It felt so natural, so right, and Blaine felt himself smile in a way he hadn't in a long time. His eyes never left Kurt, who seemed to be in a similar state as Blaine.

A small smile danced on Kurt's lips. His blue eyes were bright with a passion. He seemed so content, so happy. And Blaine couldn't look away from that beautiful face that gave him so much light and happiness. His heart felt light, just thinking of how truly happy he was with Kurt. How Kurt really did feel like a teenage dream.

"Incredible!" Josh cried, taking the blazer back from Blaine when they had finished. "If only you still went here. I can't believe you never went to Nationals with a voice like that."

"Can't stay in high school forever," Blaine turned away, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, seriously, Blaine, thank you. You gave us some inspiration for Reguonls. Maybe you still can lead the Warblers to Nationals through your spirit,." Josh smiled.

"It's still up to you," Blaine shook his hand again. "Thank you for letting me drop in on your rehearsal." He took Kurt's hand and led him back down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, when the doors had shut. "You seemed a little emotional in there."

Blaine stopped at the bottom of a curved staircase. He tugged on Kurt's hand, already a couple steps above him. Kurt turned to face him and Blaine blurted out, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

"Look, Kurt, I'm terrified of telling my dad about us, and no matter what gets said tonight, I want you to know that nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you," he continued.

"That's reassuring," Kurt said.

"And I want you to be warned that he's not going to approve of this, " Blaine said.

Taking a step down, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder and said, "I know that. I've told you before that I'll be by your side and I mean that. I love you."

"Thank you for being here," Blaine said. "I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

"We should get going," Kurt pointed to his watch. "Your mom said to be back by five."

Blaine followed him up the stairs and down the hall to the front door, where they made their way back to his parents house, barely making it in time for dinner.

When the four of them were seated around the dining room table, Michael cleared his throat and said, "So before anything gets set, we should know what your plans are, Blaine."

Clearing his throat, Blaine said, "well, I've recently made some changes."

"I know Rachel's father said you moved to a new apartment," Pam said, cutting into her steak."

"Yeah, Rachel, Kurt, and I found this spacious loft. It's a little different of a living arrangement but we're making it work," Blaine said calmly. If he kept the flow of conversation this easy, maybe he'd be okay.

"Why are you living there?" Michael rounded on Kurt. "It's stressful enough starting a family without extra baggage. I don't think Rachel and Blaine need you crowding their space."

"Kurt isn't baggage. He's more than welcome there. We agreed it was best," Blaine said. Hie gripped his fork tightly, hating that the conversation changed that quickly.

"So what happens when you and Rachel get married and you have this friend there? It's not ideal in a new relationship," Pam said, finally looking up from her food.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Blaine said. At their perplexed stares, he added, "Rachel and I won't be getting married. It's already been decided, and it's not going to change."

"Is she still pregnant? Did you get rid of the baby?" Michael asked.

Anger shot through him and he felt Kurt squeeze his thigh in reassurance. "Dad, I told you that I would never give my child up," Blaine said in a low growl.

"So why wouldn't you get married?" Pam asked.

Blaine shrugged, "We broke up."

"What do you mean you broke up?" Michael asked, setting his fork and knife down. "You're in the middle of having a baby with this man walks away from his pregnant girlfriend?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand under the table with his own shaking hand. He took a deep breath and said, "Because I'm in love with somebody else. It wasn't working with Rachel anymore."

Both of his parents raised eyebrows at this, and Pam said, "Somebody else?"

"Yes, and I know that's confusing for you, but I had my reasons for leaving Rachel," Blaine's voice shook and Kurt ran his thumb across Blaine's knuckles. "It's not something I've proud of, mom."

"I can't think of a single reason why you would leave your pregnant girlfriend for another woman," Michael said sternly. "I don't care if you regret it or not, I'm ashamed that you would do such a thing."

"I didn't," Blaine bit his lip.

"Excuse me?" Michael replied, leaning forward.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." Blaine looked up into his father's eyes and willed himself to just get it over with. "But I've been keeping a secret for a long time now."

"A secret?" Michael repeated.

"I didn't leave Rachel for another woman, because I..." he paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. He felt Kurt's grip tighten and he said, "I left Rachel for Kurt," Blaine felt his heart stop.

"What did you just say?" Michael's eyebrows were now nearly hitting his hairline.

Blaine began rambling out of nerves, "I started seeing Kurt while I was still with Rachel. I cheated, because Kurt made me realize that it wasn't working with Rachel. I had been using Rachel to hide from the fact that I'm - "

"Don't say it!" Michael shouted.

"I'm gay. I'm totally and completely gay, and the last three years with Rachel was a lie. I had hoped I could shake the feeling, but I'm in love with Kurt and I can't shake that," Blaine said.

"NO!" Michael roared. "You will not speak of such foolish things in my house!"

"Dad, please," Blaine felt tears form in his eyes. "Please, I need you to support my decision."

Michael slammed a fist on the table, jumping from his seat. He pointed a finger at Blaine and said, "How dare you leave your pregnant girlfriend for a man! How dare you sit here and talk about such shameful things!"

"It's my life we're talking about!" Blaine stood up. "I'm telling you this because it's real, dad. It's happening. I'm not marrying Rachel. I love Kurt. I love him and someday I want to marry him."

Michael's face turned red and he gripped the table, His face was red with rage. He looked like he would slap Blaine if he had been close enough. He growled, "That's bullshit. You do not want to marry this - this abomination."

"I do, dad," Blaine replied. "I know this is hard for you to understand."

"There's nothing to understand!" He shouted. "I told you that you weren't ready to father this child, but you've crossed a line. You're not even ready to take two steps out that damn door."

"I can still father this child. Rachel and I have an understanding. She wants me to be a part of her life," Blaine said. "And if I have Kurt by my side, I know the four of us can be a family."

Michael banged his fist on the table again and shouted "Forget the stupid girl. This is about your idiotic choice to act in a sinful way. You are not bringing this man into this family."

"It's not a choice, dad!" Blaine shouted. "I can't help the way I feel. I loved Rachel but I was never in love with her. I tried telling myself that it was just a phase, but it's not."

"You lied to your mother and to me," Michael scowled.

"With the way you're behaving, can't you see why I lied?" Blaine asked.

"Not only did you ruin the plans to finish medical school before you started a family but now you've ruined that new plan," Michael pulled at his own hair. "What's your plan now, Blaine? How do you plan on getting yourself out of this one?"

"I don't know!" Blaine shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I don't have a plan! I might not finish medical school. I might not be the perfect father. I might not even be the perfect son. All I know is that I love Kurt and we'll make this work."

Michael picked up a glass and chucked it at Blaine, who barely had time to duck. It shattered against the wall behind him and he felt himself shake violently, crouched on the floor beside Kurt's chair.

"You are no son of mine," Michael said coldly. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Pam slowly rose to her feet, keeping her gaze on the ground. She hesitated and Blaine whispered through his tears, "Mom, please." He was desperate for her to understand.

Shaking her head, she said, "You should leave." Pam followed her husband out of the room without looking at her son..

Blaine trembled from his crouched position on the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he felt a gentle hand grasp his arm and pull him to his feet. He was led blindly to the front door. He barely remembered sitting on the porch steps, before he wrapped his arms around Kurt and cried into his shoulder, clinging tightly to his boyfriend.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here," Kurt rubbed his back gently. "We'll find a way to fix this."

Shaking his head, Blaine choked out, "No, there's not. I've seen how Cooper's story ended. There is no way to fix this. It's over."


	25. Week 25 - - Cooper Anderson

"That has got to be the worst birthday gift ever," Quinn Fabray said from the couch in the living room. "I don't even know you that well and I feel terrible for you."

"Thanks, I think," Blaine muttered. He seemed unusually quiet now that Kurt had given Quinn a brief review of Blaine's birthday dinner the previous night.

Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance and said, "That's why we came here. Our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow and there was no point staying in Westerville."

"That makes sense, but you still haven't told me why I'm sitting in your dad's living room," Quinn glanced around in disgust.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a possible baby shower for Rachel," Kurt said. "I'd ask Mercedes but she's too close to Rachel and she's not very good at keeping secrets."

"Fair point," Quinn nodded.

"I'm sure you're still in touch with Britt and Santana, and maybe some of the other glee club members. I mean, did anyone stay in touch with Tina?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I wouldn't know, but I'm sure I can get in touch with everyone. You want them all to make a trip to New York?"

Kurt let out a sigh and said, "I know that's asking a lot but she can't really come here. I wouldn't ask but she doesn't really have any girl friends in New York."

"And you think having Santana, Brittany, Tina, and me will create the ultimate shower. Although I'm sure you'd be there too," Quinn smirked.

"What about the other members she kind of knew? Marley and Kitty?" Kurt asked.

Quinn shrugged, "it's not like she knew them that well, mostly through Finn coaching them."

"Well, what if we just got the whole glee club together to show support?" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Like a co-ed shower? That would be weird, Hummel," Quinn shook her head.

"Can you just see what you can do?" Kurt pleaded, growing slightly annoyed with Quinn's better-than-you attitude. "I really want to do this for Rachel."

"Why? To make up for the fact that you stole her boyfriend?" Quinn's eyes shifted to Blaine, who's grip on Kurt's hand had tightened.

Kurt shrugged, "Doesn't every girl deserve a baby shower? Why does there have to be a reason?"

"Because our glee club has never been nice to Rachel Berry just for the hell of it," Quinn gave a soft chuckle. "What has she ever done for anyone but herself?"

"But we've always come together when someone has needed it. Rachel's been through a lot," Kurt tried convincing her.

"Like the whole Funny Girl thing?" Quinn smirked at Kurt's surprised expression. "Oh, come on, Hummel. Everyone knows. I heard Sue Sylvester framed her pregnancy article and hung it up in the auditorium so all the current kids in glee will know they're doomed to failure."

Kurt's jaw dropped. Anger boiled in his chest. He asked, "Are you serious?" Quinn nodded and he snapped, "Quinn, please, she needs all the support she can get."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll see what I can do," Quinn stood up. She brushed her skirt and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Puck, and I don't want to be late."

"Thanks Quinn," Kurt smiled, ushering her to the door. "I appreciate this."

"Sure, I'm happy to do it for Rachel. We may have all hated her in high school, but you're right, our club is good at coming together," she waved on her way down the sidewalk.

Kurt shook his head, shutting the door behind her. He turned back to the living, where Blaine sat curled on the couch. He let out a long, tired sigh and sat beside his boyfriend. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, and Blaine leaned his head on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I just feel so empty," he whispered.

"I can imagine," Kurt rubbed his arm. Blaine hadn't been himself in the last twenty-four hours, and Kurt was growing worried. "I know this is hard for you."

"These people raised me. They changed my diapers, gave me enough food to survive, clothed me, educated me, and supported me..." Blaine shook his head. This was the most he had talked about it "I fall in love with the wrong person, and it's like none of that matters."

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Kurt kissed the top of his head. He so desperately wished he could make Blaine feel better.

"I can't believe I let things get this bad," Blaine choked. His body trembling. "I should have just stuck things out with Rachel."

Kurt's hand froze and his heart sunk. That stung, but he knew Blaine was distraught. "You don't mean that," Kurt replied.

Blaine didn't say anything. He let out a sob and bent over, burying his face in Kurt's lap.

Rubbing his back, Kurt shushed him. "You're okay, Blaine. I'm right here." He felt so helpless. Nothing he said would comfort his boyfriend. All he could do was sit there and let Blaine cry it out.

In time, Blaine's body became still and his rapid breathing fell into a slow rhythmic pattern. He had been so exhausted from his restless night that he had cried himself to sleep. Kurt brushed the curls off his clammy forehead. "Get some sleep," he whispered. He pushed Blaine's body backward and settled him on to the couch.

"How's he doing?" Carole appeared in the kitchen doorway. She watched them with a worried expression on her face. "I know he said he didn't sleep last night."

"I don't know if he'll ever fully recover from this," Kurt said. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over Blaine. He kissed his forehead and got off the couch. "I'm worried about him. He's been through so much with Rachel, the baby, Savannah, and now this."

"I just can't imagine doing this to your own son," Carole frowned. "I used to get upset with Finn, but I could never image tossing him aside. I could never even push you away."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled weakly.

Carole pulled him into a hug and said, "Blaine's lucky he has you. I know you'll get him through this."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made their way out of the terminal at the airport and down to baggage claim. They stood near the baggage, waiting to find their suitcases.

"Hi!" Rachel came strolling toward them. "How was your trip?" She stopped in front of them, placing her hands on her hips. Studying their faces, she added, "Wow, Blaine, are you okay?"

Kurt quickly glanced toward Blaine, who simply nodded. His face was pale and his hands had a small tremor to them. He had been on edge the last two days. Blaine had hardly spoken, because he had closed himself off.

Rachel met Kurt's eyes and he shook his head sadly. He wanted to communicate with her not to to push Blaine. She puckered her lips and said, "I planned on making you guys dinner tonight."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie," Kurt gave her a hug. He placed his hand on her belly and said, "Look at you! I feel like the baby's grown in the last few days. You look wonderful!"

Rachel blushed, "Aw, thanks! Here, I just thought I looked like an elephant."

Blaine lunged for his suitcase, still making its way around the loop, setting it on the ground, he pulled up the handle and began trudging down the hallway without a word to Kurt or Rachel.

"He's been like that," Kurt informed her, as they followed behind Blaine. "He told his dad that we're dating and his dad lost his mind. He threw a glass at Blaine and told him that he's not his son. Blaine's been in this numb state and I can't get him to talk to me."

"He won't talk to you?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Unless it's answering an actual question, but even then he might just shake his head or nod."

"Is he that distraught?" she frowned, watching Blaine's small figure mingling in the crowd of people.

"Can you blame him? How would you feel if your dads were so angry with you for getting pregnant that they never talked to you again? You made a mistake and they don't want you anymore," Kurt placed his arm around her waist.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I would be pretty heart broken."

Kurt sighed, "Honestly, I'm worried about him. He needs time but how much? I don't know how I'm going to pull him out of this funk. I've never seen Blaine like this."

"How does anyone get over their parents disowning them?" Kurt said.

Stopping in her tracks, Rachel gripped his arm, pulling him backward. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "Oh!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt reached out to gently touch her belly.

"I have an idea!" Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Would you tell me what' that idea is?" Kurt asked. "Could you also not five me a heart attack?"

"Come on, let's not let Blaine get too far ahead. I have to make a phone call before I can make sure this works," she said, dragging him down the hall.

Rachel waited until later that evening, when Blaine decided he was going for a walk alone. She dialed a phone number and waited, "Hi, Cooper? It's Rachel Berry."

"Hi, Rachel," his voice came through the speakerphone. "This is a surprise. How are you?"

"Uh, well, did you hear I'm having a baby?" she said, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" he said. "Does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, actually. I'm sorry we didn't call you and tell you before. I'm already 25 weeks," she frowned. "Listen I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Shoot," he said.

"You've already started filming? Does that mean you are busy the next few days?" Rachel set her phone on her lap, pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail.

"Yeah," Cooper replied. "I'm in the middle of filming my new movie Space Explosion it's about this guy - "

"Cooper, no offense, but I don't really want to hear it, I'm in the middle of a crisis." Rachel took a deep breath. "There's no way you can come out to New York?"

"I - Why? What's wrong?" his voice became more serious. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"It's Blaine," she said bitterly. "He came out of the closet to me a while ago and started seeing this guy, who happens to be my friend. But he came out to your parents a couple days ago, and your dad pretty much disowned him. Kurt and I are really worried about him. He's been so miserable, and I really think he could use your help."

"Wait, what? Blaine's gay?" Cooper said. He paused and Rachel opened her mouth to speak, before he continued, "man, my dad will never forgive him for that one. Being gay is like following the devil."

"But can't you just talk to him? You were sort of abandoned by your folks too," Rachel insisted. "If anyone could understand him, it's you."

"For acting, Rach," Cooper chuckled. "My dad was pissed because I was throwing my life away. He said he wouldn't talk to me until I decided to grow up and be a man... At least I could inch my way back into his life. Blaine doesn't have a chance."

"That's hopeful," Rachel mumbled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look, my dad's an ass and I don't care about getting back in his life. But I was really hurt that he wanted nothing to do with me," Cooper's tone was more quiet now. "I hate to see the kid in that kind of pain."

"So you'll come?" Rachel sat up in excitement.

"I'll see what I can do. I might be able to take a couple sick days," Cooper told her. "We'll be in touch. I'll let you know. Thank you for calling, Rachel."

"Thank you, Cooper. We appreciate it," Rachel said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Rolling over, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's small body and studied his still face. When he slept, Blaine was at peace. He didn't have to worry. He didn't have to feel pain. He looked beautiful at peace. Kurt gently stroked his arm, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

After some time, Blaine moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at Kurt with pained hazel eyes and whispered, "Are you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah," Kurt blushed. "Sorry if that's creepy. I wouldn't want to wake up to me creepily staring either."

"No," Blaine croaked. "It's my favorite thing to wake up to." Blaine curled into Kurt, burying his face in his chest. He mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt kissed the top of his head. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and smiled. This was the most Blaine had interacted with him since their return from Ohio.

"I'm really sorry," Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I never should have taken you to Ohio. This was my fight and I shouldn't have dragged you into it. I know I've been a pain," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, honey. There is no reason to apologize. How many times do I have to tell you that I want to be here for you?" Kurt stroked his cheek. "It's okay."

Blaine pulled back enough to look at him. "Kurt, my dad called you an abomination."

"I don't take that personally," Kurt shook his head. "Sweetie, it's okay to hurt over this, and I don't want you feeling guilty." He didn't mention that he was afraid of how Blaine would have acted if he had been alone.

"Kurt, I just don't know what to do," Blaine whispered.

"I don't know if I can help, but I can take your mind off it," Kurt smiled, meeting his lips. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. Blaine's body melted into his embrace, shivering slightly.

"I love you," he whispered again, deepening the kiss. He rolled on top of Kurt, dipping his head to peck Kurt's neck. "I love you so much."

Kurt tipped his head backward, moaning softly. "I love you too."

"I need you," Blaine whispered, moving his mouth down Kurt's chest.

"I'm here," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, slightly tugging it.

"Promise me you'll stay here," Blaine stopped, desperate eyes pouring into Kurt's. "I can't ever lose you. I couldn't handle this without you."

"Always," Kurt replied, just before Blaine began kissing him again.

* * *

Once Blaine had opened himself to Kurt, they became inseparable. Blaine clung to Kurt, relying on him for comfort every time his mind slipped. It was sweet but slightly maddening. Kurt sometimes felt that Blaine relied on him too much.

So the next day, when Blaine had a class to go to, and Rachel was out at a doctor appointment, Kurt took advantage of having the apartment to himself. He put in a movie and passed out on the couch twenty minutes into it.

The apartment door flew open and Kurt jumped out of his sleep. "What's happening?" he asked groggily.

"Kurt!" Rachel rushed in. She took her coat off and set it on a hook near the door. "Is Blaine here? Please tell me he's not here."

"No, he's at class. He should be home soon though," Kurt informed her, glancing at his phone for the time. He had a text from Blaine saying "On my way home."

"During my appointment, Cooper text me that he had just landed at JFK. So I swung by to pick him up," she beamed in satisfaction.

"He's here?" Kurt stood up.

"Yes," Rachel went to the door and called down the hall. "It's okay. Come on in." She turned to Kurt and said, "I didn't want to walk in with him while Blaine was here."

"No, now he can come home and have his brother here," Kurt rolled his eyes, like that was so much better.

A tall, handsome man walked through the door and held out a hand to him. "You must be Kurt. I'm Cooper Anderson."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Wait, I didn't realize that you were the Cooper Anderson! I'm a huge fan. I used to love the free credit report commercials you did, and that television show you used to guest star in."

"Oh, thank you," Cooper grinned, as Kurt pumped his hand eagerly.

"Would you like to fill me in before Blaine gets here?" Cooper asked, taking a seat on the couch. "I'm a little clueless here."

"Okay," he nodded. Kurt then started telling Cooper about how insecure Blaine had been, how he started getting close to Kurt, and how things got complicated when he found out Rachel was pregnant. He then told Cooper that Blaine's dad admitted that Blaine wasn't ready to be a parent and Blaine knew finding out he was gay would be worse. When he finished his story, Cooper stared at him with an open mouth.

The sound of Rachel blowing her nose came from the corner. Cooper and Kurt stared at her and she said, "I'm sorry. It's just been such a roller coaster for all of us, you know?"

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"I just feel so terrible that Blaine's been through so much. I mean, for a while, I was mostly angry, but he never asked for all of this. If we hadn't been so careless and just used a condom, he wouldn't have a-as much to go through," she blew her nose again.

"Is - is she okay?" Cooper asked, watching Rachel with a concerned expression on his face.

"It's probably just hormones," Kurt waved it off. "This has been hard on her, but she doesn't usually pity Blaine that much. It's mostly been since our trip to Ohio."

"Ah," Cooper nodded.

The front door opened again and Blaine filed in. He took his coat, hat, and gloves off. "Hi," he said casually. He hadn't noticed his brother on the couch.

"Hey, brother," Cooper stood up. He gave Blaine an awkward wave.

"Hey, Coop," Blaine said. He entered the living room and froze. "Wait. Cooper, what the hell are you doing here?"

"She asked me to come," he pointed to the sobbing a Rachel in the corner.

"Hey," Blaine cooed, as he rushed to her, taking her hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... s-so sorry that your dad d-did this to you," she choked out, burying her face in her hands. "You've already been through so much."

"Rachel, it's okay," he pulled her into a hug. Brushing the hair clinging to her face, he said, "This isn't your fault."

"That is why Cooper's here though. We're worried about you and this is somewhat of an intervention," Kurt told his boyfriend.

Blaine rose to his feet and moved to the couch beside his brother. "I don't need your help," he said, a slight edge to his voice.

"Blaine," Cooper sighed, placing a hand on his knee. "Buddy, I've been there. I know it's hard."

Shaking his head, Blaine replied, "it's not the same thing. He's only angry with you for your career choices. You can turn this around. He didn't tell you that you aren't his son."

"I'm not going back though. Space Explosion could be a big deal for me. I love acting. Nothing makes me happier than being involved in a project like this. If dad can't support that, it's his loss. I'm not giving up my happiness for him," Cooper told him.

"That's your choice," Blaine said. "I didn't ask to be gay. I didn't ask to have my dad hate anyone who is gay," Blaine argued, balling his hands into fists.

"This is your choice," he pointed toward Kurt. "You chose to come out. You chose to love Kurt, even though you knew dad wouldn't approve. You didn't have to leave Rachel. You chose to stop hiding,"

"I couldn't stand the lies anymore. I cared too much about Kurt. That didn't make the decision any easier, Coop. You have no idea how hard this has been for me," Blaine said, his voice growing slightly louder.

"And if dad can't accept you for loving someone unconditionally, instead of loving someone half-heartedly, than he's losing out on your love for him," Cooper scooted closer. He placed his arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "You're going to take time to heal. It's not something to get over in a night."

"You have no idea," Blaine shrugged his arm off. "You haven't been around enough to know what it's like for me."

"But I want you to know that, starting today, I'm going to be a better brother. I'm going to be here for you and we'll be our own family," he smiled.

"I don't need you to decide what kind of family I need," Blaine growled, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you know what they're really like. Mom will follow dad around like a lost puppy as long as she's alive. As for dad, screw him. You don't need that poison anyway," Cooper gave him a pat on the back. "Blaine, come on, we're all each other has."

"Kurt and Rachel are my family," Blaine said. "You haven't been around since dad shoved you out the door."

"I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot," Cooper sat back, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Blaine stood up. "You understand? You don't know the hell I've put myself through. You have no idea how hard it's been."

"If you'd just talk to me," Cooper said.

"And tell you what?" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "How I felt out of place for years, and you never noticed. How I spent three years with a girl that I knew I'd never be able to love in that way. How I got that same girl pregnant around the time that I finally found a guy that made me comfortable enough to realize I couldn't live like this anymore. How I had to find a way to break that pregnant girl's heart without causing her so much stress that I could hurt my baby. How I had to tell my prejudice father all of this, knowing he would never accept my boyfriend or the mistakes I will never be able to fix."

Cooper was silent for a moment, watching Blaine breathe heavily. He finally stood up and said, "I understand that's hard for you."

Blaine shook his head, "hard for me? You don't know the hell I feel every single day. I feel guilty for breaking Rachel. I feel like, if I can't be a good enough son, I'm damn well guaranteed to not be a good father either. I feel so much burden for the lies and the pain I have built up over the years. You don't know how much I dread what will happen. I am baffled that Kurt can tell me he loves me after the shit I've put him through. I am amazed that Rachel wants me to be a part of her child's life when I have shattered her heart." Tears began rolling down his cheeks and his voice cracked when he said. "My heart is so heavy with guilt that I can barely stand to be around myself."

At the pained expression on his boyfriend's face, kurt stood up and whispered, "Blaine, honey..." He had no idea he had been in this much pain. Kurt could guess that the drama with his father had resurfaced some feelings.

"Come on, B," Cooper stepped toward him. "Take a deep breath."

"Don't touch me," Blaine backed up, breathing heavily.

Rising from her chair, Rachel rubbed her belly and took a deep breath, "Let's just talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to any of you right now. I didn't ask you or Kurt to bring my brother here. I didn't ask you to help me. This is my battle," Blaine breathed.

"We just wanted to help," Rachel said innocently. Her brown eyes full of a deep sorrow.

His voice shook and he said, "I have fought so damn hard to try to correct the mistakes I've made. In the process it's caused a domino effect full of drama, but I do not need his help," he pointed at Cooper. "I don't need anyone's help, because there is no right way to fix this. I screwed up one too many times... Maybe I should have kept my secrets to myself. Everyone would have been happy but me."

"Blaine, stop," Cooper stepped forward.

"Leave me alone," Blaine hissed. Turning on his heel, he bolted for the front door, leaving it open behind him.

Cooper spun in a circle, grunting in frustration. Rachel sank in a chair, clutching her belly. They were both at a loss. But Kurt stared after Blaine. Something he said stung more than he thought it would.

Blaine had said before that he should have stayed with Rachel, and Kurt brushed it aside, because he knew Blaine was distraught. But Blaine thinking that staying with Rachel would have made everyone happy was a wrong accusation.

He was wrong. If Blaine had stayed with Rachel, Kurt would still be with Dylan. He's still be pining for Blaine and unhappy. Blaine's mistakes had led to Kurt's happiness. Blaine's mistakes had led them to each other. So if Blaine was regretting his mistakes, did that mean Blaine was regretting Kurt as well?


	26. Week 26 - Blaine's gift

A walk through Central Park had given Blaine time to clear his head. He had been so overwhelmed with everything for so long that he needed space. He had used Kurt for protection. He had been a good way to take Blaine's mind off the pain, to ease it for a while. But Blaine could tell he was crowding Kurt's space, and it was becoming harder for the two of them to breathe.

Blaine knew he couldn't push Kurt. His boyfriend had been there through so much already. Blaine had been afraid that, sooner or later, Kurt would realize that Blaine was too much work, too much to handle. And Blaine couldn't afford to lose Kurt.

He knew Kurt and Rachel's intentions had been right. They were just trying to help Blaine. And that wasn't what had upset Blaine. It was that, just like Cooper, they couldn't understand. Kurt and Rachel had been at the receiving end of Blaine's love and lies. They only understood the pain that came with losing trust. They didn't understand the guilt that came with breaking trust.

All Blaine ever really wanted was to love Kurt and be there for Rachel. Drama had led to that point and it had been a difficult road of it's own. But now, dealing with family had brought Blaine to a new reality. He had snapped his family in half. His parents on one end of the stick and Blaine was with Cooper on the other side. The problem was that Blaine and Cooper had divided into separate twigs long ago, and he was slightly agitated that Cooper only felt the need to help Blaine out now, because it was the right thing to do.

Kurt and Rachel were his family now, along with the baby. Not Cooper. He knew he had to apologize for getting angry before he lost them too.

The apartment was quiet when Blaine returned sometime later. A lamp in the living room sat waiting for him and a faint glow from under the curtain to his room. The rest of the loft was silent and dark.

"Hi," he offered, when he had entered his room.

Setting down a magazine, Kurt sat up in bed and frowned, "Hi," he replied. His light blue eyes were full of concern and Blaine knew he had waited for him, because Kurt had been worried. It made Blaine's stomach drop. He hated doing this to Kurt.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he sat on the edge of the bed, twirling a string from the blanket around his finger. He found himself unable to look at Kurt. He hadn't been fair, and Kurt accepted it so well.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, placing a hand on Blaine's. His soft, angelic voice made Blaine feel worse about snapping. This wasn't Kurt's fault, and Blaine needed him to know that..

He slowly nodded, "I took a walk in the park. After it started getting dark, I swung by a coffee shop until I was ready to come back... I needed time to think."

"Did you get some answers?" Kurt asked softly.

Again, he nodded, "I made a conclusion about you... I know that I love you so much that it pains me to think of hurting you again. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you were just trying to help."

"I love you enough to hate seeing you in so much pain," Kurt scooted closer to him and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I really thought Cooper would be a help. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know... I mean, I've pretty much screwed up my entire relationship with my family. I don't even know when things spun this far out of control. What kind of a person am I to let things get this bad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt re-positioned, turning his body to face Blaine. He tipped Blaine's chin up with his hand to meet his gaze and firmly said, "You are a lover. You are a fighter. You are someone who knows what they believe in and you pursue that. You are a father doing his absolute best to be here for his child. You are the man I love, and I believe that we can make this work. All of this."

"I feel so hopeless," Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, you know there's no sure answer. There are no big signs pointing you in the right direction. Life is messy, and you don't always know the right thing to do. But you can do what's best for you and hope that those who love you will support your decisions," Kurt's hand cupped his cheek and he smiled sadly. "I think Cooper might be right. You aren't going to convince your dad to change his mind. To change his mind, you would have to convince him that you were kidding and you're not really gay."

Leaning his forehead against Kurt's, Blaine whispered, "I can't do that, because I can't give you up."

"That's reassuring," Kurt chuckled. "I was worried you were going to regret being with me."

Blaine met his lips, as he pushed him backward on to the bed and straddled his legs. He released the kiss long enough to stare at his boyfriend and said, "I could never regret being with you."

"We're only together because of the mistakes you made," Kurt frowned. "If you regret your mistakes, doesn't that mean you regret the road that led you to me? Wouldn't you regret me?"

Sitting back on his legs, Blaine shook his head seriously and said, "No, we're together because I love you... I just had to make mistakes on my road to you. You were the destination at the end of that road."

"So we're okay?" Kurt asked.

"We are more than okay, because you, Kurt Hummel, are not a mistake," Blaine climbed back on top of him, kissing him more forcefully. He slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, who moaned pleasantly.

After a few senseless moments, Blaine rolled off of Kurt and curled next to his side. "You know, I meant what I said earlier," he said.

"What's that?" Kurt pulled the blanket over Blaine's small body.

"You are my family," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed his forehead and said, "I like the sound of that."

"You're all I need... You, Rachel, and the baby," Blaine replied. "I will need time to get over breaking things off with my parents, but Cooper was right that I can't hold on to them if they don't want me."

"I'm sorry about Cooper. I didn't know things were so intense between you and your brother," Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "If I had known it was going to give you another burden, I would have told Rachel not to do it. Now you have to deal with this on top of your parents."

"Kurt, I told you that It's okay," he said quietly. "You didn't know... Cooper and I weren't that close growing up. When my dad kicked him out, he just... left. It was like he turned against me for my father's anger, and it really hurt. He hasn't been around since, so I don't see why he would want to help now," Blaine explained. "I don't believe he's doing this out of regret. I think he's just trying to be noble."

"Maybe he feels guilty," Kurt's fingertips stroked his side and he closed his eyes, humming softly.

"That's not a good reason," he said. "It shouldn't take getting my heart shattered for him to realize he should act like my brother." Blaine shook his head. "he should have been around more. he could have fought for me instead of wait to pick up my broken pieces."

"Couldn't you at least hear what the guy has to say?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know if I have the strength to."

"You don't have to decide anything today," Kurt reassured him. "Just don't shut him out completely until you know it's what you really want or you might regret it."

"Did he go home?"

"He was staying in a hotel tonight. We were going to offer him the couch but we didn't want to upset you," Kurt said. "He's flying back to Los Angeles tomorrow though. He can't take more time away from his movie."

"Yeah," Blaine rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Cooper hadn't been there for him, but was Blaine wrong to push him away when he was offering a helping hand? Yes, it was only because Cooper knew it was the right thing to do, but could they turn their relationship into something better?

* * *

"You know, in all the chaos with your dad, we kind of forgot about our first Valentine's Day together.," Kurt said, entering the nursery with a glass of water in his hand.

Dipping his paint brush in a can of purple paint, Blaine said, "I definitely didn't think about that." He too the brush to the wall and began moving down the wall. At this point, he really didn't care that it was forgotten.

"Should we still celebrate?" Kurt asked, setting his glass down.

"I don't know. I've always sort of hated Valentine's Day," Blaine made a face.

"Does that have something to do with having to treat a girl?" Kurt winked. "It could be more meaningful this year."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged.

Grabbing his own paint brush, Kurt dipped it in the paint and joined him at the wall, "I like celebrating it. There's nothing like putting your heart out there and showing someone your love."

"I guess," Blaine repeated, not taking much interest in the conversation. After losing out on his birthday and Valentine's Day due to his high level of stress, Blaine wanted to let the holiday pass without reminding himself why he missed it.

"Can I take you out to dinner as a late Valentines and birthday dinner? I missed your birthday too," Kurt frowned. "I have a gift that I think you're going to like... Well, I certainly hope you like it."

Blaine paused to look at his boyfriend. "What? Kurt, no! I'm not letting you do that. I don't deserve it."

Taking a step toward him, Kurt touched the end of his brush to his nose. "Blaine Anderson, you will let me spoil you."

"Hey," Blaine wiped his nose on the sleeve of his paint shirt.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of a little paint, Doctor Anderson?" Kurt touched the brush to his cheek and grinned. "You can handle blood but you can't handle paint."

"No but you're going to make a mess," Blaine replied, taking a step away from him.

"Like this?" Kurt flicked his wrist and his brush splattered Blaine's face. He gave a soft giggle. "Tell me you'll let me take you out. If you don't, I'll turn you into a purple Doctor.""

"Kurt!" Blaine took his own brush and wiped the sleeve of his boyfriend's shirt. He then took the brush and wiped it along Kurt's forehead.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. The corners of his eyes wrinkled and his cheeks glowed. His laugh was so pure that Blaine's heart melted.

"What's the matter? You can dish it but you can't take it," Blaine waved his hand around, flinging paint everywhere. He couldn't hold back a laugh anymore. It was the first time he had really laughed in a while.

Smiling, Kurt said, "it's really nice to see you happy."

"I'm just seeking revenge," Blaine flicked his own brush at him.

"I'll give you revenge. Come here," Kurt lunged for him and seized his waist. His brush fell out of his hand and he pressed his lips to Blaine's forcefully. His hands clung to Blaine's waist tightly.

Caught off guard, Blaine stumbled backward. His foot hit the paint bucket and he felt himself falling backward. Knowing he didn't have time, he pushed Kurt away from him and landed on the floor. His head grazed the edge of the ladder and he rolled on his side, cradling it.

"Are you okay?" Kurt knelt beside him. He gently touched Blaine's head. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

Hissing, Blaine quietly said, "I'm alright."

Kurt bent over and kissed him gently, "You know, after that snow fight, this is the second fight I've pinned you in. I think it's safe to say I win."

"Does that mean I have to go to dinner?" Blaine grimaced, knowing he would have to give in. There wasn't an easy way to turn Kurt down.

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "But I am sorry for knocking you over. Want help?"

"No," Blaine kissed him again. "Let's just stay here for a moment. I'm not done kissing you... I could kiss you forever."

Kurt smiled, "good to know." He scooped his head down and Blaine felt himself getting lost in his kisses.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked, straightening his bow tie.

Blaine nodded, "I've been with Kurt for a while, but we've never actually been on a date. What if he doesn't want a second date?"

"Then I guess you'll have to reconsider your relationship," she frowned. "Don't be nervous. It's just Kurt. You know him better than most people know their first date. I don't think he's going to break up with you for holding lousy conversation at dinner."

"Yeah, that's true," Blaine smiled. He bent down and kissed her round belly. "I'll see you two later. Get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try but she's starting to make that difficult," Rachel reached over and patted his arm, just as a knock came on the front door. "Have a good night. He's here."

Swinging the front door open, Blaine found Kurt standing before him with a bouquet of roses. He was wearing a suit and his hair was perfectly styled. "You know, this is silly. You live here," Blaine smiled at the beautiful man before him.

"Yeah but it was necessary. Shall we go?" he held out a hand to Blaine who gladly took it. Rachel took the roses and sent them on their way.

"So what do you have planned for our birthday slash Valentine's Day date?" Blaine entwined his fingers with his boyfriend's. They're hands fit so perfectly together, and Blaine felt Kurt give his hand a light squeeze.

He said, "That's something you'll have to wait to see."

When they reached the streets, Kurt hailed a cab and opened the door for Blaine. He made his way around to the other side of the car and smiled at him. "I hope you enjoy this," Kurt said.

"I'm sure I will," Blaine reassured him.

They arrived at a restaurant that Blaine had never been to before. The decor was very fancy, and the waiters were even dressed nice. It was a little much for Blaine's taste. He turned to Kurt with an open mouth and said, "We can't eat here. This place has to be expensive."

"Too late. I already made reservations," Kurt placed his hand on the small of his back and ushered him to the hostess. "Dinner for two at seven under the name Hummel."

"Ah, yes," she picked up two menus and said, "Follow me." Leading them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Placing two menus on the table, she added, "Sarah will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, sitting across from Blaine.

"You didn't have to do this," Blaine shook his head. "You could have taken me to Taco Bell and I would have been fine."

"I wouldn't," Kurt made a face. "I refuse to eat there, and it wouldn't be special enough for you."

"Kurt," Blaine blushed, a warm feeling taking over his body. He felt so thankful that Kurt had been so kind to him.

"You've been through more than I can imagine, and I hate seeing you in pain. Every moment that I can make an effort to see you smile is worth a thousand words," Kurt reached across the table and took his hand. "You make me happy, Blaine."

"You make me happy too. When I'm with you, I can forget how much pain I'm in," Blaine smiled "thank you for doing this, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt beamed.

A tall, blonde woman came over and said, "Hello, I'm Sarah, and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

Kurt ordered them a round of drinks and two salads for appetizers. When Sarah left, he folded his hands and said, "You said you don't need your family, and I know you let Cooper go home without a word. However, I have a serious question: What are you going to do about your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about him," Blaine said, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Well, I do," Kurt touched his hand. "Our future depends on how you feel. You're still with me despite how he feels, but I know his opinion is still going to matter, no matter how much you say it won't. I don't want him to hold our relationship back. I want to know if we will ever be able to move forward?"

"Move forward," Blaine repeated.

"Blaine, I feel so conflicted. I was with Dylan for two years and the idea of settling down seemed impossible to me. We were too young. There was so much I wanted to do before I settled down. And after I met you, and he proposed, I realized that the idea of marrying him seemed even more impossible. I always thought life without Dylan would be so hard, but when he asked me to spend my life with him, I knew I couldn't."

"Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asked. He didn't see how Dylan fit into any of this.

Squeezing his hand, Kurt said, "Because there's something different about you, Blaine Anderson. You seem so real. I don't know if it's the adult decisions we have to make. You have a child on the way and I have to make hard decisions about my relationship based on that. Dylan was a teen fantasy. I was fresh out of high school and lonely. He was my only source of comfort after Finn died and Rachel left. I thought that was enough but it wasn't. But you are a man, you give me so much true happiness and I so desperately feel like I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be a part of your family with Rachel and your daughter. I would never have made that decision with Dylan... but I can't imagine our relationship without this now."

"Do you mean that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "I was so angry with you when I found out about the baby. It was a roadblock and I thought we'd never stand a chance... But when I realized that I can't live without you, I was able to accept that I wanted the baby around simply because I needed you. And I'm willing to take you for whatever troubles you come with, whether it's a baby or your dad hating me, I'll take it."

"How did I find someone like you? No one has ever accepted me the way you have. I love you so much," Blaine pulled his hand close and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled sweetly. "And I want you to know that I will love you no matter how your dad or Rachel or Cooper feels about you. But I need to know that you fee the same way, because I don't want any of them to hold you back from taking a bigger step with me."

"Kurt, I told you I need time to heal," Blaine pulled his hand back. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just the idea that losing your family is a lot to lose, and I can't get over that in a night."

"But you also told Cooper that Rachel and I are your family," Kurt nodded.

"I know,"Blaine said.

"I don't think you're ever going to find someone better to fit in with your family with Rachel," Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Blaine, I want to be a part of your family. I want us to be a family."

"We are," Blaine nodded. "I know it must be weird because Rachel and I are the baby's parents, but you are still going to have a big role in her life, and I am so looking forward to that."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling, "Blaine, I want to marry you. I don't just want to be the extra person on the side. I want to be a part of your family. I want to know that you are forever mine."

"I'm sorry. What?" Blaine's eyes went wide.

Reaching in to his pocket, Kurt pulled out a small box and said, "I had a smoother way of doing this, but it sort of just came out. I know it seems crazy, but I want to marry you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blinked several times. He took a deep breath and said, "Kurt, are you sure we can make that kind of decision under this much pressure? Between my parents, the baby, the fact that you just denied Dylan's proposal a couple months ago, and the fact that we've known each other only a few short months."

.

Kurt's face fell. The glow in his eyes demolished, and he sat back in his booth. "I can't believe you shot me down that quickly. I really thought this would be something you would want."

"I didn't shoot you down. I just want to make sure that you're really ready for that kind of commitment. I barely think I'm ready to be a father. I don't know if I can be much of a husband either," Blaine sat forward, leaning against the table.

'I don't see how it would make a difference. We're already together. We already have made commitments," Kurt said. "I thought, maybe, you could use something positive against the battles you have faced."

"It's totally different, Kurt. Surely, you of all people would know that. That's why you knew you weren't ready to marry Dylan, and you were with him for two years. You haven't even known me a year," Blaine replied. He wanted Kurt to understand that this wasn't a no. It was just happening so fast that it wasn't totally a yes either..

"You can't put a time frame on love, Blaine," Kurt said hotly. "I think we've been through more in the short few months we've known each other than most people go through in five years. I feel like I've known you forever and I feel like I could spend another forever with you. In the time we've known each other, I have felt more love for you than anyone I have ever known."

"I just don't see why this is so important now? We haven't even discussed the idea of marriage. I never even thought about it, because I've had too much on my mind. Why now, Kurt? What is this about?" Blaine asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Kurt snapped. "I love you. Isn't that enough of a reason? I love you, and I know you said you don't regret how we ended up together, but I can't chance losing you regardless. I can't second-guess our relationship, and I know that I don't need anything but you."

"Yes, but you just broke up with Dy;an two months ago," Blaine reminded him. There was no way he was ready to be that serious about another relationship, no matter how much they had interacted before he called things off with Dylan.

"in the time that I was with Dylan, he never made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like I can barely breathe when I'm around you, and it's even harder to breathe when you're gone," Kurt said. Tears formed in his eyes. "I knew from the first time I kissed you that I wanted you. I tried to make things work with Dylan, because I believed that you and I never stood a chance, but damn it, Blaine, I have fought for you from day one. I stood up for you against Dylan. You won every fight in my own mind against Dylan. You have been the first person that has ever made me feel truly alive. Up until now, I had only survived, but you make me feel like I'm living, and I so desperately want to make this work. I believe in us, and I believe in what we have."

"Kurt, please," Blaine stretched his arm across the table but Kurt held his hand back. "I know how you feel, because you have been my beacon of hope from day one, and I want to be with you. And someday, I would love to say yes to a proposal. But now? I don't think either of us are mentally prepared for that. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that. I'm barely keeping it together as it is."

"But I want to be here, and I want to protect you," Kurt said. "You need a family, Blaine, and I do too. "

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you're mine. You're already enough. If we wait a while, we can discuss this in better circumstances," Blaine looked at him longingly. He understood how Kurt was feeling, because Blaine felt like they could make things work if they tried, but he also knew that he didn't need that kind of pressure right now.

"So your answer is no?" Kurt asked quietly, setting the box on the table. His eyes glistening with tears. He hated doing this to Kurt but they just weren't ready for that kind of commitment, and Blaine couldn't understand why this was suddenly so important to Kurt.

"For now," Blaine replied heavily. "It could change someday. In fact, I'm positive that it will chance someday, because I do want to spend my life with you. I just don't want the commitment of marriage now."

"Yeah... sure," Kurt stood up and turned on his heel, heading toward the entrance to the restaurant. He left without a glance back at Blaine, probably too embarrassed.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine grabbed the ring box and jumped from his seat and raced after him. He flung the door open and nearly ran into a woman walking by the door. Glancing left and right, there was no sign of Kurt. He groaned in defeat. Kurt had worked so hard to give him this dinner, to do something special to make Blaine feel better. He had put out the money on this gift for Blaine... on this act of love for Blaine, and Blaine blew it.

He opened the box and saw a handsome styled ring inside. A ring that resembled Kurt's love for him. He ran the tip of his finger along the ring and felt his heart drop.

Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt was suddenly so interested in the idea of marriagAuthor's, or why he couldn't understand that it was too much for Blaine to handle. But Blaine knew he had to figure it out, before Kurt changed his mind completely.

* * *

Author's Notes:

**I know, we just went through this whole denying a proposal thing like eight chapters ago, but fwe're really there again. Confused? Was it too soon? I'm sure most of you think so, but give Kurt time to explain his reasoning for doing it. You'll see Kurt and Blaine's reactions to this over the next couple chapters and a better explanation.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long again. I had such a busy week, and I tried writing in between my busy schedule. And then once I started writing the proposal, I second-guessed myself, and I wasn't sure if it was something I wanted to do here, but it happened, so there you have it. We're nearing the last stretch of chapters of this story. Obviously, only being week 26, we still have a little time, but bare with me, because things are going to start shifting a little for the last stretch of the story.**

**I hope you continue to stick with this story. I know it's a lot, but I said from the beginning that it's slow moving, so bare with me. I'm also a little elss busy now, and I really want to get the rest of this story going, because i'm so excited to get the next few chapters up, so i'll try to have an update for you as soon as possible. :)**


	27. Week 27 - Love Is A Battlefield

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he, Mercedes, and Blaine made their way down the streets of New York.

"Well, it's Kurt," Blaine shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

"Oh no, you two didn't break up, did you?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes. "Haven't you guys been through enough drama?"

"Quite the opposite," Blaine shook his head. "He proposed."

"He did what?!" Sam and Mercedes said in unison. They gaped at him in surprise, and Sam stuck his finger in his right here just to pull it back out, like he hadn't heard properly.

"I know. It's weird. I don't even know where that came from," Blaine said. "It's not like we've been together that long."

"Did you say yes?" Mercedes asked, searching for his pocketed left hand for a ring.

"No, I didn't," Blaine pulled the box out of the pocket and said, "He left this behind when he ran out of the restaurant last night."

"He ran out?" Mercedes gasped.

"He was so upset. I went to a bar after leaving the restaurant. I wanted to give him space. When I came home, he was cuddled in bed with Rachel," Blaine told them, pocketing the box once more. "And when I got up this morning, he had already left the apartment."

"He didn't tell Rachel anything, did he?" Mercedes hesitated.

"I don't think so," Blaine shrugged. "She said he came in and told her we had a fight and he wanted to stay with her. She hardly slept last night anyway, but she said he barely spoke more than four words to her."

"I just worry about her finding out, because seeing you with Kurt is hard enough on her," Mercedes glanced at Sam. "She came over a couple weeks ago because she said she feels confined in that apartment. "

"I can't just not be with Kurt," Blaine replied. "I mean, she agreed to this living arrangement."

"And she told us she doesn't regret it, because she wants you to be involved," Sam told his friend. "She just said that it gets hard when she catches you two cuddling or holding hands or something."

Blaine nodded. He could expect that. "But what if we did get married? I can't act like I never want to kiss my husband or hold his hand… But I also hate that it hurts Rachel, because I've done enough damage when it comes to her."

"It'd definitely be hard for her, but there's nothing she can do to change it, and I think she knows that," Mercedes swung open a door to a coffee shop, stepping inside. "Rachel isn't the reason you turned him down, is she?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "Rachel has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Or Is there another reason you turned him down?"

"What makes you ask that?" Blaine asked, taking his coat off and setting on the back of his chair. He sat down and watched Mercedes closely, while Sam ran to grab three drinks.

Mercedes shrugged, "I just wondered if you're unsure about sharing your baby with someone else." She glanced at Sam at the counter for approval but he looked confused.

"It's not just someone though. It's Kurt. I love him. Why wouldn't I want to share the baby with him?" Blaine folded his hands.

Mercedes replied, "It's just that you're okay with Kurt being around the baby as your boyfriend, but if you marry Kurt, it's like you're handing the baby to him saying 'here, be the third parent to my child. Take responsibility for my child.' That's a big commitment to make."

"I don't feel that way. I'm with Kurt regardless of whether or not he's my husband," Blaine insisted. "I want Kurt to be a part of her life. I trust him."

"Yeah but I think Kurt's in a similar situation without realizing it, so you could be oblivious to it too," Mercedes said.

"And what is Kurt's situation?" Blaine asked, taking a hot cup from Sam, who sat next to Mercedes.

"I think Kurt might feel a little… left out. You have him but you also have Rachel and the baby. Your side of the relationship is more full. All Kurt has is you, and I'm worried that he might feel a little lonely," Mercedes said as she took Sam's hand.

"I… I guess I never thought about that," Blaine ran a hand through his curls. It made sense, and he felt guilty for making Kurt feel that way.

"I'm not saying that is how he feels. He might not even notice that he feels that way. But the truth is that you do have more than Kurt," Mercedes said, her eyes full of concern. "I think that's wearing on him."

"I can understand that, but I want to share that life with Kurt. I want him around and someday I do want to marry him," Blaine sat forward. "I just don't know if I'm ready for it today."

"Then what's holding you back from saying yes?" Sam asked.

He didn't answer. Blaine knew why he couldn't say yes, but it wasn't something he could discuss with Sam and Mercedes. If he wanted to fix this, he had to talk to Kurt.

"I have to go," Blaine jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

"Let us know how it goes!" Mercedes called after him, just before the door shut.

* * *

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine entered the apartment shortly after his conversation with Sam and Mercedes.

"I don't know," Rachel said, lying on the couch. "I shot him a text message a while ago to see what he wanted for dinner but he never replied."

"Did he pick up an extra shift?" Blaine asked, his heart beating quickly.

"Not that I know of," she smiled, as Blaine sat on the couch next to her and placed his hand on her belly. "Blaine?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Blaine gazed into her brown eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I really hope so, because I feel terrible for hurting him.

"What happened?" she said.

He couldn't tell her about the proposal, because he couldn't hurt her anymore. Avoiding her eyes, he said, "We got in an argument. It was silly. I accidentally said the wrong thing and upset him."

"Oh," Rachel placed her hand on top of his. "Well, I hope you can fix the problem. You two are good together,. I really care about both of you, and I'm glad you're happy."

Blaine thought about what Mercedes said. Rachel has been brave for so long, but she admitted to feeling confined. Blaine wondered how much she really meant what she just said. "Thanks, Rachel," he smiled weakly

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of his hand.

"What about you? How are you doing?" he felt terrible for not having enough time for her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Rachel sighed heavily, "Oh, my body keeps screaming at me. My back hurts, my legs cramp, and sometimes I get these annoying headaches. I'm only sleeping three to four hours a night and I feel like a whale. Look at this," she patted her large belly.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Blaine ran a hand over her belly. "I didn't know you were feeling so horrible."

She smiled weakly, "Oh Blaine, I'm just feeling pregnant."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Blaine asked.

"Ha. Basically," she shifted on the couch, pulling herself into a sitting position. "It's okay though. Don't feel bad. It'll all be worth it when she gets here, won't it?""

Yeah but t I do feel guilty. You've sacrificed so much for this little girl… for me," Blaine told her. "And I'm sorry you've been through so much."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, do not feel guilty for getting me pregnant. This is our baby and even though carrying her is a challenge, it's going to be okay. "I know we didn't have our happily ever after, but this baby is real and it's happening, and there's nothing you can do or say to change that. Let's just be thankful for her Every time I feel her kick and every time I walk by that nursery, I get butterflies in my stomach," Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure those butterflies aren't just the baby kicking?" Blaine smirked.

She picked up the pillow next to her and hit his head with it. "Shut up," Rachel laughed.

"Can't i tease you?" he asked.

"Not until we come up with the perfect name for the baby," Rachel replied. "If you can't decide, Barbra is still open."

"No!" Blaine said firmly. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "We are not naming her Barbra. End of discussion."

Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

A buzzing came from the coffee table and Rachel stretched her arm around Blaine to reach it. "It's Kurt… He just said whatever I want to make." Typing out a reply, she read along to her text, "Where are you, babe? Will you be home soon?"

Blaine felt his stomach flip. He was so worried about how Kurt would react the first time he saw Blaine. He had been so upset the previous night when he ran out of the restaurant. Blaine was anxious at the thought of seeing his eyes agonized like that again.

"He said he'll be here soon," Rachel announced when her phone buzzed again.

"Hmm," Blaine nodded.

"it's gonna be okay," Rachel said, smiling sadly. "He really does care about you, Blaine."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because he cried himself to sleep last night," she replied.

To this, Blaine didn't have a response.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door slid open and Kurt trudged in. His hair was a mess and his expression was worn. He hung up his coat and turned to the living room, where Blaine and Rachel sat on the couch. Her legs were draped over his lap and she sang softly to her belly.

Rachel paused to say "Hey, Kurt."

"Hi," he mumbled. He moved to the couch and sat on the arm beside Rachel. "Sorry I took so long."

"That's okay. Are you all right?" Rachel said gently, touching his forearm.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and then quickly looked away. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, sitting forward. "Can we talk about this?"

"I'm not ready to talk to you about it yet," Kurt stood up and moved to Rachel's room, shutting the curtain behind him, clearly still avoiding Blaine.

* * *

"What is that?" Rachel asked, when Blaine walked in with a stack of envelopes the following evening. He set them down on the kitchen table to open a particular envelope.

"A letter from Savannah," Blaine said, tearing the envelope open.

Kurt had his face hidden behind a magazine, sitting in the corner of the living room. Blaine noticed that his eyes peered over the top in interest, but he remained silent..

"Are you serious?" Rachel stood up and came next to him, glancing over his shoulder.

Holding the letter, he hesitated. "I can't do this," he whispered.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"What if it's bad news? What if she's worse? I can't take any more bad news," he said.

"But what if it's good news?" Rachel said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never know until you open it.

Unfolding it, he began reading:

Hi, Blaine!  
How are you? How's Rachel? Do you have a name for the baby yet? If not, Savannah wants you to remember the name Rose. We can't wait to see a picture of her!  
Savannah is doing well. She started a round of treatment and it's going okay. Some days are better than others but she's hanging in there. She really wants to speak to you sometime. Do you still have my cell phone number? Give me a call when you're not too busy.  
Savannah wanted to send the baby a little gift, which you can find in the envelope.  
We hope all of you are doing well, especially Rachel. We're keeping her and the baby in our thoughts. Say hello to Kurt for us!

\- Beatrice Barker

He looked up from the letter and said, "I can't believe I never thought to even call her. I - I've had so much on my mind and she's been gone over a month. How could it slip my mind?"

"They know you're busy though, and they're busy too. It's okay," Rachel rubbed his shoulder gently. "Just give her a call sometime She'll be delighted just to hear from you.."

Reaching in the envelope, Blaine pulled out a pink pacifier that said "Princess" on it.

"Aww, her first pacifier," Rachel snatched it from his hand, cradling it in hers. Tears welled in her eyes and she said, "Can you believe it's only a matter of a couple months before she uses this?"

Pulling her into a hug, Blaine said, "Yeah, it's incredible."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kurt rise from his chair, toss his magazine on the coffee table and head toward their room, closing the curtain behind him.

The action only confirmed what Mercedes had said the other day: Kurt was feeling left out of their family. And why shouldn't he? Blaine wanted Kurt to be a part of the family, so it was only natural for Kurt to feel the same way.

So why was Blaine denying him the opportunity that only seemed to be the right thing for them?

* * *

After a couple more days of dancing around each other, Blaine decided that he couldn't let Kurt get away with this anymore. If they continued to act like nothing happened, Blaine was afraid their relationship might not hold up, and he couldn't live with that option.

He found Kurt sitting at the kitchen table one morning. As soon as Blaine entered the room,Kurt grabbed his cup of coffee and moved to the kitchen counter. "Hi," he said shortly.

"Kurt, sit down," Blaine said firmly, walking over and touching his arm. "You can't avoid me any longer. We need to talk about this." He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and guided him toward the table.

Kurt sighed heavily. "What?" he asked.

Blaine pulled out the ring box from his pocket and set it on the table between the two of them. "I haven't really set this thing down since you left it at the restaurant the other night," he confessed.

Folding his hands, Kurt said, "You should have just left it there. Breaking my wallet still would have hurt less than breaking my heart." His body stiffened and his expression hardened. Blaine could tell he was trying so hard to hide his emotion.

He reached across the table and gently brushed his fingertips along Kurt's hand. "Will you please just give me time to explain why i said no in the first place? I think you'll accept my answer."

Hesitating, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he found Blaine again, he said, "Fine."

"Kurt, I have made many mistakes in my life," Blaine started. "We talked about how I have regrets on the road to you. Not on the road I'm on with you." Blaine sat forward and stared into those icy blue eyes. "I screwed up with Rachel. We lasted three years, and I tried so hard to keep that relationship going, despite my doubts about her. I knew I didn't have feelings for her in… that way, but I wanted to make it work, and I failed because of you. If I hadn't met you, i would still be hiding in the closet, probably terrified to be a father, simply because I knew I had no way out of the relationship I was in."

"Hmm," he hummed softly.

Blaine continued, "I worked hard for years to impress my father. Everything I did was for him. I went to medical school for him. I dated Rachel to prove I could hold a girlfriend long enough for his liking. It took me a long time to tell him about you. And when the truth came crashing out, it was because of you. i ruined my relationship with my father because having you was more important to me than his opinion."

Kurt's body relaxed a little, but he still held a hard expression on his face. "Okay," he nodded curtly.

"I kept the baby a secret from you for a long time, and I lied to you about breaking up with Rachel when I was too afraid to do it. I did that because of you," Blaine said, seizing Kurt's hand and holding it tightly. "I gave up everything that I had worked so hard for because being with you meant more to me than the time and effort I had put into things, just to throw them away."

"It wasn't all for me," Kurt huffed.

"It was for you," Blaine insisted. "I never would have had the courage to do what I did if you hadn't been there to push me and to motivate me to do the right thing. I did it because I knew I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you in that coffee shop. From the moment you introduced yourself, I knew I had to buy you that cup of coffee, because I knew I had to know more about you. I knew you were special."

"I'm so special that you aren't willing to spend the rest of your life with me," Kurt muttered.

Like everything else I turned down, I said no because of you. i love you so damn much, Kurt Hummel, that I am terrified of screwing things up the same way I screwed everything else up for you," Blaine said. He rose from his chair and knelt down in front of Kurt. "I am the farthest thing from perfect. I make too many mistakes, and I'm not very good at romance. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, and I get too involved for my own good." He took a deep breath and reached for the box on the table. "But the first thing that should sit on the top of your list of things you know about me is that… I love you more than anything in the world, and I want nothing more than to spend my life loving you."

"Does that mean you're changing your answer?" Kurt's hard expression softened and his eyes lit up with excitement. it was like he had forgotten he was angry with Blaine at all.

"I said no before because I am so scared of losing you that the thought of saying yes seemed like a good way to rush things and lose you," Blaine pulled the ring out of the box and handed it to Kurt. "But if I had to choose between losing you now, because I was too afraid to take a risk or fighting to have you for eternity, than I would rather spend my life fighting for you."

"So that's a yes?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I'll marry you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, as Kurt bent down to meet his lips. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He could feel Kurt's hand grasp his and gently slide the ring on to his finger. Once the ring had been placed, he entwined his fingers with Kurt, while his other hand moved up to cup the side of Kurt's head.

In between kisses, Kurt whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied.


	28. Week 28 - The Baby Shower

achel Berry tried to blend in the shuffle of the crowded streets of Manhattan. So many people rushed by without a glance back. It was common in New York. But other people made her feel like she didn't blend as well. Those people stared or pointed and a few were even bold enough to comment.

"Someone looks about ready to pop," a woman smiled at her, as she continued walking by. It was a comment she had received before, but people didn't realize how hurtful it was.

"Actually, I still have a couple months," Rachel called after her. Several heads turned to snicker at her and she tugged on her coat to hide her belly better.

"Hey, hot mama, can I put my bun in your oven?" an older gentleman stopped long enough to rub his hand across her round stomach.

"Get away from me," Rachel pushed his hand away.

"Come on, girl, you look like you need a little fun. it's not like you'll get knocked up," he touched her stomach again

Rachel's breath caught in her chest and she backed away quickly. She dodged into a souvenir shop. Leaning against a wall, she panted heavily, caressing her belly. Tears formed in her eyes and she bowed her head in defeat.

It was so tiring. The stares, the comments, the feeling of standing out in a crowd. She felt so huge and she was only twenty-eight weeks pregnant. She had a long way to go.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, when the bell over the shop rang. A gentle hand touched her arm and she jumped in alarm.

Glancing up to see who had found her, she breathed, "Sam."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression full of concern. "I just happened to see you running in here as I came off the subway."

Rachel wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just s-so tired. I'm so tired of people staring and badgering me. I'm just feeling… so tired of being pregnant."

"Hey, it's okay," Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay. You'll get through this."

"Yeah, after I stop looking like a whale," Rachel buried her face in his chest, as another round of tears started. "It's just been so hard and I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"Did something happen out there to get you thinking like that?" Sam said, putting it together.

"I guess that's what set me off, yeah," Rachel hiccuped.

"Do I need to go kick someone's ass for you?" Sam asked, brushing hair off her face.

She chuckled softly, "No, but thank you. That's sort of flattering." Rachel swiftly moved toward the door and Sam followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"I was going to do a little baby shopping but I think now I just want to go home," Rachel paused with her hand on the door and gave him a sad smile.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Sam placed his arm around her waist and guided her out to the curb to hail a cab.

When Sam and Rachel entered the apartment fifteen minutes later, they found Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch. Rachel felt the familiar ache in her chest she got every time she found them like that. Kurt had his arm around Blaine's shoulders, while Blaine's small body curled up next to him.

Kurt waved and quietly said, "Hi there!" He them motioned toward the phone in Blaine's hand and told them, "It's Savannah."

"Oh," Rachel walked over to Blaine and held out her hand. Blaine handed her the phone and she said, "Hi, honey, it's Rachel. I just wanted to thank you for the pacifier you sent the baby. That was very sweet."

"Did you like it? My mommy picked it out for me," Savannah said sweetly.

"I loved it. There's a lot of stuff the baby needs, so your gift is very much appreciated," Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged smirks. Rachel shot them a confused look and handed the phone back over. "Hi, it's me again," Blaine said.

Rachel went back toward Sam and said," Thank you for bringing me home."

"Any time. I should get going though. I'll see you later," he gave her a departing hug, waved to Kurt and Blaine on the couch, before he slipped out the door.

"Okay, we'll talk to you soon… Love you," Blaine hung up and turned to look at Rachel. "What was Sam doing here?" he asked.

"He found me slightly emotional over this guy harassing me, so he offered to bring me here," she said, tossing her coat over a kitchen chair. She was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, even though her heart was still beating faster than usual.

"Are you okay?" Kurt sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Rachel said, "Yeah, I'm okay… Um, how's Savannah?" She didn't want to talk about it anymore. It hurt too much.

"She's doing well," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, she said they want to send her home soon… It depends on how she's doing. Unfortunately, they aren't coming back to New York. Beatrice wants to stay there in case she needs to go back," Blaine explained.

"Sure," Rachel nodded. She felt a flutter in her stomach and winced. Talking about Savannah wasn't getting the image of that man out of her head, and she didn't want to worry Kurt or Blaine, especially Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked. He wasn't fooled.

"Yeah, I'm just going to lie down for a while. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I'm fairly tired." Turning on her heel, she moved into her room to have some time away from reality.

* * *

"You guys did a great job painting this place," Rachel sat on the floor of the nursery, studying the purple walls.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, standing next to the crib. "Kurt made a pretty big mess in the process but I think it turned out nicely. It could have been worse without my help."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "If you hadn't been so difficult and accepted my dinner offer the first time, i wouldn't have had to paint your face to convince you."

Rachel crossed her legs and bowed her head, tuning out Blaine's response. She hated when they teased each other like that, because she felt so out of their loop. She no longer had that bond with Blaine…

"What's wrong, lady?" Kurt came and sat on the floor next to her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Do you guys realize Funny Girl opened today?" Rachel asked, stating something that was bothering her even more. She couldn't tell them what was currently on her mind.

Blaine pulled up the side rail of the crib they had just assembled and sat on the other side of Rachel. "Gosh, I never even thought about that," he said as he pulled up his knees and hugged them.

"Yeah and by tomorrow all of New York will know that Penelope Marsh was the best Fanny Brice out there," Rachel mumbled bitterly.

"No, they'll hear that she sucked and they wish you were still around," Kurt nudged her with his shoulder.

Tears formed in her eyes again and her heart felt like it dropped t her stomach. "It's too late for that," she cried. Losing Funny Girl was something she tried so hard to get over but Rachel didn't think she ever would get over it. How could she get over her biggest dream slipping through her fingertips?

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Burying her face in his shoulder, she released the tears she had been holding in because of the show. Her shoulders began to tremble and she could feel Blaine's arms wrap around her torso. He gently rubbed her stomach, shushing her comfortingly. It made her cry that much harder.

The three of them stayed huddled on the nursery floor for a while. When Rachel's sobs subsided, She sat up and looked at Blaine, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I can't imagine how you're feeling," he gave her a reassuring smile. There was nothing more comforting than Blaine's smile and she hated herself for thinking that.

"Oh!" she let out a soft hiccup. Glancing down at her stomach, she moaned.

"What is it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I - I hate these stupid Braxton Hicks contractions," she announced, as her stomach gave another lurch. She took in a sharp breath and said, "I guess I got too worked up."

"Wait, I'm sorry, you're having contractions?" Kurt bolted to his feet, his eyes wide. "Why aren't we heading to the hospital? It's too soon."

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "Babe, it's okay. They aren't labor contractions. It's just something her body does to prepare for labor. It's totally normal and safe."

"Yes, Doctor Anderson," Kurt rolled his eyes, taking his position on the floor.

"I didn't know you've had any though," Blaine touched her stomach, sending chills down her spine. "We're getting too close to your due date. From now on, I want you to let me know when things change with you, okay?"

Rachel hesitated, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea. It wasn't like Blaine was her boyfriend anymore… But he was the father and he had a right to know. "Okay," she nodded, debating on how much she should actually tell him.

The newsstand was fairly deserted the next morning. Several people lingered reading a paper but Rachel brushed by them to grab a copy of the New York Times. Kurt had told her it was too unhealthy and she shouldn't do it but she had to know.

"Aren't you the girl mentioned in the article?" the man running the stand asked, bluntly staring at her belly.

"No," Rachel snatched up a paper and quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"Yes, you are. I remember seeing your face on the paper. You're the Funny Girl flop, Rachel Berry!" he said. His voice grew louder in excitement.

"Ugh," she grunted, storming away from the stand. She found a wall to lean against a way down the block and stopped to read the article.

**Penelope Marsh Is A Funny Girl!**

_When Funny Girl first announced it's revival, I thought, "how are they ever going to pull this off? How could anyone compare to Barbra Streisand?" Rupert Campion announced that he found his Fanny, a small town girl named Rachel Berry. It sparked some interest and we were all curious to see how Berry would do._  
_That is, until Rachel Berry got pregnant and got fired from the show. I thought, "if Berry was the Fanny Brice, what Is Campion going to do now? This show will never make it."_  
_I was very wrong. Penelope Marsh danced her way into the cast and into our hearts. Forget watching Rachel Berry waddle across the stage. Penelope Marsh is THE Fanny Brice. She's talented, witty, and truly the Greatest Star. I applaud her for the hard work she threw into this role in such a short time. A wonderful performance! This girl has a bright Broadway future ahead of her. Not only will I see every show this girl stars in, but I will be making my way back toward the theater for another round of this Funny Girl._

The paper fell from Rachel's trembling hand and she slumped to the ground. A sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in her hands.

The article was as bad as she expected it to be. The praise of Penelope's talent, the mention of Rachel's pregnant mistake, and the utter truth that Rachel was never meant for the role she had dreamed about since she was two years old.

A pair of gentle hands scooped her up into their arms and she heard the soft comforting voice of her best friend. "Shh, you're going to be okay."

"K-Kurt, it's over," she sobbed, clinging to his shirt. She could feel him struggling to stay steady and she began crying harder. "My Broadway career is d-dead."

"Honey, you're going to be okay," Kurt reassured her.

"Is she okay?" someone gasped, as Kurt rushed by. "Should someone call 911?"

Without a word, Kurt continued down the sidewalk. When they reached the apartment, he set Rachel on her feet and she swayed on the spot. "Sit down," Kurt gently guided her to the bottom stair. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I just knew you were going to do this."

"I had to," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I had to know how she did."

"You know what would really test that?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows. She shook her head and he said, "I think we should go see the show."

"No! No. No. No," Rachel pulled away from him. "You didn't even want me reading this article. Why would you want me to see the show?"

"Because I think it'll help in your healing process," Kurt took her hand. "You are going to spend your life wondering about this show. If you see it, you're going to answer these questions that will haunt you."

"Even if it kills me to see that she's better than me?" Rachel looked at him sadly.

"I believe so," Kurt nodded. "I'm going to get us tickets. If you absolutely can not handle it, you don't have to go, but I think you should try," Kurt kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt. You are seriously the best friend I could have," Rachel said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for rescuing me off the street today. You really are a knight in shining armor."

"As your best friend, it's my job," he smiled.

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Rachel found Blaine waiting for her in the living room. "Can we talk?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, sure," she moved toward the couch but Blaine stood up and shook his head.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" He grabbed her coat, helping her into it. Taking her hand, Blaine led her out the door. "Kurt told me what happened this morning."

"What did he tell you?" she asked nervously.

"Just that you came out to read the article and had a mental breakdown," Blaine led her into the nearest coffee shop. "You came home got in the shower, which lasted a good half an hour."

"I was drowning my sorrows in the water," Rachel said miserably. At the exasperated look on his face, she added, "Blaine, it's okay. I just needed time to relax. I'm exhausted."

"Are you okay though?" Blaine asked, reaching across the table to take her hand with his right hand. "I think you're really bottling things up and I believe it's wearing on you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm not bottling anything up," she snapped, pulling her hand away defensively.

"Sam called me," Blaine said flatly.

"Oh," Rachel replied.

"He told me about your breakdown the other day after that guy harassed you… We also talked the other day about how you use their apartment to get away from our apartment for a while," Blaine said. His eyes burned with concern.

"You don't know what it's been like," Rachel said softly. She folded her hands in her lap. "You have no idea how hard this has been for me."

"Are you having regrets?" Blaine asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Staring into his sad eyes, Rachel tried to respond and couldn't find her voice.

"Rachel?" Blaine said.

"I don't know… Maybe? I'm tired of being pregnant. I'm tired of hurting over you and over this stupid Broadway show. I feel so tired and so helpless. I feel like I'm barely keeping it together," Rachel sighed heavily.

"Why don't you talk to me about it?" Blaine insisted.

"When?" Rachel snapped. "Should I interrupt your movie nights with Kurt? Should I barge into your class and tell your professor that my problems are more important than learning how to cure cancer? Am I supposed to wake you up at night when my body is literally so uncomfortable that I can't sleep?" Tears formed in her eyes and she said, "You have no idea what this has been like for me."

"I would give up my time to be with you. Rachel, that's why I'm here. I want to be here for you," Blaine cooed. He touched her hand again and said, "I know this pregnancy is hard for you."

"No, you don't," Rachel said, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. He didn't understand half of it. Blaine didn't understand how hard it was to carry his baby while she was still trying to get over loving him for the last three years.

"Okay, I don't," Blaine nodded. "But I can try to make you feel better, right?"

"I guess," she sniffed.

"Then can I give you a gift to make you feel better right now?" Blaine smiled weakly.

"I doubt you could," she huffed.

"Let's test the waters," Blaine rose from his chair and held out his right hand to her. "Kurt and I have something waiting for you at the loft. I think you are going to like this one."

Leading her home, they arrived outside the door and Rachel looked at Blaine quizzically. "What am I going to find on the other side of this door?" she asked nervously.

"This," Blaine slid the door open to a room full of the people Rachel cared about the most.

The sight before Rachel brought tears to her eyes once more. Her dads, Burt and Carole, Mr, Schuester and the kids from glee club. They all made it: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Puck, Artie, and Mike. The only one who didn't make it was Finn…

Rachel's heart felt heavy with emotion and she began to cry. She would give everything for Finn to be there with their McKinley family. On the other hand,  
it felt so wonderful to be back with her family and so overwhelming that they were all here for her years later. It was so much to take in.

Kurt came and kissed her cheek, "it's not a traditional baby shower but we wanted a chance for all your friends and family to celebrate with you."

"I knew you had something to do with this," Rachel wrapped her arms around his torso and said, "Thank you. You're the best."

"There's our bright star!" her dads pushed through the crowd to reach their daughter. They hugged her tightly and Rachel felt another round of tears. Would she ever stop crying?

In time, she made her way around the room, greeting old friends and catching up on their lives. She had been so out of the loop. Puck was in the military. Santana and Brittany had eloped. Quinn graduated from Yale. Tina had graduated from Brown. Artie had graduated from film school and was currently working on a short film his friend Bethany had written. Mercedes even came forward and said, "I just finished recording my album and we're setting up to have me be an opening act for Fifth Harmony on tour!"

Rachel began to feel A little dizzy from the overwhelming conversations unfolding around her. All of her friends had created bright futures for themselves, and here she was a pregnant Broadway flop, living with her gay ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend.

They all knew it too. Tina had mentioned, "We're so sorry about Funny Girl. That must have been hard. I'm sure that's why Kurt set up the shower for today, so it'd take your mind off the Funny Girl reviews."

"Not helping Tina!" Blaine called from across the room.

"You look pale sweetheart. Are you okay?" Carole placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rachel said, "No - Yeah, yeah, I'm great." She was lying through her teeth. Hearing all the amazing stories about how far her classmates had made it left Rachel feeling like a failure. She had always been the biggest dreamer in the choir room. If anyone was destined to make it, Rachel had always believed it would be her. And now, she's the one who failed in her dreams before she really had a chance to live it.

"Why don't we open some gifts, huh?" Carole said. She whistled toward Blaine and said, "Come here, honey. Let's get these gifts going."

"Great! Do you want to start?" Blaine smiled, heading toward Rachel from his spot by Sam.

"Yes," Carole exclaimed, motioning toward Burt. He brought over a box that contained a bouncer for the baby.

Presents began rolling in from everyone. Mr. Schuester had given her a rocking chair. Her dads had bought her a changing table for the baby. Some of the glee kids went in on smaller items like toys and clothes for the baby. It was all overwhelming. Rachel felt grateful, but part of her knew that it was all simply out of kindness.

None of these kids ever appreciated her in high school. Rachel was always the obnoxious Jewish girl with dreams too big to fit in the choir room. They all hated her for her constant drive to be the best, so why were they here supporting her now? Was it all just because she had lost everything? Did people really look at her as that big of a failure that they actually pitied her?

"And finally, there's a gift from Kurt and myself," Blaine announced, carrying a large box toward her. He set it down and gave it a pat with his left hand.

Rachel's mouth dropped and she stared at his hand. "What is that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blaine quickly pulled his hand away and tucked it behind his back.

"Blaine!" Rachel stood up from the couch. She gripped his hand and placed it on top of hers. A ring had been placed on his finger and a horrified expression had formed on his face. "W-What the hell is this?" she choked out, her breath catching in her throat.

"Rachel," Blaine said calmly.

Trying to take a deep breath, Rachel's chest felt constricted. She couldn't take in a deep enough breath, "Blaine, what the hell?" Rachel knew exactly what this meant. She knew that Blaine had completely stepped forward without her and there was a good chance this was going to leave her abandoned and unprepared for this baby, alone.

Blaine shrugged, "now is as good a time to tell all our friends and family that Kurt and I are engaged," Blaine said, his horror-struck eyes glued to Rachel's pale face. He knew this was going to break her.

Rachel could feel all the blood drain from her face. Her stomach gave a sharp lurch and the dizzy feeling she had before worsened. She gripped Blaine's hand tightly and breathed out, "what?"

"We were going to tell you but we just weren't ready yet. I knew you wouldn't take it well," Blaine said, defending himself. "I didn't want to break it to you like this."

Not take it well? Rachel couldn't even breathe. It wasn't fair. Rachel knew she had to give up Blaine, but to completely lose him to Kurt like this left her feeling fearful. What if Blaine really moved on and just didn't care about the baby anymore? She couldn't raise the baby alone. What if he didn't really care about Rachel? The three years she spent with him had meant everything to her, and losing Blaine had broken her. To see Blaine move forward without hesitation…. How could Blaine be marrying Kurt? Why now? Wasn't he in the middle of having a baby with her? Wasn't it too soon to get engaged? Was he really breaking this to Rachel at her baby shower? Was this really happening?

"Rachel?" she could hardly hear Blaine's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

Rachel's breathing came out sharp and labored. She could feel herself sway on the spot. She clutched her belly and gave a soft whine, as the room began to spin.

"Woah, hey!" Blaine called. His arms grasped her shoulders, the same time another pair of strong hands wrapped around her torso, slowly guiding her to the couch. Lying Rachel on her back, Blaine called her name.

"C-can't b-bre breath," she gasped, trying to take in stronger breaths, but her chest felt tighter with every breath. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Roll her on to her left side," Carole instructed. She sat down on the couch next to Rachel. Her voice sounded a million miles away as she called, "Rachel, honey, can you hear me?"

Before Rachel could even catch her breath, everything faded into darkness.


	29. Week 29 - Considerations

Blaine's heart had dropped to his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes and his hands started shaking. "Carole, what's wrong with her?" he choked out.

"My baby," Leroy rushed forward and Burt grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Rachel?" Carole whispered as she brushed hair off her forehead. She seized Rachel's wrist, feeling for a pulse. "She has a rapid heart beat," she said after a moment.

"Hello?" Noah Puckerman's voice filled the silence that followed. "Um my friend just fainted and I think she might need some help." Blaine didn't know if he should thank Puckerman or resent him. No one said it was serious enough for a 911 call but his heart was in the right place.

"Carole, what's wrong?" Kurt's comforting voice said from beside Blaine. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and stared at the two of them on the couch.

Running her hand up to Rachel's neck, Carole said, "I'm working on that Kurt." She then touched Rachel's stomach and Blaine felt himself shiver, worry for his daughter consuming his thoughts.

Letting go of Kurt's hand, Blaine knelt down beside Rachel and placed his own hand on her belly. He bent over and kissed it gently. "I'm right here, my love," he whispered to his daughter.

A soft moan escapes Rachel's mouth and Blaine stared at her intently. The whole room appeared to be holding its breath. "Rachel, can you hear me?" Blaine asked, tears forming in his eyes.

A gentle grip on his shoulder told him that Kurt was behind him. "Sweetie," he said quietly.

Eyes fluttering open, Rachel took one look at Blaine and began crying softly. "S-sorry," she choked out.

"Hey, shh," Blaine stroked her cheek softly. "Don't speak. It's okay."

"Rachel, honey, take a deep breath. Relax. We have help on the way," Carole told her from beside him. She coached Rachel through several deep breaths, holding her hand tightly.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rachel closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her belly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks, and the only thing keeping him calm was the gentle motion of Kurt's hand rubbing his shoulder. He stood up when the paramedics finally arrived and backed into Kurt, who tightly wrapped him in his warm embrace. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and watched the paramedics work. He tried to concentrate on the comforting sound of Kurt's heart beat.

When Rachel's body was lifted on to a stretcher, Blaine heard Sam say, "What do you want to do about everyone else? We can't all go to the hospital and Blaine can't stay here."

"Can you hold down the party for a while? I need to be with him," Kurt said quietly. "Don't make people feel like they have to rush out but we're going to head over to the hospital now."

"Yeah, man. Mercedes and I will take care of everything," Sam said.

"Should someone go with her?" Leroy asked, drowning out Kurt's quiet thanks to Sam.

"Carole," Blaine said through his tears. She turned to face him and he quietly pleaded. "Please. You know what's happening more than anyone else. Be with her. Keep her safe."

"Are you sure? You don't want to go?" Carole placed a hand on his arm.

Shaking his head, Blaine whispered, "Please." He couldn't do it. He couldn't handle the strain that came with the worry he felt. Blaine's small body trembled in Kurt's arms and he knew he would break if he was separated from his boyfriend now.

"We'll be right behind you," Kurt reassured her, stroking Blaine's hair softly.

Kissing Blaine's tear-stained cheek, Carole said, "okay. Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine." She rushed out the door after Rachel and Blaine sighed heavily, feeling exhausted. He buried his face in Kurt's chest and let tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

"Come on, babe," Kurt said softly. "Let's go."

* * *

Blaine paced the waiting room at the hospital, hoping for some answers. The couple hours they had been there felt like an eternity, and Blaine was feeling like he was losing his mind... or his patience... or both.

How did this happen? One minute they were all enjoying a celebration with friends and family and the next moment they were here. Where did things go wrong?

Rachel had seemed okay. Yes, Blaine had noticed how pale and uneasy she seemed, but her sudden collapse had been a complete surprise. What had changed? She was enjoying their gifts and it was the engagement announcement that seemed to cause panic.

Her dads, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine made their way to the hospital. Carole had been true to her word and stuck with Rachel. They hadn't seen Carole once since they had gotten there..

After what felt like hours, Carole appeared in the waiting room and went straight to Blaine. She ushered Blaine over to a seat and sat beside him. Taking his hand, she sighed, "You can go see her now. The doctor is talking to her dads but she's asking for you."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Blaine said urgently. He couldn't read the sorrowful glow in Carole's eyes and he was so desperate for answers.

Carole smiled sadly and said, "Honey, they're both going to be just fine."

"So what happened?" Kurt asked, moving across the room to sit beside Blaine. Kurt grabbed his hand and Blaine felt like he could breathe a little easier.

"It's probably no surprise to you that Rachel's been under a lot of pressure," Carole replied. When Blaine only nodded, she said, "It looks like she had some sort of anxiety attack. I don't know much more than that. I'm not family. I couldn't get direct news from the doctor."

"But why?" Blaine asked, guilt settling it. "Was it our fault?"

"I guess the pressure got the best of her," Carole shrugged. "You have to understand that Rachel's been through a lot. These things just happen, honey."

"So what about the baby?" Blaine asked. "How do you know she's okay?"

"They ran an ultrasound and she appears to be fine. No harm done," Carole stood up. "When you're ready to go back and see her, she's waiting."

"Carole," Blaine said, jumping from his seat.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you today," Blaine said, giving her a weak smile. "That was really scary."

Carole's expression softened and she pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay, I promise," she whispered.

He pulled back and gave her a smile. "Thank you," he said weakly.

"And Blaine?" she said.

"Yeah?"

If you're going to marry my son, you need to stop calling me Carole and start calling me mom," Carole beamed. "We didn't get a chance to congratulate you but I'm looking forward to welcoming you into our family."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. A wave of gratitude toward Carole consumed him and Blaine hugged her again. "Thank you for everything."

Kissing his cheek, Carole said, "Go see her. You'll feel better."

Blaine nodded. He turned to Kurt, who gently kissed his lips. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked hopefully. "I can't do this without you."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. He was grateful he had Kurt to guide him. The bustle of nurses seemed like a blur against Blaine's hazy thoughts.

The moment they entered Rachel's room, Blaine could hear the steady, rhythmic beat of her heart monitor. It relieved him to know she was no longer in a frantic state.

"Hey," Kurt said soothingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she croaked. "Mostly I just feel stupid. I had been losing my mind all week. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I should have taken better care of myself."

"You should have talked to us," Kurt placed his hand on top of hers. "I had no idea you were feeling like this."

"I should have done a lot of things. I could've really caused harm to my daughter. I should have known better," Rachel said, rubbing her belly. "And I feel terrible."

"You've been under so much stress, we understand," Kurt reassured her.

Rachel shook her head, "That's not an excuse. I should have tried harder to tame my stress level." Tears formed in her eyes and she said, "This is so much more than just dealing with my own emotions. It's taking care of the baby and you guys."

"We're okay," Kurt said. "Don't worry about us. Right babe?" He turned to look at Blaine, who had remained near the door this whole time.

Biting his lip, Blaine slowly nodded. He met Kurt's eyes and quickly turned away, fighting back tears. He stared at a spot on the wall. This was too much to take in.

"Sweetie?" Kurt stood up nervously. His concerned eyes were a blue-ish grey color. He watched Blaine closely. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked after a moment.

"I was so scared," Blaine choked out, no longer able to hold back his tears. "I was so scared of losing you or the baby, and this is all my fault."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, this is not your fault in any way," Rachel said firmly. She patted the bed next to her. "Come here. We need to talk about this."

Slowly moving toward her, Blaine sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "I never should have put you through so much hell. You never should have been put through that," he whispered.

"It wasn't just you. It was all this deal with Funny Girl and feeling like I'm not ready to be a mom. Yes, I've been heart broken over you but this is not your fault," Rachel said as she reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Please don't feel guilty about this."

"How am I not supposed to feel guilty when this happened after I told you that Kurt and I are engaged?" Blaine asked, unable to stop his tears. "If I had just taken that stupid ring off for the shower..."

"And keep more lies from me?" Rachel asked. "Blaine, I would have been more upset that you lied to me when I did find out," Rachel told him. "It's not Kurt that I'm even upset about, because I love him and I'm happy that he's happy."

"

Then what is it?" He asked.

"It's you," she said quietly. "No matter how hard I try to let go, I miss you. I really loved you, Blaine. You're a lot to lose." Rachel took a deep breath and said, "The idea of you getting married just proves that there really is nothing left to fill that space in my heart."

"You know, I really care about you," Blaine said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "And I feel like this is my fault for breaking your heart."

"I know," Rachel nodded. "That's the worst part. Most people get to break up with their boyfriends, never see him again and move on. But you're here and you care about me. I'm having your baby and somehow I'm supposed to get over you."

"Doesn't that make this my fault?" Blaine asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No because I was the one that begged you to stay for the baby, but I don't even regret that. I want you here, because I can't go through this without you. I need you too much to let you go."

"So you want me around but it hurts to have me around," he concluded. "I don't even know where that leaves us."

Letting out a soft giggle, Rachel said, "I never said it made any sense. It's just how I feel, but that doesn't make it your fault. The only reason anything is your fault is that you were such a perfect boyfriend that you're hard to stop dreaming about."

"Thanks," Blaine sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"But it makes me really happy that Kurt has you, because he deserves the best, and I know from personal experience that he has the best," Rachel smiled. The look in her eyes softening.

"I really love him, Rachel," Blaine said honestly. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "And I love you. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"I love you too,It means so much to me that you're here," she said, repositioning in her bed. "Don't worry, the three of us will work something out."

"How long are they going to keep you?" Blaine asked, changing the subject. Rachel didn't need to worry about anything right now.

She sighed, "I think just a couple days. They want to keep an eye on me for a little bit, but I guess they also have this therapist they want to introduce me too."

"Wait. Are you serious?" Blaine asked, his stomach doing a flip. How was he not supposed to feel guilty when she needed therapy?

"It's for the best," Rachel nodded. "Let's face it, I'm a train wreck. It'll be better for me and for the baby. We're at a critical point in my pregnancy, and we can't avoid something like this again."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I definitely don't want you to be in this predicament again. If it will help you, that's what matters."

"We're going to be okay, Blaine," Rachel smiled, squeezing his hand . "I promise."

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes against the gentle touch of Kurt's fingertips along his forehead. Kurt stroked his skin and hummed softly next to him. It was calming and Blaine wished he could stay like that forever.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, after some time, his hand pausing on his forehead. "You seemed pretty shaken up earlier."

"Mhm," Blaine replied, keeping his eyes shut. Now that Kurt had asked if he was okay, Blaine could feel his emotions resurfacing. He had to fight back more tears.

"At least it wasn't something more serious," Kurt began stroking his forehead again and Blaine let out a shaky breath. "She'll only get better from here."

"Hopefully," Blaine mumbled.

"I know it's a scary situation," Kurt replied.

At this, Blaine rolled on to his side to face his boyfriend. "It's definitely scary. I mean, it's like I'm relying on Rachel to protect my daughter and she's not emotionally stable enough to do that. She has weeks to go and if she's still that unstable..." he trailed off.

"But that's what therapy is for," Kurt told him. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine gently. "I know you feel helpless, because there's nothing you can do."

"I'm just too attached now and the idea of anything happening to her is terrifying," Blaine admitted. "I hate that I can't protect my baby, you know?"

"It's all going to work out," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him close. "And if things get complicated, I'm going to be right here with you."

"Promise?" Blaine asked.

"Have i left you in a complicated situation yet?" Kurt smiled. "I'll always be here for you. I'm too involved. You can't get rid of me."

"No but I can't imagine why you're still around to deal with all the baby drama," Blaine said, feeling reassured. "You've put up with so much already. I was starting to worry that you'd get fed up and leave."

Kurt frowned, "look, I'll admit, sometimes it's hard. I mean, I heard what she told you in the hospital. She's happy for me but it's clear that Rachel is upset about our engagement. I don't even know how to feel about that. I'm so happy with you and it's stressing my best friend out."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I'm not changing my mind over this. It's going to work out. I've fought for you too hard to give you up now."

"Only because we practically forced Rachel into therapy," Kurt mumbled. "Things would be different if this hadn't happened."

"Do you want me to talk to her about this?" Blaine asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to upset her anymore," Kurt said quietly. His eyes full of concern.

"Yes, there is," Blaine replied. Kurt tried to hide that this actually bothered him but Blaine could tell. "I feel like I'm caught between you and Rachel. I can have you and hurt her, or i can get really involved with the baby and leave you feeling left out."

"I don't feel left out," Kurt said shortly.

Hesitating, Blaine said, "I still think we need to find some common ground. You two can't fight over me forever. I'll talk to Rachel."

* * *

Burt and Carole sat across from Kurt and Blaine in a small restaurant not far from the apartment. The four of them decided to have a final meal before Kurt's parents' went back to Ohio.

"So you two are really getting married?" Burt asked, drumming his fingers on the table. "I mean, this isn't a joke, right?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. He placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and smiled, "I really love Blaine and I want to spend my life with him."

"So... What about this business with Rachel? What are you doing about that?" Burt continued to question.

Giving a soft chuckle, Kurt said, "Dad, we just announced our engagement. We haven't worked out every detail yet."

"Right," Burt nodded, rounding on Blaine. "But there is something else you need to figure out. I'm guessing, since you just made the announcement, that you haven't told your parents yet."

"No," Blaine said shortly. "and I don't think I'm going to tell them."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt set his glass of water on the table harder than he meant to, causing some of it to spill. He turned to face Blaine. "When did you decide that?"

Blaine shrugged, "why should I tell them? They hate that I'm even with you. There's no way my dad would come to the wedding."

"What about Pam? I'm sure your mom would want to see her son get married. It's not something you want to miss when you're a mom," Carole said quietly. "Being that I never got to see Finn get married, I am beyond thrilled to see Kurt get married."

"Aww," Kurt beamed at his step-mother.

"My mom follows my dad around like a lost puppy. When he calls, she's there. If he tells her to stay the hell away from me, she will. I'm not inviting them," Blaine said firmly.

"Honey, I think you should at least invite your parents," Carole said, reaching out to touch his arm. "They might decline but they'll also be hurt if they don't even get invited."

"So I'm supposed to face rejection because I can't hurt their feelings," Blaine slumped back in his seat. It wasn't fair. His parents had already hurt him so much.

"You don't have to though," Burt replied.

Carole nudged his arm, "it's just a kind gesture. If you reach out to them, it might improve your relationship with them. At least consider it, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly. It wasn't likely, and he still wasn't going to try, but agreeing would get Carole off his back.

Kurt squeezed his thigh and said, "oh, Carole, I wanted to ask you about wedding plans. Would you do me the honor of helping me? I used to dream of planning my wedding with my mom when I was a kid and this is my best opportunity."

Tears formed in Carole's eyes and she said, "Yes, sweetie. Of course I will."

They began to discuss the wedding, leaving Blaine's parents out of the conversation. Bylaine felt grateful that Kurt stepped in for him. He always knew how to make Blaine feel better.

* * *

Rounding the corner into Rachel's room, Blaine saw a woman standing at the end of her bed with a clipboard in his hand. "Hello?" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hi!" Rachel smiled sweetly. She already seemed to be forcing herself into a better mood, and Blaine didn't know if it was for the doctors or for herself. "Blaine, this is Doctor Peterson. This is my ex-boyfriend, the one I was telling you about."

"The baby's father," Doctor Peterson held out a firm hand for Blaine to shake. "I came in to get acquainted with Rachel and discuss our future therapy sessions."

"Oh," Blaine said, slightly surprised. The idea has been mentioned but knowing Rachel was really doing this brought that unsettled guilt back into his stomach.

"I think we've covered everything," Doctor Peterson glanced over her clipboard one more time. She gave Rachel a handshake and a gentle smile as she said, "I will see you on Friday Rachel. Take it easy, okay?"

"Thank you," Rachel said quietly. When the doctor was out of sight, she sighed heavily and said, "I hate this. I don't want to spend every Tuesday and Friday morning talking to a stranger about you and Funny Girl and all this hell that's consumed my life."

"It'll help," Blaine offered, thinking about what Kurt told him the night before.

"I know," she frowned. "And I definitely can't go through this again."

"It was scary," he admitted.

"I know," Rachel said, as Blaine took a seat on the bed. She grabbed his hand and said, "it really hurts me to see how upset you were yesterday, and I'm really sorry, Blaine. This is your daughter too and I can imagine how you feel."

"But it's not just her, I'm worried about you too. I didn't know you were under this much stress. I thought you were doing okay," Blaine said truthfully. "If I had just given you more attention, I would have known what was going on in your mind."

"I had to be okay, because otherwise I would have been here sooner. I tried to act like I was fine," she shook her head. "I've held a lot of emotion back because I knew I had to."

"I knew the engagement would be too much," Blaine mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "That's what set you over the edge."

"No, it's fine," Rachel said quietly.

"So this doesn't bother you at all?" He raised an eyebrow. "I expected it to bother you somewhat."

Hesitating, Rachel said, "I had a lot of resentment for what happened between us, Blaine. And it's taken a lot for me to get used to the idea of you being with Kurt. I'm happy that you have each other but I'm also bitter, because let's face it, I'm selfish." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Rachel continued, "I felt betrayed. I never expected my best friend to steal my boyfriend and it hurts. And yes, I'll admit, the engagement set off a new round of emotions. It just made me realize how unreal our love was. I would have said yes the moment you proposed. Sometimes I hoped for it and it never happened... But you two were so quick to jump into marriage." She bowed her head. "It hurt, you know? It made me realize how one-sided we were."

"I loved you, Rachel," Blaine said calmly. He took his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's over. It's done," Rachel shrugged. "I'm just doing my best to pick up the broken pieces."

"You held yourself together so well," he told her. "But I'm glad you're getting help."

"I had to," Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes. "I knew that pushing you and Kurt away completely would have broken me in half, and I knew I'd be better off just having you around."

"So how do I know rubbing this engagement in your face isn't going to cause more damage? You're already here," Blaine pointed out.

"That's what these therapy sessions are for and..." Rachel hesitated. She bit her lip nervously and said, "I don't want to stand in your way. If marrying Kurt is the right thing for you than I want you to marry Kurt."

"I need you to mean that, Rachel, because I have to protect him. I know that he's worried that you're upset and it's bothering him. I hate that he's upset, and I hate that there's this wedge between you too," Blaine said, grabbing her hand. "I'm that wedge between you too and I don't know what to do."

"Are you sure I'm not the wedge between you and Kurt?" Rachel said, scrunching her fact to fight tears. "Or is Kurt the wedge between you and the baby? It's like, somewhere in our circle, there's something in the way, and it's a different problem for all of us."

"I'm really at a loss, Rachel. I don't know what to do, because it seems like, no matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt," Blaine replied. "We've hit a brick wall."

Sighing, Rachel said, "I've been thinking about that a lot lately, especially over the last couple days. I'm stuck somewhere between wanting Kurt to be a part of our family and feeling like I might be in the way."

You're not in the way. She's your baby," Blaine said. "It's just that I want both of you to be a part of this family, and I don't know if that's going to work."

"No one should feel left out. I don't want Kurt to feel like he's on the outside when it comes to parenting. I mean, he will be your husband." Taking a deep breath, Rachel said, "I think I have a solution."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea but I need to talk to Kurt," Rachel replied.


	30. Week 30 - Broadway Baby

Kurt had his intentions for proposing to Blaine. He knew in his heart that Blaine was someone he could spend his life with. He knew that, even if he tried, he could never walk away from Blaine. They had been through too much. He had grown to care for Blaine so quickly and that feeling only grew stronger with each passing day.

But it was the hardest thing to deal with, because of Rachel. Kurt knew this would be hard, but he didn't know it would be this tough. Should he have waited until after the baby was born? Should he even be trying to be a part of Blaine's complicated family?

"Hi," Blaine said heavily, entering the apartment. He hung his coat up and stared at Kurt longingly.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, meeting him by the door. He greeted Blaine with a kiss.

"Wait," Blaine stepped closer and deepened the kiss. His hand came up to cup the side of Kurt's face and he leaned in to the touch. Blaine's other hand lightly touched his waist and Kurt smiled.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, when Blaine finally broke the kiss.

His hazel eyes softened and he said, "I love you too. I missed you. How was your day?"

"Busy. I had a lot on my mind..." He hesitated, before he blurted out, "Can I ask you something?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the couch.

"You just did," Blaine smiled. He climbed on Kurt's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Giving him a soft peck on the lips, Blaine added, "But I guess I love you enough to hear another question."

"What are we going to do about your parents and the wedding?" Kurt asked, before he had the chance to change his mind.

Blaine's right arm fell on to his lap and his thick eyebrows narrowed, "you can always brighten my mood but you sure do know how to kill a mood too."

"We have to make a decision sooner or later," Kurt informed him. "I just don't want to see you regret your decision."

"I'm not going to regret it. That's my final decision. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Blaine poured. He rolled off Kurt's lap on to the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay... I'm sorry," Kurt replied. He looked down and his hands and quietly added, "You know, you're lucky that you have the chance to invite your parents."

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly.

"Blaine, I wish my mom could be here for my wedding. Carole's great and everything but I would give anything for my mom to be here," Kurt said hoarsely.

"At least you know your mom would've come," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged, looking into Blaine's eyes. "If she accepted me. My mom loved me more than anything but she died before I could come out to her. I'll never know how she would've felt about that."

Blaine didn't respond. He stared at the wall in front of them with wide eyes.

"It took my dad time to fully understand me and I'm almost positive that my mom would have supported me, but I'll never really know," Kurt said, fighting back tears. He hadn't realized how much he missed his mom until he admitted it.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way," Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "But I just can't set myself up for disappointment. They've already hurt me so much."

"I just want to help you, Kurt told him. "I hate seeing you in pain and I know this is hard for you."

"An invitation isn't going to change their mind, Kurt. There's nothing you can do to change that," Blaine said fully.

Kissing the top of Blaine's head, Kurt said, "it's going to be okay, babe."

Looking up at him, Blaine gave a weak smile, " i didn't really notice that you transitioned into calling me 'babe' all the time, but I like it."

"Get used to it, babe," Kurt said, turning his body to face Blaine's. "You're going to hear it for the rest of your life."

* * *

The large entrance hall was packed with visitors. Some were off to the side at a table looking at different Funny Girl souvenirs. Others were talking amongst their friends and family, while the rest filed slowly into the main hall.

"Are you sure about this? People are staring," Rachel said, holding tightly to Kurt's arm. She gripped hard enough that Kurt thought she would cut off his circulation. She glanced around at the crowd anxiously.

"Because you're glowing," Kurt kissed her cheek.

"And growing," Rachel mumbled, placing a hand on her belly. "They probably all know who I am, and I bet that's why they're staring."

"So what? You're a bigger star than everyone here. You at least had the talent to land this role. They only have the talent to show up and watch," Kurt led her into the main Hall.

Rachel paused, staring at the empty stage. Her eyes followed the red curtain and she said, "I can't believe I'm only ever going to see this side of that curtain."

"Sweetie, are you sure you can handle this? Should we go?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. He had originally thought this would do Rachel some good, but the more she dragged her feet, the more guilty he felt.

Shaking her head, Rachel said, "I'm fine. You were right. This is something I need to do or I'm never going to get over this damn musical."

They took their seats and waited while the theater filled up. Rachel sat reading her Playbill without a word to Kurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was staring blankly at Penelope's section of the cast list. When the show started, she sat squeezing the life out of Kurt's hand, staring at the stage with wide eyes. The only thing that broke Rachel's concentration was the rush to the bathroom at intermission.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, near the end of the show. She was openly crying through Who Are You Now and Kurt didn't know how to handle this.

When it was over, Rachel sat back in her seat and said, "I'm sorry. That song has a lot of meaning for me. I thought of Finn leaving so soon and giving up Blaine, of the baby and what this show could have been for me."

"It's okay. I understand," Kurt hugged her, before standing up and helping Rachel to her feet. He held her hand through the crowd.

"Rachel Berry?" a deep voice asked, when they reached the door. They turned around to see a tall security guard standing there.

"Yes?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Ms. Marsh would like to see you backstage. If you would come with me," he nodded at Kurt

My friend can come too, right?" Rachel tugged on his hand. "I can't leave him."

"Yeah, if he behaves," the guard said, motioning them forward. He kept a close eye on Kurt. Apparently this guard had been around the day Kurt got in the fight with Penelope.

The bustle backstage was everything Kurt dreamt about in a Broadway production. Cast and crew wrapping up their work for the evening, a buzzing atmosphere running on adrenaline from another performance. It was a lot to take in, until they were led to the quiet dressing room.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Rachel Barbra Berry," Penelope strolled toward them. "Oh and you brought your troll friend. How sweet."

"That's kind, coming from a hag like you," Kurt grimaced.

"Shut up, troll," Penelope snapped, before she turned to Rachel. "I'm actually amazed that you showed up to a show. I didn't think you'd have the guts to come. Bravo." She clapped unenthusiastically.

"Well, that shows how little you know me," Rachel replied, holding herself tall. "I came for me, not to boost your pride."

"That's okay. I have all the satisfaction I need with you parading your fat whore ass all over my theater," Penelope smirked. Her burning eyes skimmed Rachel's round stomach.

"Watch it," Kurt growled, stepping closer. He wasn't afraid of getting escorted from the theater, if it meant defending his friend.

"Easy there, horse face," Penelope held up a hand. She said, "I actually really do admire you for coming. I wouldn't have been able to do it. The humiliation could have been unbearable. I can't imagine how awful you must be feeling."

"She's just trying to get under your skin," Kurt whispered. "Don't let her get to you."

On the contrary, I actually wanted to thank you for coming. You're going to give the people a reason to keep talking about the show, and that's good for me," Penelope laughed. "You're only making me look better."

Biting her lip, Rachel bowed her head and said, "Well, I'm glad I could do the show some good in my misery. I hope you continue to do well. You were really great up there tonight." Turning to leave, she mumbled, "Kurt, let's go. I can't do this."

"Wait," Penelope called, letting out a long sigh.

"What?" Rachel croaked out.

Penelope moved to her vanity and grabbed a bouquet of roses. "My folks send me flowers every night to ensure I know how wonderful I am. It's actually pretty exhausting."

"How nice for you," Rachel said quietly.

"Take them," Penelope offered, holding out the bouquet to her. "I cocked an attitude from the beginning because it felt so satisfying to take this role but it's no fun when you're that miserable. I'm a bitch, Rachel. I get what I want and you were once in my way. I've had my guard up with you because I was afraid you would somehow take this all back from me."

"I don't want your pity flowers," Rachel snapped, taking a step backward. "I was never in this for the drama and the media."

"They're not pity flowers... I actually want to thank you for coming. I knowu it must have been hard for you. I couldn't have done it. You really are the better person here," Penelope said, her expression softening. "I felt slightly guilty when they jabbed at you in that article about waddling across the stage. You probably wouldn't have been made out as the bad guy if I hadn't been so hard on you. That article was supposed to be about my performance and half of it was about what a flop you are. That's when I realized my mistake."

"So you're apologizing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know your story and It's not my place to ruin your career." Penelope stepped forward and touched Rachel's large belly. "You look beautiful, Rachel, and I hope things work out for you with the baby and your career."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled. "I'll be back to Broadway in no time."

"Well, I hope someday we can run against each other and determine who really is the greatest star," Penelope have her half a smile. "Or maybe we'll get to work with each other."

"Yeah," Rachel said quietly.

Holding out the flowers, Penelope said, "Seriously, take these. Tonight, it's your curtain call. Go take a bow."

"It's an empty theater," Rachel replied, receiving the flowers.

"Trust me, the atmosphere is incredible after a show. I'd join you but I have fans waiting for me at the stage door. I'll see you later. Good luck," Penelope ushered them to the door.

"Thank you," Rachel stepped forward. "I'm going to hug you now." She gave Penelope a quick hug, before grabbing Kurt's hand and heading back to the stage.

"See you, troll!" Penelope called.

Kurt whirled around to give her his best bitch face, and Rachel yanked on his arm saying, "Don't even start, Kurt. Let it go."

Kurt and Rachel stepped on to the empty stage. Penelope had cleared them five minutes with the crew. Rachel moved to center stage, set the bouquet of flowers on the ground, and took a deep breath, soaking in the high atmosphere that did still cling to the theater.

"Pretty surreal, huh? It feels different," Kurt announced into the empty space. "It's nothing like breaking into the Gershwin theater back in high school or even when I did it with Blaine a few months ago." He smiled at the memories.

At this, Rachel's shoulders slumped and she let out a sob. Kurt rushed to her side and asked, "Hey, what's wrong." Simply shaking her head, Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He soothingly rubbed circles on her back, until she calmed down. Holding her at arms length, Kurt stared into her puffy brown eyes and quietly said, "what is it?"

"Kurt, I really miss performing," Rachel said quietly. He stepped forward to hear her better. "Just being on this stage is like taking a breath of fresh air against the poison I've been breathing."

"This isn't too much?" Kurt asked. He had feared that doing this would have been too hard.

Shaking her head, Rachel said, "it hurts like hell but in a good way. I've been thinking about something and this moment here with you only concludes that I'm making the right decision, no matter how much it hurts."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Rachel turned to him and said, "I was born for Broadway. There's no other option for me... My mother gave me up just to be here and try to follow her dreams. I used to resent her for it but now I understand." Taking his hand, Rachel said, "The idea of being a mother terrifies me and I know I'm not ready."

"Rachel, what are you saying?" Kurt asked.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel told him. "You and Blaine are only going to have so many opportunities to have kids. You have to find the right kid to adopt or find a surrogate..." She glanced out at the room full of empty chairs, before she looked him in the eye. "The baby already belongs to Blaine. I want you to adopt the baby, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt gaped at her. Disbelief clouding his mind.

"If you're married to Blaine, she's practically yours anyway," Rachel said. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gently rubbed her belly as she said, "I can't do it, Kurt. If Blaine and I were still together it would have been one thing but this isn't my time. I'm broken and unprepared. I need Broadway, and I'm going to continue feeling broken until I can mend my heart. It's too soon for love but I know I can find comfort in the stage."

Less than a foot from Rachel, Kurt placed both of his hands on her round stomach and whispered, "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad." The idea was thrilling and scary. Kurt didn't know the first thing about being a parent.

"She needs you, Kurt, and so does Blaine. I think the three of you will make a beautiful family," Rachel said, placing her hands on top of his. "I wouldn't trust just anyone with my daughter, but I love you so much and I believe in you."

Feeling his own tears form, Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Rachel Berry." After embracing her for a moment, Kurt pulled back and said, "are you sure? I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She nodded, "I'm positive. I've had a lot of time to think. After my incident the other day, I knew I wasn't mentally ready for this. I can't give my daughter and unstable environment. She deserves better... She deserves you."

Kurt wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "You know, you are still going to be a part of this family. You will live with us and you will be in her life. I'm not going to ruin things for you and your daughter the way your relationship with your mom was ruined."

At this, Rachel hugged him again and said, "Thank you. You are truly the greatest friend anyone could ever have, Kurt Hummel. That means so much to me."

"Well, this means so much to me, " Kurt smiled, the news finalLy sinking in. He gave her a nudge and said, "Come on, let's get out of here. You have to help me figure out a way to tell Blaine."

* * *

"I have a proposal for you and I'm hoping you won't turn me down again," Kurt said across the table from Blaine.

They were in their coffee shop, the place they met. Kurt had spent a couple days trying to figure out how to approach Blaine about the baby, because he just didn't know how Blaine would feel. Would he think Kurt wasn't ready? Would he think it was a bad idea?

Kurt was beyond nervous himself. Considering he only had two days to wrap his mind around the idea of being a father in a few short weeks, he knew he wasn't ready. But this was something he wanted to experience with Blaine. He just hoped his fiancé felt the same way.

"Uh oh, that sounds interesting. We're already engaged," Blaine sat forward, folding his hands on the table. "So what could this new proposal be?"

Kurt took a deep breath and reached across the table to hold his hand. "Rachel approached me about the baby and... She wants me to adopt her."

Staring at Kurt with wide eyes, Blaine didn't respond. He studied Kurt intently, and Kurt began to feel like this was a mistake. He should have known Blaine wouldn't want this. After a long moment, Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and said, "How do you feel about it? That's a big responsibility."

"This marriage is going to be a huge responsibility, but so is Rachel having your baby. We both have a lot of adapting to do in the coming months, and I want to be by your side every step of the way," Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah but can Rachel adapt to losing her daughter?" Blaine questioned. "That's a hard thing for a mother to do."

Kurt slowly nodded, "Rachel told me that she's just not ready to be a mom and this is an opportunity for us. Think about it. If we want a child, we have to find a surrogate. We have to go through adoption... Rachel decided that we might as well use the baby that's already yours."

"So you're serious? You want to have this baby with me?" Blaine beamed, nearly knocking his coffee over in his haste to grab Kurt's hand..

"By proposing, I already offered to give you my life. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. This baby could be ours," Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I mean, I'm already going to be with her whenever she's with you. I want us to be a family.

"You really want to have this baby with me?" Blaine asked, like he needed more reassurance. "I mean, you are positive that you're not going to regret this decision later? What if it's too much?"

"You know, when I first heard about the baby, I knew she was my biggest roadblock to you," Kurt said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. "And now she's a part of us. I don't know if I'm good enough to be a dad, but I'm willing to learn and grow with her and with you. We're like baby parents. We have to learn as we go, and I think we'll be okay as long as we have each other to rely on.." At the uneasy expression on Blaine's face, he added, "Trust me, I've had time to think about it. I want you, always."

"Kurt, I'm so happy," Blaine said with tears in his eyes, rising from his chair. He sat on Kurt's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him forcefully, Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt hummed softly.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine and said, "is is that a yes?"

A grin spread across Blaine's face and he joked, "As long as you don't have this obsession to name the baby Barbra."

"No," Kurt chuckled. "I want to make that decision together... Wait, that was a yes, wasn't it?" Kurt smiled. His chest burned with gratitude toward Blaine. "So does that mean we're doing this?"

Blaine kissed him again before he said, "Yes. Kurt, I would be more than thrilled to have this baby with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Some of you guessed it... That was kind of obvious, huh? But it's happy Klaine, so there you go! But now I have a favor to ask... I originally planned to name the baby on my own, but you guys have been so supportive in this story, that I want you to help me. If you want to leave suggestions for the baby's name, I'll take it into consideration. :) And if it makes a difference, now that Anderson-Hummel is canon, I think that's what I'm aiming for when they do eventually get married... Spoiler alert! Ahhh! Can you believe canon!Klaine is married?! :') Off subject but the episode itself was kind of disappointing but I'm happy they're together so it's okay. Can't expect too much from the writers.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. I have another question for you guys, but I'll save it for another chapter... Until then, send me your suggestions! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll try to have the next update for you by Thursday. Xoxo**


	31. Week 31 - The Right Decision

Isabelle Wright handed Kurt a stack of papers and said, "just look over it tonight and we'll discuss ideas in the morning. I'm counting on you, Kurt."

"I won't let you down. I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt replied, turning out the door with the papers still in his arms. In his haste to get home, due to Rachel's text message ten minutes ago saying, "Kuuuurt. I know you're almost out of work, so can you pleeeease hurry home?" He decided to wait until he reached a seat on the subway before filing his papers in his bag.

Exiting the building, Kurt made his way down the street and sharply rounded a corner. He collided with someone and his papers flew everywhere. "Damn it. I'm so sorry," he called after the person.

He bent down to collect his papers, when he saw another set of hands picking them up. Kurt felt grateful that someone took the time to help. When he stood up to thank the person, his breath caught in his chest. "T-thanks," he whispered.

"Don't mention it," Dylan muttered, turning to walk away.

Heart pounding in his chest, Kurt had two options. He could either try to talk to Dylan and find some sort of closure or let him walk away... But Kurt had felt guilty about what he did to Dylan. The only reason he never fully apologized was because Dylan wanted nothing to do with him. Hesitating, Kurt spun around and called, Dylan, wait!"

Dylan froze, his back to Kurt, taking a moment to consider his own options. Letting out a long sigh, he faced Kurt and said, "what?"

Fidgeting with his papers, Kurt stuttered, "i-I'm really sorry a-about... what happened... between us."

"Yeah, me too," Dylan said harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How are you? Are you doing okay?" Kurt asked, taking a step forward nervously. He didn't know how much Dylan was willing to take.

"I'm getting by," Dylan shrugged, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Dylan," Kurt said quietly. He couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable hand movements.

Holding up a hand, Dylan said, "Look, it's done. I don't want to linger on it. If we're going to run into each other every once in a while, I don't need it getting brought up all the damn time. You really hurt me, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt bowed his head.

"It's a little too late for apologies, isn't it? Nothing you can do to change it," Dylan replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Was it worth it?" Dylan asked quietly, leaning against the building next to him. Anguish consumed his expression. "I mean, are you still with him?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, looking into his eyes. Now that Dylan asked, he might as well be honest. "We're, um, engaged."

Eyes downcast, Dylan said, "oh." He took a deep breath, "you're already engaged to this guy?"

"It's... it's complicated, Dyl," Kurt said, his heart breaking for Dylan. It was the same hurt Rachel felt being with Blaine for so long and having him move on so quickly. The pain had sent Rachel to therapy. Was Dylan that broken too? Was Kurt capable of breaking someone that much?

"Don't call me that. Just... " Dylan paused, straightening his posture. A fire burned in his eyes and he said, "You were with me for two fucking years, and you're already engaged to him after a couple months? You can't even tell me that the times you were with him before counted because you were still with me."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said breathlessly. Apparently he was capable of hurting Dylan that much. "Things with Blaine have been complicated from day one. But I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"You're too late there," Dylan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest once again. His forehead creased and his eyes gave way to disappointment. His emotions were everywhere and he couldn't hide it. Dylan ran a hand through his hair and said, "Are you happy?"

Kurt thought about Blaine and his stomach flipped. Of course he was happy. He had been happier with Blaine than he ever had been with Dylan. "Yeah, I am," he nodded.

"Well... good," Dylan said shortly. "At least I know we didn't break up over a fling. I would have been really pissed at you if it was all for nothing."

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly, feeling the same way. Their break up wouldn't have even happened if Blaine hadn't meant something. He gazed into Dylan's eyes and asked, "Are you happy?"

Shaking his head, Dylan replied, "No but I guess I'll get there, won't I?"

"I hope so," Kurt said truthfully. A dull ache in his chest made him feel worse. "I hope you find someone that really makes you happy."

"You made me happy," Dylan said bitterly.

"But you deserve someone so much better, and I hope you find him," Kurt gave him a weak smile.

Shuffling uncomfortably, Dylan said, "I should go."

"Yeah... Yeah, me too," Kurt said, remembering Rachel's eager text message. "I'm glad we ran into each other... I'll see you later., okay?"

"See you," Dylan replied. He held out a hand and Kurt shook it firmly.

Mind buzzing, Kurt ran for the subway, and when he was finally on the train, he was able to shove his papers in his bag. He then shot Rachel a message.

**New Message To Rachel**:

_On my way... Everything okay? You are not going to believe what just happened!"_

**New Message from Rachel:**

_Kurt Hummel! You can not do that to me! What happened?!_

**New Message To Rachel:**

_Tell you when I get there. 15 minutes._

Kurt walked through the apartment door and found Rachel sitting on the couch with a container of chocolate ice cream in her hand. "Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, hanging up his leather jacket.

"Yeah... I was just having these strong contractions. I mean, they're definitely Braxton Hicks. But they were uncomfortable and kind of freaked me out at first. I just wanted you here," Rachel set the ice cream down on the table in front of her. She sat up, "What about you? Are you all right? What happened?"

Sighing, Kurt sat down on the couch, placing his arm around her shoulders and admitted, "I ran into Dylan on my way home."

"What?" Rachel replied. Her jaw dropped.

"I literally ran into him and we started talking," Kurt told her, glancing down at his hand. "He's in rough shape. He tried to hide it but his eyes were practically screaming in agony. I felt terrible for causing him so much pain.."

"Not guilty enough to regret this with Blaine?" Rachel asked.

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "No. No, I love Blaine and I know in my heart I made the right decision. I wasn't happy with Dylan. I mean, I cared about him and I once thought I couldn't live without him but..." Kurt scooted closer to Rachel and placed his free hand on her round stomach. "This feels so right being here with you, the baby, and Blaine. I feel like I'm a part of something and I can't imagine ever losing what we have now."

"I'm really glad you feel that way," Rachel smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "It makes me feel better about the decision we made."

"And you're still sure about that? Blaine and I set up an appointment to discuss it with an agent for Wednesday," Kurt told her.

"I'm positive," Rachel said seriously. Changing the subject, because it clearly was hard for her, she said, "Are you going to tell Blaine about Dylan?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked. "I have nothing to hide from Blaine. I think it was a nice closure for me. I hated thinking about how angry Dylan was with me for doing this to him. Every time I thought about him, it hurt. But even though I know he's hurting, he was kind enough to be civil and I think that means a step in the right direction. Dylan will heal in time and that makes me feel better."

"I can understand that. It's like, after everything I've been through, I never thought I'd get over Blaine but," she paused, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I never thought I'd get over Finn either. And then I met Blaine and he made me feel alive again. My therapist told me it might be one reason I can't let Blaine go, because he saved me. I feel like losing the person that healed my broken heart means that I'm losing the part of me that mourned Finn, like I'm totally letting go of his memory."

"You'll never lose Finn completely, because he's in your heart," Kurt said. "Finn isn't Blaine."

Placing a hand on her chest, Rachel smiled, "I know. He'll always have a place there." She bit her lip and dropped her hand. "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"In high school, I always thought I'd marry Finn and you'd find some guy and the four of us would have taken on this city together," she sighed. "We're still together but in a different way. Hell, if it weren't for Blaine, I probably never would have been happy after Finn died. He gave me strength to move forward."

"If it weren't for Blaine, I wouldn't be happy either. I saw myself today, when I ran into Dylan. I saw this version of me, the one that told me I never would have made it with Blaine." Kurt shook his head, "I was only surviving with Dylan. We weren't really living anymore... That's probably why I felt the urge to make out with Blaine after knowing him a couple weeks. It made me feel alive again. And even though I felt bad for Dylan today, I also felt so grateful that Blaine saved me from only surviving."

Folding her hands under her belly, Rachel smiled, "He's put us both through a lot but Blaine really is a blessing, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled.

"You guys," Blaine's voice startled both of them. He stood near the door with a grin on his face. "I only just walked in during the last part of that conversation, but man, what a welcome home. I'm touched."

"Come here," Rachel motioned him forward. She took her hand and grasped his wrist. "I love you both so much and I know it's been a difficult road but I'm glad we're here."

"Me too," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Wouldn't change it for the world," Kurt replied

* * *

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" A tall woman entered a small waiting room. She smiled at them, as they stood up. Blaine placed his hand around Rachel's waist and guided her toward the door.

"Hi there," Kurt greeted the woman. He took a seat between Rachel and Blaine, while the woman moved to the other side of her desk.

"So from what I understand, you're interested in adoption?" Nancy Gated asked. Placing a pair of glasses on her face, she looked over a stack of papers on her desk.

"Yes," Kurt said eagerly.

Nancy looked up at him, "And the baby belongs to -"

"Rachel and myself," Blaine said anxiously, nodding toward Rachel's belly.

The woman studied Rachel for a moment. "Ah, I see," she said, taking her glasses off and setting them on the desk. Folding her hands, she said, "Are you a surrogate?"

"Uh, well, kind of. I mean, Blaine and I were...together and we got pregnant," Rachel explained. "It was an accident but we didn't want to give it up."

"But I had been with her for wrong reasons and now I'm with Kurt," Blaine said, entwining his fingers with his boyfriend's. "Kurt and I are engaged and we want the baby to be ours."

"And you're okay with that?" The woman raised her eyebrows at Rachel. "Because this is something I need you to agree are, first and foremost, the mother of the child."

Glancing down at her belly, Rachel ran a hand across it and frowned. "Yes, I'm sure," she said quietly. It was a hard decision to make but one she had convinced herself was the right thing to do.

Nancy Gates studied Rachel closely before she began scribbling on a piece of paper and said, "All right. So... Kurt? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, sure," Kurt blushed, feeling flustered that he had been put on the spot.

"Are you currently employed?" Nancy asked, still scribbling on her page.

"Yes, I work at ," Kurt told her. "I've been employed there for a few months now. It's a wonderful job."

"Good," Nancy nodded. She looked over her sheet again, as she began firing more questions at him. She then rounded on Blaine and Rachel. Kurt lost track of time, and when they finally wrapped up the conversation, Kurt's mind felt fuzzy. It was so much information to take in. "I think everything looks good here. I just need to go over some things and I'll be in touch with you soon," Nancy announced.

"Thank you," Kurt rose from his chair and shook her hand. Wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, Kurt followed Rachel out the door.

"I'm so tired," Rachel stretched. "I think I'm ready to head home and take a nap, if she'll let me." She patted her stomach. "What's your plan?"

"I think I'm going to take Kurt out," Blaine told her. "Get some sleep. We'll see you later, okay?"

"See you," Rachel nodded, hailing a cab the moment they hit the streets.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, following his boyfriend down the sidewalk.

"You'll see," Blaine replied, taking Kurt by the hand and leading him to the subway. "But more importantly, are you okay? You got kind of quiet near the end. I know it's a lot to take on."

"Yeah, just a lot to think about," Kurt nodded.

"Are you regretting this decision?" Blaine asked, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Never," Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm committed to this. You're not going to change my mind now."

They made their way in to the train and Kurt tried to follow the map to guess where Blaine was going to get off. He wasn't sure what Blaine was after, when he did finally pull Kurt off the train.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, growing impatient. They were near Times Square and Kurt just couldn't figure out why.

"This," Blaine swung a door open and ushered Kurt inside before he had a chance to see where they were. Blaine guided him over to a counter and said, "I was browsing the other day and I found this really handsome ring."

"You went ring shopping?" Kurt gasped, realizing they were in a jewelry shop.

"Browsing," Blaine corrected. "I went ring browsing."

"Blaine," Kurt huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "You went ring shopping. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Blaine shrugged. "if we're getting married in a few weeks, we have to get rings and I think I found the right one."

"Are we?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we never really discussed a date or anything... I didn't know we were talking about a few weeks."

"I thought, maybe, with adopting the baby, you'd want to get married before she came," Blaine told him. "I mean, considering you proposed so early, I thought maybe you wouldn't mind." Blaine took both of his hands and kissed them, saying, "I want us to be a family and I want to do it the right way."

"You really want to get married in the next few weeks?" Kurt asked, his stomach flipping.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered. Their lips met and Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face gently. When he pulled back, his thumb brushed Kurt's cheek and he said, "I found these beautiful ring that I think would be perfect for us. I want us to have matching rings."

Following Blaine to the counter, Kurt's eyes fell on a silver ring with a spiraled design across it. "You know what would look great right there?" Kurt breathed. He turned to face Blaine and said, "Our initials."

"I thought about that too," Blaine said, admiring the spot where the design stopped. "K&amp;B."

"B&amp;K," Kurt offered. "I shouldn't be first."

"Yes, you should. Putting the K first sounds way better," Blaine laughed, winning Kurt over. He loved the sound of Blaine's laugh.

"Okay, it does," Kurt admitted.

"Hello there," an older woman stepped up to the counter, smiling at them. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, well, we've taken an interest in that ring. My fiancé and I would like to have matching bands," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"An excellent choice. I think it'd fit you well," she reached into the case and pulled out the ring. "Would you like a better look at it?"

"Yes," Kurt reached for it and took it in his hand. Blaine grasped his hand in both of his. "This really is beautiful, babe."

"So are you," Blaine smiled. "And it's going to look beautiful on you." He kissed Kurt's hand and said, "I can't wait to put in on you."

* * *

The stack of envelopes was growing larger by the minute. "So we have all the Warblers... Wes, David, Trent... And all of the New Directions... Tina, Artie, Sam and of course Mr. schuester," Kurt concluded, staring at the pile. "I hope we didn't forget anyone."

"There's family... Your dad and Carole," Blaine set another envelope on the stack.

"But you're still not inviting your parents?" Kurt asked nervously. He hadn't brought it up but they had to make a decision while the invitations were before them.

"No," Blaine said firmly. "But I'm thinking about inviting Cooper." When Kurt looked at him quizzically, he added, "You were right before. Coop was kind enough to try to be helpful, even if it was because it was the right thing to do. I should at least invite him to my wedding."

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad you made that decision. You need him and I think he needs you too."

"I doubt he'll accept after how rude I was to him," Blaine responded. "But I guess I can hope to straighten this out..." He frowned. "I just know I won't straighten things out with my parents until I tell them I'm straight."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Kurt shrugged. He thought about that same thing as Blaine got up and moved across the room. He shut the bathroom door and Kurt acted quickly. Stuffing an invitation into an envelope, he wrote "Pamela and Michael Anderson." He reached for Blaine's address book and found his parents address. He wrote it down, stamped it and shoved it in the middle of the stack of envelopes.

"What was it going to hurt? If they said yes, Blaine would be thrilled. If they said no, Blaine would never have to find out about it. Kurt wouldn't let him get crushed again. He would keep the denial from Blaine.

just as Kurt began addressing an envelope to Mike Chang, the bathroom door opened and Blaine said, "So you think it'd be okay to invite Coop?"

"Yeah, go for it," Kurt encouraged his boyfriend. "We're almost done here. I can finish up and get it to the post office if you want."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned over to kiss him. "Thanks, Kurt... I've got some school work I need to finish by midnight."

"No problem," Kurt said, sliding the stack of envelopes closer to him. There wasn't much left to do. Being so last minute, they weren't having a big wedding, but they wanted to invite close friends and family. Kurt finished the invitations and announced that he was going to drop off the envelopes.

He made his way to the post office and stood in line for ten minutes. Blaine had text him in that time and Kurt began thinking about the envelope addressed to his parents. Blaine's message made him smile and he dreaded the idea of Blaine being angry with him.

**New Message From Blaine:**

_I miss you and I can't concentrate. Hurry up._

**New Message To Blaine:**

_Blaine! Turn your phone off and get to work!_

**New message From Blaine**:

_Well if you would stop texting me..._

**New Message To Blaine**:

_You're impossible._

**New message from Blaine**.

_;)_

"Next!" A man called across the room, signaling Kurt to come forward.

"Oh," Kurt fumbled with the envelopes, stepping forward. "I want to send these out." he told the man. Setting them on the counter, a few fluttered to the floor and he bent down to pick them up. Pam and Michael's names caught his eye and he stared at the envelope with uncertainty.

Was he making a mistake? Would Blaine be angry if his parents decided to go? Would he be happy if they said yes? Or what if he found out they said no? Should he send this at all?

"Is that the last of them?" the man behind the counter asked, placing the envelopes on a scale.

"Um..." Kurt considered ripping up the invitation right there.

"Hand it over. I don't have all day," the man gestures to the line behind Kurt.

Hesitating, Kurt handed over the envelope and let out a long sigh. He really hoped he was making the right decision.


	32. Week 32 - Making Plans

Sam tapped his fingertips on the kitchen table in agitation. His head was bent and he hadn't spoken in ten minutes.

"Look, buddy, I know this is hard for you," Blaine finally broke the silence. "But sooner or later, you have to go home and face the music."

"I just don't know if I can, okay?" Sam snapped. Running a hand over his face, he sighed, "Look, dude, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been through a lot of relationships and they never work out. Quinn, Brittany, Penny, and Mercedes... Every time I think we're going to work out, we don't."

"Maybe it's not meant to be," Blaine shrugged. "You two have been on and off."

"You don't know what it's like. Kurt proposed to you so fast that it didn't matter. I proposed to Brittany once because I thought the world was ending and that still didn't work out," Sam moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"But you did that for the wrong reason," Blaine reminded him. He pulled Sam's hands away from his face. "You didn't really want to marry her."

Standing up, Sam said, "I know but I really thought I had a chance here. I thought if I proposed to Mercedes before she went on tour, it'd make this easier... I didn't know she'd break up with me."

"Ouch," Blaine winced.

"I know," Sam began pacing. "It's like the same thing Kurt did to Dylan. He broke up with him after Dylan proposed."

"Yeah but Sam that was a totally different situation. Kurt cheated," Blaine told him. "There's still a chance things could work out for you."

"Mercedes told me she can't tie me down like that while she's gone for months," Sam said, as he continued to pace. "She wants me to move forward and I don't know if I can."

"So what happens from here?" Blaine asked, stepping in front of his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't stand watching him pace anymore.

Sam shrugged, "She said she'd continue to pay for her share of the apartment until tour was over, so she has a place to come home to. But once it's over, and by then Mercedes hopes I have a new girlfriend, she said we'll work something out with the apartment."

"I'm really sorry, man," Blaine frowned. What else could he say? It didn't seem likely that Mercedes would wait for Sam but Blaine couldn't tell him that. It'd only make him feel worse.

"I'm just so sick of relationships and getting hurt," Sam said bitterly, running his hands through his hair.

"So I guess it's probably too soon to ask you to be the best man at my wedding?" Blaine said, raising a thick eyebrow. He didn't want to push Sam's buttons but this was his reason for inviting his friend over in the first place.

Sam's jaw dropped and he took a minute to pull himself together. "No, yeah, dude, I'm totally here for you. I'm not going to turn you down over my own problems. I'm honored you picked me."

"Thanks, man," Blaine patted his arm.

The front door opened and Kurt popped in with his arms full. He set his belongings on the couch and called, "Hey, babe. I have news about the wedding."

"Hi," Blaine replied dully, uncomfortably shifting next to Blaine. Now was not the time to bring this up.

"Hey, Sam," Kurt smiled, when he noticed their guest.

"Hi... I gotta get going," Sam sighed. He went to grab his coat and said, "I can't deal with all this romance. I'll see you guys later."

The moment the door shut behind him, Kurt scrunched up his nose. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Trouble in paradise," Blaine told him, inspecting the binder he brought in. "He proposed and Mercedes broke up with him."

A haunted expression crossed Kurt's face for a moment and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's rough," he answered.

"What's this news about the wedding?" Blaine changed the subject. He was glad Kurt found closure with Dylan but he didn't really want to bring the guy into this,

"Well, Carole got in touch with this big New York wedding planner and explained our situation. She's really excited about our case, so I met with her. I knew you had class and it was the only time she was available," he apologized. "I would have invited you along."

"And you accused me of ring shopping without you," Blaine teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just gave her an idea of what we want, based off the conversations we've had. It was a quick meeting but..." he hesitated, reaching for Blaine's hands, "I told her I wanted to do a wedding in Central Park for you, because I know it's one of your favorite places."

"Are you serious?" Blaine chirped.

Kurt grinned, "Yes, she said it could be worked out. Apparently this couple cancelled their wedding around the time we talked about getting married, so there's a spot open. I knew this opportunity had to be scooped up... You've been my safe place against the world, the way you feel about the Park and the City. It just seemed to fit. "

"Kurt, that's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a hug. Blaine pulled back to kiss him, cupping the side of Kurt's face. He felt his fiancé''s hands gently wrap around his shoulders. Kurt's thumb rubbing his back. Blaine melted into his touch.

"So you like the idea?" Kurt asked, when they finally pulled apart. "I told Lydia that I had to check with you but I didn't think it would be a problem."

"The idea of marrying you is beautiful enough to me but yes, I love this idea," Blaine kissed him again.

"And I love you," Kurt smiled.

* * *

"What is that?" Blaine asked, as Kurt carried in a large box. He set it on the floor with a long sigh. "You brought that all the way up those stairs?"

"You doubt my muscles?" Kurt huffed, flexing his muscles. Blaine licked his lips in approval. "This is a bassinet. That way the baby will be closer at night than halfway across the loft in her crib. It'll make things easier for us."

"That's smart," Blaine smiled. He had been so impressed with Kurt since they made the decision to adopt the baby. He was really stepping up to his role as a father.

"I thought so too," Kurt replied. He climbed on the couch next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck. "You know, sooner or later, she's going to need a name."

"And I told you that I can't name the baby until I see her. I'll just know," Blaine concluded. He was never going to decide until he couldn't change his mind anymore. There was too many names.

"So there's no pressure to name her after your mom or my mom or Carole?" Kurt scrunched up his face.

"No pressure at all," Blaine shook his head. "I refuse to involve my mom because as far as I'm concerned, this isn't her granddaughter. They're never going to meet. My dad would lose his mind."

"Right," Kurt pulled back, flopping on the couch. It was a pout and he clearly wanted to talk about it.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, knowing he was going to regret this discussion.

"Nothing... You already know how I feel about your parents. I still think you should have invited them, and I don't think you should intentionally keep their grandchild from them," Kurt shrugged casually. "That's all."

"There's no intention. If they want to see the baby, they have to be able to handle being in the same room as you, and I don't think they can handle that. They can't even handle being in a room with me," Blaine told him. Rising from the couch, Blaine made his way into the kitchen and Kurt followed.

"Have they tried contacting you at all?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes full of concern.

"Not once," Blaine said sharply, hiding any hint of agony he felt. It was hard acting like being shunned by his parents wasn't a big deal. Blaine didn't want to hurt over it, because he was so angry. It was better to let the anger consume the hurt.

"Have you called them?" Kurt hesitated. He knew he was pushing buttons and it annoyed Blaine that it didn't stop him from asking.

Slamming the teapot on the stove, Blaine barked, "No, and I don't have any intention of calling them, so let it go, okay?"

"Okay, sorry," Kurt mumbled, turning to leave the room.

Sighing, Blaine followed him into the bedroom and found Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine walked over and sat beside him. "I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh. "It's just been a difficult road, you know?"

Kurt nodded, staring at the floor. "I know and I hate that you're in pain. I just wish this was easier for you. I wish things weren't so tense with your family."

"I have you. That's all I need," Blaine kissed his cheek. "At this point, I don't care if it's just me, you, and Rachel for a witness. All I need is you at the end of the day."

Resting his forehead against Blaine's, Kurt replied, "We are not eloping. We only get one shot at this and we're doing it the right way."

"I don't know. Eloping could be fun," Blaine chuckled.

Leaning back, Kurt grabbed a pillow and hit Blaine with it. "That's not funny, Anderson. I've been dreaming about marrying my price charming for years, and princes don't elope. You're not funny."

"You know what is funny?" Blaine grinned. He inched his fingertips up Kurt's sides, tickling his ribs.

"Blaine! Stop!" Kurt squirmed, trying not to laugh. He pushed Blaine's hands away from him but it wasn't enough to stop him. "No! I hate being tickled."

Blaine pushed him backwards on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Would it make you feel better if I did this?" Blaine leaned in and began lightly kissing every inch of Kurt's neck, causing his body to tense, before he eased into the rhythm of Blaine's touch and groaned with pleasure.

"Yes, this i... I approve," Kurt said breathlessly, arching his back under Blaine. "Don't... stop...," Kurt groaned, as Blaine tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"Good because Rachel's not home and I've missed you," Blaine said, as he continued to kiss his fiancé senselessly.

* * *

"Hello?" Cooper's voice came through the phone. It was almost a relief to hear his brother's voice. Almost.

"Coop?" Blaine asked, swinging open the door to the classroom. He jumped into the shuffle of students on his way to the street. "Hi, sorry. I was in a class when you called."

"That's okay," Cooper replied. "I just wanted to talk to you about this piece of mail I received earlier today. I'm a little confused."

"You got the invitation?" Blaine asked. His heart beating quickly in his chest.

"Yeah... What's going on, B?" Cooper's voice genuinely sounded concerned and it eased his nerves slightly. "I mean, you just got blown apart by dad for dating this guy. You're not marrying him just to prove a point to dad, are you?"

"Hell no," Blaine snapped. Someone bumped into his shoulder and Blaine mumbled, "Sorry."

"Why so soon then?" Cooper asked.

"Because I love him," Blaine said matter-of-fact. "I love him and I want to be with him more than anything. It has nothing to do with dad."

"And you don't think you're rushing things? You just got out of a bad relationship and your ex-girlfriend is pregnant. Can you handle all of this?" Cooper paused. Before Blaine could answer, he added, "I'm not trying to be bossy, B. I just worry about you."

"We've got it all worked out, Coop. Kurt's adopting Rachel's baby and we're going to be a family. He makes me more confident." Blaine took a deep breath and admitted something he hadn't even told Kurt, "I was terrified of raising a baby with a girl I couldn't be with. When I first found out, I wasn't even sure I could keep it no matter how much I wanted to. This is different. I feel secure with Kurt. I know this is the best thing for us."

"So you're getting married," Cooper concluded. "There's no talking you out of this?"

"Exactly," Blaine replied.

"And you want me to come?" Cooper asked slowly, like he was unsure Blaine could really mean that. "Are you sure you want that?"

Out on the streets, Blaine headed in the direction of the nearest coffee shop and replied, "it would mean a lot to me if you came. I'm really sorry about what I said to you before. I was just in a fragile state."

"I know you were. I'm not mad. You were under a lot of stress. I just don't know if I can take time off of the movie," Cooper explained. "It's hard to plan something that soon."

"Can you try?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. He took his latte from the Barista and sat down at the nearest table.

"That depends... Do I get to be your best man?" His brother joked.

"Sorry, I already asked Sam," Blaine informed him. "But I hope that doesn't make or break your decision. I might regret inviting you if it does."

"Nah, I'm not coming then," Cooper laughed. "I'll see what I can do, okay? I would like to be there for you."

"Thanks, Coop," Blaine said sincerely. His heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks. At least he was able to mend things with his brother.

"Hey, Blaine?" Cooper said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you called," Cooper told him.

Blaine smiled, "Me too."

* * *

"Oh, you look simply stunning in your tux!" Rachel announced at the shop the following day. "You're going to look so handsome, Blaine."

"Thanks," he smiled, grateful that Rachel came along for this. Eyeing her purple dress, he added, "And that dress looks great on you. Are you going to get it?"

"The problem is that I'm going to be bigger by the time I get to be Kurt's best woman," Rachel frowned, rubbing a hand across her belly. "It's not going to fit."

"Oh dear, I can help you there," the older woman running the shop said, shuffling toward them. "I'll tell you what, we'll save a couple sizes for you. If you want to come in a couple days before the wedding, you can find the dress that suits you and we can alter it if we have to."

"You would do that for me?" Rachel asked, hugging her belly.

"Sure. That dress is perfect for a glowing mother like you," the woman smiled at her. "I'll save the next couple sizes up for you."

"Thank you so much," Rachel blushed. "You really don't have to do that."

"Oh child, please. I know you feel like that baby couldn't possibly grow anymore but he will. No need to be embarrassed about it," the woman went to the rack to look for another size in the same dress.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want to cause you trouble," Rachel told the woman.

"Nonsense," she shook her head wearily. "And that tux looks perfect on you," the woman complimented Blaine, dusting off his shoulder. "Your lady is lucky to marry someone as handsome as you."

"Oh, um thanks," Blaine replied, not bothering to correct her. It's not like he'd ever see her again. Why go into detail?

"Too bad you two weren't getting married. You'd make a cute couple," the woman said, gesturing between the two of them..

Blaine looked at Rachel, who stiffened in her dress. She smiled sadly at him and Blaine told the woman, "We did date before. It just didn't work out."

"Too bad," the woman chuckled. "That could be your baby and I bet you two would make a beautiful baby." She shook her head, "Oops. I never know when to keep my mouth shut."

At this, Blaine smiled. He placed his hand on Rachel's belly and quietly said, "if she looks anything like her mother, she will be beautiful."

Rachel blushed and turned away from him. Heading into the dressing room, she said, "I'm gonna change. Will you help me with the zipper again?"

"Yeah," he said, following her to the door of the dressing room. Unzipping the back of her dress, Blaine said, "I'm sorry about that. It's not like she knew."

Turning to face him, Rachel clutched the shoulders of her dress and shook her head. "Look, it's fine. She didn't know any better," she said.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked her. Her hands were trembling slightly and she was completely avoiding his gaze now. "I don't know how your therapy sessions are going but if anything's bothering you, I want you to be able to talk to me."

"I'm fine, now leave so I can change. Trust me, you don't want to see this," she replied, shutting the door in his face.

"Not like I haven't seen it before," Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Rachel banded on the door with a fist. She shuffled around as she changed into her every day clothes. When she emerged from the dressing room a couple moments later, Rachel said, "I'm going to kill Sam for being too busy with photo shoots to take you tux shopping."

"Well, we can make sure Sam takes Kurt to get his tux," Blaine told her, heading toward the counter. "Kurt's going to be picky, so it'll be like revenge."

"Kurt can be picky?" Rachel shook her head.

"He's been working out details for the wedding non-stop. I'm pretty sure in another week he'll be a full on bridezilla. We could leave Sam to deal with that, Blaine told her.

"Honey, do you really want Sam picking out your husband's tux?" Rachel nudged him with her elbow. "I mean, I think I can do a better job."

"I'll let you two work that one out," Blaine laughed, heading toward the counter to pay.

When they finished at the shop, Blaine and Rachel made their way back to the apartment. Blaine helped carry Rachel's bags up the stairs, because she had picked out shoes and jewelry to go with her dress. It was far more that Blaine thought she needed.

Rachel slid the door open and announced to the room, "We're home! Kurt, you won't believe what happened with my dress!"

"Already?" Kurt's voice came from the kitchen. "I'm in here making dinner."

"It didn't take nearly as long as I thought," Rachel told him, taking her coat off. "I found the perfect dress."

"It's an advantage to Rachel knowing she can't wear half the store. She didn't take long to pick," Blaine joked, setting her bags on the couch.

Walking into the kitchen, Rachel said, "Oh please. He needed me. Blaine couldn't tell the difference between -" she paused. "Oh... Hi."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. What was she on about? Following her into the kitchen, he asked, "Do we have company?"

"Hi, Blaine," a familiar voice greeted him at the table.

Pausing in the archway, he said, "What are you doing here, mom?"


	33. Week 33 - Right And Wrong

"I came to talk to you about this," Blaine's mother held open a torn envelope. It looked like it had been mailed and Blaine stared at it quizzically. What was this about?

"I don't even know what that is," Blaine stated. His eyes shifted to Kurt, who's face had gone pale white. Did Kurt know something that he didn't?

"Oh, you don't?" Pam said harshly, her eyes narrowing. She slammed the envelope on the kitchen table. "Because I'm sure you sent it."

A loud clatter caused Blaine, Pam, and Rachel to turn to look in Kurt's direction. He dropped the bowl in his hand and quickly bent down to pick it up, muttering an apology. Blaine eyed him suspiciously. Why was he acting so nervous?

"Look, whatever that is, I didn't send it," Blaine turned back to his mother. "What is going on?

Pulling out the contents, Pam said, "So this doesn't look familiar?"

At this, Blaine's mouth went dry. The blue invitation was very familiar to him but he definitely didn't put it in an envelope addressed to his parents. "How did you get that?" he asked, his eyes shifting back to Kurt. It had to be Kurt, because no one else mailed the invitations.

"How did I get it? It came in the mail!" Pam barked, rising from her chair. "It damn near caused a riot in the house."

Turning on his fiancé, Blaine said, "You invited my parents after I told you that I didn't want this?"

"I thought if they said yes it'd make things better for you. What was I supposed to do? You've been miserable over this and I hate seeing you in pain," Kurt defended himself. Slamming the bowl on the counter, Kurt added, "I didn't expect your mom to show up here. I thought she'd send a reply. And if they said no, I was going to throw it away and just forget it. You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Are you alone?" Blaine asked, fearing how much worse this would get if his father was here too.

"Yes," Pam choked out. Tears formed in her eyes, and she explained, "We had a really big fight, Blaine. I told him I couldn't miss my son's wedding and he..." she stopped, bowing her head.

"He what?" Blaine prompted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling up her sleeve, Pam showed him the fingerprint sized bruises around her left wrist. "He grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. He started screaming at me and said that if I so much as spoke to you I would be out the door."

"Mom," Blaine said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're my baby, and although I've obeyed your father from day one, I knew I couldn't turn on you for a man that threatened me," Pam said, pulling her sleeve back over her wrist nervously. "So I left and as I walked out the door, he screamed that we were through and he'd be in touch by the next day to file for divorce."

Staring at her for a long, hard moment, Blaine's chest felt tight. He couldn't move until he felt Rachel's gentle hand on his arm. "You're... You're getting a d-divorce," he choked out.

"He called me this morning," Pam started. "I would have come here yesterday but I wasn't ready to face you yet. When he asked me today if I was really coming here, I told him yes, and he said that was my final answer, and he was definitely done."

"Mom, you can't get a divorce because you want to come to my wedding," Blaine told her, stepping forward. This was more than Blaine had expected. "I didn't even invite you to the wedding. Kurt did."

"You... you don't want me to come to your wedding?" Pam asked, her lip quivering.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine said, "You should have stuck up for me from the beginning. You never should have turned your back on me the night I came out. You could have defended me but you were too caught up in your own pride to do that."

"It's not that simple," Pam shook her head.

"You hurt me, mom," Blaine's voice cracked. "You really hurt me. How do you think it feels to have your parent chuck you aside like you don't matter?"

"Blaine, you have no idea what your father's been like," Pam insisted. "If you really knew."

"Of course I do!" Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have dealt with this for years. Sending me to Dalton the moment something bad happened in public school. No, excuse me, you and dad referred to me getting the shit beaten out of me as me causing drama. You never took the time to learn why it even happened. You just sent me to Dalton Academy."

"You loved Dalton," Pam shot back.

"You're right. I did. But it wasn't my first choice. I didn't get a choice. And even though I told you the work was harder, you still expected perfect grades," Blaine continued. His heart pounding quickly in his chest.

"Doesn't every parent want their child to succeed?" Pam was still defending herself and it made Blaine feel anger building in his blood.

"But then Cooper got kicked out because he wasn't making good choices and you still haven't spoken to him," Blaine said, balling his hands into fists. "And then you and dad pushed to make sure that I didn't make bad choices. Medical school was the only option, and I could only apply to the best schools. Dad was so disappointed when I ended up at NYU over Yale. How could his son not get into Yale?"

"Blaine," Pam stated.

"If you had just listened to what I wanted, you would know that I wanted to pursue music, not medicine. But music was a bad choice like Cooper's acting, so I ended up at medical school. Even then my choices weren't perfect. I ended up dating that theater girl.' He pointed at Rachel, who cringed. "And we know how you feel about actors."

"It was nothing personal. She was a nice girl. It was just her career choice," Pam said sympathetically to Rachel. "We wanted our grandchildren to have a stable home."

"And you made damn sure that she knew it too," Blaine jabbed a finger at her. His temper rising still. "Just like you had to make a big deal about Kurt. In front of him. But I'm telling you now that I'm not backing down this time. I'm not a frightened little boy anymore. I love Kurt. I love him. We're getting married, and he's adopting Rachel's baby, and we don't need you or dad to stand in our way."

"You're adopting the baby?" Pam gaped at Kurt with wide eyes.

"I-I... I..." Kurt stuttered.

"It's not really your business. I don't know what brought you here today, because you've been by dad's side through everything," Blaine told her. "But don't bother looking for answers, because you don't deserve them." With That, Blaine stormed toward the front door and grabbed his jacket.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice called closely behind. He grabbed Blaine's arm and said, "Let's just sit down and talk about this rationally. Please don't do this."

Cocking an eyebrow, Blaine jerked his arm out of Kurt's grasp and said, "I have nothing to say to you at the moment. This is all your fault in the first place." He slammed the front door behind him and headed out into the crisp air outside.

* * *

After staying with Sam for the remainder of the evening, Blaine went home to a quiet apartment. His bed was empty, which meant Kurt had climbed into bed with Rachel again, avoiding Blaine. And Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that, because he hated upsetting Kurt but Blaine was still angry with him.

The next morning, he trudged into the kitchen and found Rachel eating a banana. "Morning," she mumbled. Finishing her last bite, she watched him closely.

"Hi. How are you?" Blaine asked, heading toward the coffee pot.

"My back is killing me. She's making it really difficult to sleep at night," Rachel admitted, placing a hand on her belly. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Fine... Um, where's Kurt?" he glanced around nervously. Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to face him yet. It was too soon.

"He decided to head out early for work. My guess is that he's avoiding you," she winced, confirming what he already knew.

"Did he say anything to you last night?" Blaine asked nervously. He had dreaded the moment he had to face Kurt, because he was afraid of what he might say to him. He was afraid of how much he had actually hurt Kurt, how much damage this caused.

Rachel shrugged. Climbing out of her chair, she waddled to the trash can and threw her peel away. Biting her lip, she said, "I know he was upset. He just said he wanted to help you and he didn't know how. He was hoping he could do some good here."

"But he lied to me. He went against something he knew I didn't want," Blaine said bitterly.

Stepping in front of him, Rachel placed her hands on his hips and said, "Don't we sometimes lie to protect the ones we love?"

He stared into Rachel's brown eyes. They were full of concern. Blaine thought of the lies he had told her to avoid hurting her or the baby. Blaine knew she had been vulnerable during her first trimester and he tried so hard to hide Kurt from her. "I'm really sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Rachel," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know you are," Rachel said quietly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We've had a few bumps in the road, haven't we?" Blaine asked, he wiped a tear from her cheek..

"This is our biggest bump," Rachel replied, her hands caressing her large, rounded stomach.

"I'm really sorry about this... " Blaine cupped her cheek. He hadn't properly spoken to her about this since they made the decision. "You know you didn't have to give her up. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"It was the right thing to do. Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the easy thing to do, Rachel said quietly. "Just like you know letting your mom come to the wedding isn't easy but it's right. She is your mom. You should hear what she has to say."

"I can't set myself up for more heartbreak," he told her.

Rachel smiled softly, "After my collapse, I thought the same thing. But then I found myself facing Kurt, and even though it killed me to do it, it was something I had to do."

"So you think I should talk to my mom?" Blaine asked.

"She flew here to beg for your forgiveness. I don't really know how you can turn that down," Rachel said. "But to fully forgive your mom, I think you need to forgive Kurt too."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt missed each other that evening, and Kurt was gone to work again by the time Blaine had woken up. Blaine was getting a little worried by Kurt's silence. Yes, he was upset with him, but he couldn't lose Kurt over it.

When Kurt trudged through the door later that day, Blaine stood up and greeted him, "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt frowned, setting a bag on the coffee table harshly.

"We need to talk," Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, talk," Kurt shrugged, moving into the bedroom and Blaine followed him.

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked quietly, stepping toward Kurt. "I mean, you knew how i felt about my parents and you did it anyway."

Sighing, Kurt stopped in front of the dresser and said, "I couldn't let it go." He held up his hand when Blaine opened his mouth and cut him off, "I knew you were going to be angry but I had such high hope that I could help you and I knew it was worth risking that."

"Sending an invitation to my gay wedding wasn't going to change their minds. Nothing could ever convince my dad that being gay is okay. It's not. At all. You must have known this wouldn't convince them," Blaine said bitterly.

"Them? Blaine, your mom came here because she wanted to come to the wedding," Kurt reminded him.

Running a hand through his curly hair, Blaine shot back, "Yeah and now my parents are getting a divorce, and it's all my fault."

"You don't honestly think they're divorcing just because of you. Michael is a tough man. I'm sure the strain has been there for years," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "If you would listen to your mom, you would understand."

"And what? Hear her tell me how sorry she is because she now realizes she messed up," Blaine cried. He had spent the last two days shoving his emotions down his throat but having Kurt defend his mom resurfaced everything. "I needed her long before this. I needed her around when I was really struggling and she was never there for me."

"People make mistakes," Kurt defended her. "You forgave Cooper for not always being there for you."

"Siblings are different. This is my mom, Kurt. Don't you understand? It was like she wasn't around at all, because she was too damn worried about spending her time as my dad's arm candy. It was like I had to spend my difficult teenage years without a mom. You don't know what it's been like," Blaine said hotly.

Freezing, Kurt's icy blue eyes burned through him. "No, Blaine, I would have no idea what that feels like," he said coldly.

As Kurt turned to walk away, Blaine grabbed his arm and said, "Kurt, no that's - that's not what I meant. I know you didn't have your mom but I at least had a chance with my mom and she didn't care."

"But she does care. She didn't know how to show it," Kurt protested. "Blaine, I told you before that I would give anything for my mom to be at my wedding, but I have to accept that it's impossible. Your mom is begging you to be a part of your wedding and you're shutting her out. It's a two way street."

"I stood in the middle of that street for a long time, and she waited until I got run over to come find me," Blaine shook his head. "I can't forgive her for that."

Slamming a hand on the dresser in frustration, Kurt said, "But at least she's there now. Isn't it better that she comes at all?"

"She wouldn't have even considered coming if you hadn't sent that damn invitation!" Blaine offered. "If she wanted this relationship, she would have stuck up for me when my dad threw that glass at me."

Slumping his shoulders, Kurt bowed his head. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Blaine, honey, I don't think it's been that simple for your mom. Just hearing what your dad did to her when he told her not to leave, I mom's been stuck for a while."

"Are you suggesting that my dad abuses her?" Blaine fumed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know!" Kurt shrugged. "I'm just saying that it hasn't been easy for your mom to just stand up to him. You don't know what it's been like for her. You have to listen and hear her side of the story."

"Kurt, you don't know my parents," Blaine explained. "You've only spent a couple hours with them. You have no right to decide how my dad treats my mom. Any more than you had a right to send them that invitation."

Placing both hands on his shoulders, Kurt said, "I told you that I just wanted to help. I knew there was a chance this wasn't going to work but I hoped it would. Is it so wrong to hope for something good?"

"It is when it's not your business," Blaine shoved his hands away. "I told you how I felt and you went against my wishes. We're supposed to be a team, Kurt. How am I supposed to trust you when you won't respect my wishes?"

"Because I made one mistake, you're not going to trust me anymore?" Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, it's the fact that you were willing to lie and hide this from me if they denied your invitation. You went against me with the intention that you may have to lie about it," Blaine took a step backward. Shaking his head, he said coldly, "i can't start a marriage on a lie

"Now you're saying you don't want to get married?" Kurt said quietly. The pain in his eyes was too much for Blaine and he had to look away.

After a long pause, Blaine quietly said, "I don't know, okay? I don't know. Maybe we are too young. Maybe we aren't ready. I thought my parents would last and I broke them up. If I can't keep my parents together, how am I supposed to keep you, especially when you pull this?"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Looking into those pained eyes, Blaine said the one thing he knew he was going to regret, "I'm just really disappointed in you, Kurt. I thought you were the one person I could count on but I guess I was wrong," Blaine turned on his heel and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here," Pam Anderson said through the crack in the door to the hotel room.

"Can I come in?" Blaine said quietly. His stomach was in knots over what he was about to do.

Biting her lip, she slowly nodded. Closing the door to unbolt it, Pam swung it open to let her son in. She followed Blaine to a bed and sat down. "What's up?" she asked shortly.

Hanging his head, Blaine told her, "I'm not happy with you."

"You have every right to be angry," Pam nodded. "I understand that."

"You really hurt me and I can't get over that easily," Blaine continued, looking up into her eyes. "You should have tried harder."

"I know," Pam whispered. Blaine could almost see the regret in her expression and his stomach clenched in guilt.

"And I don't know how to handle you being here, because I wasn't going to invite you. Now that I know you responded positively, I don't know what to do, because I am so angry with you," he continued.

"If you don't want me to come, I will get on a plane and just go back to Ohio," she stood up and began pacing. "I shouldn't have just jumped on a plane and expected you to welcome me with open arms."

"Would you go back to him?" Blaine flinched, thinking about the bruises on her wrist.

"No," she said quietly. Rubbing her wrist, Pam said more firmly, "No, I can't. Your father has never done anything to physically hurt me. He crossed the line, and I won't go back to that."

"Well, that's somewhat reassuring," Blaine said.

Kneeling down in front of him, Pam took his hands and said, "Blaine, I love you. I know I haven't been the greatest mother to you, and I'm so very sorry. I should have done better."

"Yeah, you should have," Blaine replied bitterly. His hands were shaking and she squeezed them, watching him with concerned eyes.

"But your father held me back from so many things..." Pam took a deep breath. "Like you, my parents were strict. I grew up under the impression that I was to follow your father whole-heartedly. I followed him around like a lost puppy and I was never brave enough to stray from him."

"I noticed," Blaine mumbled. It was why he hated her mistakes so much.

"But then you came out and your dad lost his mind. When you left, he began tearing pictures off the wall, breaking things in your old bedroom, and yelling like crazy," Pam said, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

A pain filled Blaine's chest and his breath caught in his chest. "H-he did that?" Blaine asked.

"I tried talking some sense into him. He told me we were just going to act like you were never around and I told him I couldn't do that," she choked out. Tears in her eyes, she reached up and cupped his cheek.

Closing his eyes, Blaine shivered. He opened them again and said, "you stuck up for me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Blaine was so conflicted. He felt relieved that she had finally come through for him, but it took over-stepping a line to do that. Did that mean her actions were sincere? Why did it take so long to leave after that night? Was she just using Blaine as an excuse to get out? Where did he start trusting her?

"Mom," he said, pulling her hand away from his face. "I don't know what to say."

Sighing, Pam said, "it's too soon to make a decision. I know this is a lot for you to take in. You can't answer rationally without thinking it through... Go home and think about it."

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to be here for a few days," Pam shook her head. "I need to figure out where I'm going from here..." Standing up, she added, "Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, standing up. Pausing at the door, he gave himself one more thing to think about, "how do you honestly feel about Kurt?"

"I think he's a nice boy," Pam shrugged. "I don't know how I feel about your desires toward him but I want you happy, and if he makes you happy, there's nothing I can do."

"I see," Blaine replied.

"But don't doubt his judgement on inviting us. He brought me back here to you," Pam smiled weakly.

Rachel had said that Blaine had to forgive Kurt in order to forgive his mom, but after talking to both of them, it seemed like he had to forgive his mom to fully forgive Kurt. He didn't know what he could trust or where he had to go from here.

Blaine slowly nodded on his way out the door. He had decisions to make and he wasn't sure where to start.


	34. Week 34 - Promises, Promises

Rolling on to his side, Kurt found Rachel staring at him. "Are you watching me sleep?" he asked.

"I got bored. Your daughter wouldn't let me sleep," Rachel smiled, scooting closer to him and placing her right leg over his. "She keeps kicking me."

Placing a hand on her belly, Kurt chuckled softly, "it sounds so weird when you talk like that."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Calling her my daughter like it's so natural. I'm not used to it yet," Kurt admitted.

"You're adopting her, she is your daughter," Rachel said. "You might as well get used to it before she gets here."

A slight jolt in Rachel's belly nudged Kurt's hand and he giggled, "How could you even be annoyed with her? It's like she's trying to connect with us, and it's so sweet."

"Because she does it at three in the morning when I'm trying to sleep," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "If you only knew what that felt like, you'd get annoyed too."

Kurt scrunched up his nose, "I can honestly say I'm glad pregnancy is something I never have to do. I admire you for going through it though."

"It's a beautiful thing," Rachel smiled weakly, her hand moving across her belly. "I'm just terrified of the labor. I know hundreds and hundreds of women have been through it but the thought of going through it myself is scary."

"You're going to be fine, I promise. You're a strong woman, Rachel. I have faith in you," Kurt reassured her.

"I just... the labor and delivery can't go wrong," she shook her head fiercely.

"I mean, it's not my daughter. It's different. This is for you and Blaine. If something goes wrong, I'll be letting you and Blaine down."

Frowning, Kurt told her, "Sweetie, I really want you to understand that she is your daughter too. You are her parent as much as I am. I want her to know you as mom. We're a family. All of us."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rachel buried her face in his chest and said, "Thank you. That means so much to me."

"And, you know, if things don't work out with Blaine, I guess she really can be yours," Kurt rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. This was something that has been on his mind since Blaine snapped at him.

"Honey, give him time. Blaine's been under a lot of pressure since this whole pregnancy started. He's overwhelmed. But he'll come around, because he loves you," Rachel reassured him. She reached up to cup his cheek and smiled weakly. "Trust me, he loves you."

"I just can't believe I was so stupid. I knew his parents would never agree, especially his dad," Kurt ran a hand through his hair and rested it behind his head. "I threw away the one person I had a chance with."

"You didn't throw it away. Look what happened with Pam. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be so upset," she reminded him. "If he works things out with her, you will have done Blaine a great favor. I think it's a possibility."

"I guess," he shrugged. "But if things don't work out, he's going to hate me."

"Kurt, I don't know how anyone could ever hate an angel like you," Rachel smiled. She repositioned, slowly pulling herself into a seated position and groaned.

Fighting back tears, Kurt said, "I just really can't imagine life without Blaine... I needed this, Rachel." He turned his head to look at her. "I was stuck in this place with Dylan. He had gotten me out of a dark situation but I never moved forward. I was just there. Blaine pushed me forward and I feel so alive with him. I only survived with Dylan. Blaine taught me to live, and I can't go back to only surviving."

"I know how you feel. He did the same for me and look what rough shape I ended up in when I did lose him," she frowned.

"I screwed up and I hate myself for doing this," Kurt whispered, shaking his head. "I can't go back to that dark place, Rachel. I can't."

Taking his hand, Rachel kissed his knuckles and said, "Look, if it really comes down to it, I'm going to be here for you. Blaine is still the baby's father but you are forever my greatest friend, and I can't ever let anything come between us again."

Wrapping his arms around her, Kurt kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you. I love you so much."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too... I promise, we're going to get through whatever comes our way."

* * *

"I think that's everything," Nancy glanced over her clipboard. "I appreciate your time." Shaking Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine's hands, Nancy gave a nod, before adding, "I'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you!" Rachel called, shutting the door behind her. She watched Kurt walk over to the chair in the far corner of the living room and pick up a magazine off the coffee table, and Blaine sit at the kitchen table. "Come on, I think that went really well."

"It did," Blaine agreed. He pulled out his phone and started typing, no doubt texting Sam.

"Hm," Kurt hummed, watching Blaine from over the top of his magazine. He hated being so distant, because he just wanted to reach out to him, but he had to give Blaine the space he needed. Being across the room seemed so far.

"Aren't you excited about this?" Rachel asked. Kurt knew what she was trying to do, and the awkward look on Blaine's face made it clear that it wasn't working.

"I mean, we don't know her final decision yet," Blaine said. He stole a glance at his watch, before he got back out of his chair and headed toward the door. "I gotta go. I'll be home in a couple of hours." He slammed the door behind him without another word.

Sighing heavily, Kurt set his magazine down and put a hand over his face. "He's so upset over this," he mumbled.

Kneeling down in front of him, Rachel took his hand and said, "it's gonna be okay, Kurt. I promise. He just needs a little more time."

"Yeah," Kurt whispered. He had given Blaine time and so far, it hasn't done any good.

"I'm at least hoping it works out," Rachel squirmed uncomfortably. "After talking to you a couple nights ago, I sort of made arrangements with Sam."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, sitting forward. This was news to him.

Rachel blinked several times and took a deep breath, "He told me that he had been concerned about me. He asked how my therapy was going and it came up that my therapist thought I might still be breathing too much poison by living with you."

"I didn't know you were that uncomfortable here," Kurt said calmly.

"I'm not... But she said that things would shift when the baby came. My motherly instincts are going to kick in, and it might cause a little conflict," Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel, you're allowed to help out," Kurt informed her. "I told you she's -"

"My daughter too, I know," she interrupted. Gazing into his eyes, she said, "It's just going to be hard, because I can't stay with you and Blaine forever, so I can't get too attached. it'll be that much harder when I do leave."

"So what are you saying?" he asked, gripping her hand tightly. Was he about to lose his best friend too.

"Sam offered to have me move in with him," Rachel told him. "He said the apartment would be too lonely with Mercedes gone and I need somewhere else to go. My therapist was right, this isn't going to work for me."

"But - "Kurt started to protest.

Placing her pointer finger over his lips, Rachel continued, "I'm not moving in today. I told Sam that it's too close to my due date and I'm waiting out my pregnancy with you and Blaine. I owe you that much."

"And then what? You give birth and just leave?" Kurt started. "Just like that?"

Shaking her head, Rachel said, "I'll be around at first. I have to pack and move and i can't do that in my current state." She glanced down at her stomach and frowned. "I'll make sure you and Blaine are well adjusted and then I'll go."

"I'm going to miss having you here," Kurt said quietly. "After our long break from each other, I'm really glad we had this time to reconnect."

"Me too," Rachel whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "But we're always going to be in each others lives. If things work out with you and Blaine or... if they don't."

"Then I can kick Blaine out and keep you," Kurt smiled weakly.

Leaning her forehead against his, Rachel smiled, "If you can't have Blaine, then I am most definitely willing to have you."

They stayed in that position for a couple moments, before a loud knock came on the apartment door. "Who could that be?" Kurt stood up.

"Can you help me up?" Rachel whined hopelessly, lifting her arms up.

Grabbing her hands, Kurt pulled Rachel to her feet and they moved toward the door together. "Hello?" Kurt swung it open.

"Is Blaine home?" Pam asked timidly.a suitcase at her side, she stood dripping wet from the rain.

"Oh, um, you just missed him. He had a class this morning, and he just left a few minutes ago," Kurt told her. "Would you like to come in?"

"No," Pam shook her head. "No, I was coming by to tell him that I'm going back to Ohio... Michael wants me to remove everything I own from the house before he throws it out, so I'm going home to pack my things, as well as some of Blaine's old things left in his bedroom."

Kurt felt his heart ache for this woman. He couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the divorce, because the invitation had set Michael off. "Are you sure you can't stay?" he asked.

"I hate it here. It's too loud. It's too busy," Pam chuckled slightly. "I don't see why you all love it here... But I can't stay. I need to go home and move on. I'll probably move back in with my parents for now."

"You'll come to the wedding though, won't you?" Kurt asked her.

She shrugged, "if Blaine wants me to come. Tell him to call me with his answer when he's ready."

"We will," Rachel said hastily. "Take care, I'm so sorry about all of this."

Pam smiled sadly. Reaching a hand forward, she gently brushed her fingertips against Rachel's large belly and said, "I will. Take care of my granddaughter."

"We'll see you soon," Kurt promised.

"You can't make that kind of promise," Rachel told him when he shut the door. "Blaine might not want anything to do with her."

"You were the one who said he'd come around,," Kurt pointed out.

"I know. I'm just worried about him, and the wedding's not that far off, and that makes me worried about you. I can't watch him break your heart," Rachel replied.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," said Kurt.

* * *

Sitting down on the grass beside Blaine, Kurt leaned back on his hands and said, "Weather's really warming up. It's a good day to come out here."

"All the tourists agree," Blaine said flatly, pointing toward the people walking by the bottom of the hill. He hugged his knees tightly and added, "How'd you know I would be here?"

"Well, when you're upset, you like to retreat to a quiet place, and New York only has so many. I figured you were either here, at the Empire State Building or in Central Park."

"So what made you look here?" Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I know you hate boats, so this is the last place I would look," Kurt told him.

"You know me too well," Blaine mumbled.

"That's because I have this long list of things I know about you," Kurt nudged him with his elbow, referring to the jokes they made during their first real conversation.

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched and he ran a hand through his hair. "Then I guess you know I'm upset with you," he said, his face falling.

"It's been noted," Kurt nodded.

"And you should also know that I hate being upset with you, because I hate causing you pain," Blaine continued, staring out across the water. He watched another boat move in to the island for more tourists to view the Statue Of Liberty.

"I hate fighting with you," Kurt said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you, Blaine. I hope you know that."

Turning to face Kurt, Blaine stretched out his legs and said, "I know. That's the worst part. All you tried to do was help and by doing that, you caused me more pain. I can't let go of the fact that you did this knowing there was a chance I'd get hurt."

"I wouldn't have told you if she had just mailed a response," Kurt reminded him.

"But then that leads to secrets and lies and I don't like knowing that you're willing to lie to me," Blaine told him.

"Only to protect you. Look at what happened with Dylan and Rachel, we were both willing to lie to protect them, because we cared about them," Kurt scooted closer to him.

Bowing his head, Blaine admitted, "Kurt... We've been through a lot of lies and problems to get to each other. Maybe we're just taking this too fast."

"I think that's what makes us so special," said Kurt, putting a finger under Blaine's chin and lifting his head to meet his eyes. "We found each other and took each other in despite the battles we fought to get to each other. Blaine, I wouldn't fight that hard for anyone, but for some reason, I would go to the extreme to fight for you."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, his voice cracking.

Kurt's blue eyes pouring into Blaine's gentle hazel eyes, he said deeply, "I love you, Blaine Anderson. I don't mean that you make me happy and I look forward to being with you. I mean that I would give my life to be with you, because after fighting so hard for you, I can not imagine my life without you. When you're hurting, all I want to do is hold you and make you feel better. I want to protect you and make sure you feel nothing but pure happiness every day of your life. And that's why I want to marry you."

Closing his eyes, a tear escaped and rolled down Blaine's cheek. He bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath. When he was ready, he looked back at Kurt and said quietly, "You make staying mad at you a very hard thing to do."

Taking both of Blaine's hands in his, Kurt said, "Listen, I'm not perfect and I know you aren't either. I love you for every flaw you have and I hope you can accept my flaws as well. I'm a work in progress, but I hope to spend the rest of my life progressing with you."

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Are you going to save any of this mushy stuff for our vows or should we just get married right now?" Blaine gave a soft smile.

Kurt smiled at this, feeling like he was getting somewhere. "I really am sorry about what happened, Blaine. I tried to be the hero and I was being selfish. It wasn't what you wanted and I should have respected that."

"My parents are just a really touchy subject," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Seeing how upset you were about your mom, this shouldn't have surprised me. I just couldn't take any more rejection. I've already dealt with so much."

"I know you have," Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I've relied on you to be the thing that catches me when I fall, so I didn't know how to handle the idea of you being the one to let me fall," Blaine told him, his thumb grazing Kurt's knuckles. "But even being this angry with you, I knew the only thing that would make me feel better is you. That scares me. How do you get away with being the one to pick me up when you pushed me down?"

"Because I wouldn't say I pushed you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I accidentally knocked you down, so it's easier to feel sorry about that," Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, Blaine. I can't always stop you from falling, but I promise you that am always going to be there to pick you up when you fall."

"I want you to be," Blaine croaked. "I can't imagine my life without you either."

"Does this mean you're willing to trust me again?" Kurt asked.

Slowly nodding, Blaine said, "I trust you in many aspects. I know you cheated to get to me, but because you were so passionate about it, I trust that your passion will keep you from straying. I trust that you're a kind, decent person who only ever wanted the best for me, and I know you meant well. We're both going to continue to make mistakes, but I trust that we'll get through those mistakes somehow."

"I want to continue to grow and learn with you," Kurt replied.

Blaine licked his lips and said, "I just need you to give me time. I still haven't made a decision about my mom and I'm riding on nerves between the wedding and the baby coming, but I'll get there."

"So we're okay?" Kurt smiled weakly.

"I hope so, because we're getting married in two weeks," Blaine said sweetly, leaning in to meet Kurt's lips.


	35. Week 35 - Moving Forward

The coffee shop was fairly empty when Blaine entered the following Monday morning. It was a perfect opportunity to get some studying done. "Thank goodness," he mumbled to himself.

Bella smiled at Blaine when he walked in and said, "Hey stranger! I haven't seen much of you lately. How's my favorite customer?"

Sighing, Blaine placed his backpack on the nearest table and replied, "I've been so swamped. Between school, the wedding, and the baby. I can't catch a break."

"Woah, I knew it had been a while since we really talked, but I didn't know you and Rachel were getting married and having a baby," Bella grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. Bringing it to his table, she said, "Now we need to catch up. What's going on?"

"I guess so," Blaine sat down, shaking his head. "I didn't tell you? I'm not with Rachel anymore."

"Why? She seems like such a sweet girl," Bella paused, taking the seat next to him. "Wait, you said baby. Did you get someone else pregnant?"

He really did spend too much time in this coffee shop. Bella had gotten very involved in his life. Blaine laughed, "No, it's not like that." He hesitated, before saying, "You know Kurt? The guy I've sat with multiple times? The one with the perfect hair and - "

"And the gorgeous blue eyes? Yes, he's such a sweetheart," Bella cooed, resting her head on her hands.

"I'm engaged to him. We're getting married in a couple weeks and Rachel's carrying our baby," Blaine explained, taking a swig from his coffee.

Bella's eyes widened, "Blaine, I didn't know so much could change in a short time. We need to keep up a little better. That's a lot of change. "

"I've just been so busy," Blaine shrugged. "I have finals in a couple weeks now too, and I'm trying to get as much studying in as I can but it's hard. I feel like I'm always on the go."

The bell over the shop door rang and Bella stood up, "Yeah, I know the feeling." She rolled her eyes.

Blaine spread out his textbook, a notebook, and a binder across the table. He poured over it and tuned out the world around him. It was so much to take in and he needed all the time he could get.

Until someone tapped on his shoulder and he flinched, causing his pen to slip out of his hand and hit the floor. "Don't do that," he breathed.

"Sorry," Kurt chuckled, picking up his pen and handing it to him. Taking the seat across from him, Kurt informed him, "Rachel said you were coming here for some time to study."

"So you thought you'd come bug me?" Blaine questioned, slightly annoyed..

"I know that every time you study, you wish you could be doing anything else," Kurt smiled. "Your exams are a couple weeks away. Don't strain yourself."

"And this is a lot of work. We have the wedding to worry about next week, so I want to get all the time I can this week," Blaine said.

Kurt's face fell, "Fair point." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Blaine's. "When you're done, do you want to go out for a while?"

This was something Kurt had been doing since that day at the Statue Of Liberty. He went out of his way to spend time with Blaine. He knew Blaine was still on edge and it was like he was trying to make up for the trouble he caused with the invitation. It wasn't necessary. Shaking his head, Blaine said, "I've got a lot of work to do, babe."

"Fine," Kurt let out a loud sigh, resting his chin on his hands.

"Why don't you take Rachel out?" Blaine asked.

At this, Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because she said she's not feeling well. Believe me, I tried. She's hardly slept in days and she doesn't feel like going anywhere."

"So call Sam," Blaine suggested. Bending over to write something down in his notebook.

Kurt laughed, "Sam and I don't really... hang out unless someone else is involved... you or Mercedes."

"Sam's my best friend. If we're getting married, you're gonna have to get to know him better," Blaine said, knowing that Kurt hadn't been too close to his friend.

"Or because he's Rachel's new roommate," Kurt mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

Again, Blaine's pen clattered to the floor. "I'm sorry, what?" he spluttered.

"Rachel told me that after the baby comes, she's moving in with Sam," Kurt shrugged, setting his cup down.

"Just like that? Why?" Blaine looked at him quizzically. He was taking this rather well. How long has he known about this? Was it a big deal or was Blaine over-reacting?

"She needs her space and we do too. I mean, Rachel can't stay with us forever," Kurt told him, stretching his hand across the table to reach Blaine's. "I wasn't sure about the idea at first but I think she's right."

"I wouldn't mind having space with just you," Blaine admitted, scooping his pen up off the floor. "If that's what's best for her, then I'm happy she made the decision."

"I think she's healing," said Kurt, his eyes fixed on Blaine.

"I think we're all healing," Blaine said truthfully, closing his book. He was definitely distracted now. "Look at where we started and how far we've come."

"I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm better because of you," Kurt smiled sweetly.

"I feel the same way," Blaine said, packing up his books. He rose from his chair and grabbed Kurt's hand. "And because I know that, I trust your judgment... I think you were right about my mom. I'm going to give her a call in the next couple days and tell her to come to the wedding."

"Blaine, that's wonderful," Kurt hugged him. "I really mean that."

A warm gratitude spread through Blaine and he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's forget about studying. I'd much rather spend my time with you."

"Aw," Kurt squeezed his hand.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Blaine said, seriously, holding the door to the coffee shop open for his fiancé.

"You can always talk to me," Kurt replied, leading him down the sidewalk.

"Do you remember when I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue medical school after Savannah left?" Blaine's hand twitched nervously.

Kurt gripped it tightly and said soothingly, "Of course I remember... Why? Has all this studying confirmed that you don't want it."

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "No, not after all the work I've put into it. I'd be throwing away a lot of hard work, but I think I know what I want to do."

"Okay," Kurt replied.

"I want to be a musical therapist," Blaine explained. "I've always wanted to do something musically, but I didn't want to waste what I already put into my studies in med school." He stopped at a crosswalk and glanced at Kurt. "I miss spending time with Savannah and the kids at the hospital."

"I noticed you stopped volunteering when she left," Kurt replied, as they crossed the street.

"It hurts seeing those kids in so much pain and weakness," Blaine said. "But I also once told you that I want to help people and make a difference."

"So you want to help people with music," Kurt pulled his hand and led him over to a wall to get out of the way. Facing him, Kurt took his other hand and said, "Blaine, I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt's opinion mattered the most. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do. I just... I feel like I'm leaving the old Blaine behind. The one that hides in the closet and walks in the shadow of his father... I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"Yes, really," Kurt chuckled. "You can live your passion of music and help these kids at the same time. You found what works for you, and that makes me happy."

"I never would have gotten here without you," Blaine said.

Placing his arms around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt kissed him deeply. "No, Blaine, you're the one who found the courage to change the path you were on, that silly plan of yours."

"You told me to screw that plan," Blaine pointed out, cupping Kurt's cheek, as Kurt leaned in to kiss him again.

"And so you did," Kurt said between kisses.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blajne asked, standing in Rachel's doorway.

Bending over her bed, she placed a toothbrush in a duffel bag and said, "I'm packing a hospital bag for when I go into labor."

"Smart idea," Blaine nodded, entering the room and sitting on the bed.

"There's some things for the baby in here too, so don't worry about that," Rachel said, straightening up and grunting.

"I wouldn't know what to pack anyway," Blaine shrugged. He fumbled through her bag, examining the contents. "Do you really need this much stuff?"

"Of course," Rachel hit him with a folded up shirt. "I'm only taking the essentials."

"If you say so," Blaine chuckled, knowing that meant she was taking more than she would need. .

"I'm serious," Rachel said defensively. "I'm going to keep this bag in the living room. That way it'll be right there when we need it."

"What if you aren't home when you go into labor?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Then eventually, either you or Kurt will have to come here and get it, but I'm rarely out of the house anymore," Rachel sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "I hate not going anywhere."

"So why don't you go do something nice for yourself? Get out for a while." Blaine told her, "I know Kurt asked you out the other day and you turned him down."

Shaking her head, Rachel said, "It's not that I don't go anywhere. I still have therapy sessions and I've been spending more time with Sam."

"I heard you were moving out," Blaine said quietly.

Taking his hand, Rachel squeezed it and said, "it's for the best, Blaine."

He nodded slowly, "I know." Blaine wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm just going to miss you."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Rachel said, "I'm still going to be around, but I know it's not the same. I'll miss seeing you all the time too."

"I've spent nearly four years of my life with you. It's just going to be weird not having you around all the time," Blaine said.

"I know," Rachel sniffed. "And believe me, I'm so grateful for the time we have spent together... You've given me so much."

"I feel the same way," Blaine said, placing their linked hands on her belly. "Not just the baby and Kurt... You helped get me through medical school and tough times with my parents. We had a good run."

Rachel tilted her head forward to look at him, "Yeah, we did."

"I love you, Rachel Berry," Blaine said quietly, kissing her cheek.

Smiling sadly, Rachel said, "I love you too." She pulled away from him and stood up. Her hands shaking slightly, she reached for something in her dresser. "Um I should finish getting back to packing this bag. I could have this baby any time, you know."

"Are you okay? I mean, honestly," Blaine stood up and followed her. Being so close to her due date, Blaine was worried about Rachel constantly, but he also knew she was still dealing with a lot of emotion.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied shortly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just want to get through the next few weeks."

"Sure," Blaine nodded, unconvinced.

"Um what about you?" She asked, changing the subject. "I mean, you and Kurt are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The whole deal with my mom's still a sore spot, and I think it's a little strain for us but I'm gonna make it work. I'll call her sooner or later," he shrugged.

"No," Rachel snapped, turning on him.

"No?"

"Call her now. You're getting married next week. You have to be positive in everything with Kurt and you are not going to get there until you let this go completely," Rachel told him.

"You don't think it has anything to do with my dad?" Blaine asked, watching her move back to the bed and shove her spare phone charger in the bag. "He hurt me too."

"I think you know that your dad is a hopeless cause regardless of what Kurt did," Rachel suggested. "I think you're more overwhelmed that you weren't totally rejected by both parents. And it's going to bother you until you accept her for accepting you."

"I guess," Blaine said, pulling out his phone. "I think you're right, Rachel. Thanks."

The phone rang four times, before Pam's voice came in the speaker. "Hello?"

"Mom," Blaine stated, giving Rachel a thumbs up. He crossed the room and went into his own bedroom. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Pam said. "Are you all right?"

"No, well, yes but no, I mean... "he stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about everything."

"I know you are, honey," she replied. "The fact that you called says so much."

"I want you to come to the wedding," Blaine blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Pam said quietly, her voice shaking. "I don't want you to do anything that -"

"Mom," Blaine cut her off.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't tell you to come if I didn't want you to," Blaine finished, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"That makes me really happy," Pam choked out. He could tell she was crying.

"Cooper's coming in early next week. Will you fly in on Sunday or Monday so the three of us can talk?" Blaine asked nervously.

Silence filled her end of the phone.

"Mom?"

"Cooper won't want to see me," Pam replied. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Can't we try?" Blaine asked. "You're different when you're not with dad."

She hesitated before she said, "I'll be there Monday."

"Great," Blaine nodded. "I will see you then."

"I'm really glad you called, Blaine," Pam said quietly.

He nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"That would be wonderful!" Kurt's voice came from the kitchen. "Yes, absolutely... Okay, thank you... Yeah, see you then."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, setting his backpack on the kitchen table.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Kurt set his phone down on the counter.

"Something's up," Blaine cocked a thick eyebrow. "Was that the agent? Was it the wedding planner?"

"Um..." Kurt hesitated, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"what are you hiding?" Blaine asked, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

"I'm not hiding anything," Kurt tried to bite back a smile.

"So what's wonderful? Why are you smiling?" Blaine pressed. He gently tickled Kurt's side.

Jumping, Kurt pushed his hand away, "Blaine, stop!"

Laughing, Blaine continued, "Not until you tell me what's so wonderful."

"No!" Kurt hollered. He pushed Blaine out of the way and ran into the living room. He dodged behind the couch. "Blaine, I don't like being tickled."

"I know. It's on my list of things I know about you," Blaine dashed forward to reach him again.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, flipping over the back of the couch. He laid down and put a pillow over his abdomen.

"Like a pillow is going to stop me," Blaine climbed over the back of the couch and straddled his hips. He yanked the pillow from Kurt's hands and tossed it behind the couch. He began tickling Kurt again, as his fiancé squirmed underneath him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, stop it!" Kurt pleaded.

Bending down, Blaine kissed his lips. He pulled back and mumbled, "Is that better?"

"Only if you promise that you're done tickling me," Kurt's body tensed.

"Yes, I'm done," Blaine kissed him again. He repositioned his body to lay down on top of Kurt with his head rested on Kurt's chest. "Are you really not going to tell me what this is about?"

"It's a surprise which means you are not allowed to ask about it anymore," Kurt replied.

"Are you serious or are you trying to get me off your back?" Blaine let out a long sigh.

"I'm serious," Kurt chuckled.

They stayed in that position for a long time. Blaine listened to the gentle sound of Kurt's heart beat. The feel of his chest rising and falling was calming. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. He felt so connected to Kurt. He felt so grateful for the heart he was listening to, a heart that fully accepted him for all of his flaws, all of his drama. How had he gotten so lucky to find someone like Kurt?

"Blaine, are you crying?" Kurt asked quietly, after Blaine had started sniffing.

Turning his head to see Kurt, Blaine gazed into his favorite blue eyes and whispered, "I just really love you."

Kurt's hand cupped his cheek and his thumb brushed a tear away, "I love you too."

"You really want this, don't you? I mean, the wedding and the baby coming so soon," Blaine asked, his own heart rate increasing. Could he take rejection of Kurt admitted he wasn't ready for the wedding?

"Why do you ask? Are you having second thoughts?" Kurt's face fell.

"No, quite the opposite," Blaine said. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He smiled through his tears at the beautiful man before him. "I just want to make sure you're absolutely sure."

A smile spread across Kurt's face and he said, "I'm absolutely sure that I love you and that's enough for me. I want to start this new journey with you."

Once again, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt began running his fingers through Blaine's hair and he started humming softly to a tune Blaine knew to be Come What May from Moulin Rouge.

When Kurt's hums reached the end of the chorus, Blaine quietly sang, "I will love you..."

"Until my dying day," Kurt finished.


	36. Week 36 - Leap Of Faith

"This is the weirdest thing," Cooper announced, placed on the couch between Kurt and Blaine. "You guys were so close and you never met."

"It's even more weird that Kurt almost went to Dalton," Blaine said. "Can you imagine how different things would have been?"

Kurt stared at the yearbook in Cooper's hand. A picture from Regionals sat on the page. The New Directions stood beside the Warblers. Kurt stood holding Rachel's hand in anticipation and Blaine stood three feet away in a Dalton blazer with a hard, concentrated expression on his face.

What if he had gone to Dalton? Would he be with Blaine today? Would he have been in the Warblers? Would Blaine have befriended him at all? Would it have been worth leaving his friends at McKinley? "I guess we weren't meant to meet each other yet," he decided.

"That was our junior year," Rachel explained from the other side of Kurt. "I met Blaine the following year at Regionals and started talking to him."

"I can't believe you never told me," Kurt poured.

"Well, it's not like we were dating. I was with Finn," Rachel said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I wasn't going to turn this into another Jesse St. James situation. I would have ended up with Blaine breaking an egg on my head."

"There's some in the fridge if you want me to," Blaine chuckled.

"I'm good, thanks," Rachel shook her head.

"I'm glad we didn't meet back then," Kurt admitted. "We both had our struggles but we had to go through those struggles to get to where we are now."

"Yeah, we might not have lasted if we met in high school, and I can't imagine that," Blaine smiled at him.

"And now here we are getting ready for your wedding," Cooper sat back, closing the yearbook. "It's amazing what a few years can do."

Blaine laughed, "You know, if someone came up to me on that stage and told me that in a few years I'd be marrying the boy that stood three feet from me, I would've thought they were crazy."

"You wonder how many times we really were near each other," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I came to the Lima Bean and the mall from time to time. Who knows? Maybe you were there too," Blaine took the yearbook from Cooper and stood up. "But we'll never really know. What's important is that we're here now."

"You guys are about to be dads and husbands, Mercedes leaving for tour this week, Sam having a steady modeling career, and me fat and jobless," Rachel made a sour face.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, do not talk like that," Kurt snapped. "You are not fat, you are beautiful and pregnant. You're doing Blaine and I a great favor and it doesn't make you worthless."

Blaine set the yearbook on the coffee table and moved to the kitchen. "Honestly, Rach, you are going to get right back on your feet when this is over. You'll find a better Broadway job than Funny Girl."

"I guess," she sighed heavily, slouching back on the couch.

"Do you guys want to go over to Sam's on Wednesday? He's doing a farewell dinner for Mercedes before her tour kicks off," Blaine said, carrying a glass of water back toward the couch and sitting on the arm of it.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Rachel said.

"I can't believe she's going leaving the state right after the wedding," Kurt said bitterly. "I was really hoping she'd be around for the reception."

"She can't change the schedule though. She's just the opening act," Rachel replied.

"I know but- "

A loud banging on the front door cut Kurt off and they all stared at the door with wide eyes. Cooper and Blaine's bodies tensed. "She's here," Blaine mumbled.

"I don't want to do this," Cooper mumbled, wiping his hands on his pants. Standing up, he followed Blaine to the door.

"Hi mom," Blaine greeted his mother, giving her a quick hug.

"Hi Blaine," she smiled. "Cooper," she nodded at her eldest son.

"Mother," Cooper said curtly.

"Hi Kurt," Pam waved. "Rachel, you look lovely."

"Oh, thanks," Rachel grunted, attempting to pull herself off the couch. In the end, Kurt grabbed her hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"How's the wedding preparation coming?" Pam asked timidly.

"We've certainly been busy," Blaine stated. It was an awkward tension and for a moment no one said anything else.

"Do you have a little time now?" she asked, breaking the silence. "I was hoping maybe you and Cooper could show me around this big city."

Blaine and Cooper exchanged glances, and then Cooper nodded, "Okay, sure."

"Yeah," I'll get my jacket," Blaine agreed. He went to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket. "Shall we go?"

"See you guys later," Cooper said to Kurt and Rachel.

"Bye babe," Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied. "Have fun."

Pam lowered her gaze and sucked in her bottom lip. She waited until Cooper grabbed her arm, before she quickly went out the door.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Rachel asked, leaning her head on his shoulder when the door shut behind them.

"I think they're going to be just fine," Kurt replied.

* * *

"Dad!" Kurt bolted across the baggage claim area at the airport. He threw his arms around Burt Hummel's shoulders and his father lifted him off the ground, spinning in a circle. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Burt said, setting him on the ground.

"Oh Carole!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Hi honey," Carole beamed. "It's so good to see you! How's Blaine? How's Rachel? Any sign of that baby coming yet?"

"Not yet and I'm hoping she doesn't make an appearance this week," Kurt shook his head, taking Carole's bag from her.

"Maybe she wants to see her grandpa while he's in town," Burt joked.

"Dad, no. There's too much going on this week," Kurt objected.

"I know, sport. I'm giving you a hard time," Burt placed his arm around his son's shoulder, as they made their way out to catch a cab.

"Did Pam make it okay?" Carole asked conversationally.

"Yeah, she came Monday. You'll be staying in the same hotel as her," Kurt explained. "You'll see her soon though. Sam is hosting a dinner tonight. Sort of a farewell dinner for Mercedes and a celebration for me and Blaine."

"You guys aren't even married yet," Burt offered, shaking his head.

"I know but all our family is here and Sam wanted to do something special," Kurt said. "Come on, dad, I really want you to come."

"Kurt, that sounds wonderful. We'll be there," Carole said and Kurt hugged her again.

Burt and Carole unpacked at the hotel and got ready for dinner, which would be at six sharp. Kurt went with them to spend a little alone time with them.

Kurt arrived with Burt and Carole ten minutes to six. There was no sign of the Andersons yet. In fact, Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine since he took off with his mom and Cooper that day. This had been day three of touring the city and things seemed to be going well for them.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. Blaine hadn't said much about his trips with his mother and brother. It meant that either it was going well and Blaine felt no need to dwell on it, or it wasn't going well and Blaine was retreating with his emotions, like he often did when he was upset.

"We'll wait until they get here, even if they are late," Sam said.

"Until then, I want to ask you why you're tour starts days before my wedding," Kurt poked Mercedes in the arm.

"It starts in New York though. I'm playing here tomorrow and Friday night. I'll play New Jersey Saturday night, so I'll have time to be in the ceremony and split," Mercedes told him. "I wish I could stay, boo. I want to see everyone from glee club."

"It's okay. We understand," Kurt grabbed her hand. "I'm just glad you'll be standing up there with me."

"Yeah, we understand," Rachel replied. "You can't really skip a show to hang out with losers like us."

Mercedes gently brushed Kurt's cheek and said, "Well, I'm glad y'all feel that way. It makes me feel better about ditching."

"I'm more upset that I'm not going to see your show," Kurt made a sad face at his friend.

"I think you'll make it," Mercedes laughed. "I'm just glad Rachel's moving in to help keep Sam company. It makes me feel better about leaving him."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and gave Rachel a weak smile, "Me too."

A knock came on the front door and Sam quickly rushed to welcome the Anderson family into his home. "Nice to see you again, Cooper," Sam fist bumped Blaine's brother.

"Just in time," Kurt mumbled in his fiancé's ear, as Blaine embraced him.

"Long day," Blaine answered wearily.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the table. Taking a seat between Blaine and Rachel, Kurt looked around the table and smiled at the family around him. His heart felt so light and happy. He couldn't believe how well things were working out for them. Blaine had his brother and mother back. Kurt got to spend a few days with his family. Mercedes was going on tour. Blaine finally knew what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, things were going well for Kurt at Vogue. And in the next few weeks, he'd be gaining a husband and a daughter.

"Are you okay?" Blaine slipped him a napkin and grabbed his hand.

Dabbing his tear-filled eyes, Kurt whispered. "Yeah. Just having a moment like you did the other day."

"Everything's pretty overwhelming, huh?" Blaine squeezed his hand.

Kurt nodded. When everyone was seated, he blurted out, "I'm just really glad you're all here to share this week with me... and with Blaine. It means so much to me, and I've never been happier."

Blaine's thumb gently rubbed the back of Kurt's hand and he smiled, "Me too."

Casual conversation filled the room. Carole and Pam began telling stories from when the boys were younger. It was more Pam's take on things, since Carole could only go back a few years. But the gesture was sweet and Kurt felt gratitude toward her effort. Rachel and Mercedes had begun discussing tour, while Cooper and Sam discussed Cooper's movie, which would be released in the early Spring of the following year. It left Kurt and Blaine to discuss last minute wedding details.

"I made dessert," Sam announced from the kitchen some time after everyone finished eating. "I'm not much of a cook, so I hope it's good."

"It'll taste fine," Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel. "He's a good cook. He's so modest."

"Hm," Rachel hummed, glancing down at the table.

"Have you guys picked out a name for the baby yet?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"No," Kurt sighed. "Blaine refuses to name the baby ahead of time. He wants to look at her and just know. I can't convince him to change his mind."

"Like you're just going to know?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"I told him to name her Barbra," Rachel offered.

"No!" Kurt, Burt, Blaine, and Sam all said at once.

"Just a joke," Rachel said awkwardly, taking a drink of water.

"No but um... I do have a condition," Kurt turned to face Blaine. "You want to pick her first name and that's fine but I've thought a lot about this and... I want her middle name to be Rachel."

"What?" Rachel choked out, water dribbling down her chin. She set her glass down and wiped a napkin across her face.

"You're her mother and I want her to have a connection with you," Kurt shrugged.

"You mean other than the fact that I gave birth to her?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I think that qualifies as a connection."

"No, I think Kurt's right," Blaine agreed. "It narrows down how many names might go with her middle name, but I like the idea of naming her after you."

"But you still refuse to pick a first name?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Blaine said flatly.

"Well, I'm very touched," Rachel said sweetly. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," Kurt smiled.

"Okay. Will you do something for me?" Rachel took a deep breath. "Will you be available around noon tomorrow? I have someone I want you to formally meet."

* * *

Hiram and Leroy Berry were followed into the coffee shop by Rachel and a woman Kurt had not seen for years.

"Hi guys!" Rachel called to Kurt and Blaine. She led her group over to their table and made introductions. "Shelby, this is Kurt and Blaine. You briefly know Kurt as one of the kids from glee club but I never introduced you to my ex-boyfriend of three years. Blaine, this is my mom."

"Hi," Blaine stood up, shaking Shelby's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Shelby took a seat between Rachel and Leroy. "I do remember you, Kurt, but I still feel like I don't really know you."

"I understand," Kurt nodded. This was the most he had spoken to Shelby. She had been so caught up with Vocal Adrenaline and then with the trouble tones, she never really noticed Kurt.

"Rachel told me about the baby and how you're adopting her," Shelby smiled. "It takes me back to when I got pregnant with Rachel."

"I never thought I'd be in the same shoes as my mom," Rachel glanced down at her belly. "I used to resent her for not hanging around... Now I see how complicated life can be."

"We're not going to let you slip away though," Kurt replied.

"That's what we think is so incredibly sweet of you," Hiram said. "We don't want to see our little grandchild be motherless the way Rachel was. It was hard on her."

"We would never do that," Blaine shook his head.

"In fact, we want you to consider her your grandchild... you too, Shelby. Rachel is family and that makes you family," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt," Shelby replied, brushing her hair behind her shoulders..

"You are more than welcome to come to the wedding tomorrow," Blaine added, twirling his coffee cup between his hands.

"As long as I can bring my daughter Beth? I can't find a babysitter on such short notice. She loves parties," Shelby mentioned.

"She's gotta be seven or eight now, right?" Kurt glanced at Blaine. "You know, we technically don't have a flower girl. We could buy Beth a nice dress and have her be in the wedding... If you don't mind, Shelby?" He added, carefully watching her reaction.

"I think that would be wonderful," Shelby beamed, she seemed pleased and that was enough for Kurt. "I can't wait to tell her."

"You don't have to do that," Rachel hissed across the table. "You've already arranged everything."

"No, Kurt's right. Beth is kind of like family," Blaine agreed. He gently placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and squeezed it Smiling at him, Kurt loved that Blaine was showing his support in this decision.

"You've never even met her," Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"No, trust me, it still counts," said Kurt.

"Yeah, how many times do you go to family reunions and only know half the people," Blaine offered, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Rachel let out a hard laugh, nearly knocking over the napkin holder nearby. "I-I'm sorry... I just... Is that r-really the best argument you could come up with?"

"Yeah..." Blaine said slowly.

"You guys are so cute," Rachel continued, her laughter growing louder. The people at the closest table to them stared in her direction.

"What's so weird about it?" Blaine asked. "We wanted a flower girl and a ring bearer but there's not many kids in our life and we aren't expecting any for the wedding. We don't have a big crowd coming."

"Beth at least gives us that flower girl," Kurt agreed, watching his friend curiously. "It's not hard to add that to the ceremony. Hand her a basket of flowers and let her go."

It took a minute for Rachel to calm down. When she did, her hand fell to her belly and she said, "Oh."

"What?" Kurt and Blaine asked in unison. Blaine halfway out of his chair.

Wincing, Rachel breathed, "No, I'm fine. You two worry too much." She waved Blaine down.

"Are you sure?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rachel said. "I'm actually more than fine." She took Shelby's hand and said, "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Really?" Kurt cooed.

"When I first offered the idea of adoption to you, I was terrified," Rachel admitted. "But I lived such a good life with my two dads and I just... I have so much faith in you and Blaine. You guys are going to be the most amazing dads, and I believe I made the right decision."

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes. He rose from his chair and came up behind his friend. Wrapping his arms around Rachel, he said, "We love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," she patted his arm. "I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere. I've accepted this family for what it is, I'm gaining a new roommate and I've started looking at upcoming Broadway auditions. I think I'm going to get back on my feet soon."

Blaine stood up and reached for her hand. Helping Rachel to her feet, he said, "It makes me really happy to hear that."

Blaine pulled her into a hug and stretched his arm out to Kurt. He joined their hug, kissing Blaine's cheek. The three of them had found something that worked for them as a family, and it was so nice to finally feel like he belonged somewhere.

* * *

"You look so handsome," Kurt," Rachel said, straightening his bow tie.

"I feel like a train wreck. I'm so nervous," Kurt said. He was seated on a park bench with Rachel. Since Kurt didn't have a guy best friend, other than Blaine, Rachel was substituting as his best woman.

"You're going to be just fine," Rachel squeezed his hand.

"What if he changes his mind?" Kurt spoke the words that had been haunting him for days.

"Kurt, who wouldn't want to marry you?" Rachel chuckled. "Hell, I'd marry you if you weren't gay. You're a catch. Blaine is so lucky to have you."

"Aw, thanks sweetie," he pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back.

Rachel's phone vibrated in her hand and she glanced at the text message before she said, "Sam just told me that Blaine's really nervous too. That should give you some sort of relief."

"Unless he's nervous because he changed his mind," Kurt readjusted his bow tie. It was sunny and sixty-three degrees but Kurt felt so hot, it could have been ninety degrees.

"Stop. Leave it alone." Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Blaine won't change his mind. You are going to be just fine."

"Okay," he whispered.

"Come on, it's time," Rachel led him over to a gardened area and said, "Carole's walking you down the aisle, so this is where I have to go find Sam. I'll see you at the alter," Rachel kissed his cheek and left him standing there, dazed.

"Hey, honey," Carole's voice broke his train of thought. "You look so pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just nervous," he gave her a reassuring smile. "But I'm glad you're here to do this with me."

"Well, Beth has already made her way down the aisle and Mercedes and Wes are next. Let's go," Carole looped her arm through his and led him to stand behind Sam and Rachel.

Footsteps came from behind him and his breath caught in his chest. He knew Blaine and Pam had entered the garden and he was too terrified to look. Staring several deep breaths, Kurt focused on a bird singing in a tree nearby.

"Come on," Sam guided Rachel down the short aisle, she gently waddled beside him and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

And then suddenly, Carole was nudging him forward, whispering words of comfort. "Take a deep breath. It's gonna be fine." The small crowd moved by in a blur and then he was standing at the makeshift alter.

He turned in time to see Pam guiding Blaine down the aisle. Tears gently flowed down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt couldn't help but tear up himself. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, with his curly hair perfectly styled. Just the sight of his beautiful fiancé took Kurt's breath away.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, reaching for his hands. He smiled through his tears and Kurt returned his smile. For a moment, they stared into each other' eyes before the Minister interrupted them.

The ceremony proceeded in a standard fashion. Until they reached the vows and Sam pulled out the rings from his pocket, handing each to Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice shaking. "I was a boy that hid in the closet for years. I thought I was doomed to a life of marrying a girl and never fully being happy. I loved Rachel, and I knew I'd be happy with her, but it would never be enough. I always thought I'd be standing up here with Rachel, not having someone in between us.

"And then you came along and opened my eyes to viewing love as fireworks instead of sparklers. You showed me that I can be whoever I want to be with no limits," Blaine's voice broke and he steadied himself long enough to take a deep breath. Hazel eyes pouring into blue eyes, Blaine began to cry again, "I was lost and you found me. You gave me the strength I never would have found on my own, and I'm so grateful for that. You saved me from myself.

"I'm still trying to figure out who I am, and so far you've accepted me for my flaws and my struggles. I know that starting this new chapter with you is going to open a whole new world of opportunities for me. I'm giving you my promise that I will do everything I can to learn and grow the best way I can with you. I'm a work in progress, but I fully trust and believe that you will continue to guide me through whatever life throws our way, and I promise that I'll be there to hold your hand every step of the way. I will love you for every flaw and every mistake. I will do my best to give you strength and to pick you up when you fall. I promise to love and to cherish you and all of the time we spend together," Blaine finished, gripping Kurt's hands tightly.

Unsure how he could follow that, Kurt gazed into his favorite hazel eyes and felt the world disappear around him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt started, "Blaine, you brought me out of a low place and gave me a home. I was only convincing myself that I was happy and you showed me how unhappy I was simply by bringing me happiness."

"I still don't know how I found someone like you. For the first time in my life, I feel one hundred percent accepted. I feel like there's nothing that could stop me from being everything I want to be, and I'm looking forward to showing you every little part of me.

"I love you, Blaine, and I'm so thankful that you've given me a home and a family. We don't know what our future holds and I think that's the best part. I once thought I was set in my ways and then I had a stranger buy me a cup of coffee. Who would have thought that one cup of coffee would take me on the adventure of a lifetime? Who would have thought I'd gain a husband and a daughter by accepting a cup of coffee? I took a step in a new direction without knowing it. Marriage is a huge step. It's more like a leap into a new chapter and even though we don't know what that chapter holds, I'm ready to take a leap of faith and be by your side through everything, because I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to give you a safe haven the way you have given me one. I promise to openly accept you the way you have accepted me. I promise to take care of you and to be the best husband I can be. I may not be perfect. I'm a work in progress. But I promise to do my best in everything we do."

Sam handed each of them a ring and the Minister spoke words that Blaine then repeated, "I, Blaine Anderson, give you, Kurt Hummel, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love for you." Blaine then slipped the ring on Kurt's hand and smiled through his tears.

Feeling his heart pound quickly in his chest, Kurt stared into his favorite pair of eyes, as he began reciting the Minister's words. "I, Kurt Hummel, give you, Blaine Anderson, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love for you." He placed the ring on Blaine's finger, before Blaine seized both of his hands tightly.

The Minister announced, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your groom."

Without hesitation, Kurt's lips met Blaine's and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, just as Blaine's hand reached up to cup the side of his face. The sound of applause melted away and Kurt felt himself get lost in the sweet sensation of his husband's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**We still have a few chapters to go, but I'm so excited that we've gotten this far. Thank you so much for your support. It means so much to me. I'm gonna do my best to get these last few chapters up as soon as I can. Xoxo**


	37. Week 37 - Live, Laugh, Love

The first dance as a married couple had been done to Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Just as Kurt had always dreamed, that song was somehow incorporated into his wedding.

Having Blaine's head on his shoulder, Kurt swayed with his arms around him. With Blaine in his arms, nothing else seemed to matter. It was like the room around them had faded. That is, until the song ended and he had to pull himself back to reality.

Sam and Rachel each gave a toast to the grooms shortly before that. Sam's speech started out with jokes and it turned into a heartfelt ordeal that left Blaine in tears. "You are my best friend and I couldn't be happier for you," he finished.

Rachel then stood up, blushing because she told Kurt, "This is embarrassing. Everyone's going to be staring at my big stomach, not at me." She then began her speech.

"I remember when I first met Kurt. He was a lonely sophomore that just needed a place to sit in the lunch room. We connected immediately and before I knew it, we were the best Broadway bitches at McKinley. We fought for solos in glee club, and then we grew apart... I was lucky enough to meet Kurt again through Blaine. Suddenly we weren't fighting for solos, but we were fighting for the same guy. Kurt won... At first I didn't know how to feel about it. Angry, hurt, bitter... I went through it all. But the beautiful friendship we have helped calm those feelings. We turned into a duet rather than two solos. I began to see how happy Blaine made you, Kurt, and how whole Blaine seemed to feel for the first time since I had known him... I only want what's best for both of you, and I think you guys are going to have a wonderful future together. I love you both so much."

Kurt stood up and gave her a hug. He embraced her for a moment. He was grateful that he had a friend like her. With everything that happened between the three of them, Kurt was lucky to have Rachel around at all.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, when everyone made their way out to the dance floor, after his dance with Blaine. Kurt placed his arms on Rachel's waist and led her into a soft dance that reduced her to tears.

"You know, I really am happy for you," she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're here," Kurt kissed the top of her head. "I could've have done this without you."

As their dance came to a close, Kurt gave Rachel one final hug, before he went to find his husband. He spotted Blaine talking to Wes and David, as he made his way over there. "Having fun?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "The guys and I was just reminiscing about our old Warbler days."

"I heard you almost considered coming to Dalton. It!'s a shame you didn't. We could've used you," Wes told Kurt, giving him a warm smile.

Blaine scanned the room and his eyes widened when they landed on the far corner of the room. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine started. "Why are Savannah and Beatrice here?"

"Ah, that was a surprise. Remember the phone call you tickled me over the other day? It was Beatrice. I didn't want to get your hopes up if she couldn't come, so I called to see what kind of answer I could get without you knowing," Kurt shrugged.

Eyes glistening with admiration, he said. "You are honestly the most wonderful human being," Blaine kissed his husband gently.

"Come on, she's so excited to see you," Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him over to the table. He gave Wes and David an apologetic wave. "They arrived in New York this morning."

"Hi, Savannah," Blaine knelt down in front of her chair. Tears already in his eyes.

"Blaine!" Savannah cried, throwing his arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder as sobs wracked her small body.

"I missed you so much," Blaine said softly, rubbing her back.

"I m-missed you t-t-too," she choked out.

They embraced for a long moment, and Beatrice smiled at Kurt, whispering, "Thank you. She's been counting down the days to see him."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, when he pulled away from her. He wiped a tear off her cheek and Savannah smiled.

"I'm here for your wedding, of course," Savannah chuckled. "Kurt asked us and we said yes."

"I can't believe you came. Is it okay that she's here?" Blaine turned to Beatrice in concern. "If it's too much, she shouldn't have come."

Nodding, Beatrice informed him, "Savannah wanted to give you the news herself."

Savannah blushed, "I'm in remission, Blaine!"

"Are you serious?" Blaine almost shouted. Several heads turned in their direction and Savannah giggled.

Beatrice choked out a laugh, "The treatment she went under was tough but, for now, she seems to be in the clear. She came home a couple weeks ago."

"Are you going to move back to New York?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Savannah's face fell and she said, "No. We're going to stay where we are... You know, just in case."

"I'll have to make sure I come visit you sometime," Blaine smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "But I'm really happy for you and I'm happy that you're here."

"Same here," Savannah smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But I owe a lot to you... You kept me happy for a long time. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tears started up once again, and Blaine scooped Savannah on to his lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Savannah."

"I love you too, Blaine," Savannah whispered.

It was so sweet that Kurt felt himself tear up. Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, Kurt walked away to give them privacy. He went to a man sitting at a table with his wife and four children.

"If it isn't Will Schuester," Kurt embraced his old teacher. "Emma, it's good to see you."

"You too, Kurt," Emma waved.

"Kurt, after watching you struggle through so much in high school, I gotta tell you that I'm really proud of you. I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy," Will clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"The only time I'll beat Rachel Berry at something, right?" Kurt chuckled.

"Well, from what I understand, you and Rachel have learned to work as a team," Will glanced at Rachel, who was in a discussion with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. "I'm really excited for you guys. Send me a picture when the baby gets here."

"Hard to believe we've all grown up... Seems like just yesterday we were all nobodies in the choir room," Kurt said weakly. "You helped a lot of us grow and follow our dreams, so thank you."

"But you've all grown into wonderful men and women," Will reassured him. "I'm glad I could contribute something."

"Not all of us," Kurt mumbled. He so desperately longed for his step-brother. Being here took Kurt back to Burt and Carole's wedding, where Kurt and Finn were united as a family. His brother should have been at his wedding.

Will gave his shoulder a squeeze and said, "Finn would be proud of you."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered, as Will pulled him into another hug.

"Finn would be proud and so would your mom," Burt stepped into their conversation. "Most of all, I couldn't be more proud." He hugged his son and said, "Now go on. The night is young and so are you. Go have some fun." He shoved Kurt toward the dance floor, before indulging in his own conversation with Will.

People made their way out on to the dance floor. Kurt made his rounds. Reminiscing with his friends from high school and getting to know some of the Warblers he could have been friends with. It was a fun night of laughter and dancing.

"Excuse me? Hello, hi," Blaine jumped up on stage and spoke into a microphone some time later. "The old Warbler council and myself have agreed to do a little number for old times' sake. I sang with these guys every day and I feel so honored to be reunited with them. So with that being said, this song goes out to my amazing husband, Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

The rest of Blaine's friends joined him on stage and they began to sing. Blaine joined in to an old Katy Perry tune called Teenage Dream. The guests around him began to dance, but Kurt stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely transfixed on a pair of hazel eyes...

The night continued with celebration for another hour. Kurt was overjoyed to be surrounded by so many friends and family.

By the time he left with Blaine and went to the hotel they were staying at that night, Kurt's heart felt lighter than it ever had before.

"I really love you," he whispered to Blaine, lying next to him in bed. He gently stroked the side of Blaine's face, keeping his eyes fixed on his husband.

"I really love you too," Blaine said, climbing on top of him and pressing his lips to Kurt's. "Can you believe we're married?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "It doesn't seem real. It's like with the baby. I know Rachel's pregnant but the idea of holding my daughter doesn't seem real," Kurt shook his head.

"I'm glad it's all real," Blaine began. "I'm glad you're real." He deepened the kiss, before working his way down to Kurt's neck.

Kurt's back arched and he groaned with pleasure. "I'm glad our l-love is r-real," he breathed. "I can't imagine life without you."

Grinning, Blaine whispered, "Come here, I'll show you just how real my love for you is." And with that, he began kissing Kurt passionately.

* * *

The sun was shining on Central Park a couple days later. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Savannah found themselves on a blanket in the middle of a grassy area. Other groups of people laughed and played around them, but they were focused on the picnic spread out before them.

"I'm glad we're doing this before Savannah leaves tonight," Kurt smiled. As much as he wanted to spend time alone with Blaine after the wedding, it was a hard situation. Rachel was so close to her due date, so they could only make the most of the freedom they had left before the baby came.

"Me too," Savannah said, biting into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"This sure does beat spending hours in that hospital room, huh?" Blaine nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, it does," she frowned, setting her sandwich down on her paper plate. A sadness took over her expression that broke Kurt's heart.

"Guess what I bought when I got lunch," Blaine asked, sitting forward. He was clearly trying to take her mind off that dreadful place.

"What?" Savannah's head perked up with interest.

Reaching into the basket, Blaine said, "Have you ever flown a kite?" He unfolded a blue kite and Savannah's face lit up with excitement.

"Can we fly it?" she stood up, giving Blaine her best puppy eyes. "I've never even seen a kite before, only on TV. Can we fly it pleeeease?"

"I bought the thing. Am I really going to say no?" Blaine chuckled. "Here," he unwound the string slightly. "I'll get it up in the air for you and then you can have it."

"Okay," Savannah followed him over to a clear area and watched as Blaine began pacing himself at a slight jog.

"You know, he's going to be a great dad," Rachel said, her hands cradling her large belly. "He's so good with kids, especially Savannah he really loves her and they work together perfectly."

"Imagine what he'll be like with his own little girl," Kurt smiled, as Blaine tripped and nearly toppled over. Savannah started laughing, which caused Blaine to laugh.

"I think she's in good hands," Rachel replied.

Kurt watched as the kite rose high enough for the wind to catch it. Blaine knelt down next to Savannah and showed her how to hold the string. Savannah was so excited to watch her kite that she hardly payed attention, but Blaine's efforts were what mesmerized Kurt. "Yeah, I think she is," he answered.

.They watched for a moment, as Blaine let go of the string and Savannah glanced up to make sure her kite was still in the air.

Rachel started sniffing and Kurt glanced in her direction to find tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I hated the idea of a child taking up all my time. I had too much to do..." she glanced down at her stomach. "But now that I gave her up, sometimes I think about how much I could have loved spending time with my child."

"Rachel," Kurt started.

Turning to face him, Rachel's voice cracked as she said, "Am I wrong to have regrets? I chose to give her up. Is it wrong to sometimes wish I hadn't?"

"I'm sure most mothers go through that," Kurt wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Most of the time, I'm okay. But seeing Blaine with this little girl reminds me of the future I used to dream we'd have. I always imagined Blaine and I having three kids. Two girls and one boy. And it kind of breaks my heart a little bit."

"You'll still have those days. The first time you hold her. Her first birthday or her first day of school," Kurt informed her. "But you are never going to lose her. I want you to spend as much time with her as you can."

"I know that. You tell me all the time. It's just that..." she hesitated. Looking into her eyes, Rachel confessed, "What if I'm not meant to find love?"

"What does that mean?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I really thought I had a bright future with Finn. Even after we broke up, we still knew we were going to be together," Rachel said, her tears flowing more freely. "We were supposed to be together and then he... h-he died and that was it. We were just done, and I was left alone and broken."

"Sweetie," Kurt whispered, taking her hand.

"And then I met Blaine and he saved me," Rachel continued, her voice shaking. "I thought, maybe, we were meant to be together and then... I lost him too." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said, "I'm afraid that, If I do find someone else, I'm going to lose him too. I just... I can't deal with any more heart ache."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Kurt rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "You just haven't found exactly what you need yet."

"But I did need Finn. He changed me for the better," she hiccuped. "And I needed Blaine to heal my heart. I needed them."

"You'll still find someone else," Kurt promised.

She shrugged, "Maybe that's why I was willing to give up the baby in the first place: I was afraid that I'd lose her too." At this, a son escaped her throat, and she leaned forward, burying her face in Kurt's shoulder.

Rubbing her back, Kurt comforted her, "it's okay to feel upset. You know that the baby's coming soon and you're just going through a lot of emotions."

"I don't w-want to regret my decision, because I'm happy for you," Rachel pulled back, sniffing.

"Rachel, I understand. I really do," Kurt kissed her cheek. "Everything's going to work out. You're going to find love again and you're going to have a bright future."

"Thanks, Kurt," she smiled weakly. "I know I'll get through it with your help."

"You're never going to lose me," he reassured her.

"Come on, Kurt!" Savannah walked over and gave his back a push. "Take a turn with the kite."

"Okay, " he stood up, reaching for Rachel's hand. He pulled his friend to her feet and held her hand on their way to Blaine. "Here, I'll let you take a turn first."

"Thanks," Rachel took the string from Blaine. Glancing up at the kite, she let out a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" Blaine whispered, placing his arm on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied, watching Rachel with concern. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"It's all in the simple things. Look," Blaine pointed at Rachel, who now had a slight smile on her lips.

"Like simply stating that I love you very much," Kurt turned to face his husband and smiled.

swiftly pecking his lips, Blaine replied, "it's music to my ears."

* * *

Blaine spent hours pouring over his school books and notes. His exams began and the week dragged on for all of them. Kurt helped Blaine study whenever he had a free moment, and Rachel was now so exhausted that she was becoming irritable.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Rachel huffed, shuffling into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, watching her closely. Her skin was pale and her walk was slow. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Rachel grumbled. "I'm getting in the... I'm getting in the shower. Sam and I are going... out for a while today."

"Is that a date?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel gasped, turning to face him. She straightened her surprised face and her hands fell to her belly. "No, it's not a date. Do you think Sam wants all of this?" she gave her belly a gentle pat.

"There's more to you than pregnancy, Rachel," Kurt offered. "So you better get ready, before your date gets here."

She turned to head toward the bathroom, when Blaine rushed into the living room, bumping into her. "Woah," he steadied Rachel, before adding, "Feeling okay? You look a little..."

"I'm fine," she snarled, before moving into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm so ready for this to be over with. Who knew pregnancy could make someone so crazy."

"Last exams today," Kurt stood up and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "At least this will be one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah, I'm nervous enough as it is. These are my two toughest and they're back to back," Blaine shook his head. "I'll be gone for a good three and a half to four hours, so try not to need me, because my phone will be off."

"I always need you," Kurt blushed.

"Same here," Blaine kissed him swiftly. "Love you."

"Love you. Good luck," Kurt replied, as Blaine bolted for the door, nearly forgetting to grab his backpack.

About twenty minutes later, Blaine sent Kurt a text message saying: _Made it just in time... Wish me luck._

"_Good luck_!" Kurt replied.

A knock came on the front door and Kurt answered, "Hi Sam."

"Hey, is Rachel ready to go?" Sam entered the apartment, looking around for her..

"Yes!" She squeaked, appearing in the doorway with a pink summer dress on. "Well, actually, can we hang out here? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded.

"Have fun!" Kurt answered. He headed out the door and made it to work a short while later. He was just getting involved with a project, when his phone rang. He saw Rachel's name appear on the screen and answered without hesitation.d"Can you come home?" she breather. Her voice was weak..

"What's wrong?" Kurt clambered from his seat, knocking over a cup of pens. "I thought you were with Sam."

"I... changed my mind. Please, Kurt?" she sounded desperate. "It's important."

"Is it the baby?" he asked in fear.

"I... Maybe," she breathed.

"I'll be right there," Kurt grabbed his satchel and headed into Isabelle's office. "I'm having a little bit of a family crisis. I'm leaving."

"Okay," she nodded. Kurt had explained his situation to her, so she had to know it was related to the baby. She added, "Call me later and let me know what you need, okay? If you need time off, it's yours."

Hailing a cab, Kurt made it to the apartment in fifteen minutes. He shot Blaine a text message, but he was positive that his phone was off.

The whole ride home, he panicked. If the baby was coming, was he ready for it? If something was wrong, was he prepared to deal with that. "Come on," he grumbled, wishing traffic would move faster.

"Rachel?" he called, when he entered the apartment.

"Kurt," her strained voice could be heard from the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, he found her sitting on the floor, leaning against the sink. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her large belly hopelessly. "I didn't know what to do," she cried.

He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her stomach, "are you having contractions?"

Tipping her head back, she groaned, "Yes... Every... Ahhh." She waited a moment, until it was over, before looking at him. "Every twelve minutes or so."

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt was alarmed.

"Since last night. I... Uh, I knew it was too soon to worry about it. They were irregular and I thought it might've been intense Braxton Hicks contractions," Rachel squirmed uncomfortably. "But they grew closer and stronger before I was with Sam."

"Is he aware that he left you alone in labor? Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt said stlightly frustrated that she hadn't mentioned something before he left the apartment.

"I thought I had time earlier this morning. It was, like, fifteen minutes. And then I had a really strong one after I went to the bathroom, so I told him I wanted to shower and take a nap, so he left... The bathroom floor was as far as I got before another one hit," Rachel rubbed circles on her belly. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and she said, "We still had time, Kurt. What if something's wrong? I'm... I'm not ready for this. I can't give birth."

Kurt ran a hand over his face and said, "Let me call, Carole. I don't know if we should go to the hospital now." He dialed Carole's phone and pulled Rachel's body close to him, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared," Rachel whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. She trembled slightly in his arms.

"Me too," he admitted.

Carole's phone went to voicemail and Kurt swore. He tried his dad and it also went to voicemail. "Why is no one answering their damn phone," he said desperately.

"Ahhh... K-Kurt!" Rachel gripped his hand tightly. Breathing heavily, Rachel's body tensed in his arms. The contraction lasted longer than the first, and Rachel's breath became short and labored. When it was over, she fell limp in his arms.

"That was more like eleven minutes," Kurt stated. "Rachel, I think we need to get to the hospital." Kurt rose to his feet and placed either hand under her arms. He pulled Rachel to her feet and steadied her as she swayed on the spot.

"Need to get... shoes on," she said weakly. "I took them off when I got home."

"Right," Kurt guided her into the bedroom and helped lower her on to the edge of the bed. "Where are your shoes?"

"Closet," she hissed, as she pulled out her phone and started typing. "Have you heard from Blaine? I've been texting him."

"No," Kurt knelt down in front of Rachel and shoved her swollen feet into her shoes. "He couldn't have his phone on during the exam."

"When will he be done?" Rachel asked, setting her phone on the bed next to her.

"Two and a half hours," Kurt bit his lip nervously. If only there was a way to reach Blaine...

"I can't do this without him," Rachel shook her head fiercely. "I need Blaine."

Kurt took Rachel's hands in his and reassured her, "He'll be done before she gets here. But we can't sit around and wait. This baby is coming whether you're ready or not."

Narrowing her eyes, Rachel nodded, "You're right. We should go."

Kurt placed his arm underneath her and led her to the living room. She stopped, so he could grab her bag. "Do you have everything?" he asked.

"M-my phone's in the bedroom," she breathed.

Kurt went back to the room, scooped up Rachel's phone, his phone charger, his wallet, and began groping in Blaine's night stand where he swore his phone charger was. He couldn't find it. "Come on," he grumbled. Blaine would need it and Kurt wanted to make sure it was there for him.

When he went back into the living room, after finding Blaine's charger, Kurt found Rachel doubled-over, gripping the kitchen counter with one hand and clutching her belly with the other. He rushed to her side and she clasped his hand in a grip so tight, he thought his fingers might break. Breathing swiftly, Rachel scrunched up her face in pain. "Oooh... that really hurt."

"Is it over?" Kurt asked, stretching his fingers.

"Y-yeah," she gasped, straightening up. Rubbing her belly, she said, "That was still eleven minutes."

"Come on," Kurt placed his arm around her once more, and guided her to the door. He picked up her hospital bag on the way out.

Guiding her down the stairs, It took a moment before they reached the street. He held tightly to her as he hailed a cab. Once a cab pulled up, Kurt ushered her inside and said, "we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Rachel arched her back and let out a groan, "Oh, here, it comes again." She reached for Kurt's hand and gripped it tightly.

_What have I gotten myself into_? kurt thought.

With his free hand, he dialed Blaine's number again and got no reply. Shooting him a new text message, Kurt said: _DAMN IT BLAINE ANDERSON ANSWER YOUR PHONE. WE'RE HAVING A BABY._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**It had to happen sooner or later! There's a bit here but don't worry, the next chapter isn't going to get too involved with details. But it's a continuation of this chapter, so I'll try to get it up quickly! **


	38. Week 38 - A Place In This World

When Blaine finished his final exam, he turned his phone back on and couldn't believe what he read on his screen.

**6 missed calls and 14 new text messages**.

**(9:03) Rachel:** _Are you already in your exam?_

**(9:06) Rachel:** _Of course you are... I knew I should have told you sooner..._

**(9:07) Rachel:** _Blaine, I've been having contractions. They're getting worse... I think I might be in labor._

**(9:15) Rachel:** _This exam is too important. Don't leave if you do read this. I'm okay, really._

**(9:51) Rachel:** _Don't freak out but I'm going to call Kurt... That last one was intense._

**(9:53) Rachel:** _Kurt's on his way... I'm just going to wait for him before I do anything._

**(9:57) Kurt:** _I'm on my way home... I guess Rachel's in labor... This is NOT the time for your cell phone to be off._

**(9:58) Kurt:** _Call me ASAP! Xo_

**(10:32) Rachel:** _Kurt and I are on the way to the hospital. Contractions are about ten minutes apart._

**(10:35) Kurt:** _DAMN IT BLAINE ANDERSON ANSWER YOUR PHONE. WE'RE HAVING A BABY._

**(10:40) Rachel:** _SHIT. My water literally just broke in the back of a cab. I think I better tip this driver well._

**(10:46) Kurt:** _Made it to the hospital, thanks to a very annoyed cab driver. Blaine, please call me._

**(11:14) Kurt:** _Rachel's in a room... Contractions are still about ten minutes apart. She seems to be doing okay._

**(11:51) Rachel:**_ Blaaaaaine. Please. I'm scared. I need you._

The last message from Rachel came nearly fifty-five minutes ago. No one had said anything since. What happened in that fifty-five minutes. Was Rachel okay? Was Blaine too late? Had he missed the birth?

He dialed Kurt's phone number. His husband answered almost immediately. "What's going on?" Blaine pressed, giving Kurt no time to speak.

"We're just waiting... I'm so happy to finally here from you," Kurt answered. "I hadn't really sent you anything because we went for a walk and there's nothing new other than contractions every few minutes."

"How is she?" Blaine asked, hailing a cab.

"Five centimeters dilated. Contractions are eight minutes 's exhausted but she's staying strong," Kurt breathed.

"How are you holding up?" Blaine's heart ached for his husband, who was in over his head. He so desperately wanted to be with him right now.

Kurt hesitated, before he admitted, "I'm freaking out." He sounded tired. "It's just nerve-wracking, you know? I wish you were here."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay strong for me, okay? I love you," Blaine comforted him.

"Love you too," Kurt replied, before the line disconnected.

Traffic seemed to be backed up and Blaine was pulling on his hair, trying to take deep breaths. This was the most stressful thing he could imagine. How could the baby be coming now?

"Keep the change," he thrust an extra ten dollars in the driver's hand and flew out the door. He bolted into the hospital and found Rachel's room as soon as he could. Blaine knew he had time, but his emotions couldn't handle being away from Rachel and Kurt any longer.

"Hey," he said soothingly, when he entered her room. She was lying on her side, with a blanket thrown over her. She was gripping Kurt's hand tightly, who sat beside her bed with a pale face.

"Keep breathing," a nurse had noticed Rachel holding her breath through the contraction.

Blaine stepped next to the bed and placed a hand on her forehead, "Hey, I'm here. It's going to be okay. Just listen to the nurses."

The corners of Kurt's mouth turned in a weak smile and he whispered, "Thank you."

Letting out a load groan, Rachel curled into herself. "Ughh..." she buried her face in her pillow. When the contraction ended, Rachel took a moment to reposition to her back. Panting heavily, she croaked, "That w-was... the worst... one."

Blaine brushed hair off her sweaty face and said, "Are you holding up okay?"

"Aha... Oh, I'm fantastic," Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning her head back. "Never been better."

"She started getting sarcastic shortly after we got here," Kurt chuckled.

"Shut up," Rachel snapped.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I don't even know anymore," Rachel hissed. "I stopped keeping track when the nurses started."

"Eight minutes," a nurse informed.

"Will you be okay if I steal Kurt for a moment?" Blaine asked in concern, seeing that things hasn't progressed since he left school.

"It's not like I have a choice," Rachel ran a hand over her belly. "Do as you please. I'll be here."

"I'll be right back," Blaine kissed her forehead, before he led his husband into the hall. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and backed him into a wall. Tenderly kissing his lips, Blaine said, "Thank you for helping her."

"It was scary," Kurt whispered, his face still pale.

"I know," Blaine cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "But you got her here and that's what I care about. You were Rachel's hero today, and you're mine too. "

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and he said, "This is really it, isn't it? We're having a baby."

"Yeah," Blaine replied, gratitude toward his husband filling his heart. "Why don't you take a break? You've had a long morning. Go down to the cafeteria and grab some lunch."

"Are you sure?" Kurt bit his lip. "I don't want - "

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "You'll make all of us feel better if you're not as stressed as Rachel. Take a breath. You're not going to miss anything."

"Fine," Kurt pecked his lips. "But I'll be back shortly."

"Take your time. She's not ready to deliver yet," Blaine reassured him. He watched Kurt move swiftly down the hallway, before he went back into Rachel's room. Her eyes were closed and she was taking slow deep breaths. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Taking advantage of these moments between contractions," she admitted, opening her eyes to look at him. "I'm really glad you're here, Blaine. I was so scared without you, but you make everything seem easier."

"I'm not going anywhere," he sat in Kurt's chair and took her hand. "I'm right here."

"I love you, Blaine," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I mean that. I'm really glad I have you."

"I love you too, Rachel," he smiled reassuringly. Rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand, Blaine waited patiently, until she tensed up, squeezing his hand tightly. "Breath," he said quietly.

"I-I'm... trying," she panted. She continued to focus on her breathing through the next minute or so, before she fell back on to her pillows and let out a long sigh. "They're getting worse," she muttered.

Kurt was gone through the next three contractions, and when he came back, he still looked really pale. "I just called my dad and told him we were here. He's so excited, but also a little disappointed that it happened just days after he left."

"Oh man, I still have to tell my mom," Blaine said, running a hand through his thick curls.

"And my dads," Rachel moaned.

"Should I make some calls?" Kurt asked. "I can, if you want me to."

"Would you?" Blaine asked. "It sure would help." Kurt nodded and Blaine added, "Thanks, babe."

"That'll keep him distracted. Honestly, I think he's more nervous than I am," Rachel said, when Kurt left the room. "He's been so..."

"I know. I saw his face when I first came in during that contraction," Blaine replied. "I guess it's just overwhelming for him."

"It's overwhelming for all of us," said Rachel, frowning. "But I guess, for me, it's all been natural. I'm pregnant, I knew this was coming. I was told what to expect, but Kurt was thrown into this and had to be the supportive one."

"Yeah..." Blaine trailed off, feeling more guilty that he wasn't around from the beginning.

Another contraction hit, just as Kurt walked into the room. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Blaine, who tried breathing along with Rachel. "There you go, that's it."

"That was seven minutes," a nurse informed them. "Let's see how far dilated you are."

Kurt mumbled something about calling Cooper, before he left the room again. The nurse checked Rachel and Blaine began stroking her hair gently.

"You're still at five," the nurse announced.

"Ughh," Rachel's head fell backward in defeat. "This is so annoying."

"Mhm. I've heard that before," the nurse said.

Time passed and Rachel's patience was growing thin. When she finally reached eight centimeters, she was contracting every four minutes. "Oh my goodness! That one felt like death," she breathed.

Blaine sat back in his chair, flexing his sore fingers. "I agree," he huffed.

"Blaine, shut up," Rachel shot back, closing her eyes.

"Okay," he turned to look at Kurt, who released a harsh grip on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Can we step out for a minute?"

"Hurry back," Rachel hollered after them, knowing she only had two minutes before another contraction hit again.

"What's going on with you?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Kurt bit his lip, lowering his eyes to avoid Blaine's gaze. "It's just nerve-wracking. I don't know what to do with myself. We've been here for hours and I feel useless."

"You're not useless. You're keeping me from being the only target against the wrath of Rachel," Blaine shook his head.

Glancing into his eyes, Kurt's lip quivered, as tears escaped his eyes. "I'm just so scared. It never really felt real until I got put into a situation where I had to do something to help my daughter. I was suddenly responsible for getting her here and making sure she was okay. "

"You did a good job," Blaine reassured him.

"But then Rachel and I went for a walk and she had this contraction that brought her to her knees," Kurt continued, his hands started shaking. "I didn't know what to do. I just sort of ran down the hall to get a nurse that wheeled Rachel back to her room..." He closed his eyes. "She was crying and I felt like an ass for not staying with her."

"You did the best you could," Blaine grazed his cheek with his thumb.

"But she's not even here yet, and I'm making wrong choices. I know nothing about being a parent. She's going to be here very soon and I really am going to be responsible for her. I don't think I'm ready," Kurt shook his head.

"Hey... hey, babe, I'm scared too. I don't know what I'm doing," Blaine tried to calm him.

"You look like you know what you're doing," Kurt huffed.

"I've also been in medical school. I know a little more. I'm just trying to accommodate Rachel the best I can," Blaine wiped a tear off Kurt's cheek and smiled weakly. "Look, we're both clueless about being parents, but I promise you that we're going to grow and learn together. No one has it figured out their first time, but we'll get there."

"I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"Come here," Blaine pulled him into a hug. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's and sniffed. "It's going to be okay, I promise," Blaine whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt said, "Thank you. I couldn't get through this without you. I was losing my mind before you got here.."

Blaine gave him a kiss, before grabbing his hand and leading him back into the room, saying. "I've never seen you so vulnerable before, and I hate seeing you like this, but I'm happy to make you feel better.

Another hour and a half passed and the events from the day were wearing on everyone. Rachel was so tired, she said she felt like she was losing her mind. Kurt was curled in a chair, with his head between his hands, and Blaine had stood up to stretch after sitting for so long.

"Well, Rachel, you're dilated to ten centimeters," the nurse, Melanie finally told them. "She'll be making her entrance as soon as she's ready."

"Really?" she said happily. "It's about damn time." Her contractions were now every forty-five seconds or so and she was growing weary.

Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand in his. "We're so close," he whispered.

Blaine kissed his cheek, "I know."

The nurses began to prep for the delivery, and the doctor was called in.

"All right, Rachel, on the next contraction, I need you to push," Doctor Gill said, sitting before her.

"I'm so tired. I don't know if I... oh!" Rachel was cut off by her contraction. The grip on Blaine's hand was so tight that he started squeezing Kurt's hand to relieve his pain.

Again and again, Rachel was told to push and Blaine's hand had become so sore, but he kept his focus on Rachel, who looked so pale and exhausted. He stroked her hair with his free hand, calmly whispering to her through the nurses instructions to push harder, because she began crying and insisted that, "I can't push any harder."

"Rachel, hang on, don't push," the doctor informed her. "Save your strength for one final push."

The moment Rachel tensed for the last contraction, she let out a long, squeal through the last push. The doctor announced, she's here," and a small cry filled the room.

Rachel slumped back on the bed and closed her eyes, "Good Lord..." she whispered.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Doctor Gill asked, watching Blaine closely.

Turning to look at his husband, Blaine smiled, "Go on, dad, cut the cord."

"You want me to?" Kurt's face lit up with pleasure. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Blaine insisted, pushing him forward.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt cut the cord, and then turned to Blaine and smiled. The nurses checked over the baby, before she was placed in Rachel's arms. "She's so cute," Rachel cooed. "Look, Blaine, she has your curly hair and she's got your eyes."

"She's got your nose," Blaine smiled at his daughter.

"Poor thing," Rachel frowned. She glanced up at Blaine and said, "Wanna hold your daughter?"

"Yeah," Blaine gently took his daughter in his hands and beamed at her beautiful face. Tears formed in his eyes and he whispered, "Hi there."

"Do you have a name?" Kurt asked quietly. He gently reached up and stroked the back of his index finger along her cheek.

Blaine stared for a long moment. He had thought about it, and after seeing her face, he knew. "Annabelle," he whispered. "Annabelle Rachel Hummel."

"Not Anderson?" Rachel asked.

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "Hyphenating was for the purpose of Blaine and I taking each other's names. But in the end, you are Blaine Anderson and she's your daughter, and I want her to have your name."

"She's your daughter too," Blaine protested. "Come on, please, I want you to have this. She is biologically mine, but I want proof that she's yours too. Adoption or no adoption, she's our daughter and that's all that matters."

"Annabelle Hummel," Kurt smiled at her, as Blaine carefully placed Kurt's daughter in his arms. He began tearing up too.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked nervously, afraid Kurt would regret his decision to let Blaine wait until she was born to name her.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "But does that give me the right to make a suggestion?" Blaine nodded and he added, "Can we call her Belle for a nickname?"

"Savannah would approve if we referred to her as Belle, because she loves her Disney princesses," Blaine chuckled.

"No. She won't like that you didn't name the baby Rose," Rachel added.

At this, Blaine laughed, "No, I like Belle much better."

"I love Belle," Kurt bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "She's perfect."

* * *

Belle slept peacefully in Blaine's arms the following morning. Rachel had slept as much as the nurses and Belle would allow her that night, and Kurt slept curled in a chair, sleeping more than Rachel had.

Blaine could hardly sleep. He was so infatuated with his daughter. He couldn't stop watching her sleep. Having her here was still something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Pulling out his phone, he updated his Facebook status, tagging Kurt and Rachel so their friends could see. Belle had been born close to eight o'clock that night, so they decided to wait for the morning.

Posting a picture that he took of Belle and himself, he said, _"Annabelle Rachel Hummel was born last night at 7:42. She is 5 lb 7 oz. 19 inches. Belle is healthy and happy. Kurt, Rachel, and I are so blessed to welcome this bundle of joy into the world, and we can't wait to take our little princess home."_

Setting his phone down, Blaine ran a finger along her chin and whispered, "I love you very much, Annabelle."

"She loves you too," Kurt's voice startled him. Kurt sat down next to him and wrapped a finger around Belle's hand. "Look how content she is with you."

"I can't wait until we take her home," Blaine said. "I just can't believe we have a daughter. We couldn't be more of a family than we are right now."

"I know, it's on my list of things I know about you," Kurt smiled at their joke. "I was really scared at the idea of being responsible for a human being, but after seeing her and holding her, all my fears went away, and I knew we were going to be okay. This is where we belong."

"That makes me really happy," Blaine kissed his cheek. "Because I felt the same way. My love for her took over all my emotions. My love for you does that every day."

"I can't wait for everyone to meet her," Kurt stated. "My dad said they're going to catch a flight here as soon as they can."

"I feel bad that everyone left and had to come back so soon," Blaine admitted. "Maybe we should buy their tickets for them, so it's not so much on them."

"My dad might disagree, because he's so thrilled to be a grandpa, but I'll talk to him," Kurt nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

"Who are we talking to?" Rachel said groggily, sitting up in bed and watching them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked, standing up and hovering next to the bed.

"Sore," she grumbled. "How's Belle?"

"Tired. She had a busy day yesterday," Blaine chuckled, handing the baby over to her.

"Ugh," Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think a busy day is an understatement of what happened yesterday."

"We're so grateful for this, Rachel," Kurt joined Blaine at the bed. "I'm so glad everything worked out okay. You gave us something truly wonderful."

"Sure thing," she smiled.

"Do you want to hang out with her for a while, so Kurt and I can go home and get cleaned up and grab something to eat?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

Rachel nodded, "Of course. Take your time. We'll have some girl time."

Kurt and Blaine left the room and made their way on to the street to catch the subway home. Blaine felt exhausted but his mind was still buzzing from excitement.

"It feels so weird to think that the next time Rachel comes home, the baby will be with her," Kurt said.

Blaine strolled into Belle's room and smiled down at the crib, "This crib has sat here empty for so long. When she's here, it'll really feel whole here. I can't wait."

"For sleepless nights and more work than you have energy for?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready for all that?"

"It'll be worth it," Blaine said. "All our struggles have been worth it." Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Kurt's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he deepened the kiss. "I'm really happy," Kurt said, when they broke apart.

"Me too," Blaine said. "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"I was lucky you came back to the coffee shop after that day I chased you down," Kurt shook his head. "I didn't know it'd lead to this."

Blaine laughed, leaning in for another kiss, "But I'm so glad you did."

By the time they got showered, dressed, and fed, Kurt had received a call from his dad that their flight was boarding and they'd be there soon. They made their way back to the hospital and waited patiently for Kurt's family to get there.

"Okay, where's my granddaughter?" Burt exclaimed, entering the hospital room and scanning it for a sign of the baby.

"Right here," Kurt said, standing up with Belle in his arms. He handed the baby over to his father and smiled. He quietly said, "Belle, this is your grandpa."

Burt's eyes softened and he cooed, "Hi, little girl. You're such a pretty little thing."

"Dad, you're melting," Kurt giggled.

"Well, it's not like I've been through this since you were born. And even then, your mom was awfully clingy to you. I barely saw you before you came home," Burt joked.

Kurt smiled in response.

Burt them passed the baby to Carole, who teared up, as soon as Burt said, "And here's grandma."

Kurt came and sat next to her and she took his hand, "You are the reason I will ever get to be called that, so thank you. This is... beyond special. First walking you down the aisle and now this... You have given me something I had lost hope for after Finn died."

"You know, you're right. I think it's about time I stopped calling you Carole and started calling you mom," Kurt squeezed her hand. "You've been in this family too long and you've been so good to me."

Carole's tears rolled down her cheeks and choked out, "Thank you."

"Is your family coming?" Burt asked Blaine, creating his own conversation.

"Uh, I don't really know. I'm sure my mom will make a trip up as soon as she can," Blaine shrugged. He wasn't in much contact with his mother, but that didn't bother him. Communication had never been strong between them, so it wasn't unusual.

"My dads are coming up next week to help me move into Sam's apartment," Rachel confirmed. She hesitated at Blaine's expression and said, "It'll give you and Kurt a few days to adjust but I don't want to get too comfortable, because then I won't want to leave."

"You're welcome any time," Blaine assured her.

"I know, honey," Rachel smiled. "But you've done more than enough for me, and I think it's time to take a step in a different direction."

"We're all stepping into new directions, aren't we?" Kurt asked, chuckling at the irony.

"Well, hopefully, this time, you'll all be a little more ready for the real world," Burt shook his head. "I don't know how the three of you worked through all that drama but I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel all said in unison.

* * *

Two days later, Blaine entered Rachel's hospital room, shoving his phone in his pocket. "That was Cooper," he announced. "He said his schedule's too busy but he wishes he could come see Belle."

"That's great," Kurt said, pulling away from his father's embrace. "I'll miss you," he said to Burt.

"Are you guys heading out of here?" Blaine asked.

"I gotta get back to the shop," Burt admitted. He gave Blaine a pat on the back and said, "But we'll see you guys soon. Can't let this little girl grow up too much without us."

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad you could make it," Blaine gave Carole a hug.

"We are too, sweetie," Carole said. "Take care."

The nurse passed them on their way out the door and smiled, with a clipboard in her hand. "They aren't the only ones getting out of here."

"You mean, I can leave," Rachel said happily from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Yes," she replied. "I just need these papers signed and to go over a few things with you..." She began going through all the information with them.

"And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Raising a baby is a lot to process," their nurse confirmed, as they signed release forms. "A lot of first time parents end up with questions. It's totally normal to feel overwhelmed."

"Thank you, Penny," Rachel smiled. "You've been so good to us."

"It's been my pleasure," Penny said. She turned to Blaine and Kurt, "I truly hope everything goes well for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

They were led down to the lobby, where Blaine left to hail a cab. Soon enough, the family of four piled into a cab and were on their way home.

Blaine carried the car seat up to the apartment and set it on the coffee table. Pulling out his sleeping daughter, he walked over to her room and set the baby in her crib. "Welcome home, Belle," he said quietly.

Kurt placed a hand around Blaine's waist and pulled him close to his body, "Welcome home."

Blaine curled into Kurt's embrace and wrapped his arms around his back. Burying his face in Kurt's shoulder, Blaine mumbled, "You are home."

Kurt kissed the top of his head and said, "So are you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Two more chapters you guys! I had originally planned to stretch this story to 40 weeks, and goodness, we're almost there! I can't believe it. I'll have the next chapter up for you as soon as I can! Xoxo**


	39. Week 39 - New Directions

"So basically, you named your daughter after me," Bella stated, when Blaine stopped by the coffee shop a couple days later.

"I definitely didn't," Blaine laughed, taking his cup of coffee from her.

"Belle... Bella... same thing," Bella shrugged.

"Except your name is Isabella and her name is Annabelle," Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"Trust me, it still counts," Bella winked at him.

"If it makes you happy, I'll let you think that," Blaine laughed.

Taking someone else's order, Bella began making another drink. She waited until they left the counter, before saying, "I guess this means you aren't hanging out here much anymore, huh? I'm going to miss seeing you every day. I'll have to find someone new to complain about my job to," she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," Blaine replied. "I went out to the store to buy a couple things and a cup of coffee screamed my name when I walked by... I'm sure this won't be the only morning that happens."

"Are you tired yet?" Bella smirked.

"Exhausted," Blaine sighed wearily. "Kurt and I take turns getting up with her at night but it's still hard. I didn't know there was so much to parenting."

"And all she does is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom... Can you handle her walking, talking, and causing trouble?" Bella teased.

"I'll call you and have you babysit," he beamed.

"Oh no, you won't. You don't even have my phone number, so you can't," Bella resisted, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Fair point. You'll have to watch her here," Blaine replied.

"I don't think so," Bella shook her head. "I didn't tell you... I'm starting my last semester of college this fall and then I'll be out of this hell hole by January."

"That's awesome! I'm really happy for you, Bella," Blaine smiled. They only spoke when he came into the shop, but Blaine knew the barista well enough to truly feel happy for her accomplishment.

"Thanks, I'm happy for you too, Blaine. I feel like you're far more than just a customer," Bella came around the counter and gave him a hug. "I hope everything goes well for you and Kurt... Just don't forget to stop by once in a while."

"Of course," Blaine pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Bella."

Bring your daughter over sometime so I can meet her," Bella replied, waving.

Blaine made his way back to the apartment, where he found, Kurt, Sam, Hiram, and Leroy packing Rachel's things into boxes, while Rachel sat on the couch holding Belle.

"Don't strain yourself, Rach," Blaine said, sitting on the couch beside her.

"They won't let me do anything. I packed as much as I could the last few days but apparently it's all I'm allowed to do," Rachel rolled her eyes. "So I got put on baby duty."

"Is that bad?" Blaine nudged her with his elbow. He knew Rachel took every advantage she could to spend time with Belle.

"No," Rachel said. "I'm just hoping to sneak out of here with her when I go."

He knew she was kidding, but Blaine noticed a flicker in her eyes that implied part of her wished she could. Rachel would always hold a little regret about giving her up but that was understandable. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "You're not supposed to give thievery away. Now we'll be watching you."

Curling into his side, Rachel hummed, "Darn, I was so close. I was hoping you wouldn't notice her absence."

"At least Rachel had started packing some of the small stuff beforehand, so she contributed something. Didn't make us do all the work," Sam winked in her direction.

Tossing a pillow at him, Rachel blushed, "Shut up, Sam."

Sam gave Blaine a nod and Blaine gave a weak smile in return. Things had seemed different between Rachel and Sam lately but they didn't talk about it, so Blaine didn't ask.

"Well, I think we need to have a toast to Rachel," Kurt said, setting down his box and moving toward the kitchen. He poured several glasses and handed one to each of the people in the room. "To Rachel... for carrying and delivering the most beautiful baby girl... For giving up everything so I could have a family... Rachel, you've given me so much in the years we've known each other. You were there for me in high school when no one else cared and you're still giving me so much to this day. I can't thank you enough for that. I truly can't. You are a wonderful woman, and I'm so grateful you're in my life."

Everyone drank to that and then Rachel said, "I want to toast to Blaine, who has given me so much. You saved me during my darkest days after Finn and you were still my strength when you had knocked me down over Kurt. You've given me a home and, in a different way, a family. You brought me back to Kurt, after we separated ways. You helped me through this pregnancy and you calmed my fears during labor... You are always going to hold a place in my heart, because no matter how much I think I can do things on my own, you are my rock. You have saved me in so many ways and I'm forever in your debt."

In turn, Blaine turned to face his husband and said, "I guess that leaves me to toast you... The boy that chased me down the street. The boy that stole my heart with glances across a coffee shop. The boy that challenged me in the most difficult ways... The boy that turned me into a man. Kurt, you pushed me to work for what I believe in. You gave me life, happiness... And this," Blaine gestured to the room at large, referring to his home and family. "I love you very much and I wake up so happy every morning that you are right there with me. I can't wait to see where this journey takes us."

Celebration continued. The group ate dinner and continued to move some of Rachel's smaller boxes into the vehicle Leroy and Hiram had rented.

When they had finished for the evening, Rachel stepped in front of Blaine and Kurt, saying, "Look, I know I told you guys that I'd stay the week, but I'm going to crash at Sam's tonight... or my place."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, knowing she wanted to wait until she was totally moved in to give them time to adjust to the change. .

Rachel nodded, "it's for the best. I'm starting to feel a little...uncomfortable here and I'd rather just go now. You guys have everything under control. You don't need me."

"If you're sure..." Blaine hesitated, exchanging a look with Kurt.

"Hey, I'm going to miss being here with you every day too but I promise that I'll be around as much as I can," Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you both very much, and I'm so grateful that you gave me a place to stay."

Feeling his own tears well up, Kurt pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, Rachel Berry."

When they broke apart, she turned to a tearful Blaine and gave him a long hug. "I love you too," Blaine told her.

Wiping her eyes, Rachel took a step back and said, "Thus is only the beginning for all of us. You two are exactly where you're supposed to be and I'll get there in time. I think I can finally begin to properly heal now that all of this is behind me."

"I hope so," Blaine tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I only ever wanted the best for you."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I know."

Coming up behind Rachel, Sam put an arm around her waist and asked, "Ready?"

"More than you know," Rachel replied. Planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek, she added, "Good luck on your first night alone with the baby. The three of you are going to be just fine."

* * *

Belle had just fallen asleep and Rachel agreed to stop packing to watch her long enough for Kurt and Blaine to go out for a while. They objected at first but she assured them that she wanted to help.

They took to the streets and went for a walk, long enough to get some fresh air.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and said, "I'm really glad we did this. I needed some Kurt time."

"Same here... I mean," he paused. "I needed my Blaine time. I get enough of me as it is."

"There's no such thing as enough of you," Blaine laughed, squeezing his hand. "I could spend every minute of the rest of my life with you... I'm really glad I have you."

"Me too," Kurt replied happily. "I feel so much better about myself knowing that I made a difference."

"What do you mean?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

At this, Kurt stopped and pulled Blaine toward a wall. "Before I met you, I floated. I just sort of existed in this bubble with Dylan because he was all I knew for so long... And then you happened and you anchored me to the ground. You gave me a fair relationship, even with its ups and downs. But you also brought out a side that I didn't know I had."

"I did?" Blaine asked. He didn't know where Kurt was going with this."

A light sprinkle began falling and Kurt glanced up, "Yeah, you did... You were different, Blaine." Kurt lowered his gaze to meet his eyes. "You aren't the same person I met months ago, Blaine. You've changed and you let me be a part of that change. For once, I was more concerned with you than anything else in my life. I wanted to help you out of my love for you, and you graciously opened that door for me." He took a deep breath and continued, "I was there to take care of Dylan and that's it but you gave me a reason to move forward every day. You gave me love and loyalty and that's all I've ever really needed."

"I'm glad I could help," Blaine smiled. His heart swelling with pride.

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "You have no idea... You gave me hope for the future. You, me, Belle, Rachel, and hopefully Sam... There's so much possibility for all of us and that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"You're wrong," Blaine corrected him.

"No..." Kurt disagreed.

"Kurt, I was only the person in the middle of our mess, but if you hadn't chased me down, this wouldn't have happened," Blaine kissed his hand. "As much as I knew I had feelings for you, I knew I couldn't act on them. I would have admired you from afar, because I was scared. You brought us together. You gave me the courage I needed to stand up for myself. You were Rachel's friend when I couldn't be. You've been so good to our daughter in the short time we've had her. You're the real hero in all of this."

"And to think I almost backed out of running after you," Kurt blushed.

"I'm glad you didn't," Blaine kissed Kurt softly, melting into the sweet taste of his lips.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it," Rachel announced, as Sam hauled in her last box.

"Finally," Sam sighed, sitting on the couch next to Kurt, who was feeding a bottle to Belle.

"It's not like I had that much," Rachel stood up and took the seat on the opposite side of Sam. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Okay, can we get down to the bottom of this?" Kurt stated, gesturing to their linked hands. "What is going on with you two?"

Rachel and Sam exchanged looks, before Sam shrugged, "There's nothing to tell. We've just become really good friends."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" There had to be more to it than that.

Blushing, Rachel quietly said, "Yes, that's all. I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship yet... I also couldn't do that to Mercedes. She's only been gone a few weeks."

"Exactly," Sam nodded. "We're just supporting each other in every way we can. Rachel needed a shoulder to lean on and I've been there... I've been helping her look for upcoming Broadway auditions and she helped me make the decision to go back to school and make my time more useful than showing off my abs."

"And all of that has gotten us to become closer friends," Rachel smiled at Sam. "It's comforting to have a friend like Sam."

"Well, I hope things work out for you," Blaine said. "You know, if you want it to... When you're ready... Not that you have to." He glanced at Kurt and sighed. It wasn't coming out right.

"Things will work out in time," Kurt reassured him. Blaine had told Kurt before that he wanted Rachel to find happiness, but Kurt had reminded him more than once that Rachel had to find that in her own time.

Rachel seemed to notice the discomfort in Blaine's eyes too. She stood up and cupped her hand over his cheek. "Trust me, I'm okay with where things are at right now. I'll be back on my feet soon enough."

"I hope so," Blaine whispered.

"Trust me, I'm okay," Rachel repeated, giving him a weak smile.

"Just remember that, even when you're not, I'm always going to be here for you," Blaine said honestly.

Wrapping her arms around Blaine's waist, Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I know and that's why you will always be one of my best friends."

"Promise?" Blaine asked. Pulling back, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just that... looking back on this pregnancy, I really put you through hell Rachel, and I'm so, so sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Please don't feel guilty, okay?" Rachel stated. "It wouldn't have done either of us any good to be living in an unhealthy relationship. If we had raised Belle and sometime down the road you realized it wasn't right for you. What would've happened? Would you have left your daughter?"

"Never," Blaine shook his head. "I would have stuck by your side."

"And you would have been miserable, which I don't ever want," Rachel smiled weakly. "Sometimes pain can lead to bigger and better things. You just have to get through the dark tunnel to reach the light... Trust me, you did all of us a favor."

"You really think so?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt stood up and placed Belle in his arms. He watched Blaine look down at her, before his eyes came up to meet Kurt's and he smiled, "I know so," Kurt replied.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. It wasn't a convincing argument. Rachel would always have regret and that left him feeling like an ass.

In response to his look, Rachel placed her hands on her hips and said, "Blaine, are you happy? I mean, when it comes to Bellr, Kurt, and yourself."

"Yeah but -"

"Would you honestly exchange what you have now to go back to being unhappy with me?" Rachel continued.

Blaine hesitated, "No but -"

"There's your answer," she concluded. She took his hand and said, "Everything's going to work out."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

At this, Kurt stepped in. He placed Blaine's hand on Belle's chest and said, "Do you feel that?" Blaine nodded and he continued, "Your heart is beating, just like Belle's... Just like mine... Just like Rachel's. We're here. We're together. I love you more than anything and we will get through anything that gets thrown our hearing it way. Sometimes life is messy but we're all here and together and that's what matters."

* * *

Putting a pillow over his head, Kurt whined, "Make it stop... I have to get up for work in two hours and she won't stop crying."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine snapped, pacing the living room. He stopped in their doorway and stared at the pillow Kurt's head was under. "I fed her, I changed her, and i tried rocking her back to sleep. She won't stop."

Sighing heavily, Kurt dragged himself out of bed and took Belle from Blaine. "Here, let me try."

"Fine," Blaine shook his head. He sat on the edge and ran a hand through his messy curls.

"It's okay. Daddy's just really tired," Kurt told her. He placed Belle over his shoulder and began slowing pacing the room, humming the tune to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Is she sleeping?" Blaine shuffled over to him after a few minutes and placed a hand on Belle's back. "How did you get her to fall asleep that fast?"

"It's a gift," Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, because she likes you better than she likes me," Blaine pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you don't believe that," Kurt replied, setting Belle in her bassinet.

"Yes, I do," Blaine moved back to the bed and climbed under the covers.

Kurt climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Blaine, trust me, you're beyond lovable. That's not even the issue."

"But I don't want you to sleep," Blaine replied, nuzzling into his neck. "I just want the baby to sleep and that's an issue."

"You don't want me to sleep?" Kurt smirked, pulling him closer.

"I'd much rather do this..." Blaine crawled on top of him and met his lips. His left hand entwined itself with Kurt's hair and Kurt groaned in approval.

"You know..." Kurt huffed, as Blaine made his was down Kurt's neck. "We should take... a-advantage of the baby... sleeping."

"We are," Blaine mumbled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Kurt said sternly. "As much as ... I miss you. We can't. I have to get up in less than two hours and I'm already so tired."

"Hmm..." Blaine sat up, resting on Kurt's legs and said, "That's a problem, isn't it?"

"We could take advantage of Rachel wanting to spend so much time with the baby. Maybe this weekend we can let her stay the night over there," Kurt suggested.

"You're willing to part with her that easily?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little unsettling being away from her overnight but, I mean, it's Rachel. She's Belle's mom. I trust her completely," Kurt smiled. "I want to give Rachel time with Belle. It's the least we can do for her."

Blaine thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "Okay. It would be nice to catch up on sleep. Between the wedding, exams, and the baby... I am pretty exhausted."

"But you've handled everything so well. I think of where you were when we first met. You were scared and insecure. You never thought you'd find a real happy ending," Kurt told him

"I think I came to a new conclusion ," Blaine replied.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss him once more, "No matter where life takes me, Kurt Hummel, you will always be my happy ending."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for your support on this story. I know this fanfiction hasn't had an overwhelming response but, to me, it's enough. Any support at all is so appreciated, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm going to write an epilogue after this but I need your decision to help figure out how to write it. I have three options. I can either write a sequel to this story, write one-shots for this fanfiction, or start a new fic completely. If I do a sequel, it'll take place a few years down the road. I kind of have an idea for it. Or for the one-shots, I would do a series. One for each year of Belle's first eighteen years. And if you want a new story, I'm prepared for that too. I just want to leave it up to you, so please let me know! I'll take the decision into consideration and I'll get the epilogue up as soon as I can! Xoxo**


	40. Chapter 40 - Epilogue

"And with that, I now declare you as the legal parent of Annabelle Rachel Hummel."

The words rung through Kurt's ears but he could hardly believe it. He glanced over at Blaine with tears in his eyes and Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

Six months. It had been six months and the adoption had been finalized. A weight felt like it has been lifted off his shoulder. There was nothing else to worry about. Belle was completely and legally his.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel gave him a warm hug and kissed his cheek. "It's been a long process but it's finally over."

Placing his hands on her shoulder, Kurt firmly said, "Thank you, Rachel, so much. I'm still so grateful that you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Rachel smiled.

"You're okay then?" he asked.

Nodding Rachel said, "My best friend just finalized an adoption to a little girl that deserves him very much. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't know," he raised a curious eyebrow. Rachel had been handling things very well. She stopped going to therapy a month after Belle was born. Living with Sam and watching Belle whenever Kurt and Blaine offered it to her was enough to keep her emotions Kat a decent level.

Stepping next to Rachel, Blaine said, "I think this calls for a celebration."

Relocating to Rachel and Sam's apartment, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Belle, Carole, Burt, Leroy, Hiram, Pam, and Cooper got together for a meal that Rachel has prepared earlier that day.

"Can you believe Belle's already six months old?" Rachel asked, as she handed Kurt a stack of plates to set the table.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday that she was born," Kurt said, taking the plates from her. "I still can't thank you enough for giving her to me."

"Kurt, you can't spend the rest of her life thanking me. I already know it means a lot to you. I see how special Belle is to you," Rachel smiled. "I see the glow in your eyes when you look at her."

"She's just so special to me, you know?" Kurt said quietly. "I never used to think I'd get to have a family but the last six months have been so incredible."

"I'm really happy to hear that," Rachel kissed his cheek. "You deserve happiness."

"You do too," Kurt replied. "I'm really happy that you found this Broadway role."

"I know. It's a minor character but I can't expect to be back on top after quitting my last role due to pregnancy," she shook her head. "No one will want to hire me."

"You'll get back on top in no time, trust me," Kurt patted her back in comfort. "It's okay to start out slow though. You have all the time you need for yourself now."

"Until you and Blaine decide to have another baby and blow me up again," Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Would you?" Kurt said quickly. He cleared his throat and added, "I mean, I'm not saying today or even in the next three years but... if Blaine and I ever decided to have another baby, would you help us?"

Biting her lip, Rachel said, "I guess so. At least this time, I'd know from the beginning that it wasn't my child, so the pregnancy wouldn't be nearly as stressful as Belle's was."

"You are truly the greatest, Rachel. I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to have a friend like you," Kurt said truthfully.

"I feel the same way," she smiled, hugging him. "I always knew in high school that we were best friend soul mates and look at us."

A loud cheer came from the living room and Kurt rushed in to see what was so exciting. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Laughing, Burt replied. "My granddaughter just figured out how to scoot herself forward. Watch." He pointed tin Belle's direction across the room.

Belle was on her stomach, slightly propped on her arms knees as she rocked herself forward. If was such a simple movement, and yet such an improvement to her usual struggle to move during tummy time that Kurt felt tears well in his eyes. "That is so sweet," he said.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Blaine's voice quietly said, "One of her many firsts."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "I'm so grateful for all the firsts we've had in the last few months."

"Me too," Blaine said proudly. He had recently begun taking the courses he needed to become a musical therapist. In the mean time, he had found a job in the pediatric ward of the hospital to work his way up to that point. He was now far more confident in his career decision than he had been in the time Kurt had known him. Blaine seemed truly happy.

"I'm also really glad that we have such a supportive family," Kurt smiled at the people before him. Carole was sitting in the floor trying to coax Belle forward. Burt was on the edge of his seat mumbling, "Come on, come on," while Pam beamed down at her grandchild in fascination. Rachel entered the room and smiled at Kurt and Blaine. She made her way over to Sam, who gently kissed her cheek. everyone was fitting into place as a family.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Blaine and said, "I'm really glad I have you."

"I really love you," Kurt whispered. In in the crazy atmosphere that had become their life, Kurt found it so important to remind himself that he wouldn't be in this position without Blaine. They had struggles along the way, but they'd get through it together come what may.

"I will love you until my dying day," Blaine softly sang in his ear, before he met Kurt's lips and the world around them disappeared.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So first of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with story the last seven months. It's been a crazy ride and I'm so grateful for your support. I never would have had the motivation to finish this without you, so thank you. I'm really glad I did, because I have loved every bit of writing this story.**

**I asked what you wanted me to do from here. A sequel, one-shots, or a new story and most people wanted a sequel. I kind of wanted a new story, but I think I like the idea of a sequel, because a new story would cause too much of my attention. I'm currently trying to write a book and I'm letting fanfiction get in my way too much. Oops. But it's been wonderful, so that's okay. I just need to take a step back and work on the characters I've already formed here, not start over, because it'd be a whole new setup, so a sequel it is! But don't worry, I'm still going to try to have at least a weekly update for you.**

**Now as for the sequel, I didn't do much with the epilogue, because you'll see where they're all at when I update the first chapter. It's going to take place a few years from now. Like... seven or so? I have a rough Idea but I like getting your input. So if there's anything you want to see in Kurt and Blaine's future, let me know and I'll take it into consideration. :)**

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for your support on this story. I hope the sequel doesn't disappoint! I hope to see you there. Xoxoxo**


End file.
